


The 9th Floor, Series 2

by angelholme



Series: The 9th Floor [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 103,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Harry Potter continue their jobs as Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock in the on-going saga of life at The Ministry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Tonight With Fred & George

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> I actually do own Harry Potter and Twilight - I know, it's a surprise, but it's true. I am just writing this for fun, because work on the next instalment of The Twilight Saga is taking a bugger of a long time to write, so I thought I'd have some fun in the meantime. 
> 
> Or, you know, I am just a guy writing stories with characters I don't own (Except all the ones I have created and so do own - Jessie, Ella, all of the children, Emily B, Lucy B, Lucy D, JT H and others). And this is being done for fun and frolics and not for profit. 
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This is the continuation of a story I started around 2009/2010. A political drama set in The Ministry of Magic (in the world of Harry Potter). 
> 
> I wrote a pilot episode, but there wasn't a great deal of interest, so I moved on to other stories (as one does), but then for NaNo 2012 I wrote the whole of Series 1 in approximately 12 days.
> 
> This continues on from Series 1, so I would suggest reading that at least, otherwise this might not make as much sense as I'd hope.

_(Tuesday the 13th of August, 2013)_

"Minister Potter? Five minutes" The runner waited until she nodded, then turned and walked out of the green room. 

"So - ready for your interview, love of my heart?" Harry watched his wife, who had been pacing back and forth for the last five minutes, turn and face him.

"More or less" She smiled, then bounded over and dropped in to his lap "I know what my priorities over the next three years are, and I am pretty sure I know most of the questions they are going to ask"

"Do you think they'll bring up the article?"

"Almost certainly" Luna admitted "How do you think I should approach it?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully, then shrugged.

"When all things are equal, tell the truth if only because it is the easiest thing to remember" He said. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She glanced at her watch, then stood up "Walk me to the wings?"

"Of course, my lady" He got to his feet as well, then took her hand "Lets go and face your adoring public"

xoxox

"Ladies and gentlemen, the newly re-elected Minister of Magic" Luna glanced at her husband as Fred made her introduction, then - with a final kiss - walked out into the glare of the lights.


	2. Alohamora

"Ladies and Gentlemen - the newly re-elected Minister of Magic!" Fred and George both stood up as Luna walked out on to the set. She crossed over to the desk, and - after a kiss on each of their cheeks - sat down on the vacant chair.

"Minister Potter - congratulations" Fred said with a smile "Re-elected for a fifth term - it must feel good" Luna grinned back.

"Thank you, and yes" She nodded "I have to admit - in the earlier rounds, there were times when I was a little concerned about the outcome" 

"I would imagine" George said with a smile "Do you think that the...... variations, for want of a better phrase, will have any impact on your policies and so on over the next three years?"

"If I am honest, I would have to say no" She shook her head "There will always be people who disagree with my policies, and if I spend the next three years trying to please everyone then I will end up getting nothing done at all" 

"And you have specific things in mind?" Fred asked.

"One or two" Luna said with a laugh. 

"Any that you would care to share?" 

"As I said in my last State of The Nation address, I am working on closer ties with the non-magical world, and with the various other magical nations" She said, her voice turning serious "In addition, there are a number of areas of domestic policy that I feel need a great deal of attention"

"Such as?" 

"Well - for example, the funding of St Mungos is going to be a concern in the near future, and while I am fully committed to the independence of Hogwarts - and have no plans to change that - there might also need to be a review of how the school is funded, as it is becoming apparent that it might be putting some of our children at a disadvantage" She paused "And when I say our children, I am not talking about Tom and Cally, but the children of Magical Britain"

"Thank you for clearing that up" Fred smiled "Minister - there are rumours that you plan to reform The WPS. Is there anything you can say about that?"

"That, as always, I am impressed by your sources" Luna laughed. 

"We live to serve" George grinned "However that wasn't exactly an answer" 

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice" Luna smirked "And yes, over the next few months, a full review will be held into potentially reorganising parts of The WPS" She paused "But I am afraid that is all I can say for the moment - partly because I do not want to prejudice the review itself, but also because - as is usually the case with The WPS - there are matters of security to consider"

"Of course" George nodded "But if I might ask just one more question on that topic?"

"You may ask - there's no law says I have to answer" Luna smiled.

"Is it true that Miss Owens has resigned as Head of The WPS and that she has been replaced by Miss Smith?" 

"That, I am happy to announce, is true" Luna smiled brightly "Miss Owens has decided to focus on bringing up her daughter, and feels that standing in front of the wand is not entirely the best way to do that" She paused "And, if I may, both my Husband and I would like to express our thanks for the work she has done since the founding of The WPS - she will be missed"

"A sentiment that I am sure is echoed by the whole country" Fred nodded, then he glanced at his brother before looking back at Luna "Minister, while I realise that since this was your first full day back after the campaign you will have been very busy, I was wondering if you were aware of a new magazine that had its debut today?" Luna gave a short laugh.

"It was brought to my attention, yes" She smiled ruefully "I have a very good assistant"

**(flashback)**

"Minister, do you have a moment?" Luna looked up to find Susan stood at her door. 

"For you, always" She leaned back in her chair and smiled "What can I do for my favourite assistant today?" Susan took a step in to the room, then stopped.

"Favourite?" She raised her eyebrows curiously "You have another assistant?" Luna laughed. 

"Well - there is the Chief Warlock, but he is more of a hapless minion" Luna admitted "So - what can I do for you?"

"Hannah and I were out for lunch, and on the way back we saw this on the news stand" Susan held out a magazine. Luna took it, then looked up at her.

"Alohamora?"

"It's new" Susan sat down in front of the desk "First publication today" Luna looked back down at the magazine.

"An open doorway in to the magical world?" Luna snorted in amusement "I am guessing this is a gossip magazine?" Susan grinned.

"It says it is an investigative magazine that will reveal the truth behind the stories that other publications wouldn't dare to tell you" She paused "So - yeah, a gossip magazine"

"Swell - just what the world needs" Luna looked down at it, then furrowed her brow.

"That's what I thought you'd want to see" Susan said quietly. 

"An exclusive interview with The Heir of Ravenclaw?" Luna rolled her eyes "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?"

"Because the rumours about the Lovegood line being the last true lines of seers are true?" Susan suggested. Luna laughed, then flicked the magazine open to the appropriate page. 

**(end flashback)**

"So, Minister - do you have any comment?" Fred asked. 

"I am always in favour of people trying new things, and I can't see how a new magazine could be anything but good for the magical world - having another point of view is always worthwhile"

"And about the interview that Miss Mongramash gave to this new magazine?" George prompted.

"Everyone is entitled to their own point of view, George, and Miss Mongramash is no exception" Luna replied.

"So you don't agree with what she said?" 

"That Headmaster Riddle is leading the children of Britain to a future where everyone will be forced to accept the lowest common denominator? That Chief Warlock Potter will bring this country to ruin with his ignorant and misguided policies? That I am going to get us all enslaved to the muggle world when I force through my plan to reveal ourselves?" She shook her head "I think it is safe to say that no - I do not agree with the views she expressed"

"Are you worried that people will pay more attention to her because of her status? As one of the last three Founder's Heirs, she does have a certain position in society" Fred pointed out.

"Does she?" Luna responded "If I asked you whether you respect Madame Merope because she is the Heir of Slytherin, or because of what she has done for our world, what would you say?" Before they could reply, she continued "And if - gods forbid - Headmaster Riddle started teaching that all first-born witch and wizards should be killed, and that all the non-magical people in the world should be put in concentration camps, would you listen to him and act on it just because of his position in society?"

"Is Headmaster Riddle likely to do that?" Fred asked in surprise.

"Of course not" Luna shook her head "But do you see my point? With all due respect to Headmaster Riddle and his mother, The Heirs of The Founders are people, just like everyone else" She smiled "As you pointed out at the start of the interview, I am The Minister of Magic, democratically elected by the people of Britain, and yet a fair number of people entirely disagree with me and think I am a raving lunatic"

"So you don't think we should respect The Heirs?" George asked.

"No" Luna said, then frowned "I mean yes"

"Minister - would you like to clarify that?" Fred grinned.

"That would probably be wise" Luna returned the smile "What I mean is that people should be judged on their words and their actions, not on which family they happen to have been born in to" She paused "Yes - Headmaster Riddle is The Heir of Slytherin, but that does not mean he is automatically worthy of our respect"

"You don't......" Fred started, but Luna held up her hand.

"However, his numerous years of service to our country, his tireless devotion to the education of our children and his part in The Unification of our society make him truly worthy of respect" She said "And Madame Merope's service to our country, her work with The Goblin Nation and her efforts to help those less fortunate than herself are all reasons why she has earned my respect, and hopefully the respect of many others"

"And you don't think that The Heir of Ravenclaw has earned the respect of the country?" Luna looked at him thoughtfully, then smiled.

"While I might have been elected to represent the whole of Magical Britain, I am not so full of myself as to believe that I can speak for the whole of the country" She replied.

"And speaking for yourself?" 

"Speaking for myself, I believe that everyone is entitled to their own point of view" George smiled at her.

"A fact we are all most grateful for, especially on this program" He said "One final question, if I may?"

"By all means" 

"During the closing weeks of the election, an announcement was made by The Department of Mysteries that they were close to perfecting a cure for lycanthropy. But since then, we have heard very little. I was wondering if there was any more that you could tell us?"

"Well first - it is not exactly a cure, at least not in the traditional sense" Luna said carefully "If someone is infected, it will not remove the infection or prevent the change occurring" 

"So what does it do?"

"Firstly it limits the ability of anyone who is infected to transmit the disease by accident" Luna paused "So tiny scratches, the odd nip or bite wouldn't transmit it any more. In addition, it will be no longer transferable by blood transfusion, which will be especially useful for The WPS and other law enforcement agencies" 

"I would imagine"

"And secondly, it entirely prevents the the transmission of the disease from parent to child" Luna continued "So while - as I said - it is not a cure in the traditional sense, it does mean that, along with The Wolfsbane Potion, those afflicted with this disease will be able to live a normal life and enjoy the rights and privileges the rest of us take for granted" She smiled "A huge step forward in ensuring equal rights of everyone, I think you would agree"

"Undoubtedly" George nodded "Can you give us any information on the progress of this not-a-traditional-cure?" 

"The last report I had was that the initial tests are going well, and that a report on the next stage will be ready in about a month or so" Luna grinned "While it is slow going, The DOM is trying to ensure that this doesn't make things any worse, and that it doesn't have any unforeseen side effects that would render the vaccine useless" 

"Can you tell us where it came from?" Fred asked "Because it has come more or less out of the blue, and people are asking questions about it"

"It was discovered during a recent research trip to South America" Luna replied "However that is about all I can say - The Department Of Mysteries is not called that just for show, as you are probably aware" Fred and George laughed.

"Quite right" Fred nodded "And with that, I would just like to thank Minister Potter for taking time out of what I am sure is a very hectic schedule to speak with us this evening"

"Always a pleasure" Luna smiled.

xoxox

"So - how'd I do?" Luna asked. She and Harry, along with two WPS agents, were walking through the corridors of the television studio heading back to the floo access point.

"I was very impressed" Harry grinned, then kissed her on the cheek again "I particularly enjoyed the way you called The Heir of Ravenclaw a demented harpy with no more brains than the gods gave a flobberworm" 

"Is that what it sounded like I was saying?" She asked in an innocent voice "Because that's not what I meant at all" 

"Oh yes?" Harry looked at her with an amused smile.

"Definitely - I was thinking more of a skrewt, not a flobberworm" Harry laughed "Anyway - now that the interview is over, I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me, Mr Potter"

"I can not think of anything I would rather do, Mrs Potter"

xoxox

"A rough guide to Volterra?" Callista looked over her brother's shoulder "A bit of bedtime reading, brother of mine?" Tomas smiled.

"After Ambassador Brown's lessons, I got interested in her culture and the vampire world at large" He turned to face her "You have to admit - even with the changes our parents brought to our world, we don't get taught a great deal about other cultures and societies"

"I think that the DADA Classes cover some of it in the third year" Cally said thoughtfully, then she smirked "But why the sudden interest? Nothing to do with the young Volterran student we have?" Tom blushed slightly, making Cally laugh.

"If you mention this to anyone....." He started, but Cally held up her hand.

"I solemnly swear" She said with a smile "I won't even tell Mum and Dad about it - whatever it is"

"I just think she is cute, and fun" Tom admitted "And no, I haven't told her any of this" He blushed.

"Why?" Cally asked "Are you afraid she'll run away?"

"Maybe" He smiled "But......." He trailed off, and looked at her seriously "You can't tell mum and dad about this - promise"

"I promise"

"Well - I didn't want to do anything during the election" He said quietly "I thought it might distract the press and create a whole load of stories that Mum and Dad would have to respond to" Cally smiled sympathetically.

"And you don't want them thinking you are organising your life round them?" Tom nodded.

"You know what they've told us in the past - family life comes first"

"They'd rather resign than make us think that the country is more important"

"And so on" Tom smiled "Maybe now that the campaigns are over....."

"You'll tell her you think she's cute?" 

"Maybe" He said "Do you think she likes me?"

"Likes you or likes you likes you?" Cally asked with a wicked grin, which only increased when Tom swatted her on the arm "Would you like me to ask her?" 

"If you do....." He started, but trailed off as they heard the floo spring to life in the front room, and The WPS agent on duty greeting their parents "Dummy up"

"As you wish" She grinned, then they turned as their parents came in to the room.

"Good evening, my darlings" Luna smiled, then swept over and pulled them into a hug "Have you had a good evening?"

"Yes, mother" They said in unison.

"We saw you on Uncle Fred and Uncle George's show" Cally continued "You were very good"

"Thank you" Luna grinned.

"Is The Heir of Ravenclaw really as mean as she sounds?" Tom asked, making Harry laugh and Luna grin widely.

"Do you want the honest answer, or the one you can share with your friends?" Luna said after a moment.

"The honest answer" The twins said in unison.

"Yes - she is as mean as she sounds" Harry said from behind his wife "She is a traditionalist, and she thinks that we are ruining the magical world by treating everyone equally" 

"Like The COP?" Tom asked, and Luna nodded "Oh" He paused "And our friends?"

"Like your mother said on the show - everyone is entitled to their opinions" Harry replied, then glanced at his watch "And now I think it is time for bed"

"Isn't it a bit early for you?" Cally asked with a smirk - which faded slightly as both her parents simply stared back at her "Sorry - just feeling a bit peppy"

"Indeed" Luna said with a slight grin "Perhaps you would like to stay up and put some of that extra pep into doing a few chores around the house?" 

"Oh - no - I am not that peppy" Cally replied quickly "In fact" She paused and let out a fake yawn "I am suddenly feeling rather tired"

"You don't say?" Harry smiled "Up to bed, both of you,and we'll be up in a minute to tuck you in"

"Good night" The twins said, then both turned and bolted out of the room and up the stairs. Harry waited until they were out of the room, then closed the door and turned to his wife.

"Should we tell them?" He asked. Luna shook her head.

"If they'd wanted us to know, they would have come to us" She said "And it's not like they are plotting to overthrow the government or enslave the known world" 

"That's our job" Harry replied.

"And if they knew we knew about them putting their lives on hold during our campaigns, they'd be a little embarrassed" 

"True" Harry nodded.

"And if Tom knew we knew he has a crush on young Lucy....." Luna smiled, then shook her head "I admit that teasing our son could be kind of amusing, but would you have wanted your parents to know that you had a crush on Ginny when you were twelve?"

"How did you....." Harry started, then smiled "I mean - no I didn't" Luna laughed.

"Don't worry love, your secret is safe with me" She looked over at the door "So - we ignore what we heard and let it be for the moment?" 

"I think so, yes" Harry nodded "At the very least, he shouldn't have to worry about liking a girl because it might prove politically problematic for us" 

xoxox

The following afternoon, Luna was reading through the first draft of the latest budget when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" She said without looking up "Susan - you realise you don't have to knock if I am not in a meeting - you are free to come and go as you please" She paused, then let a smile cross her face "You have complete control over my schedule - you control who sees me. You, Susan, could easily stage a coup d'etat and take over the entire magical world"

"That's probably something you shouldn't be saying to your head of Magical Law Enforcement" Luna slowly looked up to find Lavender Brown stood in front of her, a slightly amused look on her face. Luna stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Yeah, but the worst that can happen is you arrest Susan and throw her in Azkaban, and you know the Ministry would fall apart without her" She grinned "So - what can I do for the Head of Magical Law enforcement this fine afternoon"

"There's been an attack" Lavender replied quickly.

xoxox

Five minutes later, Luna, Lavender, Remus and Padma were sat in one of the conference rooms.

"Talk to me" Luna said, looking at the Head of The DMLE.

"At about three o'clock this afternoon, Antonin Dolohov was walking through Caref Alley when he was set upon by three men" Lavender said, reading from the report on the desk "They seemed to be more intent on robbing him, but when he fought back, they started to attack him"

"Witnesses?" Padma asked.

"None specifically, but someone saw the attack and called the aurors" Before anyone else could speak, Lavender added "However it was an anonymous tip and the aurors have no clue who it was"

"Bugger" Padma leaned back in her chair "Were they apprehended?"

"Yes, but there is a problem" Lavender looked over at Remus "When the aurors arrived, it became apparent that the three attackers were all werewolves" She paused "They refused to surrender and the aurors had to use near lethal force to subdue them"

"What happened to them?" Remus asked quietly. 

"They were fairly seriously injured, and they were taken to St Mungo's criminal ward" Lavender glanced at the pad again "Two are on the critical list, and the third is on the serious. The healers estimate maybe a week or so before they are fit to be interviewed"

"And to stand trial?" 

"A month maybe" Remus leaned back in his chair.

"Have the aurors been interviewed?" He asked after a moment.

"Not yet" Lavender shook her head "Remember - this happened about ninety minutes ago, and we are still getting the facts sorted out"

"Okay" Remus nodded, then looked at Luna "Who do I need permission from?"

"Just St Mungos" She replied "I hope I don't need to remind you....."

"I promise it will just be a visit from their Ambassador" Remus looked at Padma "Would you like to come with me, as a witness?"

"Witness?" Padma looked at him in surprise, but before Remus could say anything, Lavender spoke.

"If these three men did attack Mr Dolohov, and then attack three aurors, Ambassador Lupin has to be careful about prejudicing any potential trial" She said "If you go with him, you can ensure that he doesn't do that"

"Oh" Padma nodded "Okay" Luna smiled, then turned back to Lavender.

"I suppose I should ask how Mr Dolohov actually is"

"Minor cuts and scrapes. He's being held overnight for observation" Lavender replied "He's been given the initial test for lycanthropy and he tested negative. The Healers will repeat it again every six hours, and four negative readings in a row....." Luna held her hand up.

"Okay" She looked at Remus "I know you are going to want to ensure that they were not brutalized, and I promise that this will be fully investigated"

"I am sure it will" Remus smiled "And I swear that I will not to anything to prejudice any investigation"

"I am sure you won't" She smiled back, then turned to Lavender "I am not going to interfere, but given that this involves someone who is already in the public eye, and someone who already has a.... difficult relationship with the Werewolf Nation, I would like to be kept in the loop"

"Of course" Lavender nodded.

"Okay then" Luna smiled "Then go - do what you need to do" 

"And you will go back to letting Susan run The Ministry?" Lavender asked with an amused grin.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Luna whispered "No one is meant to know"

xoxox

"Dolohov was attacked?" Harry walked out of the floo into Luna's office.

"According to the report, three werewolves tried to rob him, then when he fought back they beat him up" She sighed "They then attacked the aurors who came to arrest them" 

"Wonderful" Harry flumped down on to the sofa "Is there any good news?"

"Dolohov hasn't been infected" Luna tilted her head to one side "Although, if he had, it might make him more sympathetic" Harry looked at her with a deadpan expression "Maybe not" She paused "Remus is making noises"

"Auror Brutality?"

"Dolohov gets off with mild injuries, relatively speaking, while two of the three werewolves are listed as critical" She stared at her husband "If you were in his position, wouldn't you?"

"There's a reason why we have The WPS" Harry replied "The aurors might not have been given a choice" 

"I know" Luna said softly "And quite honestly I think that is probably the case" She paused "This is going to be nasty, isn't it?"

"Three werewolves attack one of the most anti-werewolf mages in the country?" Harry sighed "Yeah - it's going to be nasty"


	3. Concerning Werewolves

_(Thursday 16th August 2013)_

_".....going live to a press conference in Diagon Alley"_

Remus looked over at the radio, then let out a small sigh. 

"Something vexes thee, dear one?" Tonks asked, sitting down next to her husband. He smiled back at her.

"Just Dolohov" He said with another sigh "He's going to say that this is clear evidence that the cull didn't go far enough, and that it is clear evidence The Ministry needs to stop pussyfooting around and take steps to ensure every werewolf is controlled and to protect the safety and security of normal, decent mages"

"So business as usual then?" She grinned, then - when he didn't respond - she leaned her head against his shoulder "Honey?"

"I've got an initial report from Director Brown" He said quietly "The aurors that answered the tip have all been questioned and said that the three men who attacked them would not stand down when ordered to, and that they appeared to be intent on causing as much pain as they could" He paused "All three of them are sorry they did so much damage to the three men, but under a voluntary veritaserum questioning they said they didn't feel they had a choice" 

"Oh my"

_".......and it seems clear to me, as it should be to every right thinking person in the country, that while some of these blighted creatures can pretend to be house trained, they are all - at their heart - savage beasts who are nothing more than vicious murderers......"_

"What's going to happen to them?" Tonks asked after a moment.

"The aurors?" Remus looked at her curiously.

"The wolves" Tonks replied.

"Well - they've yet to be formally questioned, but given what the aurors have said, I am pretty sure they will be put on trial for assault and possibly attempted murder" Remus replied "And then they will be sent to Azkaban for the rest of their lives" 

"Which will pretty much be a death sentence" Tonks finished, and her husband nodded "Do you think it is wrong?"

"No" Remus shook his head "I mean - they chose to attack Dolohov, and they chose to fight back against the aurors, and so they are pretty much getting what they deserve"

"But....." She asked, and he simply gestured to the radio.

_"......and I will be personally asking both The Ministry and The Wizengamot to revisit the idea of another cull, to weed out the dark and vile creatures that the initial attempt to control this so called nation of rabid beasts missed......"_

"You know that Luna and Harry will never agree to that" Tonks said simply.

"I know" He said "But then Dolohov will point out that I am Harry's godfather and so the judgement of both The Chief Warlock and his wife is clearly impaired, and that the decision should be taken by a more rational individual - one who is not bound by family ties"

 _"........And while The Minister and The Chief Warlock maintain that The WPS is the perfect example of werewolves taking their rightful place in our world, I would point out that The WPS was nowhere to be found when this despicable and heinous attack took place. Instead it was good, decent, hard working human aurors who came to my rescue and saved my life. The WPS are supposed to protect good, decent wizards....."_ " 

"That would be why they left you to die then" Remus said in a slightly bitter tone, making Tonks laugh. 

"Well put" She said with a grin, then reached out and flipped the radio off. 

"Enough moping, mi amore" She said "I came in here to ask you when you want to tell the gang about our news"

"I think we should wait for the start of September" He replied, brightening up a little "That will be three months, and from what I hear that is the usual length of time to wait"

"Okay then" Tonks grinned, then paused "This isn't because you want to let all this....." She waved at the radio "Blow over, is it?"

"It never crossed my mind" Remus replied "I just think that three months seems a good time"

"Good" She leaned over and kissed him softly "I love you, Mr Ambassador"

"And I love you two too, Nim" She grinned back at him.

"So where are we on names?" 

xoxox

"Minister Potter - do you have any comment on the suggestion by Mr Dolohov that you should revisit the idea of the cull to purge our world of these mindless beasts?" Standing behind the podium in The Ministry of Magic, Luna resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"My only comment is that Mr Dolohov's grasp of history seems to be a tad flawed" She replied after a moment "And that apparently the tradition of not paying attention in history of magic seems to have spread to the majority of the country's reporters" 

"Isn't that two comments?" Lucinda Doyle asked with a slight smile, making Luna laugh.

"Maths was never my strong point, and it's not like I need it in this job" Luna grinned, but then she became serious again "However, it is well documented and recorded that The Cull was not performed by or at the behest of The Ministry"

"But do you think it is time for another one?" Lucinda pressed.

"No, I don't" Luna said flatly "If I might give you a comparison to explain....." She paused "It is an undeniable fact that there are a number of mages in our society who are not nice people. There are killers, child abusers, thieves, rapists, muggle-baiters and other such vile and heinous criminals" She looked around "But if I were to advocate the execution of every witch and wizard in the country, just to get rid of this small minority, do you think anyone would agree with me?"

"That's not the same thing - it is only a small minority of mages who are criminals" Lucinda replied.

"And it is only a small minority of werewolves who are rogue" Luna retorted "So how it is justified to execute every werewolf for the actions of a few?" She looked around the assembled reporters.

"When The Unification Treaty was signed in to law, it ensured the right to a fair trial for every sentient creature in our society. As Minister of Magic, not to mention one of the architects of the said treaty, it is my duty to uphold that treaty" She paused "Needless to say, mass genocide is not something the treaty permits" There were a few laughs.

"Minister Potter" Luna looked around, then mentally sighed.

"Mr Horsmont" She said after a moment "You have a question?"

"Do you believe that werewolves should be punished if convicted of crimes?" He asked "Or does your compassion for all creatures only extend to criminals and not their victims?"

"Mr Horsmont - do you really expect me to comment on on-going cases?" She asked flatly. 

"I was speaking in generic terms, Minister" Horsmont smiled politely "If a hypothetical werewolf were convicted of theft, or child-abuse, or murder, would you still want them treated as poor, unfortunate creatures, or subjected to the full weight of the law" 

"I believe I have answered that question, Mr Horsmont, but just to make it clear, the laws of our land apply to all sentient creatures, and all sentient creatures should be treated equally"

"So should the three men who attacked Mr Dolohov....." He stopped as Luna held up her hand.

"Mr Horsmont - while I can not be certain, I assume there are those who would miss you if you were sent to jail for violation of the sub-judice laws" She said sweetly "So may I suggest you not finish your question?" 

"Why thank you Minister, I didn't know you cared" Horsmont paused "If the three men who allegedly attacked Mr Dolohov were convicted, you would support the punishment handed down by The Wizengamot?" Luna stared at him for a moment.

"I am afraid that I can't comment on that - while there is the possibility of a trial, I believe it would be unwise of me to speculate about any potential outcome" She replied after a few moments.

"So you are refusing to say whether or not you would support the proscribed punishment?" Horsmont pressed.

"I am merely saying that it is not the place of The Minister of Magic to prejudice the right to a fair trial of any citizen" Luna replied, then glanced at her watch "And now I am sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting to go to" She stepped down from the podium and swept out of the briefing room, followed by her WPS agent.

xoxox

Five minutes later, they arrived back at her office.

"Miss Smith - may I have a word with you?" Luna asked.

"Of course, Minister" Miss Smith nodded, then followed Luna in to her office. 

"Please have a seat" Luna gestured to the sofa. 

"Thank you" The WPS Agent sat down, then looked back at The Minister "How may I be of assistance?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you had heard anything on the grapevine about this attack" Luna said, starting to pace back and forth. 

"Not as far as I know" Ella shook her head "Should I have?"

"Probably not" Luna admitted.

"May I be frank?" Ella asked, and Luna nodded "Dolohov is one of the most vocal anti-werewolf advocates in recent times" She continued "It is entirely possible that these three werewolves picked him as a target because he is so vehemently opposed to our kind being allowed to live, let alone be seen in public" 

"True"

"However it is also possible they had no clue who they were attacking, and it is just really bad luck they picked such a ba....." Luna raised her eyebrows in amusement "....d person to target" Ella finished, making Luna laugh. 

"But you are as sure as you can be this is not the start of something bigger?" Luna asked.

"Miss Owens is looking in to it as we speak, but yes - so far all indications are that this is a random attack" Ella smiled.

"Excellent" Luna replied, then blushed "I don't mean the attack was excellent, just that....." 

"I know" Ella nodded "And there is one more thing, if I may?"

"You may"

"From the WPS Agents I've spoken to, as well as a few of my friends in The Nation, I am pretty sure not one of us is going to protest whatever punishment is handed down" Ella said quietly "I know they attacked Dolohov, which some might view as grounds for an Order of Merlin, and I can't speak for the whole of The Nation, but I think that the majority of us take they view that these three broke the law and get whatever punishment is due"

"Okay" Luna nodded.

"Of course - that might be to do with the fact they attacked the aurors, and nothing to do with their attack on Dolohov" Ella admitted, making Luna laugh. 

xoxox

A week later, Luna was staring at the final draft of the budget when there was a knock at her door.

"Minister - Chief Justice Weasley would like to see you" Susan said from the door.

"Show him in" Luna replied, getting to her feet.

"Yes, Minister" Susan nodded, then slipped out of the door. A moment later, Percy walked in, carrying a folder.

"Mr Chief Justice - I am guessing you are here about the interviews?" She said, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk.

"Yes, Minister" He held up the file "Would you like to call Ambassador Lupin?"

"No, but thank you" She shook her head "He has already said that he wants them treated as normal criminals, and won't intervene in the case unless it is clear they are being treated illegally" 

"Okay" Percy nodded and sat down "Yesterday morning, we got the word from St Mungos that the three men were now fit to answer questions. The DMLE sent two aurors to interview them" He opened the file "The three men had no trouble confessing to the crime, and were quite proud of what they had done" 

"Oh dear" Luna sighed "Their motive?"

"That's where it might get problematic" Percy said carefully "They targeted him because they wanted him to see what it was like to be one of his underclass" 

"That's a direct quote?" Luna leaned forward.

"I may have cleaned up their language a little" Percy said with a slight smile "But yes - that is a direct quote"

"They weren't just planning on assaulting or killing him, but on turning him?" She asked.

"Yes" He nodded soberly. She stared at him for a moment, then sighed.

"SUSAN" 

"Yes Minister?" Susan asked, appearing at the door in an instant.

"I need to see Ambassador Lupin, Chief Warlock Potter and Miss Owens, right away if possible"

"Yes Minister" Susan nodded. Luna leaned back in her chair, then looked at Percy sadly.

"I had so hoped they just wanted to kill him" She paused, then frowned "That sounded a lot better in my head"

"I would imagine" Percy smiled with amusement.

xoxox

"You wanted to see......" Remus stopped as he saw the people gathered in Luna's office ".....me" 

"Ambassador" Luna stood up "Please come in"

"Ambassador?" Remus raised his eyebrows "So I am guessing this is not about planning my surprise birthday party"

"Wasn't your birthday three months ago?" Jessie asked.

"That's what makes it a surprise" Remus replied, then looked around the room "So - not the day to break the tension with humour then" He sighed and sat down "So - what is so bad that my famous sense of humour can't even solve it"

"The three werewolves that attacked Dolohov have all confessed to the attack" Jessie said quietly "And their stated intention was to turn him" Remus stared at her in disbelief for a few moments, then turned to Percy.

"Has this been confirmed under veritaserum?" 

"Not yet, but given the nature of the charges, it is the next step" Percy responded "They are currently being held in the DMLE cells, and Director Brown is going to question them later today"

"I'd like to be present for those interrogations" Remus said at once.

"You will have to confer with Director Brown, but given the situation I have no problem with that" Percy nodded.

"Thank you" Remus looked over at Jessie "I take it you are here because there was more than one of them?"

"The Minister wanted to alert me to the possibility of a conspiracy" Jessie said, nodding her head "And to find out if I had any information about one" She paused "Which I don't at the moment" She turned back to Luna "As far as I can tell, this is just an isolated incident. Some werewolves with a grudge against a man they don't like" 

"If I can be honest, I don't like him either" Luna replied "But that doesn't mean I want to kill him"

"Which I am sure we are all very glad to hear" Jessie replied "And - more to the point, I don't think that my father or I want to kill him either, despite having to listen to day after day of his vitriolic abuse" She paused "Suffice to say - after The Director has carried out her veritaserum investigation, I will request permission to have one or two WPS agents talk to them as well, to find out if it is just them"

"Good" Luna nodded, then looked around "Now - this is the part of the meeting I want off the record" 

"You mean you were on the record when you said you didn't like him?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I mean that this next part is an informal discussion between friends about the consequences of following the law" She looked around "Anyone who doesn't want to participate in this casual discussion can leave now" No one moved "Okay. Based on everything I have heard, there is no doubt this will go to trial"

"There is more than enough evidence" Percy nodded.

"And does anyone here doubt they will be found guilty?" Luna looked around, but no one responded "But does anyone think they will actually plead guilty?"

"To a capital sentence?" Remus asked "And miss the exposure this trial would give then to expound on their views about Mr Dolohov?" He shook his head "If I were them, which I won't ever be by the grace of Merlin, I wouldn't miss it for anything"

"So there will be an entire day, maybe two, of papers filled with their bigoted nonsense, and filled with Dolohov's equally bigoted views" Luna said, and the others nodded "Which will be followed by the state executing three werewolves and all that entails" 

"The majority of The Nation will welcome it" Remus said quietly "I've had countless letters over the last few days saying our people are ashamed of these three and can't wait for justice to be done"

"But there will be the odd few...." Luna started, and Remus nodded "So - to sum up - the next two or three weeks are going to possibly split the nation" 

"Pretty much" Harry nodded "But the only alternative is to not put them on trial"

"If you refuse to charge them and let them walk......" Percy started but Harry held his hand up.

"Then the country would be split even further, and we would look like we are favouring the werewolf nation over the human nation" He shook his head "No - I was thinking about arranging a little accident - let justice be done, just in a less public forum" They all stared at him with varied looks of disbelief, except Luna - who laughed. Harry looked over at her, and smiled.

"Clearly my delivery is getting better if I can fool everyone except my wife" He looked around the room "Did you really think I would seriously advocate extra-judicial murder?" Luna grinned at him again, then looked round the room.

"I realise there is nothing much to be done, but I just wanted to to make sure we are all on the same page, so to speak" She leaned back in her chair "Remus - can you work with Jess on the conspiracy thing?" Remus nodded "Thanks" She paused "And I think that is everything" 

"You don't want to ask whether or not we can convict them without a trial?" Percy asked. 

"While I like that idea, my friend, I am pretty sure we wrote the laws far too well to let that happen" She said with a sigh "Any chance The DOM could lend us a time-turner so we could go back and write in a specific exemption just for this moment?" 

xoxox

"Good day at work dear?" Tonks took Remus' coat as he walked out of the floo at the Ambassadorial Residence.

"It was like a river of joy" He said with a sigh "How about you?" 

"There is a lot of speculation about the three wolves" She said "The gossip is that the trials will begin next week" She held up her hand "I am not asking, just telling you what the other people at The Prophet are saying" 

"I know" He smiled fondly "I was just going to say that the gossip is probably right" He poured himself a butterbeer "There is some concern about public reaction over the next few weeks - but I think that The 9th Floor is panicking over nothing" 

"Really?" She sat down next to him on the sofa "With Dolohov on one side and the wolves on the other......"

"The majority of The Nation want these three dead, and will sing songs in the halls of their ancestors when it happens" Remus replied "In fact, if we had an extradition treaty, I'd say that they should be given to The Pack" 

"Wow" Tonks exclaimed.

"Suffice to say, there'll be little or no comeback when they are finally put to death" He paused "The only part I am a tad concerned about is how much hay Dolohov is going to make out of this" 

"It will be entertaining" Tonks agreed "But, in the meantime, I have narrowed down my list to six names - three for a girl and three for a boy" Remus smiled.

"I have five - could only think of two for a boy" He paused "We are still sticking to the rules about family members?" 

"God yes" Tonks said emphatically "You know how Harry and Luna are about the amount of children named after them already" Remus grinned. 

"So - what have you got?" 

xoxox

_Saturday 31st of August, 2013_

Garrison Dumfries walked through Diagon Alley, looking in various shop windows as he ambled towards Gringotts. 

"....and just to repeat that news, Antonin Dolohov - a former candidate for Minister of Magic - is calling for The Ministry and The Wizengamot to re-evaluate the position of werewolves in our society" Garrison stopped, then turned to stare at the television broadcast coming from the nearest shop.

"Earlier today, three werewolves were convicted of assault, battery, attempted murder and violation of Clause 8 of Section 7 of The Unification Treaty" The reporter continued "And while the first three charges would see them put away for life, the fourth - attempting to transmit lycanthropy - has only one sentence in law" Garrison continued to stare at the screen, then his eyebrows shot up as the next picture appeared.

"'It is clear that these creatures - all these creatures - would like nothing more than to bring everyone down to their level' Dolohov looked around Diagon Alley, where a crowd of around three hundred were gathered "'And so I say it is time for their protected position to come to an end' He paused as the crowd applauded 'It is time for our Minister and our Chief Warlock to face reality, to face the truth - that werewolves are not sad, pathetic creatures who are just trying to live their lives. No - they are vicious killers who want nothing less than the entire nation - the entire world - to become like them' Another huge round of applause followed his statement" 

"Following his speech, Mr Dolohov......" Garrison turned and walked away, not listening to the rest of the story. 

xoxox

"Mrs Lupin - there is a man downstairs who wants to talk to you" Juliet Aubrey called out across the newsroom floor "Says he has something you need to know"

"Oh swell" Tonks rolled her eyes, then stood up "Just what I need today - another person telling me what I need to know" 

xoxox

"Good morning, I'm Tonks Lupin" Tonks walked up to Garrison "I understand you have something for me?"

"Yes" Garrison nodded, looking around "I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" Tonks looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Come this way" She lead him off in to an interview room, closing the door behind them "So, Mr....."

"Dumfries" He said, sitting down "Garrison Dumfries" He paused.

"Mr Dumfries" She smiled, sitting down opposite him "What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me about these three wolves? The ones who attacked that man? When did it happen?" He leaned forward "Was it around two weeks ago?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard" She said "And yes - it was the fifteenth" 

"Just outside Blunkett's Pet Shop in Caref Alley?" 

"Yup" Tonks nodded again "So - what's this about? And if you don't know anything about it, how do you know so much about it?"

"Because I was there" He said, looking at her intently "I saw the three wolves attacking that man"

"You were the anonymous tip?" She asked in surprise.

"What?" He looked at her curiously "No - I wasn't the anonymous tip" He paused "I was the one who saved his life"

xoxox

"Minister Potter - how do you respond to Mr Dolohov's earlier statement?" Luna looked out at the assembled reporters and smiled.

"As I have mentioned previously, if we are going to judge an entire race on the actions of a minority of them, then the mages of this country would have been declared non-sentient decades, if not centuries ago" She said calmly "And so I am not going to condemn the entire werewolf nation for the acts of three of its members - to do so would be grossly unfair and incredibly immoral" 

"Can you speak to The Wizengamot position on this?" Another reporter asked.

"The Wizengamot is fully capable of speaking for itself" Luna replied with a smile.

"But you must have had discussions....." The reporter repeated, but Luna shook her head.

"The Minister of Magic is employed by The Ministry, and as such is not in the habit of speaking for any other branch of government" She said forcefully.

"Minister - are you refusing to say what your husband's position is because there is a rift between you two? That he would welcome the review asked for by Mr Dolohov, but you don't want to admit it?" Luna stared down at the reporter, but before she could reply she heard a voice behind her.

"My wife and I disagree on many things, Miss Cuthbert - the correct way to cut a cake in to six slices, the exact ratio of orange to lemon juice in a perfect Quintani and - of course - what happened to Lynda Day" Harry strode in to the briefing room and walked up to stand next to his wife "Hello dear"

"Hello sweetie" She smiled back at him "And you know it was just a dream - you just can't accept the truth" 

"It is a flaw of mine" He smiled back, then looked down at the reporter "So yes - while my wife and I disagree on many things, this is not one of them Miss Cuthbert. Yes - these three men have been convicted of committing a heinous attack, but that does not make every werewolf in the country guilty of that same attack" He glanced down at a piece of paper he was carrying "In the past week, four mages have been convicted of assault and one of using Liquid Imperious to hold a woman in sexual slavery for three months" He looked back up the reporters.

"Four mages convicted of the same crimes these werewolves committed, and one convicted of something far more serious" He said in a quiet, compelling tone "And yet I think you will find none of the other races are calling for humanity to be excluded from The Treaty" He looked around "Yes - these three men have committed a heinous crime, and - in the fullness of time they will be punished for their actions. But neither The Wizengamot...."

"Nor The Ministry" Luna interjected.

"....is going to condone or support condemning an entire people for the actions of a few" Harry looked around "And now that I have made that clear, I will return you to your regularly scheduled press conference with my gorgeous and beautiful wife" He took Luna's hand and kissed it softly, then strode out of the briefing room. Luna watched him go, then turned back to the reporters. 

"Any more questions?" 

xoxox

"So - I suppose you are wondering why we have called you all here?" Remus looked around his front room, then slipped his hand in to his wife's "Firstly - I just want to say thank you all for coming. I know these past few weeks have been busy, and that since most of you sent your children back to Hogwarts yesterday that it has probably been quite an emotional few days" There were a few nods around the room.

"And secondly - Nim and I asked you to come here because.... well - because you are our friends, and we didn't want you to learn this second hand" He blushed slightly, then took a deep breath "Nim and I are pleased, proud and happy to announce that - in six months time - we will be welcoming a new edition to our family" He grinned widely as the room fell silent.

"You're pregnant?" Emily Brown asked with a slight smile.

"We are" Tonks nodded, then glanced at her husband "Although it is mostly me who is pregnant, and Remmie who will be helping me" There were a few more moments of silence, then everyone bounded to their feet, swarming the happy couple.


	4. Rumours And Lies

_Tuesday the 3rd of September, 2013_

"So you are still going ahead with The Ball?" Emily asked in surprise. Luna smiled back at her.

"Remus and Tonks had a quickie wedding, and no honeymoon, because Harry and I were running for office" Luna replied "We promised ourselves then that - once we were done with the election, we would hold a ball to celebrate their wedding" 

"So why not hold it in August?" Emily looked at her curiously "I mean - you couldn't have predicted all this nonsense about Dolohov would blow up, so why wait until September?"

"Along with dealing with that dolt of a halfwit, I have spent the last two weeks drafting, writing and rewriting the budget" Luna said with a smile "And Harry has been dealing with getting the newly elected members of The Wizengamot settled in" She shrugged "The first two or three weeks of the administration are generally incredibly hectic, and we knew if we tried to hold a ball then, it would just make life even more chaotic"

"So tonight" Emily nodded "That makes sense" She paused "But what about the article?" Luna laughed.

"If we ran our government based on what The Solaris choose to care about on any given day, then trust me - we'd never get anything done and you would never have been allowed here in the first place" She paused, then blushed "No offence"

"None taken" Emily laughed "And are you sure you want to invite me? I will be coming alone - Master Mathias will be staying at Hogwarts with my daughter"

"Firstly - Remus and Tonks insisted. Your discovery made it possible for them to be having a child, and they want to show their gratitude" 

"Even though I didn't do it for gratitude?"

"Even though" Luna nodded "And secondly - I am sure there will be plenty of men, and even some women, who would be only too eager to dance with you" Emily stared at her in confusion.

"You really think so?"

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Luna asked with a laugh, then smiled sheepishly "I guess you probably haven't, have you?"

"Not for a while, no" Emily shook her head "But you really think people will want to dance with The Ambassador to The Volturi? They won't be scared of me?"

"Maybe some will, but if someone does ask you to dance, you at least know they are brave" Luna replied with a smile "Or, you know, they haven't heard of you" Emily threw her head back and laughed.

"Very well then, I will come to The Ball" She nodded "But given that you have recently put three men to death for trying to turn a mage in to a werewolf, I suspect that even if someone is brave enough to ask me to dance, it will probably not lead to a life long commitment" 

"I am not suggesting you find someone, settle down and get married" Luna rolled her eyes "I am just suggesting that even an immortal woman who has lived longer than I can comprehend needs to have some fun now and then" 

"Last night, while hunting, I ran across a pride of lions in the Scottish Highlands" Emily smiled "That was kind of fun" 

"And I assume hunting doesn't mean what it usually means?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Just keeping up my skills by stalking various creatures and so on" Emily shook her head "No killing, no feeding - nothing you would disapprove of" 

"Excellent" Luna glanced at her watch "Sorry to hurry this up, but given we are holding a ball at The Ministerial Residence in around twelve hours....."

"You have things to do and people to see" Luna nodded and Emily got to her feet "I will see you tonight, Minister Potter"

"See you there" Luna grinned. 

xoxox

"Ambassador Emilia D'Fey Marina Brown" The Master of Ceremonies called out, and Luna turned and smiled as she saw Emily standing at the top of the staircase. 

"If you will excuse me a moment" She said to the person she'd been talking to, then turned and strode across the ballroom. 

"Minister" Emily nodded politely as she reached the bottom of the stairs "Thank you for inviting me this evening"

"Madam Ambassador" Luna returned the nod, then grinned "And for this evening, we are suspending formality to some degree, so you may call me Luna" 

"And you may call me Emily" 

"Excellent" Luna clapped her hands together "If you'd like to come this way, I've got someone I would like to introduce you to" Emily narrowed her eyes.

"You aren't attempting to set me up with a nice young man, are you?" She asked suspiciously. 

"You want me to set you up with someone your own age?" Luna asked in amusement, looking around the ballroom "Because I know I can work miracles, but that might be pushing it" Emily simply stared back at her "No - I am not trying to set you up with anyone. The Head of The DOM expressed an interest in meeting you, and I thought, what with this being an informal occasion it might be a good time" Emily looked at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Very well" She smiled "Lead on, Macduff" 

xoxox

"Harry - do you have a moment" Tonks walked up to Harry's table, and sat down.

"For you, Madam Lupin, anything" Harry picked up a glass of wine and turned in his seat to face her "Can I get you something non-alcoholic to drink?"

"Thank you, but no" She shook her head "I just wanted to ask you a hypothetical question"

"Ask away" He leaned back in his chair.

"If a reporter had an interview with a man who interrupted the attack on Dolohov and held the werewolves off until the aurors arrived, how do you think the public would react?" She asked. Harry stared at her with a look of surprise. After a few moments, he frowned.

"I am not sure it would make much difference in the long run, Tonks" He said sadly "While the man himself might be treated as a bit of a hero, the fact is that Dolohov was attacked by three werewolves who wanted to turn him" 

"That's what I thought" Tonks nodded, then smiled "But what if the man in question was a werewolf?"

xoxox

"Ambassador Brown, may I....." Luna started, then everyone turned in surprise as Harry fell backwards off his chair "May I leave you with Mr Williams, because I think I should go and see if my husband is okay?" Without waiting for a response, she bounded off in the direction of Harry's table, leaving Emily staring at Mr Williams.

"Mr Williams" She said after a moment, with a slight smile "I understand you wanted to talk to me?" Mr Williams stared after Luna, then turned back to Emily. 

"Yes, sorry" He shook his head "My department has been working on a number of...... defences, shall we say, against vampire attacks" He paused "Before I go on, I should add that since The Unification, our work has lessened slightly, but that there are still a few rogue vampires in The UK so....." Emily held up her hand.

"Mr Williams - are you worried I will take offence at a department of The Ministry is working on better ways to kill Vampires?" She asked with a slightly amused tone.

"It had crossed my mind, yes" He nodded.

"Are you planning on using these methods in anything other than self-defence?" She asked.

"Of course not" He shook his head emphatically.

"Are you planning on a wide scale genocide?" 

"Good god no" She smiled.

"Will they be used in the boundaries of The Unification Treaty?" 

"Of course" She grinned.

"Then I for one have no problems with them" She said calmly. He stared at her in surprise, then shrugged.

"Well - I was wondering if you would be able to spare some time to work with us?" He asked after a moment "Our major problem is that while we have some experience, we aren't sure of the effects of some of what we are doing"

"I assume you don't want me to be a test subject?" She asked with a laugh.

"Definitely not" He replied "And that is part of our problem - we can make fairly educated guesses, but if we could have the input of someone with more education helping us with these guesses then I think we could probably do a lot better" She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Provisionally, I will say yes but I do have one condition" She said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to The Minister and Chief Warlock first?" She asked "It is not that I distrust your word, Mr Williams, but I just want to check there is nothing in here that will adversely affect law-abiding members of my people"

"I entirely understand" He said with a nod "We are entirely at your disposal in this - whenever you have a moment free" He paused "Once you are happy that we are on the level, to so speak, let Minister Potter know, and we will come and escort you down" 

"Escort me....." Emily looked at him in surprise.

"The DOM is a top secret department, Ambassador" He grinned "Unfortunately you can't simply walk in to it" He paused "Anyway - thank you in advance, and hopefully we will be able to prevent future loss of life" 

"We can only hope" 

xoxox

"You know - if I realised you were going to get this drunk, I would have used the opportunity to get you to pass a law banning television" Luna said, looking down at her husband. Harry stared back up at her, looking slightly confused.

"Actually, Minister - I think it's my fault" Tonks said, with a slightly abashed expression. Luna turned to her.

"Did you push him off the chair?" She asked, then she looked back at Harry "What did you say to her that made her push you off the chair?" Harry frowned, then got to his feet.

"Tonks - did you just tell me what I think you just told me?" He said, pulling a chair out for Luna.

"I did" She nodded.

"What did she tell you?" Luna asked. Harry looked at Tonks, who nodded again.

"Tonks told me that she has an interview ready to publish that states that it wasn't the aurors who were instrumental in saving Dolohov's life" Harry said quietly.

Okay....." Luna said "So who was?"

"A man named Garrison Dumfries" Tonks replied "He saw the attack, and jumped in without a second thought to stop them hurting him" She smiled "After he had driven them off, he left because he didn't think it was anything important" 

"Why has it taken him so long to come forward?"

"He's been on holiday since then, and only came back a few days ago" Tonks finished "He didn't even know who he had saved until he saw a report on it on the news" 

"Wow" Luna said, then looked at her husband "So what am I missing?" She asked.

"What makes you think you are missing something?" He asked with an amused grin.

"Because as amazing as that story is, it's not enough to make you fall on your arse in the middle of our ballroom" She glanced at the glass in front of him in the table "Unless you have had more of that than I thought" Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 

"This, right here, is why I love and adore you" He said quietly, then looked at Tonks "Would you like to tell her, or should I?" 

xoxox

"Mr Williams....." Emily trailed off "Do you have a first name?" 

"I do" He nodded "But...." He paused, then smiled "Have you met various members of The WPS?" 

"One or two" She nodded, then her eyes lit up with understanding "Miss Owens, Miss Smith - I know they have first names, but they don't use them professionally, because it means they can remain mostly anonymous"

"Their job requires it" He nodded "It is the same with The DOM" He paused "If I can be honest - my name isn't even Williams. It is just a codename" 

"Really?"

"Maybe" He said with a slight laugh "Or I could just be screwing with you and my name is Mr Williams" Emily laughed.

"Anyway - Mr Williams..... if that is your real name....." She paused, then took a breath "Would you like to........."

"BLOODY HELL!" They both span round to see Luna staring at Tonks in surprise. A second later, when she realised everyone in the ballroom was now staring at her, she blushed bright red and hid her face in her husband's shoulder. Mr Williams and Emily stared at them for a few moments, then he turned back to her.

"Madam Ambassador, I would love to dance"

xoxox

"Feeling better now, dear?" Harry asked with an amused grin. Luna glared at him, still blushing slightly. 

"At least I stayed on my chair, dear heart" She said, making him laugh. She rolled her eyes, then turned back to Tonks "You are sure of this? There's no chance he is pulling your leg?"

"No - he's telling the truth" Tonks replied "After the first interview, I re-interviewed him, and he wrote a full statement with one of the quills they use for exams at Hogwarts" Luna burst out laughing "Well - you won't pass a law letting us force feed witnesses veritaserum, so we do the best with what we have" 

"Okay" Luna gave another laugh "So - when are you going to run it?"

"In line with the general press guidelines, we are going to run it in a week or so after we do due diligence - I mean, I am ninety nine percent sure he is telling the truth, but if I am wrong and I run the story....." She trailed off "So - around a week or so from now, we'll publish the story" 

"Would this have influenced the trial?" Harry asked suddenly.

"How?" Luna looked at him "There's no doubt that the three wolves meant to turn him, and there is no doubt that they attacked the aurors and tried to kill them" She paused "In fact, it would just make it worse for the wolves because the aurors didn't attack first" Harry looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded.

"I guess" He shrugged "I just wanted to make sure there'd be no come back" He looked back at Tonks "I assume Remus is fairly happy about this news?" 

"If it were not for the announcement of our bundle of joy, this would be the third happiest day of his life" Tonks grinned "After the day we met and the day we married" She paused "And I realise this has a lot of potential benefit for the two of you, but if possible...."

"You want the exclusive?" Luna smiled and Tonks nodded "I think after all you've done for us, I don't think we can really say no" 

"Plus it will give us a fair amount of time to get our ducks in the row" Harry added, then smirked "Not that we are going to enjoy sticking it to that bigoted arsehole of a man"

"It never crossed my mind" Tonks said with a wide grin "And now, if you will excuse me, I promised my husband that I would dance with Emily?" Luna and Harry exchanged amused glances.

"I am sure he would pay good money to see that" Harry said. Tonks glanced back at him, then rolled her eyes and pointed out on to the dance floor.

"Emily - yonder" They followed her finger, and saw Emily dancing with Mr Williams. 

"Well - there's something you don't see every day" Luna remarked.

"It's times like this I am glad private functions are always off the record" Tonks said, watching Mr Williams dip Emily, then sweep off round the floor again "Because this would definitely be a story to end all stories" 

"To say the least" Harry smiled, then looked over at his wife as the music changed to a slow song "My love, shall we?"

"We shall" She nodded, standing up. 

"And if you will excuse me, I have a wolf with my name on him" Tonks stood up as well. Harry looked at the two women, then got to his feet and held his hand out 

"My Lady"

"My Lord" She nodded, then - taking his hand - they walked out on to the floor together. 

xoxox

Three hours later, as the ball was winding down, Luna caught up with Emily again. 

"Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?" She asked The Ambassador.

"Yes, thank you" Emily nodded with a grin.

"I noticed you spent more than a little while dancing with Mr Williams" Luna said slyly. Emily looked at her for a moment, then grinned.

"Well - if you are jealous, I can fix that" Before Luna could respond, Emily took her hand, and swept them both on to the dance floor. 

"Not quite what I meant, but.... wow - you are a good dancer" Luna said in surprise. 

"I'm fifteen hundred years old - you'd be amazed what skills I have" Emily replied, spinning her around "So - have you enjoyed your Ministry Ball?"

"Actually it was a Minister's Ball" Luna said with a smile "The Ministry can not celebrate the wedding of a friend, and definitely can not pay to celebrate the wedding of a friend, but The Minister is permitted to use Ministry property to do so, as long as she pays for it herself" She realised Emily was staring at her with an amused grin "Confused?"

"I have lived my entire life in the care of The Three Elders who rule us with absolute power and therefore can not do anything wrong" She said simply "So yes - the idea of you not being able to do something as The Ministry but being able to do it as The Minister does seem a tad......"

"Overly bureaucratic?" Luna suggested, and Emily nodded "But as a wise man once said - bureaucracy is the price we pay for impartiality" Emily snorted in amusement "What?"

"The Minister of Magic quoting Joseph Stalin is not something you hear every day" Emily grinned "Just tell me that you don't quote Veto Corleone, and I'll be happy" 

"I would, but I've been told never to let people outside the family know what I am thinking" Luna replied with a laugh. 

"I suppose I asked for that" Emily shook her head "So - what made you and your husband so surprised earlier? Or is that not something you can talk about?" Luna bit her lip, then sighed.

"It is not that I distrust you, Madam Ambassador, but..."

"Say no more" Emily interjected "But if I could ask you a favour - or at least a question"

"You can ask" Luna smiled "I might not answer" 

"Mr Williams has asked if I can help in his research in to anti-vampire weapons" 

"Oh yes?" 

"He thinks that having an expert on the team would be helpful" Emily continued "I told him that I would, but that I just wanted to confirm something with you and your husband first" 

"Me and Harry or The Minister and The Chief Warlock?" 

"Both" Emily admitted "Mr Williams promised that they would only be used in self-defence, and only during rogue attacks, and I just wanted your word that that is the case" She looked in to Luna's eyes "If there is any possibility that these could be used to oppress or suppress my people, or used to start a war, then I can't help and would probably lodge an official protest" Luna stared back at her, then smiled.

"If I thought for one moment The DOM was doing research that would start a war, or even allow one vampire to be killed without just cause, then I would shut it down and have them arrested" She said seriously "I promise you that Mr Williams was telling you the truth - The DOM is subject to The Treat in the same was as every other department, and if at any time you are worried about what you are seeing, come and see me or Harry and we will investigate" Emily looked at her, then nodded.

"Okay - can you arrange a meeting with Mr Williams some time in the next week or so? He told me that I won't be able to go there on my own"

"Definitely not" Luna shook her head, a slightly glazed look coming to her eyes "Although I can't quite remember why that's the case......" She shook her head to clear it "What were we talking about?" Emily looked at her curiously, then smiled.

"I think your husband is about to come to ask you for the last dance, so I will take my leave, if I may" She took a step back, then gave a polite bow. Luna returned the bow, then turned as Harry walked over to her.

"May I have this dance, my Lady?" He asked. 

"By all means, my Lord" She bowed deeply, then smiled as Harry put his hands around her waist, and twirled her on to the dance floor. 

xoxox

_Wednesday the 4th of September, 2013_

"Cally? Have you seen The Solaris this morning?" Tomas sat down next to his sister in The Great Hall. 

"You are actually reading that?" Callista stared at him in disbelief "Have you been hit on the head? Did someone push you off The Astronomy Tower?" Tomas rolled his eyes, then thrust the paper under her nose. She glanced down at it dismissively, then blinked in surprise, and looked down at it again.

"I thought Ministerial Parties were off the record" Tomas said as she read through the article on the front page.

"They are" Natalie Malfoy sat down next to them "But there is a good chance not all of the guests who were there are entirely loyal or supportive of your parents" She glanced at the paper, then picked up a plate of pastries "Any one of them could have gone to that rag and told them what went on" 

"Swell" Tomas glanced across to the Hufflepuff table "If you will excuse me a moment, I should warn Lucy about it" Callista smiled as her brother stood up and walked across The Great Hall, then looked at Natalie. 

"What do you think they'll do?" She asked after a moment. Natalie shrugged.

"Probably ignore it" She said simply "No one in their right mind would believe it - and it's not like The Solaris is known for its adherence to the truth in the first place" 

"I suppose" Callista sighed "Still - I could do without stories like this to start my day with" 

xoxox

"Tomas" Lucy Brown smiled up at him as he walked over to stand behind her "Thank you for your help last night - I think if you hadn't explained it, I would have been stuck on the problem forever" 

"You're welcome" He said, then added "Can I join you?"

"Sure" She nodded, patting the seat beside her. When he had sat down, she continued "What's up?"

"Did your mother happen to mention that she was going to the ball last night?" He asked.

"She did" Lucy nodded "At your parents' house, if I am right?"

"Yup" He said "It was a ball to celebrate Remus and Tonks' wedding, and - I guess - their pregnancy" 

"She was worried about sticking out a little" Lucy frowned "Is that the right phrase? The Volturi did their best to teach me English, but I sometimes have trouble with the odd expression"

"It was the right phrase" He nodded with a warm smile "But it turns out your mother didn't have that much problem fitting in" He handed her a copy of The Solaris "I thought you might want to see this" She looked at him curiously, then glanced down at the front page to where a picture showed Emily and Luna dancing almost cheek to cheek, with a headline "A NEW 'SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP' FOR MINISTER POTTER?"


	5. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to stop numbering the chapters, because it just looks silly having Chapter 5: Chapter 4 - Revelations.

_Wednesday 4th of September, 2013_

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD WERE THEY THINKING?"

Sirius and Padma exchanged glances. 

"I guess she's read the article then?" Padma asked.

"I guess so" Sirius smiled, then looked at Susan "Can we go in?"

"That depends" Susan smiled back "Are you wearing basilisk skin armour?" 

"I'm not that bad!" Luna said from the door to her private office "Have we heard anything from The Ambassador?"

"Not yet" Susan shook her head "I have left a couple of messages, but so far there has been no response" 

"Okay" Luna nodded, then sighed "What about Lucy? Does she know....."

"Our children took it upon themselves to show her the article" Harry said from the door. He walked over and gave his wife a kiss "Tomas thought she should see it before anyone ambushed her with it"

"That was nice of him" Luna smiled "What was her reaction?" 

"She thought it was hilarious" Harry grinned.

"Seriously?" Padma asked in surprise.

"Seriously" Harry nodded "Although she did suggest that her mother might be paying a visit to Mr Horsmont in the next few hours, but that she was ninety percent certain Horsmont would survive the event"

"Ninety percent?" Luna raised an eyebrow curiously. 

"My daughter is nothing if not pragmatic" Emily said from the door "And she knows me well enough to know that predicting my moods is not always an exact science" She paused "Good morning" 

"Good morning" Luna replied with a polite nod "I take it you've seen The Solaris?"

"It was brought to my attention, yes" Emily paused "Minister Potter - I would like to offer....."

"One moment" Luna held up her hand "Ambassador Black - can you talk to your fellow Wizengamot members, and see if this will be a problem" Sirius nodded "Ambassador Patil - can you talk to the other Senior Ambassadors and assure them that....." Luna trailed off, then shrugged "I have no idea what to assure them of, but you get the idea"

"Yes boss" Padma replied, then turned and left the office. Luna looked over at Harry.

"Given the situation, I think that you should probably sit in on the meeting I am about to have" She said with a sigh.

"Yes boss" Harry smiled.

"That goes for you too Susan" Luna added.

"Do you want me to take minutes?" Susan asked, and Luna laughed.

"Good god no" She said "But I also don't want it reported that The Volturi Ambassador and I met in private" She looked at Emily "Madame Ambassador?"

"I am at your disposal" Emily grinned.

xoxox

"Good morning, welcome to The Ministry" The receptionist smiled up at the man in front of her.

"I want to ask The Minister a few questions" JT Horsmont looked down at her, trying not to sneer.

"I am afraid The Minister is in conference at the moment, and can not be disturbed" The receptionist replied with the same polite smile "If you would like to make an appointment, I can fit you in at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon"

"Who is The Minister in conference with?" 

"As you are a journalist, Mr Horsmont, I would assume your publication is supplied with The Minister's public schedule"

"Yes, and it says she has an hour of staff time" Horsmont sneered at her "Hardly something that can't be interrupted" He paused "Is she meeting with Ambassador Brown of The Volturi?"

"You have the public schedule, Mr Horsmont - that has all the information I can give you"

"What about the private schedule?" Horsmont insisted.

"You want me to give you The Minister's private schedule?" 

"If she is meeting in secret with a high level....." Horsmont started, but the receptionist cut him off.

"You want me to hand over a secret document in violation of WPS and Ministerial procedures, risking dismissal and probable jail time?" She asked "If you wish to make an appointment, say so. Otherwise I will have to ask you to leave" Horsmont stared at the receptionist, then span on his heel and stalked away. 

xoxox

"Minister Potter - I am truly sorry about this" Emily said as they all sat down in Luna's office "If I had known this would be the result, I would never have suggested it"

"Ambassador - Emily, I know you are sincere with your apology, but quite honestly I share your daughter's view point of this" Luna burst out laughing at the expression of surprise on Emily's face.

"Seriously" Luna continued "They have a single picture of us dancing, and they are turning this in to what? A lesbian affair between a Head of State and Volterran Ambassador?" She shook her head "No - anyone who believes this has, as your daughter so eloquently put it, less brains than god gave a moose" She paused "Does The Volturi have an official position on this?"

"No" Emily shook her head. 

"Why not?" Susan asked, then blushed as they all turned to stare at her "Sorry - I was just curious"

"Don't worry about it" Emily waved her hand "And to answer your question - if we had a position it would mean that we think it could be taken seriously" She shrugged "My Masters believe that to consider such a thing would be incredibly insulting to me, to Minister Potter and her husband" 

"So why are you apologising?" Harry asked.

"Because while we can not believe any sane person would take this seriously, we are aware that Minister Potter has enemies who aren't entirely....."

"Sane?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"Professional would be the word I'd use" Emily said "But anyway - since it was my actions that precipitated this problem, I have been told I can make a public apology....."

"No" Luna said firmly. 

"Luna?" Emily looked at her "Are you sure?"

"I am pretty sure" Luna nodded "Ambassador - with all due respect, you are beautiful, brilliant, a genius, an amazing dancer and are truly amazing at what you do" 

"I am not sure why that needed to be prefixed with 'all due respect'" Emily admitted.

"Because I wasn't finished" Luna smirked "Which was that you are also fifteen hundred years old, an Ambassador, the representative of a nation that scares the pants off me and last - but not least - a woman" She paused "I am happily married with a truly wonderful husband, and two adorable and brilliant children"

"And the idea that you would cheat on him with me is insulting and idiotic?" Emily asked, and Luna smiled.

"I might not phrase it like that, but essentially - yes" She nodded "The Ministry is not going to comment on this" She looked at Harry.

"I can speak for The office of The Chief Warlock, but I can't really predict what the others would do" He said. 

"And The Volturi are not going to say anything" Emily finished "They would be far more likely to come here and rip the throats out of the people who did this, just to make a point" She paused as she realised that they were all staring at her "Not that they will of course"

"Of course" Luna nodded

xoxox

"Minister Potter - do you have any comment on the pictures?" Luna and her WPS escort were walking down Diagon Alley when they heard the reporter. They came to a halt, and Luna frowned.

"Miss Doyle - if you are unaware of journalistic etiquette regarding Ministerial interviews, I suggest you talk to your editor" Lucinda stared back at her.

"Minister Potter - do you have any comment on the pictures that appeared in The Solaris this morning?" She repeated. Luna rolled her eyes, then turned to Miss Smith.

"Miss Smith - could you see if Mother Merope would mind us taking over her shop for a few moments?"

"Of course, Minister" Miss Smith nodded, then walked off down a side street. 

"Minister....." Lucinda started, but Luna held up her hand.

"Miss Doyle - you are already on thin ice with my protective detail, and with me. If you wish to continue working as a journalist, I suggest you wait until Miss Smith returns...." She trailed off as The WPS agent returned and nodded "Very well - Miss Doyle, come with us"

"What if I don't want to?" Luna smiled.

"Then I can get back to my meeting, and you can return to your editor without any comment" She said "But you have two seconds to make up your mind"

xoxox

"Luna, my love" Lily Potter leaned over and hugged her "I understand you have a journalist who hasn't learned the rules?"

"Apparently Mr Cuffe isn't teaching his new recruits as well as he used to" Luna replied, then looked over "Madame Merope - please allow me to apologise for this interruption to your day"

"For you, Minister - it is not a problem" Merope replied, then looked over at Lucinda "Is that her?"

"That's her" Luna nodded "So, if you will excuse me, I have to have a chat with Miss Doyle about why she is an inch away from being prosecuted under Sections 71, 72 and 73"

"Don't let me stop you" Merope grinned.

xoxox

"I think the story is ready to go" Tonks said, looking through the folder in front of her "Does anyone disagree?" The three journalists sat opposite her all shook their heads "Any holes in the story?"

"None that I can see" Patty Quinn said "Have you talked to Barny yet?"

"That is my next port of call" Tonks smiled "I have a meeting with him this afternoon - if he green lights it, we can probably publish the day after tomorrow"

"Cool" Amassa Dupont smiled "What do you think Dolohov will do? When the story comes out?" She paused "Are you going to tell him first?"

"Why would I tell him?" Tonks asked in surprise "If we give him the chance to respond, he will either say we are lying, or worse he will force The Wizengamot to hand down an injunction to stop us from publishing it" She shrugged "Assuming Barny doesn't mind us getting in trouble after the fact, I would much prefer to ambush him with this" She paused "Dolohov, not Mr Cuffe"

"Of course" Amassa grinned.

xoxox

"Minister - do you have any comment on the pictures and the story in The Solaris that suggest you are having an affair with The Volturi Ambassador?" Lucinda asked.

"Miss Doyle - has your editor given you the standard talk on Ministerial Interviews?" Luna responded.

"Pardon me?"

"Miss Doyle - you stopped me, and my WPS escort, in the middle of Diagon Ally. A public place that is very hard to secure without at least two hours notice" Luna continued "You put my life, and the lives of every single one of the agents in danger" Lucinda stared at her.

"The public have a right to know....."

"I hold regular press conferences, Miss Doyle - there is one this afternoon" Luna took a step forward "I will be writing to your editor when I return from my meeting, and I will be reporting your behaviour in full" 

"You can't censor the press....."

"I have no intention of censoring the press, Miss Doyle, but the members of The WPS - the agents you see here - put their lives at risk every day to protect me, and I will not have ANYONE put them at risk just because you believe you have a right to an exclusive" Luna glared at her "Now - before you make any other protests, complaints or comments - I am going to leave for a meeting with The Goblin Nation, and as you might be aware, they don't like it when their guests are late" Luna turned "Madame Potter, Madame Merope - a pleasure as always" Before anyone could respond, she stalked out of the shop, surrounded by her WPS detail.

xoxox

"Miss Doyle" Lucinda looked round as she heard her editor's voice "May I have a word?" Lucinda dropped her bag on her desk, then walked into Barnabas Cuffe's office. 

"Have a seat" He said quietly. Lucinda stared at him, then walked over and sat down. 

"Miss Doyle - do you know why I am the managing editor of The Daily Prophet?" He asked after a moment.

"Because you like running a newspaper?" 

"That is true, but it is not the only reason" He sat down behind his desk "I am running The Prophet because I believe that our government should be held to account, and that there is nothing more important in a democracy than having a well informed public" He paused "Would you agree?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded.

"And in order to hold our government to account, it is important that the public take us seriously" He continued "Because if we can't be taken seriously - if we lose the public trust because we chase stories that are truly idiotic and unbelievable - then when we print the serious stories, no one will believe them" 

"I am aware of that sir, but......"

"And in order to hold our government to account, we have to actually have access to that government" Cuffe stared down at her "Which means that we have to....."

"Bow and scrape and do everything they want so they can hide from the truth?" Lucinda said with a sneer.

"Which means we have to follow the rules set up by The WPS to ensure we do not compromise the safety of our elected officials" Cuffe shook his head "Miss Doyle - I am not firing you, but I am taking you off our political desk. Your credentials have been revoked at The Ministry, and you are not to cover any more political stories"

"Because Minister Potter didn't like the way I questioned her about a legitimate story?" Lucinda asked "You are stopping me covering any political stories because Minister Potter wants to censor the press about her love life?" 

"Minister Potter didn't say anything about this - I haven't had any comment from her. This was a report from The Head of The WPS, about you breaking standard protocol" Cuffe said in a quiet voice "You put The Minister in jeopardy, you put the lives of The WPS Agents in jeopardy"

"So you caved....."

"They didn't ask me for anything" Cuffe suddenly yelled at her, then he took a deep breath "They did not suggest any course of action, Lucinda - they merely reported what had happened and let me decide what to do" He gazed at her for a moment "I am assigning you to the sports desk for a month. What happens after that - we'll see" Lucinda stared at him for a moment, then stood up. 

"You will have my resignation in the morning - two weeks' notice" Cuffe stared at her, then shrugged.

"If that's what you want" He said "But you are still going to work out your notice on the sports desk" He looked over at the window to the main office "You can go home early today, while I talk to the rest of the staff"

"Yes, sir" She nodded "May I leave now?" 

"By all means" He gestured to the door.

xoxox

"Miss Doyle has decided to tender her resignation, effective immediately. She will work out her notification period on the sports desk" Cuffe announced that afternoon "The paper is to make no comment on this - all inquiries should be directed to me and me alone" He paused "Are there any questions?" 

"Why is she resigning?" Tonks asked. Cuffe paused, then shrugged.

"There was a difference of opinion over general operating procedures, and she felt that she could no longer operate in the environment we work in" He said "I know that I join with everyone when I wish her well in what ever position she takes after this" He looked around "Any more questions?" When no one replied, he smiled "Very well - Mrs Lupin, are you still on for two?"

"Yes, boss" She nodded. 

"Then that's all" He smiled "Please feel free to get back to what you were doing"

xoxox

"She resigned?" Luna asked in surprise "Really?" 

"Yeah" Harry leaned back on the sofa in Luna's office "Mr Cuffe send a letter to The WPS telling Miss Smith that he was truly sorry about the incident, and that it would not happen again. He then explained that Miss Doyle had resigned, and would work out her notice on the sports desk"

"Wow" Luna exclaimed quietly "If she leaves The Prophet, where is she likely to go?"

"She is a political reporter, so that rules out Witch Weekly, Teen Witch Weekly and a few others" Harry said "The Quibbler?"

"Daddy would never hire someone who was fired for gross misconduct" Luna shook her head. 

"I thought she resigned?" Harry said with a grin. 

"Let me put it this way - if you were Mr Cuffe, and you got a report about a journalist hassling The Minister about a story, would you sack them?" She asked. 

"Probably not" He admitted "It would seem like I was caving to The Ministry" 

"But if you wanted to get rid of her - not because you wanted to cave to The Ministry but because you generally thought she had done something wrong - how would you do it?"

"Put her on gardening leave" Harry smiled.

"Such as sticking a fairly decent political reporter on sports?" Luna smiled "But to get back to my original point, Daddy would not touch her with a ten foot pole" 

"So that leaves what? The Solaris?"

"Or Alohamora" 

"A gossip magazine?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Their first major article was a discussion about our governmental system and its key players" Luna replied "Sounds fairly political to me" 

"I suppose" He paused "I suppose the next question is would anyone hire her? I mean - the story about her hijacking you in Diagon Ally is bound to get out, and I am pretty sure that at least some of the other papers out there are vaguely ethical" 

"The Solaris published a story suggesting I am having a lesbian love affair with a fifteen hundred year old vampire" Luna stared at him "I am not sure ethical is the word I would use to describe them" She paused "What about Fred and George? Or the other television programs?" Harry merely gazed back at her "Yeah - I didn't think so either" She shrugged "I guess we shall see what happens"

"Quite" He paused "I got a message from Tonks - they are going to publish the day after tomorrow" Luna looked at him curiously for a moment, then suddenly sat forward in her seat.

"They are that sure?"

"They are" He nodded. Luna grinned. 

"How long before Dolohov loses his rag?" 

xoxox

_Friday 6th of September, 2013_

**I SAVED DOLOHOV FROM WEREWOLVES**   
_Exclusive Interview with Garrison Dumfries_

Just over three weeks ago, Antonin Dolohov was brutally attacked in Diagon Ally. The perpetrators of this attack went on to attack a group of Aurors, who - we are told - subdued them and arrested them so they could be brought to justice. 

In the subsequent weeks, much has been made of this incident, especially by the more conservative elements in our society. Mr Dolohov himself has called for a repeat of the cull of werewolves that took place during The Unification. Statements he has made suggest that believes that no one in The Werewolf Nation can serve a purpose in this country, other than to be a drain on national resources at best, or at worst, a threat to all good and decent people.

In addition, Mr Dolohov suggested that even those Werewolves who put their lives on the line every day serving in The WPS also serve no purpose because it was - and we quote - 'good, decent, hard working human aurors who came to my rescue and saved my life'.

A number of other conservatives - including members of The press - have taken up this call to remove the dangerous members of our society before they can do any more damage because that is apparently all they are good for. 

However, in a surprising turn of events, this reporter was contacted by a man named Garrison Dumfries. His story is surprising, and it is told here in his own words.

_I was walking through Diagon Alley, heading towards the pet shop because I was going to get my daughter a birthday present._

_As I turned in to Caref Alley, I saw a man walking down the street. He looked like an average man, if somewhat well dressed, and I was going to walk past, but then three people ran past me - coming from Diagon Alley - and attacked the man._

_Without a second thought, I ran towards them and waded in to the fight. When I got there, I realised the three men were not just average, typical men, but werewolves. And from their actions, they seemed intent on not just hurting their victim, but possibly turning him._

_And since no one deserves that, I redoubled my efforts, and managed to hold the three men off until I saw a group of Aurors arrive at the end of the street. The men - the wolves - for reasons that I can't begin to comprehend decided to abandon their attack on this man, and instead attack a group of heavily armed and armoured Aurors._

_As they ran away, I checked that the man was not injured or in danger of being turned, and then I left._

I asked why he didn't stay.

_I didn't do anything that any other person would have done - someone was in danger and I knew I could stop it._

I asked him why he didn't come forward during the trial.

_My family went away on holiday the morning after - we take my daughter abroad to celebrate her birthday in France every year. Her maternal grandparents live in Paris, and the family gathers there. I only saw the story on the news after the trial had ended, and realised what I had been involved in._

I asked if he thought himself a hero. 

_Good god no - I just did what I thought what best._

While this story is surprising in and of itself - that someone came to Mr Dolohov's aid and he made no mention of it in his testimony the court, or in his numerous press statements since the incident took place - there is one final fact that makes it even more surprising.

_When I was three years old, I was bitten by a man named Fenrir Greyback after my father refused to pay protection money to his pack. From then, until The Unification, I was an outcast in our society, having to live on the edges, and survive on whatever I could find._

_However, since The Unification, I have prospered. I met a woman, we fell in love. She and her daughter, and her parents, all accepted me for who I was. My life has never been happier._

I asked him how he felt about the fact he had saved someone who thought he was less than human - who, if he had won the election, would have seen every member of his society killed.

_I didn't know who he was, but even if I did, it would not have made a difference. I suffered a terrible fate when I was a child, and I would die before I condemn anyone else to that fate. Even if that person doesn't believe I am capable of such a decision._

xoxox

"....and so we are continuing our coverage of the story broken by The Prophet this morning" Fred smiled at the camera "That Antonin Dolohov - a man who has publicly called for the death of every werewolf - does in fact owe his life to a werewolf who saved him out of nothing more than a sense of civic responsibility" Fred turned to George "So far we haven't had a response from Mr Dolohov, but what do you think it might be?"

"I have to admit, brother of mine, I have no clue" George admitted "Mr Dolohov has pretty much nailed his colours to the mast with his declaration that there are no good werewolves, so it is hard to see what he can say in response to the fact that it was a werewolf who saved his life...." He trailed off as a woman walked in from the side of the studio, handed him a piece of paper and then vanished back in to the wings "But it seems that we are about to learn" He glanced down at the paper, then looked at his brother in surprise.

"Well, Fred, it seems that Mr Dolohov is sticking to his guns" George said quietly "According to a statement he gave just a few moments ago, he is suing The Daily Prophet, Garrison Dumfries, Mrs Tonks Lupin and Barnabas Cuffe for libel"


	6. The Sound Of Drums

_Monday 16th of September, 2013_

Padma looked up at the person sat on the other side of her desk.

"I'm sorry, Mr Summerville, but could you repeat that again?" She said slowly. 

"I have been on assignment in Europe over the last few months - mostly to keep an eye on the werewolf packs in France, Italy and Germany" Peter Summerville paused "The DFR wants to ensure that none of them is planning to come over here and cause chaos" He paused "And on that topic there is good news and bad news"

"What's the good news?" She asked.

"A fair number of wolves think our society is such a fantastic place that they want to come and live here" He paused "Which is also the bad news - if too many of them come over, it will play right in to the hands of The COP and the other members of The BRWB - something I think we want to avoid"

"To say the least" He paused "But the original reason I came in here - what I think is truly worrying news - is the other stories I heard while I was out in Europe" 

"Do tell" Padma said.

"I have three sources, none of whom know each other, that all say there have been various..... confrontations in The Vampire Nation" He said quietly. 

"Confrontations?" 

"Between members of The Guard and a Coven that seems to operate out of Seattle" Peter continued "From what I can piece together, they had a major confrontation a few years ago, over a child of all things, and then it all kind of tailed off. But in the last four weeks, there have been three fights between The Coven and The Guard"

"About what?" Padma asked intently. 

"That's the thing - none of the people involved are willing to talk, and none of the witnesses have a clue" He said "But I have no reason to doubt their stories" Padma leaned back in her chair.

"The Volturi are not known for allowing dissent, nor for letting things go" She said softly "So if there has been more than one confrontation, it must mean that this new group - the one from Seattle - is fairly powerful"

"I suppose" Peter nodded.

"Which means we could be looking at the start of a civil war within The Nation?" Padma asked. Peter paused, then sighed.

"I suppose" He nodded again. Padma closed her eyes.

"Have you told anyone else?" She said, not opening her eyes. 

"No, Ambassador - I came straight to you, since it involves another race" He said. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments, then looked up at him.

"I want you to keep this to yourself, Mr Summerville - you can report on the werewolf activity, but until I have spoken to The Ambassador to The Volturi, I want to keep this quiet" She paused "If we are looking at a civil war between two of the most dangerous groups in The Vampire Nation, then I don't want to cause panic or alarm"

xoxox

"Minister Potter - do you have time for The Chief Justice?" Luna looked up. 

"Susan, I have nothing but time" She smiled "Please show him in" Susan laughed.

"Yes Minister" She nodded, and a moment later Percy walked in to the office and sat down in front of the desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, MCJ?" Percy stared at her in surprise.

"MCJ?" He asked, making her laugh. 

"I thought it would be quicker to say than Mister Chief Justice" She admitted "Efficiency is the watchword"

"True, but I think you should probably be not so informal, especially given the recent story about you and Ambassador Brown" 

"That is, sadly, true" Luna nodded "So - to what do I owe the honour?"

"I thought I would let you know about the order of ceremony for Wednesday" Percy smiled.

"Okay" She leaned back in her chair "Update away" 

"The court will hear Mr Dolohov's case first" He said, glancing at his notes "Given that he is the one bringing the libel charge, he will get to present his case and his evidence first" He paused "Once his case is complete, The Prophet will present their defence" 

"Do you think Mrs Lupin is wrong?" Luna asked "And before you tell me that you are not allowed to speculate, I know that Chief Justices do not sit on libel cases" 

"That is true, but I might be asked to sit on the appeal, or the appeal of the appeal, so - if it is all the same with you - I would rather not risk prejudicing the case by commenting"

"Even in private?"

"Even in private" Percy nodded. Luna smiled.

"I can respect that" She paused "So what about the second case?"

"If Mr Dolohov fails to win in the morning, The Prophet, in the persons of Barnabas Cuffe and Mrs Tonks Lupin, will get to present their case that - by making his accusation, Mr Dolohov has slandered them fairly seriously" Percy said "Even if the first case will be appealed - and it almost certainly will, regardless of which way it turns out - the second case will still be heard" 

"Okay" She paused "Do you think we need extra security? Does The DMLE need to be prepared?"

"Dolohov will have his supporters, and if he loses they might be a tad put out" Percy shrugged "But since it is mostly either a law enforcement, or a political, decision, I really don't think I am qualified to comment" Luna smiled.

"Fair enough" She paused "Was that everything?" 

"I have looked over the new structure for The WPS, and - from a legal standpoint I can't see any problems. It looks like it will solve the recruitment issues, and while it is changing the charter of The WPS, it is not doing it in a way that violates The Treaty"

"Which is probably a good thing, since I would hate to have to go to jail so soon after I got re-elected" Percy laughed.

"That would be a tad inconvenient" He admitted "But - in short - I can't see any reason for you to go ahead with it, assuming that The Wizengamot doesn't throw a wrench in to the works"

"Harry seems to think they are as happy as you are" Luna smiled "So I'd say maybe two, three weeks from now, we can make the changes official, and finally get this over with"

xoxox

"Madame Ambassador - do you have a moment?" Emily smiled as Padma came in to her office. 

"For you, Miss Patil - always" She gestured to a seat by her desk "How can The Volturi help Minister Potter's Administration today?"

"Well - it's kind of a sensitive subject" Padma replied.

"Okay" Emily nodded. 

"My department - International Co-Operation - has a number of....." She paused, then shrugged "Agents spread throughout the world" 

"Agents?"

"Less charitable people would call them spies" Padma admitted "But the truth is we, like every other country, have people in almost every other country to keep an eye on what goes on, and inform us if there are things we need to know" She paused "They tend not to advertise their presence, but they are not there in secret and will identify themselves if asked"

"Okay" Emily nodded "While I don't entirely understand the reason, I do understand the concept" She paused "The Volturi have never really needed to spy on anyone - they are the universally acknowledged masters of our society"

"Which leads me on to the subject I wanted to talk to you about" Padma said, then paused "Ambassador - what can you tell me about The Seattle Coven?"

xoxox

"Miss Owens - are you sure you want to do this?" Luna, Miss Smith and Miss Gibbs had gone to visit Jessie and her daughter "It would mean putting in a few more hours at the office"

"I know" Jessie smiled "But I have talked it over with Susie, and - as long as I am not on the front lines, and my life isn't in danger - we are both happy"

"Good" Luna smiled "And, while I feel a bit silly for asking, you understand how the new department will work?" Jessie rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yes, Minister" She nodded "The analysts will all report to me - I will present a summary of all the threats to Ella - to Miss Smith" She gave Ella a respectful nod "And the final decision for action will rest with Miss Smith, as she has complete operational control" She paused "And Miss Smith also has access to any of the analysts if she needs it" Ella smiled.

"I just don't want to tread on any toes" She said simply, making Jessie smile.

"Ella - I could not ask for a better boss, and Minister Potter could not ask for a better person to head up The WPS" Jessie looked round at Luna "The contract will be ready after the news is announced?"

"Actually once The Wizengamot sign off on the change, which should be in around an hour or so from now" Luna glanced at her watch "I want the two of you in place before we announce the change to the public, so that it looks like we know what we are doing"

"Just so long as we all agree that we don't actually know what we're doing, right?" Jessie asked with a grin.

xoxox

"What do you know about The Seattle Coven?" Emily asked quietly. Padma bit her lip at the hint of accusation, but gazed firmly back at The Volturi Ambassador.

"To be honest, I don't really know anything" She said after a moment "But I have heard reports that members of The Guard have had clashes and confrontations with a group called The Seattle Coven" Emily frowned.

"You believe these reports?" She asked curiously. 

"The sources I have are reputable" Padma admitted "But I have to admit - the idea of anyone standing up to The Volturi more than once was a little.... surprising"

"It is impossible" Emily said simply "The Guard deal with any problem once and for all - it is impossible the same group could do it more than once"

"And The Seattle Coven?" Padma pressed. Emily paused, then sighed.

"The Seattle Coven is another name for The Cullen Family" She replied "While it is true they are formidable, I don't believe they would be in a position to stand up to My Masters" She shook her head "I don't know who your sources are, but they are wrong" 

"You are sure?" Padma asked.

"I am sure" Emily nodded.

"Then I am sorry to have bothered you" Padma stood up "I will leave you to your work, and once again - sorry"

"It is not a problem" Emily replied, then - in a surprisingly off-hand tone - added "If you hear any more of these reports, could you let me know?" Padma smiled.

"Of course, Ambassador"

xoxox

_Dearest Lucy,_

_I know you are exchanging letters with your aunts and uncles back home, and I would not wish to pry into your private correspondence._

_However, something has been brought to my attention that means I have to ask you a very important question - possibly the most important question I will ever ask._

_In your correspondence with other members of The Guard, have they mentioned any recent clashes with The Cullens? Or with the other members of the group that stood witness to Irina's accusations?_

_I do not wish to violate your privacy, but the answer to this could, quite possibly, change the world forever._

_Love always,  
your mother._

xoxox

_Wednesday 18th of September, 2013_

"All rise" The bailiff looked around the court as the three members of The Wizengamot came in from the side, then - after they had seated themselves behind the main table - he smiled "Please be seated" He waited a few moments, then glanced down at the docket in front of him.

"The court is gathered in session to address the case of Antonin Dolohov versus The Daily Prophet, Garrison Dumfries and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin" Remus and Harry - watching from the visitors gallery - exchanged a smirk as Tonks' eyes flashed with anger at the statement.

"Has she ever considered changing her name legally?" Harry asked quietly "I mean - she could be called Mrs Tonks Lupin and drop the.... N word forever"

"She has thought about it, but she doesn't want to offend her parents, who actually like the name" Remus replied.

"The matter before the court is an accusation of libel" The bailiff continued "That the story published in The Daily Prophet on the 6th of September this year was untrue, and that the publishers and author of the named story knew that it was untrue when they wrote it" He paused.

"Under the rules set down in The Unification Treaty, this would constitute a libellous attack on Mr Dolohov, and he seeks to have this fact exposed" He looked around the court "Does anyone here disagree with the matter?" There was a moment of silence "Very well - the case for Mr Dolohov will be addressed first"

"Thank you" Sasath Jarakcson stood up and faced the three judges "Your honours, I think that this case can be settled most quickly by having Mr Dumfries testify to what happened that morning" He said calmly "Once the truth has been exposed - that he lied about saving my client, that he is just trying to make a name for himself, as well as providing an excuse for the werewolves of our nation....."

"Mr Jarakcson" The first judge said "While your right to free speech is inviolable, I would suggest you confine yourself to the matter before the court, and try to avoid indulging in political speeches" 

"My apologies, your honour" Jarakcson nodded "As I was saying - if Mr Dumfries will testify to the events of the morning, then we can get this sorted out quickly" 

"Why can Mr Dolohov not testify?" Cranston Mayheart - the lawyer representing The Prophet asked.

"Mr Dolohov has nothing to prove" Jarakcson replied with a smile "Mr Dumfries?" Garrison looked over at Tonks, who nodded.

"Very well" He stood up and walked over to the witness box. He sat down, then suddenly a smile spread across his face "Your honours - I request that I be given veritaserum"

"NO!" Dolohov's sudden exclamation made everyone jump. Harry and Remus exchanged amused glances.

"Mr Dolohov?" The second judge turned to look at him "If you have something you feel is relevant, please share it with the rest of the court"

"Veritaserum is forbidden in civil trials" Jarakcson said quickly "It can only be used to compel hostile witnesses to talk in criminal cases"

"That's not true" Harry said under his breath. 

"That is true" The second justice said "However, Mr Jarakcson, there is nothing to prevent any witness from requesting it" He glanced at Garrison "While it is true we can not force Mr Dumfries to take it, we can not stop him taking it should he so desire"

"I am quite happy to take it, to prove what I am saying is true" Garrison said with a smile.

"Very well then - bailiff, can you bring a dose here please?"

"Yes, your honour" The bailiff nodded, then vanished in to a side room. A moment later, he returned, carrying a small, silver phial with him.

"Mr Dumfries - I need you to state for the record that you are taking this off your own free will" He said.

"I OBJECT!" Jarakcson yelled. 

"What is your objection?" The first justice asked. Jarakcson glanced at his client, then sighed.

"Withdrawn" He sat down, and the bailiff turned back to Garrison.

"As I was saying - will you affirm for the record that you are taking veritaserum of your own free will? That you are not under any form of compulsion or coercion?"

"I do so affirm" Garrison nodded.

"The questions will be limited to the events of the day, and the three Justices will act to ensure that" The bailiff paused "However it is my duty to inform you that the drug will force you to answer any questions you are asked, and that all answers will be part of the court record"

"I understand" Garrison nodded again.

"Very well" The bailiff uncorked the bottle, but before he could administer the dose, Jarakcson spoke up again.

"Your honours, I have changed my mind - I don't believe that Mr Dumfries' testimony is all that important" He said quickly "I no longer wish to call him as a witness"

"That is most unusual, however it is your prerogative to conduct your case as you see fit" The third justice nodded to the bailiff "You may dismiss the witness"

"Yes, your honour" The bailiff nodded.

"Your honour" Mayheart stood up again "While it is not yet my turn, may I ask that the veritaserum is kept on hand because Mr Dumfries will be the first witness that I call, and as he has no problem taking the veritaserum now, I would assume the same would be true later"

"Definitely, your honour" Dumfries agreed. Jarakcson looked down at Dolohov, who closed his eyes, then nodded.

"Your honours, we wish to withdraw our claim for libel" Jarakcson said after a moment.

"So you no longer contest the version published in The Daily Prophet?" The first justice asked.

"No, your honour"

"And you are withdrawing your accusations of lying against Mrs Lupin and Mr Dumfries"

"Yes your honour" 

"You are aware that by entering this plea, you are ensuring the case will be found in their favour?" 

"Yes your honour" 

"Very well" The first justice smiled "The court finds in favour of the defendants. Mr Dolohov is ordered to pay the costs of the case, and a further five hundred galleons in damages to each of those named in the original claim" He paused "I declare the case closed" Harry and Remus applauded from the visitors gallery, but then fell silent when the second justice raised his hand.

"Mr Mayheart - given that this case has been settled, do you still intend to continue with the counter claim this afternoon?" Mayheart looked at his three clients, then Tonks stood up and whispered something in his ear. A smile spread across his face, then he turned back to the court.

"Your honours, while my clients feel they could clearly win that case, they do not believe that it would be..... productive to take up the court's time in such a pointless endeavour" He said, still smiling "So - no, we will not be pursuing the counter claim against Mr Dolohov for suggesting my clients were liars"

"Very well, I will ensure The Chief Justice and the master of the courts are made aware of that, so they do not come looking for you" The three justices stood up, followed a moment later by everyone else "The business of the court is concluded - all assembled here may depart"

xoxox

"Congratulations, my lady love" Remus bounded over and pulled Tonks in to a warm hug "That was truly brilliant" 

"Thank you" Mayheart walked up behind them "But it was all Mr Dumfries' idea" The werewolf smiled.

"Mr Dumfries...." 

"Garrison" He said "Please - call me Garrison"

"Garrison" Remus nodded "Thank you for coming forward, and for being willing to expose all your secrets just to ensure the story got told"

"It wasn't just because he called me a liar, Ambassador" Garrison replied "Many people have done that" He paused "I just wanted the world to know that a werewolf saved Dolohov's life for no other reason than it was the right thing to do" He smirked "Of course, getting to screw over that bigoted bastard is always a bonus" Harry laughed.

"Well - I have to go spread the good news with my wife and other interested parties" He turned to Remus and Tonks "No doubt I will see you later, and congratulations on your victory"

"Thank you, Harry" Tonks leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "And I have to go share the good news with the public" She turned to her husband "Would you like to come back to the office with me, to watch me at work?"

"I can not think of anything I would rather do" Remus grinned, then glanced at Barnabas Cuffe.

"Don't worry, Ambassador - if you are coming with your wife, you will be off the record for the whole time" He said "Unless you want to go on the record?" 

"I'll think about it" Remus grinned, then the four of them walked off together. Harry watched them go, and turned to Garrison. 

"I am sure my wife would like to....." He started, but stopped when Garrison shook his head.

"While I appreciate the offer, I didn't do this for publicity or for fame or fortune" He said quietly "I only came forward for my people, not for myself" He paused "So if it's okay with you, I am going to vanish, along with my family"

"If you are worried about reprisals....." Garrison laughed, but shook his head again.

"Dolohov may be an idiot, but he isn't stupid. And if he wanted me out of the way, he would have done it before I made him look like a liar and a fool, not after" He smiled "Sir......"

"Call me Harry"

"With all due respect, Chief Warlock, I don't think I can" Garrison admitted "Which is, in an odd sort of way, why I am leaving" 

"Pardon me?"

"I did this because it was the right thing to do, and I suspect that some people are going to try to turn me in to a hero for my actions" He paused "It's not what I want, and it's not what I want for my family" 

"I understand" Harry smiled "Does Tonks know this?"

"She does - part of my agreement to do the story was that I could leave afterwards with no one chasing me"

"She is a good and decent woman" Harry smiled, then held out his hand. Garrison shook it "I know you don't want to be called a hero, but you have done a very good thing for our society, Mr Dumfries, and I am very proud of you"

"Thank you sir" Garrison smiled "But, if you don't mind, I think I'd better be going before the rest of the press decide that Mrs Lupin is acting in a really dumb way" Harry laughed, and then watched as Garrison turned and walked out of The Ministry. 

"Sir - are you ready to leave?" Harry looked over at his WPS Agent, and smiled.

"You know - I think I am"

xoxox

**LIBEL CASE WITHDRAWN - PROPHET TRIUMPHS!**   
_"I always knew we would win" says editor_

xoxox

_Mother,_

_I am sorry to say that the letters I exchange with The Guard tend not to cover "official business", for want of a better phrase._

_Apparently there are those amongst our family who think I am not yet old enough to be included in the family business, and believe I would be somewhat shocked or possibly even traumatised by any details they might wish to share._

_May I ask what prompted this query? Or is this another thing I am not permitted to know?_

_Love,  
Lucy._


	7. Altered States

_Friday 11th of October, 2013_

"And so it gives me great pleasure to announce that The Werewolf Protection Service Readjustment Of Labour Bill...." Luna trailed off, staring at her copy on the podium "Really needs a much shorter name" There were a few laughs from the assembled journalists.

"However, setting that aside, I am happy to announce that - followings its passage through The Wizengamot, The WPS ROL Bill has been enacted in to law, and as of this coming Monday, The WPS will be broken in to two divisions" Luna smiled "This means for the first time, The WPS will be admitting non-werewolf agents in to its ranks" She paused "The new agents will take over all the duties of the investigative branch of The WPS, freeing up all the werewolf agents to move in to the operations branch" A few hands went up. 

"If you will give me one moment, I will answer your questions" She said, and the hands went down again "This was done primarily as a way of utilising the skills of our lycan friends more efficiently, but also because of other operational reasons that I can not discuss for security reasons" She could feel some of the journalists roll their eyes, but decided not to comment. 

"Miss Smith will continue in her position as Head of Operations, and the former head of Operations, Miss Owens, will take the position of Head of Investigations. We believe that her unique knowledge of both the operational side and the investigative side makes her the perfect candidate for this job" Luna smiled "I will now answer your questions"

"Minister?" Luna looked over, and gave an internal smirk. 

"Looks like Harry owes me a galleon" She thought, then she turned to the report "Mr Horsmont?"

"Why has it taken The Ministry this long to realise that the role of The WPS can be done by anyone, and that by confining it to werewolves you are just using it as a sop to these creatures?" 

"Mr Horsmont - if you had been listening during my announcement, instead of making up that clever and witty question - you would have heard me say that it is only recruitment in the investigative branch that is being opened up to non-Lycanthropic people" Luna said patiently "The Operations division - the agents who will stand in front of the wand - is not going to change" She looked around, but Horsmont raised his hand again "Mr Horsmont - you have a follow up?"

"Why are you forbidding normal, decent humans the chance to serve in the same capacity as these creatures?" He asked.

"We have a standard for werewolves that want to serve in the Operations division - for physical fitness, for magical ability, for tactical training and so forth. Any non-wolf who wants to apply is free to try to pass these tests" She paused "I have tried them, and I failed less than a minute in and trust me - I am no slouch" She smiled "Any werewolf that wishes to serve but can not pass the training standards will be offered a job in the investigative branch" 

"Minister Potter" Luna looked over, and tilted her head to one side.

"Miss Doyle" She said after a moment "I'm sorry - I have forgotten who you are with now?"

"I am with Alohamora, Minister" Lucinda replied tightly.

"Oh yes - thank you" Luna smiled brightly at her "What is your question, Miss Doyle?"

"You mentioned that this new division of labour was to do with using resources more efficiently, but also hinted that there were other reasons - are there any of those other reasons that you can discuss, or are they all covered by security?" Lucinda smiled at her.

"I am afraid that, for the on-going safety of both the operational and investigative agents, I am not at liberty to comment" Luna replied "I am sorry, but the safety of the protectees and the agents has to be the top priority" 

"Minister" Tonks raised her hand.

"Mrs Lupin" Luna smiled.

"As I understand it, this bill says that non-werewolf agents can now serve in the investigative branch" Tonks said "So my question is in two parts - firstly, why has it taken The Ministry so long to realise that this was an option, and secondly - will this open up the doors to non-human agents?" Luna stared at her for a moment, then smiled again.

"If I may answer your second question first - yes. We plan to open up recruitment to anyone who wishes to apply and who can pass the entrance tests" She said "Before now, it has been merely human agents because no other species is capable of contracting this disease" She paused "As to the first part of your question......" She trailed off. 

"Minister?" Tonks prompted.

"Sorry, Mrs Lupin - I am just girding my loins, so to speak" She paused "The reason that we haven't done this before was that we apparently lacked the imagination to see it as an option" There was a moment of silence, then every journalist raised their hand at once.

"Minister Potter - are you saying your administration got it wrong?" Tonks asked, shouting down the reporters. 

"Yes, Mrs Lupin, I guess I am" Luna shrugged "Sadly being Minister doesn't endow you with godlike genius, nor does it prevent you from making the occasional error now and then" 

"Would you care to comment on any of your other mistakes?" Lucinda asked. Luna laughed.

"Well - the yearly bet I have with Mr Weasley over the performance of The Canons springs to mind" She admitted, making the others laugh "And I am pretty sure that Passing the bill that approved Magical Television will come back and bite me at some future date, but as I said - we all make mistakes" She paused "Are there any more questions?" A forest of hands shot up "About the topic of this press conference?" Most of the hands went down "Mr Lovegood - always a pleasure"

"I live to serve, Minister" Luna's father smiled back at her "From the previous comments on this bill, and the various reports that have filtered out from both The Ministry and The Wizengamot, this announcement was expected a few weeks ago" He paused "Do you have any comment on why it has been delayed?"

"As with all new laws and changes, there are occasionally unexpected problems" She replied with a smile "We were ready to announce a few weeks ago, but then something came up that made us realise we had to go back to the original Unification Treaty and The WPS Charter to ensure we were not violating any of the laws that were put in place then" 

"Because since you were one of the architects of those laws it would have been highly embarrassing to get caught breaking them?" Her father asked, and Luna nodded.

"To say the least" She grinned "But - you will be happy to know - once we were certain we would not be breaking any of our founding principles, we went ahead and - as you can see - the bill passed" She paused "Which is nice"

xoxox

_Sunday 13th of October, 2013_

"Honey - how goes the day?" Harry asked as he walked in to Luna's office. 

"Blah!" His wife replied, making him laugh. 

"Well - are you busy right now?" Luna looked around, then smiled.

"I have a few minutes to spare" She said with a smile "What did you have in mind?"

"Lunch" Harry held out his hand "You haven't eaten since last night, and you know how you get when you are hungry" 

"True" She sighed "Okay - but I can't stay out too long - I am keeping track of a situation in The ICW that could cause problems in the future" 

"Something I should know about?" He asked.

"Not at the moment, no" She shook her head "But I have about half an hour or so - they are on lunch as well" She stood up "The mess?"

"The mess" Harry nodded. 

xoxox

Miss Gibbs walked through the halls of The Ministry, and stopped at the entrance to The mess. Glancing around, she saw an agent stood either side of the door, and two on the far side. 

"Miss Gibbs" One of the agents nodded "Do you need The Minister?"

"The Chief Warlock" She said quietly "There has been.... well - I need to talk to him" 

"Do you want me to....."

"Please" Miss Gibbs nodded, then watched as the agent walked over to the table Harry and Luna were sharing. A few moments later, Harry got to his feet and walked back to where she was standing.

"Ambassador Black is waiting in your office, Mr Chief Warlock" Miss Gibbs said quietly.

"Did he say why he needed me?" Harry asked. 

"He just said that it was urgent and that it couldn't wait" She replied. 

"Very well - lead on" He glanced over his shoulder, gave Luna a wave, then followed Miss Gibbs out. 

xoxox

Jennifer Jones walked in to the mess, picked up a plate, then at down at the nearest table. She noticed The Minister sat at the next table over, but didn't really give it much thought - instead she stared down at her own lunch, once again contemplating giving up her job.

She knew that the internship at The DMLE was very prestigious, and that if she did well it would let her get her foot in the door for when she signed up as an Auror, but there were some major downsides to it as well. 

Chief amongst them, she decided, was the fact that interns generally got stuck with the crappiest jobs, and having to be in the office on a Sunday when Puddlemere were playing at home, simply because the other members of The DMLE had priority when choosing their hours. 

"Minister....." Glancing over her shoulder, Jennifer saw Susan Bones walking up to the table where The Minister was sat, eating what seemed to be a rather large lunch "That is a lot of food" 

"Well - I'm eating for two" The Minister replied, making Susan laugh "Has something happened?"

"The ICW have returned from lunch - they are going to finish the discussion that started this morning and the vote is expected around nine o'clock this evening" 

"Swell" Luna sighed, then she got to her feet "Lets go"

Jennifer watched them go, followed by the rest of The WPS team, then turned back to her lunch.

xoxox

"Good evening sweetie" Harry grinned as his wife walked in to his office "How'd today go?"

"The vote went against, by about 80 to 20" Luna beamed at him "Which means that we will not be required to make the Unforgivable Curses legal in our country after all" Harry stared at her in disbelief for a few moments, then frowned.

"The Spanish again?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Our treaty with The USA has drawn some not inconsiderable attention" Luna said, sitting down on the sofa "Especially the part where we are limiting American Agents to our laws"

"And let me guess - Minister Danina was not that supportive?"

"She believes that her Aurors answer only to her and to no one else. That whatever they do in a foreign country, they are still Spanish citizens and as such should be protected by Spanish laws and only answerable for breaking Spanish laws"

"So she tried to get The ICW to codify that?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise "That's a fairly bold move"

"Happily the vast majority of the other members saw it our way - so to speak" She grinned "I think that when Mr Delacour said that it would mean every country would have to accept a whole bunch of well trained killers, answerable to no one but themselves, the other members got the idea" She sighed "So our treaty can stand, and we don't need to call President McCoy back to renegotiate it"

"Excellent" He stood up, walked over and pulled her to her feet "So - are you ready to go home, my lady love?"

"Oh yes" She gave him a soft kiss "Take me home, my good man"

xoxox

_Monday 14th of October, 2013_

"Oh for frak's sake!" Every head in The Great Hall span round to stare at Callista.

"Miss Potter?" Tom looked down the length of the Hufflepuff Table "Is there something you would like to share?" Callista stared back, then sighed and stood up.

"If I may?" She asked, and Tom nodded "I don't know how many of you have seen..... this this morning" She waved a copy of a magazine "But for those of you who have, I would like to inform you that my mother is most definitely NOT pregnant"

"Pardon me?" Tomas cried out from the other table, making Callista smiled, then held the copy of Alohamora up - whose title proclaimed "MINISTER POTTER PREGNANCY SCANDAL!"

"What the hell?" Tomas bounded to his feet and walked over to stand next to his sister, where he started reading "According to informed sources, The Minister of Magic and The Chief Warlock are expecting a child in the spring. The couple, who already have a child at Hogwarts, are reportedly not making the story public, but we here at Alohamora are happy to wish them well, and give them ours, and we are sure, the entire country's congratulations on this happy event" He stared at the magazine for a moment longer, then looked at his sister.

"So which one of us isn't theirs then?" He asked, making her laugh. 

"Well - I was never supposed to tell you this, but I made you out of sticky-back plastic and a couple of glue pots when I was seven" She said, making Hermione - who was sat at the staff table - burst into laughter. 

"Headmaster, I realise that both my brother and I have class, but would it be possible for us to talk to our parents?" Callista asked. Tom smiled.

"Come to my office after breakfast, Miss Potter, Master Potter - we'll get this sorted out" He said kindly. 

"You might also want to show them this" Natalie Malfoy held up a newspaper with an apologetic expression.

"The Solaris?" Callista smirked, and Natalie blushed.

"I thought that after the whole Ambassador thing, someone should keep an eye on what stories they are seeing fit to print" Natalie replied "Which today apparently includes their intent to launch a civil suit against both your mother and father for failing to disclose a debilitating medical condition that will adversely affect the quality of their work" As she finished speaking, the entire Hall fell silent. After a few moments, Tom stood up.

"Well - setting aside the fact that pregnancy is not anywhere close to being a debilitating medical condition, I think that perhaps the Twins Potter should talk to their parents slightly sooner" He looked at Hermione "They have you first?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Hermione nodded "I'll see to it they catch up"

"Thank you" He smiled, then looked back down The Hall "Master Potter, Miss Potter - if you would like to come with me?"

xoxox

"Minister Potter? May I come through?" Luna didn't look round - there were only seven people in the world who could talk to her through the fireplace in her office, and she knew the voice like it was her own. 

"Of course, Headmaster" There was a flare of light, then - much to her surprise - two further flares. She turned, and for a moment, her heart shot in to her mouth. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She bounded to her feet and dropped in front of her children. 

"We're both fine, mum" Callista said "But we thought you'd want to see this" She held out the copy of Alohamora she had brought with her. Luna looked at it, then back at her children. 

"I know I give the impression I don't do any work" She started in an amused voice "But I am not sure I have......"

"Luna - you should listen to your children" Tom said quietly "And you should probably call your husband" Luna stared at him, then walked to the door. 

"Susan, could you inform Hannah that I need The Chief Warlock as soon as he has a fee moment" She said. Susan turned.

"She just said the same thing, Minister - shall I ask her to send him over?"

"Please" She nodded, then walked back in to the office and sat down at her desk "So - talk to me"

xoxox

"Sir - Minister Potter has asked if you can come over right away" Hannah said seriously. Harry stood up, picked up the magazine from his desk, then looked back at Hannah.

"Hannah - can you ask Chief Justice Weasley and Miss Smith to join us at their earliest convenience" He said.

"Yes, sir" She nodded. Harry smiled faintly, then stalked out of the office.

xoxox

"So which one of you is the imposter again?" Luna asked with a smile.

"He is" Callista replied.

"She is" Tomas replied. Luna looked at Tom.

"You think I am going to say anything?" He asked with a laugh. Luna grinned.

"You would make a good politician, Uncle Tom" She said, then looked up as the door to her office opened and Harry, Ella and Percy walked in. 

"Kids?" Harry looked at them in surprise for a moment, then bounded over and pulled them in to a hug "Are you okay?"

"Yes dad" Tomas smiled "But Cally saw a magazine article that....."

"That said you two were expecting a little brother or sister in the spring" Harry nodded "Hannah gave me a copy about five minutes ago" He looked down at his children "You know it's not true, right?"

"Yes dad!" Callista rolled her eyes "We know that you two can't be pregnant - you have to have sex to get pregnant and you two are way too old for that!" Luna and Harry went bright red, while Percy sniggered, Miss Smith bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and Tom simply grinned.

"There is another problem" Tom said after a few moments "Along with Alohamora, another publication has apparently got the idea that you are pregnant, Luna" He nodded to his young namesake, who handed a copy of The Solaris to his mother. 

She read the main article, then slammed the paper down on her desk.

"For the love of god!" She exclaimed "I don't know which is more insulting!"

"Honey?" Harry asked "What's wrong?"

"The Solaris said that pregnancy is a debilitating medical condition that makes it impossible for women to do their jobs" Callista said, making Harry, Ella and Percy all stare at her in surprise.

"I suppose if they can't count to two, they probably can't count to twelve either" Luna snorted in amusement "So the odds of them remembering I was pregnant during The Unification and my first campaign are probably pretty small" She shook her head, then looked at her children, who were both smiling "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Well - Cally announced to the school that I was a mad science experiment gone wrong" Tomas admitted.

"And I also told the school that you definitely aren't pregnant" Callista added.

"Thank you" Luna smiled at them, then looked up at Tom "Headmaster....."

"I will get them back to school, Minister" He said with a smile "Should I inform The WPS you will be visiting later?" Luna looked up at her husband, who smiled and nodded "Very well - I will make sure we have a room prepared for you"

"Thank you" Luna walked round and pulled her children in to a hug "Take care my darlings" Harry leaned over and kissed the their foreheads.

"We'll see you tonight, and let you know how it goes"

"Love you too" Callista grinned, then she and Tomas followed Tom back in to the floo, and vanished. 

As the flames died down, Luna turned back to the other three people in the room.

"I knew when we stood for re-election that we'd have to put up with some crap, but it is starting to affect the lives of our children" She looked over at Harry "And they are old enough to realise it"

"They love you" Ella said quietly "And they know your jobs are important to you and the country. I don't think they mind a few........ problems now and then" Luna smiled.

"I know - but should we ask them to put up with this, just because we are doing this?" She paused, then shook her head "Never mind - I am sure that's not what you are here for"

"Not exactly, no" Harry shook his head, then he pointed at the magazine "I know Alohamora is run by a bunch of morons, but I am pretty sure they would not just make something like this up - especially not after Tonks destroyed Dolohov in court"

"So you are suggesting I am pregnant but don't realise it?" Luna asked with a smirk. 

"While that would be interesting, I was thinking of a different course of action" He looked at Percy "Mr Chief Justice - would this be actionable under the libel laws?"

"Yes" Percy replied.

"No" Luna said. 

"Sorry?" Harry stared at her in surprise.

"I am not suing The Solaris, or Alohamora, over something this stupid" She said simply. Harry gazed at her, then smiled.

"Okay, then I have one more question" He looked back at Percy and Miss Smith "How do I set about finding out who told them?"

"You think it was someone in The Ministry?" Percy asked in surprise.

"It would make sense" Miss Smith admitted "The Solaris wouldn't risk making it up - not if they are going to launch this ridiculous law suit" She paused, then glanced at Percy "It is ridiculous, right?"

"There are only seven medical conditions that need to be disclosed to the public when running for office" He replied at once "And being pregnant is definitely not one of them" 

"And given that you have now been elected, and that this could not change that, then that really only leaves two options" She looked at Harry "Either you or your wife have pissed someone off, and they are looking for revenge"

"That is possible" Harry admitted "We do tend to piss people off quite a lot"

"Or this is a huge misunderstanding of some type" Ella continued "That they have somehow got the wrong end of the stick, and come up with this" The other three stared at her, then Harry nodded in agreement.

"So - are there grounds to order an investigation?" He asked.

"You could try to do it under the auspices of national security, but given that it isn't true and it is not exactly a threat to the nation, that might be pushing it a bit" Percy said. 

"And I really don't want to be one of those leaders who uses National Security as an excuse to harass people who write mean stories about me" Luna agreed.

"So that just leaves general misconduct" Percy continued "But you'd have to assume it was on purpose for that to be a valid reason" Harry looked across at Luna, then turned back to Percy.

"Can we think about it?" 

"Mr Chief Warlock - you have nothing but time" Harry laughed.

"Okay then" He turned back to Luna "Joint press conference?"

"Tomorrow" Luna said with a slight smile "After all - we actually have important things to do, don't we?"

xoxox

"Mum! Dad!" Callista bounded out of her chair and flew in to her mother's arms. 

"Hey sweetie - leave a few ribs in tact" Luna smiled as she enfolded Callista in a hug. Harry gave Tomas a hug, then looked over at the table.

"Nat?" he asked in surprise. 

"Hello Uncle Harry" Natalie smiled back.

"Since she gave us The Solaris, I thought you might like to thank her as well" Callista said with a smile. Luna grinned, then turned to Natalie.

"Thank you, Miss Malfoy" She said "Would you like to join us for tea?"

"Yes, thank you, Aunty Luna"

xoxox

_Tuesday 15th of October, 2013_

"Minister Potter - do you have a comment on the stories in Alohamora and The Solaris?" Luna looked out from the podium with a slight smile - trust her father to have the first say.

"It is not my policy to respond to anonymous quotes from anonymous sources" Luna replied "If someone is going to tell stories like this, then they should at least have the decency to put their name on it" 

"So you have no comment on it?" Xenophillius asked. Luna paused, then sighed.

"While I can not believe that this is what is occupying the nation's press, I suppose that I became a target for rumour and gossip the moment I decided to put myself in a position to serve my country" She said, then paused "So - just this once, for the record - no. I am not pregnant"

"The Solaris say their source is pretty solid" Her father said.

"The Solaris also claim that pregnancy renders a woman incapable of doing her job, and that I am secretly a lesbian dating a fifteen hundred year old vampire" She paused, then shrugged "They got it wrong"

"Minister, are you going to sue them for libel?" Tonks asked from the second row.

"Mrs Lupin - as you know I have been one of the most vocal proponents of reducing the number of frivolous cases brought before the courts. Our judicial system works hard to ensure this world is fair and equal for everyone, and they have a limited time to do so" Luna paused "So, to answer your question, no - I am not going to sue them for libel"

"Minister - are you refusing to bring the libel case because you can't prove it isn't true?" Lucinda Doyle asked.

"I am refusing to bring the case because I think it is a waste of the court's time, and they have better things to be doing than defending my honour against lies and innuendo" Luna smiled sweetly. 

"Minister - would you be willing to release your medical files to prove you are not pregnant?" Horsmont asked. Luna gazed at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Mr Horsmont - medical files are confidential, and while I have given up a lot of my privacy to serve my country, there are parts of it that I am not willing to share" She said neutrally.

"Even though it would conclusively settle this matter one way or the other?" He stared intently at her.

"The public has trusted me enough to re-elect me several times" She smiled "I am willing to put my trust in them that they will see the truth for what it is"

"Minister Potter - one final question?" Luna turned to her father again. 

"Yes, Mr Lovegood?"

"While you have touched on it already, do you have any comment on the suggestion that pregnant women are incapable of functioning in the work place?" While his face remained neutral, she had known him long enough to see the smile in his eyes as he asked his question.

xoxox

_Wednesday 16th of October, 2013_

"Director? There is an intern asking to speak to you" Lavender nodded absently as she read the report in front of her. A few moments later, she looked up as Jennifer Jones came to a halt in front of her desk.

"Miss Jones?" Lavender looked up, then realised that the young woman was on the edge of tears "What's the matter?"

"It was me, Director" Jennifer replied. 

"What was you?" Lavender asked.

"The leak. The one about The Minister being pregnant" She paused "I was the one who leaked it" 

xoxox

Luna looked across at Harry.

"Am I the only one who finds this ludicrously funny?" She asked, making her husband laugh.

"No, honey, you're not" He grinned, then looked at Lavender "Her friend talked to the press?"

"Yes" The Director nodded "Beryl Rand - works in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and is her room mate" She paused, glancing at her pad "Also the younger sister of Annika Rand"

"Reporter for Alohamora" Harry and Luna said in unison, making Lavender smile.

"I didn't know you paid that much attention" She said.

"She was the one who wrote the piece on Remus and Tonks" Harry replied darkly. 

"She also voted for Dolohov" Lavender paused "So - what do we do now?" Harry and Luna exchanged glances.

"Is she intent on resigning?" Harry asked.

"She has already left" Lavender nodded "I told her that she should wait until I talked to you two, but she handed her notice in, and since she is only an intern, she didn't need to work it out" 

"Was she good?" Luna leaned forward "At her job, I mean - was she good?"

"One of the best" Lavender replied at once "But, if I can be honest, she wasn't all that happy - I think she might have been on her way out, even without all this"

"So a direct appeal from The Minister and Chief Warlock......"

"Probably wouldn't make a difference" Lavender shook her head "What about the press?"

"We put out a statement - not a press conference, not a public event, just a statement - that says a member of staff has admitted to spreading incorrect information, and that it is now an internal disciplinary matter" Harry said "No names, no recriminations - we just tell the truth" He looked at his wife, who nodded.

"Okay" Lavender nodded "For what it is worth, she was truly sorry about the mess this caused"

xoxox

_Thursday 17th of October, 2013_

**RETRACTION - MINISTER NOT PREGNANT**

_Special Report By The Solaris_


	8. Death In The Alley

_Thursday 31st of October, 2013_

"......and so, in the coming year, I will endeavour to fulfil this single promise - that, if we all work together, we can form a more perfect society. A society where everyone is equal, everyone is treated fairly. A society where freedom is the birthright of everyone, and anyone - no matter their origin - can achieve their dreams" Luna paused, looking out over the assembled audience as it applauded. 

"Members of The Wizengamot, Ministry heads, Honoured Guests - thank you, and may whatever god you believe in go with you" She walked out from behind the podium to where Harry was walking up to her. She threw herself in to his arms, hugging him warmly. 

"Congratulations, my love" He said, kissing her cheek "You were brilliant"

"Thank you" She beamed at him "And as much as I would love to spend the rest of the night in your arms...."

"There are other people you have to meet and greet" He smiled "Press conference in ten minutes?"

"Yup" She kissed him on the cheek "I will see you there"

"Consider it a date"

xoxox

"Minister - can you confirm that the first batch of American Aurors are coming over in a week's time?" Tonks asked.

"I can" Luna nodded "However I would direct any further questions on that topic to Director Brown - she is the one that will be liaising with them"

"Thank you" Tonks nodded.

xoxox

_Tuesday 5th of November, 2013_

"Ambassador Patil - what do you know?" Luna asked with a smile.

"The Acromantula Clan has agreed to refrain from wiping out The Centaurs, as long as we fulfil our promise to relocate them within the next five" Padma smiled "The New Forest has more than enough room to house them, even with repelling wards, and room for expansion to last them a century" 

"Remind me - there are no other species?"

"No" Padma shook her head "The last group to live there was a small werewolf pack, but they have long since joined with a larger one, and now it's empty" 

"So can you see any reason not to sign the agreement?" Luna asked.

"Well - if we don't, we'd be the first people to witness an Acromantula swarm for nearly three centuries" Padma suggested "From all reports, it is truly an awesome sight to witness" Luna stared at her for a moment "Of course, we wouldn't get to witness it for very long, and in a few short weeks the entire nation would be dead, so - you know - maybe not"

"Since it is a Ministry Treaty, I will have it signed by this afternoon. You can take the two copies back?"

"Of course" Padma nodded.

"Then I consider that a very good days work" She stood up, and Padma followed suit "Congratulations, Madame Ambassador" 

"Thank you, Minister" Padma gave a small bow "I will write up my report, and bring it by after I return the treaty copies this afternoon"

"Thank you" Luna grinned "Can you ask Susan to come in - I feel the urge to hold a press conference in the very near future"

xoxox

_Saturday 9th of November, 2013_

Luna took a deep breath, then, with Miss Smith by her side, walked out of the office and up to the podium.

"Good morning" She looked out at the group of journalists in front of her, then continued "I have a brief statement to make, then I will happily answer questions" She glanced at Padma, who smiled, then Luna continued.

"Over the last few weeks, The Ministry - in the person of Ambassador Patil - has been renegotiating a treaty with The Acromantula Clan from The Forest of Dean. Several centuries ago, they settled in The Forest, and lived there peacefully, without disturbing the local human population or causing too much disruption to the wildlife" She paused.

"During The Unification, it was necessary to move one of the Centaur Clans in to The Forest, and The Acromantula Clan was happy to accommodate this request because they, like all of the other magical races, knew this was the start of something big - something that would bring about peace between our worlds" She took a breath.

"However, in the years since The Unification, both Clans have grown, and they are now rapidly running out of Forest to occupy" She looked over at Padma again "Thanks to the efforts of Ambassador Patil, The Acromantula Clan has agreed to move to The New Forest, where they can continue to grow without posing any danger to other races, or to the non-magical world" She looked around the room "As a consequence of this, I will be recommending Ambassador Patil for an FCMM for services to The Magical World" She resisted the urge to laugh as Padma's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Are there any questions?" Luna asked "Mrs Lupin?"

"You said that The Acromantula Clan were moved. Was there any reason for moving them, rather than The Centaur Clan?" Tonks asked.

"The New Forest was the only place suitable for placement, and - after consulting with both Clans - The Acromantulas decided it would be more suitable for them"

"So The Centaurs refused?" Tonks looked at her thoughtfully.

"It was more a case of The Centaurs not being able to survive in The New Forest, where as - by and large - Acromantula can survive almost anywhere" 

"Minister - given that The Acromantula Clan was asked to give up their ancestral homeland, was there anything done in this deal to sweeten the pot, so to speak?" Karen Tyler asked. Luna took a deep breath, mentally cataloguing all the reasons for not pulling out her wand and killing the reporter in front of her. 

After she reached twenty, she smiled.

"Miss Tyler - while the exact details of this agreement are classified, I can assure you that both races were happy with the outcome and that neither were given undue preference or favour" 

"Why are the details classified?" Karen asked.

"Because all treaties with other races are classified" Luna replied "Mr Horsmont"

"Why is The Ministry wasting time settling disputes between two races that would happily kill us all if given half a chance?" The reporter from The Solaris asked. 

"What would you suggest as an alternative, Mr Horsmont?" She asked in response. 

"I am not The Minister, Minister" He said smugly "It is not my job to think up policy, but to hold our government to account, especially if they waste our taxes on ludicrous endeavours such as this" Luna stared at him, then opened her mouth. But before she could respond, a ripple of murmurs started to run through the crowd. 

"Minister" Miss Smith walked up beside her "Susan requires a word with you urgently" Luna turned to see Susan bouncing up and down on her heels, holding a piece of paper. She waved her over.

"Minister - you need to read this, now" Susan said quietly, and handed her the paper. 

"Minister Potter!" Tonks called out "Do you have any information on the report that two of the American Aurors have killed a man and his wife in Diagon Ally during pursuit of a suspect?" Luna stared at her for a moment, then looked back down at the paper, reading it through quickly. 

"Minister Potter - do you think this is the inevitable outcome of your treaty with The United States?" Horsmont asked in a loud voice. 

"Minister Potter....." Another reporter started, but Luna raised her hand.

"Obviously I am getting this news at the same time as you are" She said in a calm, collected voice "I will give you the details that I have, which aren't many as The DMLE are still investigating" She paused, ran through the paper again, then looked up.

"Approximately thirty minutes ago, a team from The DMLE, accompanied by four Agents of The USDMJ, served a warrant against a property in Knocturn Ally in regard to a joint investigation into child trafficking and sexual exploitation" She paused "The occupants of the property did not take kindly to this, and a fire fight ensued. During this, three suspects escaped into Diagon Ally" She glanced down at the paper again, then looked up, knowing what the next part of her speech would bring.

"While some of the squad that served the warrant stayed behind to secure the property, three Agents and two Aurors set off in pursuit of the suspects that had fled. The suspects continued the fire fight in Diagon Ally, and while eventually the suspects were subdued and arrested, it became apparent that - during this battle - two civilians were killed in the crossfire and died of their injuries before they could be treated" A forest of hands shot up, but she ignored them.

"The DMLE - in conjunction with The DMJ - is beginning an investigation immediately, to determine the exact sequence of events, the cause of death of the two civilians and whether any charges will need to be brought against those involved" She paused, bracing herself for the barrage that would follow "Because this is now a Law Enforcement matter, I am afraid I am not at liberty to comment any further....." She stopped as every reporter started yelling her name. When the noise didn't die down, she put her wand to her throat. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Her voice cut through the babble, making all of the reporters fall silent. Withdrawing her wand, she smiled "As I was saying - due to the nature of the inquiry, and the fact it involves the Law Enforcement Agency of another country - I am not at liberty to make any further comment. Consequently, I am afraid I have to call a halt to this press conference" Before any of the reporters could respond, she turned and - along with Susan, Miss Smith and Padma, vanished back in to The Ministry.

xoxox

_Sunday 10th of November, 2013_

**DEATH IN DIAGON ALLY!**

**AUROR EXCHANGE ENDS IN TRAGEDY!**

**'POTTER' TREATY LEADS TO BRUTAL KILLINGS IN DIAGON ALLY**

**MINISTER COWERS AS AMERICAN AGENTS KILL**

Luna stared at the papers arrayed on her desk, then dropped her head in to her hands.

"I'd ask how you were doing, but I think I can probably guess" Luna smiled in spite of herself.

"Madame Merope" She said, lifting her head up "To what do I owe....."

"I thought you could use someone to talk to, Minister" Merope said.

"I can't talk....." Luna started, but Merope held her hand up. 

"Minister..... Luna - you can't keep it all bottled up" She walked over, pulled the chair round and sat down next to her.

"You called me Luna" Luna said with a smile. 

"Don't expect it to happen again" Merope gave a soft laugh, then she glanced at the papers "So - how you doing?"

xoxox

"Director?" Lavender turned to the fireplace as Henry Blake's face appeared.

"Henry - what's up?" She asked a little tersely. 

"I realise that you must be having a truly appalling day, but I thought you'd want to know about this right away" He said quickly "I've received a message from The DMJ - Secretary Acton, Director Hayes and a team of investigators are on their way here. They should arrive at Heathrow Portkey Terminal in around an hour or so"

"Oh...... wonderful" Lavender said, then smiled "I'm sorry Henry - I should not be taking this out on you" 

"Don't worry about it, Lavender" He smiled back at her "As I said - you are having a bad day, which I suspect will turn in to a bad week, and if there is anything I can do to make it easier - just ask" 

"Anything?" She said with a slight grin.

"Oh god - what have I got myself in to?" He asked.

"If you don't mind, could you inform The Minister, The Chief Warlock, The Chief Justice and The WPS? They will all need to know" Henry laughed. 

"I guess I walked in to that" He paused "I'll get on it now, but since I am not directly connected to their offices, I will have to do it face to face" He smiled "See you soon - and don't work too hard, Lavender. I know this is fairly catastrophic, but don't let it take over your life"

"I'll try" She smiled, then turned back to her desk as the fire went dark. 

xoxox

"I arranged this treaty" Luna said quietly, leaning on Merope's shoulder "I pushed for it, I fought for it - I was the one who got the exchange sections written in to it" She sighed "They are dead because of me"

"Bollocks" Merope exclaimed, making Luna burst into laughter. 

"Madame Merope!" She sat up, still laughing "Language!"

"You can't tell me you haven't heard worse" Merope smiled.

"Not from an 'Honoured Elder', no" Luna replied, then suddenly went bright red as she realised what she'd said. 

"'Honoured Elder'?" Merope stared at her with a highly amused grin "That's how you think of me?" Luna continued to blush, then smiled.

"It's actually how the senior managers at Gringotts refer to you - it is a term of hug respect and not little endearment" She replied.

"Why haven't I heard it before?" 

"They know of your preference for informality, even in business meetings" Luna shrugged "And don't think that I haven't noticed what you've done" Merope grinned.

"And here I thought I was being ever so sneaky" She said, then glanced at the papers, then back up at Luna "But you were saying it was your fault?" Luna's face fell slightly, but she shook her head.

"No - well, not completely" She sighed "I was the architect of this treaty, and if I hadn't done that, then the American Agents would not have been in the alley this morning" 

"But......" Merope asked.

"But if I hadn't pushed the treaty, then we wouldn't even know that these disgusting people were in our country, and their pipeline for little girls would still be in place" Luna closed her eyes "We would also not have been able to send that bastard Dolohov and his bitch of a wife to their just desserts" 

"So on balance, this treaty servers the greater good?" Merope asked, then blinked in surprise as Luna shook her head "It doesn't?"

"No - because that would imply I think the death of two civilians could somehow be justified - even sanctified" She looked up at Merope "Besides - using the words inscribed over Nurmengard - the words Dumbledore used to justify the murder of my beloved....." She shook her head "No - the treaty doesn't serve the greater good - but it does serve a purpose" She straightened up, and Merope saw a change come over her expression. 

"My work here is done" She said with a smile, standing up. 

"Thank you" Luna stood up and pulled her in to a hug.

"You are most welcome, daughter of mine" Merope replied quietly, then they both looked over as a polite cough came from the door. 

"Minister Potter - sorry to interrupt, but I have a message from Director Brown" Henry was blushing slightly.

"Mr Blake" Luna smiled, then glanced at Merope before turning back to him "What's the message?" Henry looked at Merope, but Luna continued "Mother Merope has my complete trust, Henry - whatever you want to tell me, you can tell me in front of her" Henry nodded.

"Sorry, Madame Merope - I meant no disrespect" He said quickly, then looked back at Luna "Secretary Acton and Director Hayes are arriving at Heathrow in about....." He glanced at his watch ".....thirty minutes, and they are bringing an investigative team with them" Luna looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments, then smiled.

"First piece of good news I have had all day" 

xoxox

"Minister Potter" Jennifer Acton gave a polite nod as Luna walked in to the conference room "May I introduce Director Donovon Hayes - my director of Magical Law Enforcement, and my team from The DMJ" Luna nodded to them, then gestured to the group that had accompanied her in to the room.

"Director Lavender Brown, DMLE, Miss Smith, Head of The WPS, Chief Justice Percival Weasley and Mr Henry Blake, Magical Co-Operation" She said quickly "Miss Acton - thank you for coming so quickly" 

"I want to get this cleared up as soon as you do, Mrs Potter" Jennifer replied "I want you to know that President McCoy sends her regrets over this incident, and has asked me to assure you that we will work with you to resolve this as quickly as possible" 

"Thank you" Luna smiled "Lavender - can you bring them up to date?" 

"Yes, Minister" Lavender nodded, then turned to the American delegation "You should have a copy of the incident report by now - but in summary, a joint team of your Agents and my Aurors led a raid against the targets - three of the suspects made a run for it, and in the ensuing pursuit, Mr and Mrs Martin were killed" She looked around to see if they were all following, then continued.

"Since then, the Agents and Aurors that were involved in the pursuit have been kept under..... well - under house arrest, for want of a better phrase. They were debriefed after the event, but we have held off on a formal interrogation until your team arrived" 

"Can we see them?" Donovon asked. 

"Yes, but as this is an official investigation, it will have to be with a representative of The DMLE present" Percy said. Jennifer nodded.

"I understand, and I promise that we are only here to observe" She looked over at Donovon, who simply stared back at her, then she turned back to Percy.

"Having said that, I would like to remind you that we consider our Agents innocent of anything unless it can be proven otherwise" She added.

"That is the basis on which we are proceeding" Percy nodded "And - on a similar note - we would prefer it if you would not talk to the press while you are here"

"Pardon me?" Donovon asked in surprise, but Jennifer waved him in to silence.

"I understand" She nodded "You don't want the more radical elements of your society prejudging the outcome"

"To say the least" Percy said "There are laws in place to prevent them from doing that, but we'd rather not give them the choice" 

"Sounds like a good idea" Jennifer smiled.

"Very well" Luna said "We are going to start the interviews with them this afternoon - the group that was involved in the pursuit, as well as those who stayed at the property. Tomorrow morning we will interview as many witnesses to the fire fight as we can find" She paused "Because this is not yet a criminal investigation, we will not be using veritaserum, but should any of your agents request it, they can have a lawyer present during the interrogation" She glanced at her watch "Director Hayes - Director Brown will escort you to the property where your agents are being held as soon as this meeting ends"

"Thank you" He replied.

"Does anyone have any other questions?" She looked around the room, but no one replied "Miss Acton - may I have a word with you?"

"Of course" Jennifer nodded, then looked at her team "Donovon - I will catch up with you after lunch?"

"Yes m'am" He nodded, then stood up "Director?"

"Director" Lavender glanced at Luna "With your leave?"

"Consider it left" Luna replied, then blinked "That didn't sound right" 

xoxox

"Luna - I am truly sorry about this" Jennifer said as they sat on the sofa in Luna's office "And if any of my agents are responsible, I promise I will not attempt to shield them from the outcome" 

"I know" Luna sighed "I just wish....." She paused, then shook her head "I was talking to a friend about this earlier, and she asked me if the treaty was worth it" 

"And what did you tell her?" Jennifer asked. Luna smiled.

"That even though we have taken two human traffickers off the street, and have eight mages who were involved in the child prostitution trade in our cells......" She paused "That all of that doesn't offset the death of two civilians" 

"Do you think we should renegotiate it?" Jennifer asked quietly. Luna looked at her, then bit her lip.

"I don't know" She said after a few moments' thought "If I thought for a moment that suspending the treaty would prevent more deaths like this, then I wouldn't hesitate to ask" She paused "But since I can't be certain of that, I am aware I could be screwing up the future of both our countries beyond reason for no reason at all" She sighed, and flopped back against the sofa "So no - for the moment, I don't want to renegotiate it. At least not until we complete the investigation"

"Penelope would tend to agree" Jennifer replied "As would I" 

"Well - that does make it a little easier" Luna gave her a faint smile "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" 

"What's with Director Hayes?" Luna asked, making Jennifer laugh. 

"Do you bring this level of frankness to all your meetings?" She asked with a grin "Because I am pretty sure you would do brilliantly in the US"

"I'll take that under advisement when I leave here" Luna laughed.

"And to answer your question - Director Hayes......" Jennifer paused "Luna - I have to ask you to keep this completely confidential"

"Of course"

"Not even Harry" Jennifer stared at her. 

"Of course" Luna repeated.

"Director Hayes was a political appointment" Jennifer said after a moment "And not in the way that Director Brown, or Mr Blake was - I mean that he was appointed by Penny as a political move to silence some of her critics"

"Let me guess - he isn't one of you?" Luna asked, and Jennifer nodded.

"He voted for the other guy, and was in line to get my job" She explained "So while he is happy to serve his country and his president, he has a fair number of views that do not fit with the current administration" Luna closed her eyes, resting her head against the sofa.

"Let me guess - opposition to this treaty was one of them?" She asked.

"He thinks that American citizens are only answerable to the American government......" Jennifer trailed off as Luna's eyes flew open. 

"The Spanish Ambassador to The ICW said about the same thing" She said "But that was because they wanted to use Unforgivable Curses on British soil" 

"Donovon isn't worried about that - he served as an Agent for fifteen years and was put under the torture curse four times. There is no way he would ever want to authorise that" Jennifer said "No - what he's worried about is that you - the UK administration - is going to stitch up one or all of his agents to cover up the guilt of your own" Luna stared at her in surprise.

"Is that opinion shared by anyone else?" 

"No one who came with us" Jennifer replied "But it is a view shared by quite a few members of our Administration" She sighed "Anyway - that is why he is being so..... forthright with his views" 

"Okay" Luna nodded "I hate to ask this, but I have to know - would he talk to the press of his own accord?"

"No" Jennifer shook her head emphatically "He has his own opinions, and he will voice them if he sees fit, but he won't break the rules without asking me first" She smiled "And I promise - no talking out of turn"

"Okay then" Luna smiled "So now to the most important thing......." She paused for a moment, then grinned "How are you and Penny getting on?"

xoxox

_Tuesday 12th of November, 2013_

Percy looked at the files on his desk, and sighed.

The last two days had been fairly intensive - interviewing fifteen Aurors and eight US Agents was bad enough, but fifty two people had been questioned about the events of the fire fight, including the parents of The Chief Warlock and the mother of The Hogwarts Headmaster. 

The majority of the Agents and Aurors hadn't been present during the fight, so were not a great deal of help - they were only able to confirm that some suspects escaped, and five of them set off in pursuit. 

And, by the same token, most of the witnesses hadn't seen much - partly because the saturation of spells had made it almost impossible to see anything, but also because most of them had taken cover as soon as the fighting broke out. 

However, the seven witnesses that had seen something of worth, along with the five officers that had taken part, all said the same thing.

"Sir?" His assistant was stood at the door. 

"Yes, Arnold?" He asked.

"They are ready for you now" Arnold replied. Percy let out a sigh, then stood up and picked up the files.

"Can you tell them I will be right there?"

"Yes, sir"

xoxox

Jennifer was pacing back and forth in the conference room, while Harry, Luna and Lavender were stood, talking quietly, in the corner.

Donovon Hayes was sat at the table, toying with a piece of paper in front of him. 

"Minister?" Susan stuck her head round the door "The Chief Justice will be here shortly"

"Thank you Susan" Luna nodded, then looked at the rest of the group "Everyone? If you could take your seats?" She watched as everyone arranged themselves round the table, then continued "The Chief Justice will be here in a moment, and will outline the results of the interviews we have conducted over the last two days" She glanced at Jennifer "We asked The Chief Justice to do this because it involves Aurors who work directly under Lavender, and we wanted to ensure our investigation was beyond reproach"

"Of course" Jennifer nodded.

"Once he has completed his presentation, it will be up to us to decide what the next step is" Luna took a deep breath "The best outcome is that there is nothing that violates the treaty and that you can take your prisoners back to The US for trial" 

"And the worst outcome?" Donovon asked.

"One or more of those present at the fire fight will go on trial for accidental death at the minimum" Luna said quietly "A trial which would have to be conducted here, in the UK, before a panel of British Judges" She smiled "As I said - that is a worst case outcome, and hopefully it won't come to that" She paused, then looked over at the door as Percy came in. 

"Minister, Mr Chief Warlock, Madame Secretary" He nodded, then walked the front of the room and stood next to Luna.

"Mr Chief Justice - the floor is yours" She walked over and sat down next to her husband. Percy nodded, then pulled out his wand. 

"My full report is fifty two pages long, and copies are being sent to your offices. However, I will present a summary of my findings to allow you to decide what happens next" He paused "After interviewing all the witnesses, Aurors and Agents, I have reached the following conclusion" He glanced at Donovon, then continued.

"During the fire fight in Diagon Alley, two civilians were killed by distinct, separate curses. These curses were dark in nature, but not illegal" He paused "They were fired by Special Agent Colin Harris, and according to the witnesses, as well as members of the pursuit squad, he fired them knowing full well that there were civilians in the strike zone" 

"What does that mean?" Donovon asked. Percy looked at Jennifer, who turned to her Director.

"You know what it means, Donovon" She said flatly "Your Agents are taught that the safety and security of civilians come first, even at the cost of criminals escaping" She paused "The only exception to this is in time of war, and then only when the risk to civilians would be a lot, lot greater if the escape succeeds" She looked over at Lavender "I assume you train to the same standards?"

"Only the protection of life can override the risk to it" Lavender nodded "It's what allows us to shoot at people who are holding hostages, but other than that it is utterly forbidden" Percy watched the interchange, then - when it looked like they had finished - he continued.

"Under the treaty between the two countries, the amount of evidence we have is enough to bring Special Agent Harris to trial for his actions" He said "However, under the treaty, that is not a decision made by The Judicial Branch, but by The Executive and Legislative" He looked at Harry and Luna "By The Minister of Magic and The Wizengamot" Luna stared back at him.

"Swell"


	9. Crime and Punishment

_Wednesday 13th of November, 2013_

".....and so it has been concluded by The Judicial Branch that there is enough evidence to warrant an act under Section 3, Clause 5 under The Treaty" Luna faced the assembled reporters "Consequently, Special Agent John Collins has been bound over for trial to start on the 18th of this month" She paused as a forest of hands shot up "I will answer your questions in a moment, but I have one more statement to make" She looked around the room again.

"Despite the fact this trial involves the citizen of another country, it is being conducted on British soil, under the jurisdiction of a British court" She paused "As such, the laws and regulations that apply to every trial held is this country will apply to this trial, and anyone found breaking those rules and regulations will be treated appropriately" She looked around "With that in mind, I will now answer your questions"

"MINISTER!" Nearly every voice shouted in unison, and she looked around.

"Miss Tyler?"

"Is there any suspicion that any of the other US Agents were involved?" The young Prophet reporter asked.

"According to the investigation carried out, the other two agents in Diagon Alley have been cleared of any wrong doing" Luna replied "Miss Rand?"

"Was there any pressure on the part of the US Government to have this trial moved to America? Or at least for the trial to be conducted under American law?" 

"No" Luna smiled "Secretary Acton has co-operated with our investigation one hundred percent, and at every point in the process has worked within the established treaty"

"Minister - isn't it true that, without the treaty, the US Agents would not have been on our soil in the first place?" Annika Rand followed up.

"That is undeniably true" Luna said firmly "However without the treaty we would not have been made aware of a child sex ring operating out of Knockturn Alley, and without the treaty, the five men and eight women arrested and return to trial in the US would still be operating their brothel" She paused "While nothing I can say can bring back the lives of those lost, or will provide any comfort to their loved ones, I am......" She paused, choosing her next words carefully "I am satisfied that The Treaty serves a purpose, and will continue to do so while it remains in force"

"So there has been no discussion of having it discontinued?" Horsmont called out.

"Neither The Ministry nor The Wizengamot has made any statement to that effect" Luna said, then looked around "Mr Lovegood?"

"Minister, are you aware of the statement made by The Heir of Ravenclaw earlier today?" Luna sighed.

"As you are probably aware, Mr Lovegood, my day has been remarkably busy, and so I haven't manage to catch up with all the less important items of news" She paused "Would you by any chance have a copy of it?" Her father grinned.

"It just so happens I have" He paused, glancing down at his notepad, then looked up "I should point out these are her words, not mine"

"I understand" She nodded.

"Four hundred years ago, Britain was a truly great nation. We made advances, we lead the world in freedom and democracy. We enjoyed unrivaled art, culture and music, and we did it because we were one nation - united in our traditions and our beliefs" Her father paused "However, since that time, our country has suffered a huge moral and cultural decline, with long held - long cherished - traditions being thrown aside in the name of progress. Where once we bestrode the world like a might colossus, now we cower - nothing more than lapdogs to our former colonies"

"How long does this go on for?" Luna asked.

"Just one more paragraph" Xenophillius said, then looked back down "This Treaty - the one that allowed rogue US Agents to run rampage through our streets, and the one that lead to the death of two hard working, innocent mages - is just another example of this loss of identity and loss of tradition. Allowing ourselves to be dictated to by upstart nations who are barely out of infancy is a recipe for disaster - and disaster is what we have seen unfolding in Diagon Alley this week" He stopped reading then looked up "My question is - do you have any comment on this statement?" Luna smiled.

"Two hundred years ago, tradition dictated that women stay home and raise kids, and live their lives for the sole purpose of making their husband happy. One hundred years ago, tradition dictated that - before a student could leave Hogwarts - they had to go through a magical test known as The Crucementium. Records show that one out of every eight students that took this test died in the process, and four out of every eight were so horribly injured they spent weeks, maybe months in recovery" She paused, then smiled.

"If The Heir of Ravenclaw is truly calling for a return to what she considers the good old days, then I can only assume she would want The Crucementium reinstated and for every female mage - including her good self - to go back in to the kitchen and under their husband's thumb" She paused "There has never been a golden age, and those that would have us turn the clock back to better times clearly didn't live in those times, or else they would not be so quick to want to return to them" She paused "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, Minister" Xenophillius nodded.

"Are there any more questions?" She looked across the room "Mr....." She frowned "I'm sorry - I don't believe I have seen you here before"

"My name is Wynlion, Minister - Grafton Wynlion" The man smiled "I have joined Mr Horsmont at The Solaris"

"Congratulations - I am sure you will be very happy" She smiled "You had a question?" 

"Yes, Minister" He nodded "Why is it that when a crime - an alleged crime, I should say - involving the citizen of another nation takes place, you have an investigation and a trial within a week, and yet when a well known, well documented crime takes place involving your husband, you do not hold a trial, or even an investigation, in the last twenty two years?" Luna stared at him, then glanced over at Horsmont - who was smiling.

"Mr Wynlion - I would hate to think that your first question at a Ministerial conference would be wasted on a cheap attempt to score political points on a subject that very few people seem to care about any more" She said calmly "The matter of Professor Dumbledore was settled along time ago"

"That doesn't seem to be an answer, Minister" Wynlion prompted.

"It is the only answer you are going to get at this time, Mr Wynlion" She said curtly, then looked around "Mrs Lupin?"

"The families have been very quiet over this incident. Has The Ministry, or The Judicial Branch, had anything to do with this silence?" Luna stared at her slightly skeptically, but - based on her expression - Tonks had not wanted to ask the question.

"With the exception of the normal laws that govern these matters, I am unaware of any power of The Ministry, The Wizengamot or The Judicial Branch that would be able to create such an enforced silence as you are suggesting" Luna paused "And while The Judicial Branch does issue injunctions and so called gagging-orders from time to time, they are always directed at official publications, rather than individuals"

"So you are denying that The Ministry has asked the victims' families to keep quiet in the interests of International Relations?" Tonks asked.

"I am denying that" Luna nodded "As is always the case in circumstances like this people are free to express whatever opinion they please - it is only the wide scale reporting of such opinions that are forbidden so as not to prejudice any chance of a fair trial" She looked around "I have time for one more question before I am due at another appointment"

"Minister Potter?" Luna turned, then raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Miss Ball? I haven't seen you in a while" She said in a friendly tone.

"I have been on maternity leave" Katie Ball replied "This is my first day back after six months" 

"Congratulations - was it a boy or a girl?" Luna said with a smile.

"Twins - one of each" Katie replied "I can show you pictures later, if you would like"

"I would - if you make an appointment with Susan" She paused "But since I am guessing that wasn't the question you originally wanted to ask, please go ahead"

"In light of your comments about the press and the upcoming trial, are you worried about potential articles that might come out of The USA and be circulated in the UK?" Katie asked. Luna stared at her thoughtfully. 

"Any papers, magazines, tv shows or other public news services that are published in this country are bound by the laws. That includes any publications from other countries" She paused "Publications that come from outside our borders - well, there is not a lot we can do about that" She smiled "Except, of course, ban all foreign publications, but I am pretty sure The ICW would have an issue with that - not to mention the international branches of all of your publications" She smiled "Now, as I said, I have a previous appointment, so I will have to bring this to a halt. Thank you"

"Thank you Minister" A few voices came back as Luna walked down off the platform and out of the briefing room.

xoxox

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked his wife.

"Not at all" Luna shook her head "But if we put it off until after the trial, it will look like we were waiting for the outcome" She looked over at Jenny "Are you sure you want to come with us?"

"Yes, Minister" Jenny nodded.

"They might be angry" Harry said quietly.

"I am aware" Jenny smiled softly.

"Very well" Luna stood up and walked over to the door "Susan - can you inform Miss Smith that my husband, Secretary Acton and I are ready to leave. They should have secured the destination by now"

"Yes boss" Susan replied, already opening communication to The WPS. Luna walked back in to her office.

"So - any idea what we're going to say?" Harry asked as Luna sat down again. She sighed.

"I was hoping something would occur to me before I got there" She admitted "Because everything that is coming to mind sounds a tad facile, or downright insulting"

"What if they ask about the trial?" Jenny said "Are we allowed to comment on it?"

"In private, to the relatives?" Luna turned to her "Yes, but until the trial is completed they can't report it to the press, or if they do the press can't report it to anyone else" 

"Do you have any idea how much I like the subjudice laws in this country?" Jenny said with a smile "I mean - I love the first amendment, but sometimes it is a pain in my ass" Luna and Harry both burst out laughing.

"After reading Horsmont's latest editorial, I think my wife and I almost certainly agree" Harry said, then there was a knock at the door, and they both turned as Miss Smith walked in.

"Minister - we are ready to accompany the three of you" She said calmly "The team will be two agents at each house, six with your party"

"Thank you" Luna stood up, then looked at Jenny "I'm sorry - I forgot to ask if you wanted any of your people to come with us"

"Don't worry about it" Jenny waved her hand dismissively "I have read enough reports to have proper respect for The WPS, and given the current circumstances I think having more of my agents roaming the streets might not be the best idea" Luna nodded, then turned back to Miss Smith.

"We are, as always, at your disposal" 

xoxox

_Sunday 17th of November, 2013_

**TRIAL BEGINS TOMORROW**

**AGENT ACCUSED OF MANSLAUGHTER GOES ON TRIAL TOMORROW**

**POTTER'S TREATY PUT ON TRIAL**

_Monday 18th of November, 2013_

**PROSECUTION CONFIRMS MANSLAUGHTER CHARGE**

**MINISTER REFUSES TO COMMENT ON DAY 1**

**DAY 1 OF "TREATY TRIAL" : FULL COVERAGE**

_Tuesday 19th of November, 2013_

**WITNESSES DESCRIBE "BRUTAL" ATTACK**

**"VICIOUS ATTACK" DESCRIBED IN COURT**

**"CALLOUS AND CARELESS ATTACK" SAYS WITNESS**

**DAY 2 OF "TREATY TRIAL" : FULL COVERAGE**

_Wednesday 20th of November, 2013_

**COLLINS TESTIMONY : I PANICKED IN THE MOMENT**

**AGENT SPEAKS OF HIS REGRET AT DEATHS**

**COLLINS : I REGRET THEIR DEATHS**

**DAY 3 OF "TREATY TRIAL" : FULL COVERAGE**

_Thursday 21st of November, 2013_

**AUROR TEAM : HE WAS LIKE A MAN POSSESSED**

**AURORS REPORT "COLLINS RAMPAGE" IN PURSUIT**

**AUROR JOHANS : HE DIDN'T SEEM IN CONTROL**

**DAY 4 OF "TREATY TRIAL" : FULL COVERAGE**

_Friday 22nd of November, 2013_

**AGENT : IT WAS A CHARNEL HOUSE**

**DETAILS OF "CHILD BROTHEL" REVEALED**

**SUSPECTS WERE ANIMALS, SAYS US AGENT**

**DAY 5 OF "TREATY TRIAL" : FULL COVERAGE**

xoxox

_Saturday 23rd of November, 2013_

"Well that was unexpected" Tonks leaned back on her sofa, and snuggled closer to her husband.

"I know. I really thought they'd written Amy and Rory out completely and we'd never see them again" Remus smiled "But I have to give it to them - they did it in a pretty unique way" He saw his wife looking up at him with amused eyes "I know, I know - unique means one of a kind, so something can't be pretty unique"

"I have taught you well, young padawan" She grinned, then looked back at the tv "I have to admit - I was a bit dubious about this 'not in my name' thing - that they'd written something with no idea how to get out of it - but I have to admit, it was brilliant. A future incarnation from after the 13th? Who saw that coming?"

"I want to say I did, but honestly - I am as surprised as you" Remus laughed "But you enjoyed it?"

"Oh yes" Tonks nodded, then slowly sat up, glaring at the bump in her belly "Remus, you know I love and adore you right?"

"I do hope so, love of my heart" He said.

"Good, because if you ever do this" She gestured at the bump "To me again, I am going to apparate your testicles to the moon" Remus laughed.

"Yes dear" He smiled "Would you like a butterbeer?" 

"Yes please" Remus got to his feet and headed towards the kitchen "Can I ask you something?"

"Always" She replied.

"What do you think the outcome will be?" He returned, carrying two bottles "When the trial reconvenes on Monday I mean" Tonks reached out and took the bottle he handed to her.

"Honestly? Unless something truly unexpected come up, I think that he will be convicted of the deaths based on some sort of diminished responsibility, and that he will be given a sentence of somewhere between five and eight years" She leaned back, taking a drink.

"And I think that is just about right" She continued, then looked up at him "Imagine it was you - you've just seen the most god awful thing you have ever seen the single most horrific and horrible thing you have ever seen in your entire life" Remus nodded.

"Then imagine you are chasing down the people responsible for it - and if they get away they will almost certainly do it again" She sighed "If it were me, I might be a little overly dedicated to ensuring they didn't escape" He smiled.

"Not to pry, but is that what The Prophet will say?" He asked.

"I'd like to say that I could give you an answer, but I am really not sure which way it is going to go" She sighed "You remember the last press conference? Before the trial began?"

"The question about Ministry pressure on the family?" He asked, and she nodded "That wasn't your question, was it?"

"Not so much, no" She shook her head "Mr Cuffe asked me to ask it - he says he had a report and wanted me to confirm it"

"Do you really think......"

"No" Tonks shook her head "Luna might be desperate to make this treaty work, but she'd never put it ahead of the good of her people" She paused "Plus forcing the relatives to keep silent is a little pointless when the press can't report what they say anyway"

"So why would Barny....." He started, but Tonks shrugged.

"I really don't know" She glanced back at the tv "Okay - there's one thing I don't get"

"One thing?" Remus laughed.

"If he is supposed to be past the 13th incarnation, how does he not know what was done by the 12th?" 

xoxox

_Sunday 24th of November, 2013_

"Luna? Honey?" Harry walked in to his wife's private study to find her staring at a piece of paper "You've been gone a while - I was starting to worry"

"Sorry sweetie - I kind of got distracted" She sighed "How much do you know about the treaty?" 

"I reviewed it when it was ratified" Harry said, sitting down in front of her desk "I can remember the general details, but....."

"But you have better things to remember" She smiled "I have to admit, I am much the same way, but since all this blew up, I have gone back over it and reviewed some of the more obscure parts" She turned the file she had been reading round and slid it in front of him "Such as this part" He looked down at it, then read through it quickly.

"Oh dear" He said softly.

"To say the least" She leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling "It gets worse"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He leaned forward, resting his head on his hands "Tell me"

"Agent Collins has a wife and three young children - the eldest is aged twelve and has just started at Princeton Magical Seminary" She sighed "This decision rests with The Ministry - the treaty ensures it is entirely a political choice - an entirely executive decision" She looked across at him "I'm the one who has to make it, and the one who has to answer for it"

"Based on what we've seen so far, what would you do?" He asked softly. She smiled.

"I think you can answer that already" 

"True" He nodded "And if you'd gone the other way, you wouldn't be the woman I married" 

"So you think I'm right?"

"All things being equal, yes" He nodded "And I know you can't quote me on that - you can't be seen to be consulting with me, even unofficially"

"It's not like the press won't know we talked" She grinned.

"Talking and consulting are two different things" He reached out and took her hands "Who knows - maybe the trial will end differently, and this won't be an issue" 

"That would be nice" She smiled "So - what did you make of the whole Rose/Amy thing?"

xoxox

_Monday 25th of November, 2013_

Luna, Harry, Remus, Jenny and Donovan sat in a restricted area of the public gallery, watching as the defence counsel finished her summing up, and sat down next to Agent Collins.

"She's good" Harry said quietly "She's American?"

"Yes" Jenny nodded "She's a member of our department, and a few years ago she got a license to practice law in Britain" She saw the confused looks on their faces "She was considering moving here, but decided against it in the end"

"Wow" Luna smiled "Lucky co-incidence" 

"The world is made up of 50% co-incidence, 30% good planning, 30% enlightened self interest and 27.59% bad maths" Jenny replied, making them all grin. The lead justice stood up.

"We will now retire to consider our verdict" He said formally "We will return within two hours"

"ALL RISE" The bailiff called out as the justices departed the court room "The court will be summoned back when their honourable justices have come to their decision" 

"So - what do we do now?" Jenny asked.

"Usually I go to my office and have a nap" Luna admitted, then glanced at her husband, who blushed. Jenny watched the byplay, and smirked.

"I really don't want to know" She said, making Harry blush even more while Luna simply laughed.

"Actually, Madame Secretary, I would like to talk to you" Luna said. Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"Madame Secretary? Do I take it that this is official business?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "And something I think we should at least start to discuss before their Honours return" Jenny stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay" She said "Your office?"

"My office" Luna nodded.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, Luna pulled the door to her office open and held it as Jenny walked past her.

"Miss Smith - can you let me know when the court is ready to come back?" She asked.

"Yes, Minister" Miss Smith nodded, then walked off back into The Ministry while the other agent stood guard by the door.

Luna closed the door, then walked over and sat down opposite Jenny.

"Madame Secretary - based on the evidence, and the summations, I have a fair idea how the trial will turn out" She said formally. 

"Me too" Jenny nodded "Although you never know - the judges might just decide to go a bit loopy and surprise us all" Luna laughed.

"It's not beyond reason, but I have to say - as a rule - the members of The Judicial Branch aren't prone to loopyness" She smiled "Which is probably a good thing, given their job"

"True" Jenny replied "So - you want to talk about Section 10?"

"If it turns out the way we think it will, then a Section 10 request would be applicable" She paused "Before I go on, I should point out this is all informal and I am not asking for a fixed answer just yet"

"I know" Jenny nodded "Because if you made it formal now, and it got out, people would start to ask if you had foreknowledge of the sentence, and then chaos and mayhem would ensue"

"To say the least" Luna grinned "So - informally, with no commitment, are you likely to make a request on behalf of Agent Collins?"

"Yes" Jenny nodded again "I know it will cause chaos, and I know the press will rip you apart, but yes - if it is valid under Section 10, and has more than about 40% chance of being accepted - I will make an appeal" She paused "Informally, off the record, would you be likely to grant it?"

"Probably, yes" She smiled "So - I guess we wait"

"We wait" She paused "If you'd like to have a nap I can return to the court" She smirked "Or if you'd like, I could find your husband....." Luna laughed.

"Thank you, but I think that we should probably be getting back" She smiled "While The 9th Floor is off limits to the press, and they can only report what they see in the court, it would be best not to tempt them by letting them see us colluding before the sentence is handed down"

xoxox

"All rise" The bailiff called out again, and everyone - including the five visitors in the gallery - stood up.

"Why do they not stand when you come in?" Jenny asked quietly "I thought everyone had to rise when The Minister or Chief Warlock entered a room?"

"Usually, yes" Luna replied equally quietly "But in this room - in all the court rooms - I am not considered The Minister, merely another citizen of Britain" She smiled "It ensures the continuation of separation of powers"

"What if you are on trial?" Donovan asked.

"Again - it depends if I am on trial as Luna Potter, citizen, or Minister Potter, Head of Government" She replied "If I am being tried for something I have done as Minister, people are required to stand when I enter, otherwise they don't" She realised that both Jenny and Donovan were staring at her in surprise.

"I know it sounds odd" She continued "But for the same reason we refer to Professor Dumbledore as Professor, the legal rules are set up to ensure we don't lose sight of the fact we - the leaders - are just mortal men with all the flaws and problems the flesh is heir to" She fell silent as the lead Justice stood up.

"The defendant will rise" He said quietly. Agent Collins and his counsel both stood "Do you have anything you wish to say before you are sentenced?" 

"That I am ready to accept the verdict of the court, and that I am truly sorry for what happened" Collins said quietly.

"So noted" The lead justice paused "In this matter, we find that you, Special Agent John Collins, guilty of causing death by negligence. That you failed to take proper account of your situation before using powerful curses, and because of that action two people were killed" He paused again "In coming to this conclusion, we have taken account of the impact of what you saw, and the situation you were in, however you were trained to deal with circumstances such as these, and thus we cannot wholly excuse your behaviour because of this" 

"I understand, Mr Justice" Collins nodded.

"Therefore we sentence you to five years in prison, and - baring exceptional circumstances - you should not be released before that point" The lead justice paused, then looked around "With this, the business before this court is discharged" 

"All rise" The bailiff jumped to his feet again, as did everyone else, as the justices filed out.

Luna looked across at Jenny, who nodded.

"I will have Susan set up an appointment first thing tomorrow"


	10. Trial And Retribution

_Sunday 1st of December, 2013_

Luna looked around the conference room, then rapped on the desk with her knuckles. The rest of the people in the room all fell silent.

"Thank you for coming in" Luna said after a moment "I realise that I have dragged you away from your family and friends, and whatever you were doing, but this can't wait any longer" She took a deep breath, then continued.

"At eight o'clock this evening, The Ministry will be announcing that we are handing over Special Agent John Collins to The US Authorities for return to The USA" She looked around, but there was no reaction.

"Under Section 10 of the treaty, a prisoner convicted of certain crimes can ask to serve out their sentence in their home country, rather than in the country the crime was committed" She added "Under the conditions that they are kept in prison for the length of their sentence"

"Would the prison regulations be American or British?" Lavender asked.

"American" Percy supplied "It would be far too complicated to have either British or American prisons running themselves under two sets of regulations - there would be utter chaos"

"But he will remain in prison?" Lavender pressed.

"Yes" Luna nodded firmly "I have signed agreements from both Secretary Acton and President McCoy that he will not be released the moment he returns, but will serve out the five years" She paused "Our two main reasons for agreeing to the request are firstly that while this was a serious crime, it is my belief that Special Agent Collins is not a dangerous man and did not do this on purpose" She held up her hand at a number of mumbled protests.

"I am not trying to second guess the justices from the case - I am merely saying this man is not a murderer, a psycho, a serial killer or a whackjob. And while he was negligent, I don't believe it was maliciously so" She paused.

"Secondly, his middle child - an eight year old girl named Sophia - has a serious illness, and I believe that letting him serve out his sentence close to her is the humane and civilized thing to do" She waited for someone to respond, then continued when no one did.

"Agent Collins, as well as the rest of our American friends, will return to America at 5pm, and I will make the announcement at 8pm" She smiled "While I have had advice, and taken legal and other opinions, this was my decision and mine alone" She paused "If anyone wants to express their opinion on this matter, do so now" Everyone stayed silent for a moment, then Sirius raised his hand.

"Sirius - we are not in school" Luna smiled.

"I know" He paused "But I just thought it would be polite"

"You? Polite?" She looked at him skeptically "Anyway - you had an opinion?"

"Has The Wiznegamot been consulted on this?" He asked "Because when this is made public, I am pretty sure you will hear a lot more opinions from them than from anyone else"

"If you are asking if she talked to me" Harry said from the end of the table "The answer is yes. But only as husband and wife"

"This is a purely executive decision" Luna added "Under the treaty - which The Wizengamot agreed to - they don't get a say in the decision" 

"Why was that?" Lavender asked.

"Because there is only one Minister, so the decision can be taken quickly and privately" Harry said "If it was put before The Wizengamot, then there are good odds it would never get taken" He smiled as a few people laughed.

"Does anyone else have any comment?" Luna looked around "One last question - if anyone here thinks I was wrong in this, please tell me now. I won't hold it against you, I won't ask you why"

"Then why...."

"Why do I want to know?" She smiled "Because I would rather learn about it now than in one of the myriad of papers that is going to rip me apart tomorrow morning" She looked around the room "On that note - the decision is classified until I make the announcement, so I would request you all keep it to yourselves until then" She paused "And with that, the meeting is over" She watched as the group broke up, then smiled as Lavender and Sirius walked over to her.

"Would you like to come back to my office?" She asked.

"I just wanted to warn you that I wasn't kidding about The Wizengamot" Sirius said quietly "A fair number of them line up with The COP and The Solaris and The Heir of Ravenclaw" He bit his lip "And after what The Heir said, this will play right in to their hands"

"Do you think I'm wrong?" She asked.

"No" He shook his head.

"Director Brown?" Luna looked at her Director of Magical Law Enforcement "You have something to say?"

"That the majority of Aurors are going to love you forever" She smiled "It could have been any one of them in that situation and they know that"

"You do realise he still has to serve five years in America" Luna pointed out.

"Yes" Lavender rolled her eyes "But the fact you are willing to show compassion for someone who made a mistake that any one of them could have made is......" She paused "It's awesome" 

"Awesome?" Luna raised her eyebrows.

"I couldn't think of the right word" Lavender laughed "But seriously - the Aurors are going take this as....." She trailed off "You'd think I'd know what I want to say, but apparently not so much"

"That The Minister has a proper idea of what day to day law enforcement is like, and doesn't expect her Aurors to be paragons of perfection as long as they take responsibility for themselves?" Sirius suggested. Lavender turned to stare at him.

"I loathe you"

"I know" Sirius grinned. 

xoxox

"Minister - Secretary Acton and her team are about to leave" Susan said from the door.

"Thank you - I'll be along in a moment" She stared at the paper on her desk - the statement she was going to make three hours later was taking shape, but she still wanted to polish it a little more - then stood up.

"Miss Smith will be along in a moment" Susan said as Luna walked out of her office.

"Am I going outside of a secure area?" Luna asked in surprise.

"No, Minister" Miss Smith said from the door "But you are meeting with a group that contains a convicted criminal" She stepped inside "And even though he is going to be restrained and wandless, I am not going to take any chances"

"I understand" Luna nodded "Shall we go?"

xoxox

"Secretary Acton" Luna smiled as she walked to the prison transfer room "I'm sorry we can't give you a better send off, but The DMLE and The WPS insisted that if you are going to travel together, you have to go from this room"

"I understand" Jenny smiled back "I take it that is why Miss Smith and Miss Gibbs are stood behind you?"

"They do worry" Luna grinned, glancing at her bodyguards "Agent Collins will be along in a moment - The DMLE are handing over their custody of him to your Agents, and they want to make sure it is all done legally" 

"I think I can say Mr Collins will be appreciative of that" Jenny smiled.

"Mr Collins?" 

"Pending an official review by Donovan and his deputy, Mr Collins has been suspended from duty - while I accept everything you said, and that it was an accident, our laws prohibit people with criminal convictions serving in our law enforcement agencies" She turned as the door opened and a group of three agents and four Aurors walked in, with John Collins between them.

"Secretary Acton" The lead Auror nodded "As of now, Mr Collins is under your custody" He glanced to his left "Minster - sorry, I did not see you there"

"I am a ninja" Luna said in a deadpan voice.

"Yes, Minister" The Auror nodded, then turned back to Jenny "The portkey provided will transport you all to your required destination - they are standard DMLE issue and so will ensure that security will not be compromised" 

"Thank you, Auror" Jenny said, then turned back to Luna "I would say thank you for your hospitality, but I realise these haven't been the best circumstances to meet in" She paused "Hopefully we can meet again soon in more peaceful times?"

"It is a consummation devoutly to be wished" Luna replied. Jenny paused, then took a step closer.

"I can tell you something" She said under her breath so that only Luna can hear "We've been hearing a lot of reports out of Seattle, suggesting a new power is rising in The Vampire Nation" Luna gazed at her curiously "They are just rumours at the moment, but the rumours include a report of a major Vampire battle in Kentucky about six months ago"

"And the reason you haven't mentioned this officially...."

"Is that The Volturi are bloody terrifying, and neither I nor Penny wants to get on the wrong side of them" Jenny smirked "Anyway - I just thought I'd mention it" She stood back then looked over at her team "Ready to go?"

"Yes, boss" They all replied.

"Okay then" She looked at Luna "I will send you a confirmation tonight that we are home"

"Thank you - you know how I worry" Luna smiled, then she turned to Collins "Mr Collins - I wish we could have met under better circumstances, and I regret that any of this happened"

"As do I, Minister" He nodded politely.

"I hope your daughter gets well soon" She added, making him smile, then she turned back to Jenny, who looked around to make sure all of her people were touching the portkey.

"Home Home Home" She said, and Luna took a step back as the entire American delegation vanished.

Luna smiled, then turned on the spot to face the Aurors and WPS Agents.

"That's step 1" She said "Now for step 2"

xoxox

"You realise you don't have to do this, right?" Luna looked round to see Harry and Percy standing side by side out the briefing room.

"Why Mr Chief Justice, are you suggesting I keep something like this a secret just because it will reflect badly on me?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course not" Percy pretended to look affronted "As Chief Justice of The Wizengamot, I can not possibly give out advice that would have a political bent to it" He paused "I am just presenting you with all legal options you have, as is my job"

"Then thank you, Mr Chief Justice" Luna smiled "However this decision is already taken - the press are all waiting for me"

"You could just tell them it is a false alarm and send them all home" Harry suggested, making Luna laugh.

"Pranking the entire press corps does sound fun, but on the whole I think I should just get this over with" She paused "I don't suppose there are any major crisis coming up that we could use to distract them?"

"I could get The DOM to animate all the statues in Hogwarts" Harry suggested.

"How would that help?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Imagine every single statue doing The Macarena on the front lawn" Luna and Percy both burst out laughing.

"Can we do that anyway?" She asked after a minute "Cause that would be so cool!"

"I will get right on it, my love" Harry grinned, then glanced at his watch "It's time my dear"

"I know" Luna took a deep breath, then walked into the briefing room and up to the podium.

"Thank you - please be seated" She looked around as everyone sat down, then caught sight of her father in the third row. He gave her an encouraging smile, and she returned it, then looked up.

"In an action under Section 10 of The Bilateral Agreement on Law Enforcement Actions Treaty, Mr John Collins was transferred to US Custody to be returned to serve out his sentence in The United States" She paused as every reporter jumped to their feet and started shouting for her attention.

"The DOJ submitted a signed oath saying he will serve out his sentence there under the terms handed down by the justices" She continued, ignoring the babble of voices in front of her "The transfer was completed three hours ago, and approximately half an hour ago I received confirmation that he had been placed in the North Dakotan Correctional Facility for Magical Criminals" She took a breath.

"This action was the result of a request by the US Secretary of Magic, and as it fell under Section 10 of The Treaty, it was within the purview of The Minister to grant it, which - after discussion with the various relevant parties - I did at ten o'clock this morning" She paused, then took another deep breath.

"I will answer your....."

"MINISTER!"  
"MINISTER!"  
"MINISTER!"  
"MINISTER!"  
"MINISTER!"  
"MINISTER!"

".....questions" She finished, then - when the noise didn't die down, she put her wand to her throat.

"SILENCE!" She bellowed, and resisted the urge to smirk as three reporters jumped in surprise, two other reporters sat down and her father burst out laughing. She removed her wand, then looked around.

"Now - if you would like to do this the way we have done this every other time, I will be happy to answer your questions" She said calmly "But if you continue to yell at me like a pack of rapacious puppies I will end this conference right now" She paused, then smiled as every hand went up but no one called anything out "Thank you. Mr Horsmont?"

"Minister - you have repeatedly said you would be tough on crime and on criminals, so how can you justify rewarding a rogue American Agent who brutally killed two innocent British Citizens?"

"Mr Collins is still going to serve out his sentence, Mr Horsmont, so I would not see how this can be described as a reward" 

"He is getting to return home - presumably he will be allowed visits with his family and so forth" Horsmont pressed.

"He would have been entitled to visits here as well" Luna pointed out "So I am still not certain how this can be considered a reward" She looked "Mrs Lupin?"

"Why was this application granted?" Tonks asked.

"The application was granted because I felt it met the criteria of a Section 10 application, and because there were extenuating circumstances"

"What circumstances?" Tonks looked up.

"I can't speak to specifics because the defendant has a right to privacy....."

"A RIGHT TO PRIVACY?" Luna turned to see Frank White staring at her "He killed two people, Minister, and you want us to respect his privacy?" Luna stared at him for a moment, then turned back to Tonks.

"Mrs Lupin - as I was saying - the defendant has a right to privacy, but I granted the application on compassionate grounds" She turned back to White "And yes, Mr White - everyone has a right to privacy, even those convicted of crimes"

"So you care more about the rights of convicted killers than you do their victims?" White asked.

"I care about applying laws equally, fairly and justly" Luna said in a calm voice, then turned to face another reporter "Mr Lovegood"

"Were the victims' families consulted during this process?" He asked in a serious voice.

"No" Luna shook her head.

"Do you believe they should have been?" He followed up.

"No" She shook her head again.

"How do you believe they will react to this news?" He asked. 

"Given that I have only met with them once, I have to say I do not consider myself enough of an expert to answer that, or to even attempt to answer it" She looked at him for a moment, then turned to another reporter.

xoxox

"She's getting slaughtered in there" Harry said quietly as he, Percy and Miss Smith watched from the side room.

"Really?" Percy arched his eyebrows in surprise "I thought she was doing quite well"

"She is very good at what she does" Harry replied "But she knows this is not a popular decision, and that whatever answers she gives, every single paper is going to rip her to pieces tomorrow morning"

"Even The Quibbler?" 

"Even The Quibbler"

xoxox

"Minister - you said you had consulted various people" Wynlion said "Can you tell us who they were?"

"I consulted with Chief Justice Weasley about the legality of the request, with Director Brown about the process of carrying out the transfer should it be granted, and with a few members of Secretary Acton's government about the penal system within the Magical United States" Luna replied.

"So you didn't consult The Wizengamot or talk to your husband about this?" 

"I did not officially consult The Wiznegamot" Luna said with a smile "And any discussions I have with my husband are between him and me and I have no comment on them"

"So you did discuss this with The Chief Warlock?" Wynlion asked.

"No" Luna shook her head.

"But you just said....."

"I just said that any private chats with my husband are just that - private" Luna said firmly.

"Minister" Tonks raised her hand before Wynlion could start again "During any of these discussions did you receive any negative opinions?"

"I'm not sure what you mean" Luna frowned.

"Did anyone voice the opinion this was a bad idea?" Tonks explained.

"These discussions were not to solicit their opinion on the merit of the transfer, but were to confirm whether I had the power to do it or not" Luna said after a moment "And due to the nature of the conversations, the personal opinions of the individuals I talked to never came up"

"Do you think if it had they would have been against it?"

"It is not my position to speak for any other member of government, let alone members of another nation's government" Luna smiled "And to follow up with what I think will be your next question - you are at liberty to request interviews with anyone you see fit, however it will be up to those people to grant or deny them"

"Do you have something to hide?" Karen Tyler asked "Is that why you are not ordering them to talk to us?"

"Miss Tyler - I have not given any orders, and if you look through a copy of The Unification Treaty you will find that I can not give orders to The Chief Justice, nor can I order members of foreign governments to stay quiet" She paused "And while I have some level of authority over The DMLE and its Director, the times I can use that are very clearly defined and this is not one of those" 

"So you would be happy for them to talk to us and give us their opinions?" Karen asked.

"Everyone has a right to express themselves as they see fit" Luna said with a shrug "And as I was one of those who wrote that rule in to our laws, I am not going to try to break it now"

xoxox

"You aren't going to talk, are you" Harry looked at Percy.

"The Chief Justice can not express opinions that are considered political in nature" Percy replied "And I suspect Lavender is probably not going to comment either"

"Even though she thinks it is a good idea?"

"Probably because she thinks it is a good idea" Percy said "If you were her - responsible for all law enforcement matters in the country - would you want to say that this was for the best?" Harry looked at him thoughtfully. 

"If I could phrase it in such a way that it doesn't look like I think the police are above the law....." He trailed off "Yeah - maybe not" Percy laughed.

xoxox

"I have time for one final question" Luna said, looking around. 

"Minister" Horsmont raised his hand again "Given that The Wizengamot were not involved in this decision, do you expect a political backlash from them in response to this action?"

"Mr Horsmont, I have long since given up trying to predict what that august body will do from one day to the next" She smiled "And now I am going to have to bring this briefing to an end" She turned and walked down the platform and in to the side office, where Harry pulled her in to his arms.

"Well done, love of my love" He said, kissing her on the top of her head "That was an excellent briefing"

"They're going to crucify me" She said.

"True" He nodded, making her laugh.

"Not even a little bit of pity or sympathy?" She sighed "Why did I marry you again?"

"Because we have so much fun in bed" He replied in a deadpan tone, making Percy laugh and Miss Smith smirk.

"It's not what you think, Percy" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Of course not Minister" Percy said flatly "And just to put your mind at rest, not to mention to rapidly change the subject, I will not be taking any requests for interviews on this topic"

"I have to admit I sort of guessed that" She smiled, then turned to Miss Smith "Miss Smith - I need to return to my office, then I think we'll be done for the day" She glanced at Harry "Am I missing anything?"

"Nope" He shook his head.

"Then lets go" She nodded to Percy, then she and Harry followed Miss Smith out of the room.

xoxox

_Monday 2nd of December, 2013_

**MINISTER BETRAYS VICTIMS OF KILLING!**

_Special Report by Karen Tyler, Daily Prophet_

Last night, Minister Potter called a special briefing to announce that Special Agent John Collins from the US Department of Justice - convicted of the brutal slaying of two innocent British Citizens - has been returned home.

**MINISTER BOWS TO AMERICAN PRESSURE AND SENDS KILLER HOME**

_Special Report by Grafton Wynlion, The Solaris_

Minister Potter took yet another step in the destruction of our great society by bowing to pressure from The United States.

Special Agent John Collins - the US Auror convicted of killing two innocent civilians in Diagon Alley - has been returned to his home country to serve out his sentence in a low security palatial jail in one of the nicest towns in America.

Minister Potter justified this with mysterious references to "compassionate grounds"

**CONVICTED AGENT RETURNS HOME**

_Special Report by Xenophillius Lovegood_

In a move certain to send shock waves through the magical community, Minister Potter announced last night that US Special Agent John Collins was returned to America to serve out his sentence.

Citing compassionate grounds, Minister Potter took this controversial decision on her own, without the opinions of The Wizengamot or even the victims' families being sort - a move that is sure to anger certain sections of society.

And while The Minister assured us that John Collins would serve out his whole sentence, this reporter wonders that - even with a sworn statement - is there any way to be certain?

**BETRAYAL IN BLONDE!**

"Seriously?" Luna burst out laughing as she dropped The Wizarding Times on her desk "That's the headline they used?" She looked up at her husband "Didn't The Wizarding Times used to be the sensible paper?" Harry grinned.

"I think the new owner realised he could never out do the The Prophet in terms of sales, so they decided to be slightly more..... expansive" He paused "What about The Quibbler?" Luna shrugged.

"Daddy just wrote the truth as he saw it" She said with a smile "If he went easy on me, the other papers would rip his claim of independence and neutrality apart" She looked up at him "Besides - he's written worse, about both of us, before now"

"True" Harry nodded, then he glanced at his watch "So - are you going to talk to Ambassador Brown now, or is that this afternoon?"

"It's that or talk to the press" Harry laughed as she got to her feet.

"Let me know how it goes, love"

"I will" She gave him a quick kiss, the they walked out of the office together.


	11. The Coming Storm

_Tuesday 3rd of December, 2013_

**TREATY USED TO BURY POLITICAL ENEMIES**

_Special Report by JT Horsmont_

Following yesterday's shocking news that Minister Potter had bowed to pressure from The USA to release the Federal Agent who brutally killed two civilians, further revelations about Minister Potter's actions under The Treaty have emerged.

While an American Agent gets to return home to serve out his sentence in a luxury prison and in the comfort of his family, Catherine and Delivin Dolohov - extradited to The USA under the same treaty under dubious circumstances during Minister Potter's re-election campaign - were executed two days ago.

When Minister Potter announced this treaty, she said it would be a stunning example of bi-lateral co-operation - that would ensure criminals would get fair and equal treatment on both sides of The Atlantic.

However it is becoming apparent that this "fair and equal" treaty is anything but - on the same day that American Agent who killed two people is allowed to return to the comfort of his family, two British Citizens are executed in a foreign country for crimes that have yet to be disclosed. 

So we here at The Solaris ask - is Minister Potter using this treaty for her own personal ends? To weaken her political enemies while sucking up to those she thinks will help her.

xoxox

"Minister - I have Fred Weasley here to see you" Susan said from the door to her office "He doesn't have an appointment, but he said he is willing to wait" Luna sighed.

"I suppose you should show him in" She stood up and walked out from behind her desk.

"With pleasure, Minister"

"Not really, Susan" She sat back on the edge of her desk, then stood up again when Fred entered "Mr Weasley - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm afraid it is business" Fred said quietly "And I'm sorry for not making an appointment, but I thought if I did, you'd refuse to see me"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Luna smiled "After all - with all the fantastic press I have been getting over the last two days....." She shook her head "I have already said I have no further comment on the story about Mr Collins"

"I know" Fred nodded "But something has come up, and under the neutrality guidelines I have to inform you about it and give you the chance to offer a response"

"Oh yes?" Luna leaned gestured to the sofa, then sat down next to him.

"On the show tonight, we are going to be interviewing Antonin Dolohov about his brother, and while I obviously don't know what he is going to say, I can take a fair guess" Fred paused "I am slightly sorry that we are interviewing him, but...."

"But you and your brother present a news program that is fair and balanced, so you can't just suck up to your friends all the time" Luna sighed "Why in name of Merlin did I decide to force tv to be politically neutral? Why couldn't I give it the same lax standards I gave the press?"

"I have wondered about that from time to time" Fred smiled "I always thought it was because tv can reach a much wider audience and is more compelling than newspapers" 

"It was partly that" Luna admitted "But also because I didn't want people thinking I had set it up as a propaganda arm of The Ministry, or The Wizengamot" She sighed "So - you are inviting Mr Dolohv on to the show, and you came here to offer me a chance to come on the show and dispute whatever he says?"

"More or less" Fred nodded "Ideally we would interview you at the same time, but I suspect that would probably end in disaster, and I am not entirely certain that Miss Smith would agree to it anyway" Luna looked at him sceptically "From the point of view of Mr Dolohov, you sent his brother and his sister in law across the ocean to be murdered - there is the chance he might want revenge"

"Oh" Luna frowned "I hadn't really thought about that"

"Anyway - we would either like to interview you before or after Mr Dolohov - either to put your case or to refute his - or we would simply like a statement" Fred continued. Luna looked at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"I have nothing further to say on this matter" She said simply "I acted within The Treaty, as I have said already, and I am not going to talk about the judicial system of another nation, because whatever took place in America was not under my control"

"But do you have an opinion?" Fred asked, then added "Off the record - you've already said it's not a statement" Luna smiled.

"Thank you - and, off the record, I think they were right to do what they did" She said "And - before you ask - I am not going to say why, as it classified under the International Relations laws" 

"I understand" He nodded "So - you have no official comment? And I can quote you on that?" Luna laughed "I know - it sounds odd, but you know what I mean"

"I do know what you mean, and yes - you can say you asked me for comment and I declined to do so" She smiled.

"Thank you" He stood up "For what it's worth - I am sorry about all this" She waved him off.

"It's not your fault - this is undeniably the major story of the moment, and if you deliberately didn't report on it, then your credibility would be damaged" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "I promise not to hold it against you, Fred"

"Thank you, Luna" He smiled, then turned and walked out of the office. After he had gone, Luna walked over and sat down behind her desk.

"So tonight's going to be fun"

xoxox

"We have with us now Mr Antonin Dolohov, former candidate for Minister of Magic, and prominent member of The COP" George said as the camera pulled out slightly to show both him and Dolohov "Mr Dolohov, welcome"

"Thank you for having me" Dolohov smiled.

"Mr Dolohov - during the first debate, you hinted that Minister Potter was using The Treaty to serve her own interests" George continued "Would you care to expand on your comments?"

"I was running for Minister of Magic, and was doing fairly well, and then my brother and his wife were publicly arrested based on evidence from another country and then deported without any judicial hearing" Dolohov said "This evidence has never been made public, and these two British Citizens were deported at once"

"Did you investigate what those charges were?" George asked.

"I made a number of requests to The Ministry, The Wizengamot and The Judicial Branch, but all deportations and other actions under The Treaty are considered classified because of the danger to international relations" Dolohov replied.

"Isn't that standard? After all - information relating to international relations has been kept classified for a long time" George noted "Even before The Unification Treaty was signed"

"And I can accept and understand that" Dolohov nodded "When you are discussing certain things it is entirely acceptable to keep them classified. But this was the deportation without trial of two British Citizens" He leaned forward "The Unification Treaty was signed with the central purpose of making everyone - every sentient being in this country - equal before the law" He paused, then shook his head.

"And yet the treaty we are discussing destroys that principle - it allows The Minister to deport people to a foreign country based on evidence that can not be made public, and is subject to no oversight from The Judicial System - meaning it is entirely down to The Minister whether these people are deported or not"

"So you believe Minister Potter is basically using it as a..... a gulag" George asked "That she is getting rid of political opponents that she can not get rid of any other way?"

"I think the evidence speaks for itself" Dolohov replied "On the one hand we have two members of my family, sent away to be killed, and on the other we have an American Special Agent who comes over here, kills two people and gets off scott free"

"Minister Potter ensure....." George started, but Dolohov interrupted him.

"Yes - I know she said that he will serve out his sentence in America" Dolohov said crossly "But given that he killed two people, serving out a sentence in a minimum security prison where he can visit his family seems more like a reward than a punishment"

"Mr Dolohov, I'm afraid we have to leave it there" George said after a moment's silence "Earlier today, Minister Potter declined our request for an interview. When asked for a statement, she continued to respond with her position of no comment"

xoxox

_Thursday 5th of December, 2013_

Luna walked in to the conference room and up to the front of the table.

"Thank you all for coming" She looked at the four people sat round the centre table "I realise that, aside from my husband, none of you know why you are here, but I promise there is a reason for that"

"And it's not because she is huge drama queen" Harry said with a grin "Well - not just because of that" Luna stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh. 

"As I was saying - there is a reason, and in a moment, that reason should become apparent" She paused, then looked over her shoulder as the screen came to life behind her.

"Minister Potter? Can you see us?" Two women looked out of the screen, making Luna grin.

"Secretary Acton, President McCoy" She smiled "Thank you for agreeing to this"

"I feel kind of bad, since it was us who caused it" Jenny said "And - I think, for the moment, you can call us Jenny and Penny"

"And you can call me Luna" She looked around the table and received a series of nods "And you can refer to the rest of us by our first names as well" She stood aside "So may I present Tom Riddle, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Lavender Brown, our director of Law Enforcement and Percy Weasley, the Chief Justice of The Wizengamot" She paused "You've already met our Chief Warlock"

"Mr Potter" The President smiled "It is nice to see you again"

"Thank you" Harry smiled. 

"And Mr Riddle - a pleasure as always"

"Penny, Jenny" Tom nodded politely. 

"So - now that I've made the introductions, I should probably get on to the reason I asked for this meeting" Luna said "Penny, Jenny - I don't know whether you get any British News over there, but....."

"But you have been getting slaughtered in the press over your decision to return Mr Collins" Penny nodded "We've both been keeping an eye on this" 

"I am sorry about all this" Jenny added "I mean - I am sorry for the trouble it has caused" Luna waved her hand dismissively. 

"I made the decision, and I don't regret it" She said quickly "Collins didn't do it on purpose, and I did not want to make his wife and children suffer for his decisions" She paused "However I asked you all here because I wanted to ask you two things....." 

"You want to make the Dolohov files public" Tom said in understanding, and Luna nodded.

"That's why I asked to talk to the both of you" She said, looking at the screen "This evidence is classified, but it can be declassified by order of the two Heads of State - in this case, Jenny and me" She looked around again "What I want to know is whether there are any other legal reasons why I shouldn't make it public, and a general feeling on whether I should do it or not" There was a few moments silence, then Jenny smiled.

"I would happily sign the declassifying orders" She said "Not because of what you did for Mr Collins, but because Dolohov and his wife were truly heinous criminals, and I have no problem with the rest of the world knowing that" She paused "As for whether you should - it would probably shut up most of your critics, but his brother might take it badly"

"If you have a signed declassification order from both parties, there are no other legal reasons as far as I know" Percy said "But, as Jenny said, this could cause a massive backlash from Dolohov and The Solaris" 

"You know my opinion" Harry said.

"Can I ask what the files will show?" Lavender said. 

"That Catherine and Delivin Dolohov were part of a human-trafficking ring who, over a period of twenty years, traded human beings like cattle, arranged hundreds of illegal adoptions and caused the deaths of nearly seventy five people due to either abuse or neglect" Jenny said flatly "There are more accusations but frankly I don't want to talk about them"

"The slavery alone would carry the death penalty" Penny added "Once they were convicted, there was really no other sentence that could have been handed down" 

"How have you kept these quiet?" Lavender turned to Luna "Given everything that's been said about you....." She shook her head "Just when I think you can't impress me any more than you have, I learn how wrong I am" Luna blushed.

"Then I think you're going to love the reason even more" Tom said from the other side of the table, then he turned to Luna "It's because of Antonin, isn't it?"

"Yeah" Luna nodded "There is clear and undeniable evidence he knew nothing about what his brother was doing" She looked back at Lavender "And as much as I loathe the man for his politics, I was not going to use his brother against him - not during the campaign, and not since"

"Wow" Lavender leaned back in her seat "I can't speak to the legal opinion, but I would say yes - you should publish these files" Luna nodded, then looked at Tom.

"Uncle Tom?" She said.

"As Lavender said - I am impressed you haven't published them earlier" He smiled back "Luna - I have always loved the fact you have the desire to do what is right over what is easy, and the fact you are willing to allow a man like Antonin Dolohov to bully and abuse you because you don't want to drag his personal life out in to the public" 

"But?"

"But if you don't do this now, then Dolohov will have the potential to destroy your administration - the public will lose faith, The Wizengamot will turn against you and in the end you will be utterly powerless to do anything" He paused "In the end it is up to you, but I think I speak for everyone here when I say that if you decide to do it, we will all stand behind you"

"Ditto" Penny said from the screen. Luna smiled, blushing slightly. 

"Very well" She looked back at the screen "Jenny - can you send the authorisation through?"

"It will be on your desk within the hour" Jenny nodded.

"Once you get it, and add yours, bring it to me and I will sign the papers" Percy added.

"Thank you - all of your" Luna grinned "Then I guess all that is left is to talk to Mrs Lupin"

xoxox

_Friday 6th of December, 2013_

**MINISTER POTTER DECLASSIFIES "DOLOHOV" FILES**

_Files show multiple crimes against sentients_

_Exclusive Report By N Tonks-Lupin_

In an exclusive interview with The Daily Prophet, Minister Potter today handed over the newly declassified files relating to the deportation of Catherine and Delivin Dolohov.

According to the International Relations Act, documents that are classified under treaty agreements can be declassified with the signed authorisation of the two Heads of State involved.

In a meeting yesterday, Secretary Jennifer Acton agreed to sign the waiver, and gave authorisation for the files to be released.

The files make for sobering reading - if not downright terrifying. They include oath-sworn testimony, transcripts of court interviews, transcript of confessions and other equally compelling evidence, showing that - far from being the innocent victims of a plot by Minister Potter to discredit her political enemies, Mr and Mrs Dolohov were in fact major players in a huge criminal conspiracy. 

For over twenty years, they - and their fellow conspirators - arranged the illegal transportation of men, women and children around the globe. From sending men to Asia to forcibly take part in illegal cage-fights to selling women in to forced marriage, their empire extended around the world.

However while these charges are bad enough, further crimes were revealed. The arranging of hundreds of illegal adoptions - sometimes sending a number of young children to the same family - without any of the legally required background checks. Names on this list include Fenrir GreyBack, Andy Ramany, Ian Tacher, John Mejure and Heather Camron, along with dozens of other muggles who we have learned have been convicted of child abuse and child killings.

Without The Treaty, it is very probable that these crimes would have gone unpunished for years, if not decades. In addition, two of those convicted (and subsequently executed) in The USA were highly placed in government - a position that would have allowed them to let their fellow conspirators know of any extradition requests. 

Along with the files, Minister Potter gave a short interview about her decision to publish them.

I asked why she had held off publishing these files when they clearly vindicated her decision.

_Because while Mr Delivin Dolohov and his wife were clearly guilty of multiple, heinous crimes, it is my belief that Mr Antonin Dolohov knew nothing of this, and I had no desire to drag his family life through the mud and expose him to public ridicule._

Then why did you decide to publish the files now?

_Because I was persuaded by a number of people I respect that it was in my best interest, and the interests of the government, to show that The Treaty has a purpose - a good and decent purpose._

In light of comments made over the past few days, do believe you were right to deport Mr Dolohov and his wife, and do you believe you were right to transfer Mr Collins to American custody?

_Delivin and Catherine were a serious danger to society - even if I had known that they would be put to death, I would still have signed the deportation orders without hesitation._

_And while Mr Collins may have killed to British Citizens, there is no doubt that it was an accident. He was trying to prevent more criminals from getting away, and his desire to do that overrode his good judgement. I am not saying he should be forgiven but the deaths he caused were accidental, whereas the deaths Mr and Mrs Dolohov caused were not only deliberate, but were for financial gain._

So you have no regrets about either of these events?

_I have no regrets about my part in these events._

The files are outlined on pages 3 and 4, however the editor of this paper, as well as I, caution you that they do not make for pleasant reading, and that they should be kept away from young children.

xoxox

_Sunday 8th of December, 2013_

"Pardon me?" Harry stared at Miss Smith in complete confusion "Could you say that again?"

"Headmaster Riddle has been in touch with me - he says that Antonin and Debella Dolohov are waiting in Hogwarts - that they would like to talk to you and Minister Potter" She said calmly. 

"Why are they at Hogwarts?" Luna asked, coming in from behind Harry. 

"Apparently they thought you would not be at The Ministry today, and they know your residence is somewhat..... protected" Miss Smith paused "They also said that if this request came through The Headmaster that you might be more receptive to it" Luna looked over at her husband.

"What do you think, sweetie?" She asked. He shrugged.

"What do we have to lose?" He replied "Given that he is in Hogwarts, he can't attack us - and I am pretty sure that whatever he is going to say it can't be any worse than what he has been saying over the last few days"

"True" Luna nodded.

"And given that Miss Smith, along with - I'd guess - two or three other agents will be coming with us - I am pretty sure that even if he does decide to go mental and try to kill us, he won't succeed" 

"That's cheery" Luna laughed. 

"Just covering all the bases, dear one" Harry smiled "So - what do you think?"

"I guess you're right - we've got nothing to lose" She turned to The WPS Agent "Miss Smith - could you inform The Headmaster we'll be there as soon as possible, and then feel free to make whatever arrangements you need to so we can go?"

"Yes, Minister"

xoxox

"Minister, Chief Warlock" Tom nodded politely as Harry and Luna walked down the corridor towards him "I have offered Mr and Mrs Dolohov the use of my office, if that is acceptable?"

"Thank you" Harry smiled, then looked at Miss Smith "Would you like to be in the room, or....."

"If they are willing to give up their wands before they meet with you - and you retain yours - that will be acceptable" Miss Smith replied "If they want to talk to you privately, they might resent my presence"

"I will go and ask them" Tom said, the strode back up the corridor to his office.

"So - what do you think they want?" Luna asked as they waited for Tom to return "Are they going to sue us for the publication?"

"I don't see how they can" Harry replied "The files are in the public domain, and the vast majority are sworn under magic so there is no doubt they are true" 

"Maybe....." Luna started, but stopped as Tom returned.

"Mr and Mrs Dolohov have agreed to not only hand over their wands, but also to be scanned for other magical items" He said, sounding slightly shocked "It seems that they are very anxious for this to take place"

"Very well" Miss Smith smiled "Lead on"

xoxox

"Thank you, Miss Smith" Dolohov nodded respectfully as Miss Smith finished her scan, then she nodded to Luna and Harry and left the office.

When the door had closed, Dolohov turned back to face them.

"Minister, Chief Warlock - thank you for agreeing to meet with us" He slipped his hand into his wife's "I realise that we haven't been on the best of terms over the last few years - hell, since The Unification - so thank you"

"You're welcome" Luna smiled.

"Here's the thing" Dolohov continued "I don't really like either of you - I think you are both woolly headed liberals who will bring about the destruction of this country. Your policies on most issues are far too liberal, and you seem to have no idea of how a fair part of the right-wing of this country feels - either that or you don't care" He paused "And I really don't like the fact you hold two of the three major posts in our government, because it really doesn't seem like that is the best way to encourage separation of powers" Harry and Luna stared at him blankly.

"Having said that, I am here to apologise for a fair part of my conduct over the last few years or so" Dolohov resisted the urge to laugh as their mouths dropped open in perfect unison.

"You will no doubt be happy to know that neither I nor my wife knew anything about what my brother was doing in his spare time" He continued quietly "The revelations over the last few days have been...... shocking to say the least, and I suspect I will spend the rest of my life wondering if there was anything obvious I missed, or whether I could have prevented this in some way....." He trailed off, then shook his head "Anyway - the fact that you had these files at your disposal, and didn't use them to utterly destroy me has made me reconsider a great deal about my views of life"

"I would never have done that" Luna said simply "I mean - if I thought you were complicit, or even had an idea but were covering up his crimes - then I might have done it. But while he was your brother, that doesn't make you his keeper - and using his actions to destroy you when you were utterly and wholly ignorant of them wouldn't have been right"

"And that is what I am talking about" Dolohov sighed "Because if our positions were reversed - if your father had been guilty of all these crimes and I had learned of it - I am pretty sure I wouldn't have hesitated to use them against you, whether or not you knew anything about it" He paused "So - I am sorry"

"I forgive you" Luna replied softly. 

"Thank you, but I am not sure I can forgive myself" He replied with a slight smile "But that does lead on to my second topic" He glanced at his wife, who nodded "We are leaving the country - for good. Once we have got our affairs in order, we are going to move to Sicily - we have family out there"

"Is this because....." Harry started, but Dolohov raised his hand.

"We just want to get away" He said quietly "The revelations about my brother and Catherine have shocked us, and we need time to sort everything out" He paused "And even if we came back, we'd still be Delivin's brother and sister in law - we want to go somewhere where we can start a new"

"I'm sorry" Luna said, but Debella cut across her.

"Minister - this is not your fault" She said flatly "If anything, you have done us a great favour by letting us know the truth" She gave a soft smile "Imagine if we'd gone our entire life thinking he was a good guy? It's better that we find out now, so that we can get on with our lives without any more secrets" Luna gazed at her then nodded.

"We'll probably gone by the end of the week, which is why I wanted to meet with you now" Dolohov said after a moment.

"Well - I can't say that I will miss you" Luna admitted "But I think the country is losing one of its better political minds, and will be diminished ever so slightly because of that" She saw the sceptical looks on their faces "I don't agree with anything you say, Antonin, but I can not deny that you are good at what you do" Harry nodded in agreement, making Dolohov smile.

"Thank you Minister" He paused "I have to admit, you are also fairly good at your job as well - even if your job seems to be driving the country to destruction" Luna couldn't help herself and actually burst in to laughter, making the other three grin.

"I think that is the nicest insult I have ever received" She said, still grinning.

"I am glad to be of service, Minister" He tiled his head "Now - if you will excuse us, we are going to return home and start preparing for the move" He and Debella stood up "Take care Minister, Mr Chief Warlock - given that the only right-minded politicians are leaving, the country will need you more than ever" Luna grinned.

"You two take care as well" She paused "After all - we will need someone to lead the celebrations in Sicily when we get re-elected again" Dolohov laughed, then he and his wife turned and walked out of the office.

Harry looked across at his wife, who simply smiled back.

"So - what's next?"

xoxox

_Sunday 15th of December, 2013_

"I'm sorry - could you repeat that again?" Luna and Harry were sat in their lounge, talking to Emily Brown. 

"Based on the reports I have received from Volterra, and from a few of my associates in The USA, there is every possibility that within the next six months, the Vampire Nation is going to be in a state of civil war"


	12. The Treaty Of Valaria

_Tuesday 18th of January, 2014_

"Minister Potter" Susan knocked on the door to Luna's office, and pushed it open to find Luna curled up on the sofa, breathing peacefully. Susan smiled, then walked over and gently shook her.

"Minister?" She repeated, then took a step back as Luna opened her eyes.

"You realise The WPS could rip your head off for that?" Luna asked, blinking in surprise.

"I'll take my chances, Minister" Susan smiled "Besides - I am pretty sure they know how well this place would work without me" Luna laughed.

"That, sadly, is true" She span her legs round and sat up "What's up?" 

"There's been....." Susan started, then shrugged "Something's come up, and......"

"And what?" Luna looked up at her, brow furrowing. Pulling on her shoes, she got to her feet "And we are now at war with France? A moose is rampaging through Diagon Alley singing show tunes? The Chief Warlock is currently on the floor of The Wizengamot advocating the violent overthrow of Hogwarts so that we can have a nice summer house?" Susan laughed.

"If I said it was one of those, which one would you pick?" She asked curiously.

"Probably the moose" Luna admitted "So - what's up?"

"The Book has updated" Susan said.

"So - The Book updates most days" Luna said brightly "It's a consequence of all these happy people having lots of sex" Susan rolled her eyes.

"I am aware of that, Minister" She said, making Luna smirk "I meant that The Book updates most days"

"So what's so surprising?" Luna asked.

"Firstly The Book tends to update overnight - rather than showing every event when it happens, it enters them all at midnight" Susan explained "Something about restricting the amount of magic it has to use"

"Okay"

"So the fact it updated around ten minutes ago was a bit of a surprise to say the least" Susan continued "I asked The Keeper, and he said the last time that happened was the day Professor Riddle was born" 

"Wow" Luna walked over and leaned against her desk "So this is an important thing?" 

"Either that, or something is going wrong with the magic that supports The Book" Susan smiled "Which leads me to the second thing" She paused "It's the name that's appeared" 

xoxox

"Headmaster? May I come through?" Tom looked over at the floo.

"Of course, Minister" He stood up as Luna stepped out of the fireplace "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The Book" She said, sitting down in the seat he gestured to "It's been updated" Tom - half way through the process of sitting down - stopped, and stared at her.

"The Book of Names? The Book that records the magical population of The United Kingdom?" 

"Yup" Luna nodded. 

"The one that only updates every night, and that I generally get a copy of on the first of August?" 

"Yup" Luna nodded again. He stared at her for a moment, then sat down. 

"Does this happen very often?"

"Nope" She shook her head, then grinned "The last time it happened was around ninety odd years ago - December 31st, 1927" Tom's eyes widened slightly. 

"Me?" He asked in surprise "I was the last time this happened?"

"According to the records, yes" Luna smiled "The Keeper had been working on the assumption that, since you were an Heir, The Book wanted people to know who you were" She paused "Although Little Miss Ravenclaw didn't trigger this kind of event - The Keeper went back to check - so either it wasn't that, or she is a lying wench who needs a good kicking" Tom raised one eyebrow in amusement.

"Tell me how you really feel, dear" He gave a soft laugh.

"Sorry - I am just........" She trailed off "She just annoys me"

"No, really?" Luna smiled.

"Anyway - aside from the fact this name popped up in the middle of the day, there was another reason that I came to talk to you" She paused "It's the person whose name has appeared"

"You think they are another Heir? Or someone equally important?" Tom asked.

"It's possible" Luna admitted "But it is also possible that something is going wrong with The Book, and I was hoping you and Professor Flitwick could come and have a look at it at some point"

"I'll ask him, but I'm sure it won't be a problem" He paused "So whose name is it?"

xoxox

"Miss Owens?" Kelly Gibbs walked in to the investigation office of The WPS and over to the Head's office.

"Miss Gibbs" Jessie got to her feet "If Ella is asking for the situation report could you inform her it will be ready in around four hours"

"I will tell her that, but that's not why I came" Kelly smiled "Headmaster Riddle has asked if he and Professor Weasley could pay you a visit this evening" Jessie stared at her for a moment.

"Tom and Hermione want to come and visit me?" She asked "Why?"

"I don't know" Kelly said apologetically "I was just passed the message from the agents at Hogwarts" She paused "If it helps, the fact they don't want to come and talk to you right away means it probably isn't that important or urgent"

"That's true" Jessie said "And if it was to do with a threat, Miss Smith or The Minister would be down here, right?"

"Right" Kelly nodded.

"So I shouldn't worry about it?" 

"No, m'am" 

"Okay then" Jessie sat down again "Was that all?"

"Yes, m'am" Kelly smiled "Although Miss Smith did ask about the report - should I tell her...."

"Four hours, Miss Gibbs" Jessie nodded "And you can let Professor Riddle know I will be expecting them for tea"

"Thank you" Kelly turned and walked out of the office, leaving Jessie staring out of the window.

xoxox

"MUM!" Susie Macton bounded the stairs as Jessie came in through the front door.

"Hello sweetheart" Jessie put the three folders she was carrying down on the sideboard and pulled her daughter in to a hug "How were lessons today?"

"Very good" Susie smiled as she took her mother's jacket and hung it up on the coat stand "Miss Deville says I am getting good at the piano"

"Cool" Jessie grinned "Did you get your maths exam back?"

"Eight seven percent" Susie said proudly "Miss Deville said I needed to revise what I learned about straight line maths" 

"Still - I am very impressed" Jessie kissed the top of her head "But now I want you to go upstairs, have a quick shower and put on the dress you got for last birthday" 

"Mum?" 

"We're having guests for tea tonight - Professor Riddle and Professor Weasley are coming over" Jessie explained "I don't know why - they just asked if they could come and visit" 

"Oh" Susie stared at her for a moment, then shrugged "Okay" Turning, she bounded off up the stairs. A moment later, Jessie heard the bedroom door close and the sound of the shower start. 

"Now all I have to do is figure out what I can make them for tea" She said to herself, then turned and headed in to the kitchen.

xoxox

"Good evening Professors" Jessie opened the door as Tom and Hermione walked up the path.

"I think this evening you, and your daughter, may call us Tom and Hermione, if that's okay?" Jessie looked at Tom for a moment, then smiled.

"It will be a stretch, sir, but I think we can manage for the evening" Tom laughed "Susie's waiting in the lounge" 

"Thank you" Tom and Hermione walked through to the living room, while Jessie headed back to the kitchen.

"Good evening Professor Riddle, Professor Weasley" Susie bounded to her feet "Can I get either of you a drink?" 

"Two butterbeers, please" Tom said, sitting down on the sofa. Hermione nodded, and sat down in an arm chair by the fire. Susie turned and walked over to the sideboard, and pulled out two bottles. 

"Professor" She held the bottle out to Hermione, who smiled.

"Thank you" Hermione took it "And your mother asked that you call us Tom and Hermione for the evening - mostly to avoid the over use of the word Professor" Susie smiled.

"Very well, Tom" She said, making both Hermione and Tom laugh. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you are your mother's daughter?" Tom said, taking the bottle from her.

"It has been noted" Susie smiled, then she picked another two bottles out of the sideboard, put one next to an empty chair, then sat down opposite Hermione "So, Tom....." She trailed off, shaking her head "I'm sorry - that just sounds wrong" 

"Perhaps if you prefix it with Uncle?" Hermione suggested "After all, your mother is Remus' daughter, and she refers to Tom as Uncle, and to me as Aunt" Susie looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded.

"I think I can manage Uncle Tom" She paused "So - Uncle Tom, what's up?"

"If we could just wait for your mother....." Tom started, then trailed off as Jessie walked in, sat down and picked up the bottle her daughter had left for her "Or not" Jessie laughed.

"Anyway" Tom continued "Have either of you ever heard of The Book?" Both of them shook their heads "The Book is a record of every magical birth in The United Kingdom. Every night at around 11:30pm it writes a list of all the people born in the previous twenty four hours"

"It's how Hogwarts knows who to send letters to" Hermione interjected "It lists them and their parents" 

"Who has access to this?" Jessie asked with a frown "And does it include private addresses?" 

"No" Tom shook his head with a smile "I know what you're thinking - that if Luna and Harry suddenly had another child, anyone could look at the book and find out the details of their residence and so on, but it only lists the names of the parents and the name of the child - or Merlin or Morgana if the child hasn't been named at that point" 

"Merlin or Morgana?" Susie asked.

"Two names that parents are really unlikely to use" Hermione explained "Although I guess we could add Albus to that but some people might think that in bad taste" 

"I can imagine" Jessie said. 

"Anyway - The Book almost always writes the names last thing at night, but once or twice since it was created it has written a name in the middle of the day" Hermione said "The last but one time it named Jane Millerson - a witch from the mid 800s who lead a rebellion against a dark lord who was ruling Wales" She paused, then looked over at Tom "And the last time was around midday on the last day of 1927" Both Susie and Jessie turned to face Tom. 

"The records of Lady Millerson's lineage have been lost, so no one knows if she is a Founders' Heir or not" Tom said "And my mother was born at 11:29pm so her name would have been listed with all the others" He paused "Which leads us to this morning" 

"Susie's name appeared, didn't it?" Jessie asked, making her daughter stare at her in surprise.

"Mum?"

"I'm Head of Intelligence" Jessie grinned "Which means I can put clues together pretty quickly" She turned back to Tom "If the name had caused a security threat, it would be Ella sat here, possibly with Minister Potter" She paused "And while it is not impossible, I doubt it is my name" She looked at her daughter "Which leaves just one option, sweetheart" 

"My name appeared?" Susie looked back at Tom "I'm a witch?"

"Apparently so" Tom nodded "And while it is unusual for magic to manifest itself this late in life - instead of at birth - it is not unheard of" He paused, then his voice softened with sympathy "And with your history, not to mention the recent change in your circumstances, it's possible that your magical core has been a bit shaken up and not functioning normally" 

"Which would make more sense than her being the child of a Founder" Jessie admitted, then she glanced at her daughter "You're not, are you?" Susie laughed.

"I am the long lost child of Helga Hufflepuff - all bow before me!" She said with a cackle. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a no" She said, then turned back to the two Hogwarts' teachers "Is there any way to check?"

"If she is the child of Helga Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"If she is magical" Jessie smirked. 

"I stopped by Ollivander's on the way" Hermione said, pulling out a box from in her robes "This isn't a wand wand - not a real wand at least - it's one he uses for measuring up and it acts as a template" She opened the box and handed it over to Susie "Give it a wave" Susie stared at it for a moment, then gave it a hefty swish back and forth. 

A few moments later, Hermione poked her head up from behind the sofa, while Tom lowered the shield he had instinctively raised when the wand had exploded into life.

"So - I am pretty sure that answers that question" He said matter-of-factly. Hermione stared at him in disbelief, while Jessie sent a blast of water to put out the fire that had ignited the bottom of the curtains.

"That's not going to happen every time, is it?" Susie asked, slowly putting the wand down on the floor.

"No" Hermione shook her head with a fond smile "The Template Wands are very sensitive and tend to overreact unless used very carefully" She leaned down, picked the wand up and put it back in the box "When you get your own wand it will be far less likely to destroy the school by accident" Susie smiled.

"What about on purpose?" She asked, making Hermione laugh. 

"So you think Susie will be coming to Hogwarts?" Jessie asked. 

"That's why we are here" Tom said "To discuss your options" Jessie smiled, then looked round as a pinging noise came from the kitchen. 

"If you'd like to come through to the dining room, we can discuss it over dinner"

xoxox

_Wednesday 19th of January, 2014_

"So what was the outcome?" Luna asked. Hermione had come to The Ministry to catch her up on the previous night. 

"Susie is going to go to Hogwarts in three years time, and until then Jessie is going to hire a magical tutor for her" Luna looked at her curiously. 

"Underage magic?" She asked.

"Just theory" Hermione smiled "It would not do for the daughter of a WPS agent to be caught breaking the law now, would it?" Luna smiled.

"What about the fact her name appeared so early? Or so late?" Hermione shrugged.

"Tom pointed out last night that it might not be a Founders' thing - Jane Millerson's record were lost during the purge, and Mother Merope was born so close to midnight it didn't matter" Hermione paused, then shrugged.

"So while there is a possibility Susie is an Heir, it's also entirely possible that the fact she has had such a screwed up life so far that her magical core is equally screwed up" She paused "Not that that is how Tom and I explained it, of course"

"Of course" Luna grinned.

"The only other thing was that if Jessie is still serving in The WPS, Susie will have a guard assigned to her at school" Hermione said.

"Make sense" Luna nodded "Blackmailing The Minister or Chief Warlock is one thing - that would be fairly obvious - but if they could get someone inside The WPS - there would be chaos and mayhem beyond reason" She paused "I'll remember that for when I retire - see if I can be the power behind the throne" Hermione stared at her with an amused grin, making Luna laugh "Or not"

"Probably a better idea" She said with a smile, then she stood up "So, with your leave, I am going to return to Hogwarts - Tom has been covering my class for the morning"

"He didn't want to come?" Luna asked.

"I won the toss" Hermione grinned "Can I use your floo?"

"By all means" Luna stood up.

"Are you and Harry still coming to The Ball?" Hermione asked before she entered the fire.

"We wouldn't miss it" Luna smiled, then she paused "Do you know if Little Miss Ravenclaw is coming?" Hermione sighed.

"She hasn't deigned to give us a response yet" She said with a tinge of annoyance "Can I ask you something?"

"Always"

"Is there something about her that's a bit....."

"Off?" Luna asked, and Hermione nodded "I think that when she announced herself as The Heir of Ravenclaw, she just expected to be welcomed to the world as a god amongst men" 

"And the fact that she has been mostly ignored is just annoying her?" Hermione asked "Because that sounds kind of petty" She shook her head "Can you imagine Tom behaving like that?"

"If he was just working as a clerk in a book store? Or living out his life as a house husband?" Luna looked at her thoughtfully, then shook her head "No - if he wasn't who he was, he would be happy who with who he is" 

"Madame Merope could have had the world at her feet" Hermione added "But she is happy running a potion shop and making sure the next generation get a good start" She looked at the flames, then shrugged "Hopefully she will grow up, get over the spoilt little brat phase and start doing something constructive with her life" 

"Madame Merope?"

"Little Miss Ravenclaw" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping" Luna smiled "But to get back to your original question - Harry and I will be there" She paused "See you then?"

"Looking forward to it" Hermione grinned, then turned, bounded into the fireplace and vanished.

xoxox

_Thursday 30th of January, 2014_

"Minister of Magic, Mrs Luna Potter and her husband The Chief Warlock and First Lord of The Ministry, Mr Harry Potter" As they paused at the entrance of The Great Hall, Harry looked over at Luna with a wry grin.

"Why do you get first billing all the time?" He asked.

"Because I am the Lord and Master of all I survey and you are pretty much just my trained minion" She replied in a matter-of-fact tone, making him laugh.

"I figured it was something like that" They walked into The Hall as the music restarted, making their way to where Tom, Merope, Hermione and Ron were stood talking.

"Minister" Merope gave a polite bow, then looked at Harry "Minion" Hermione laughed.

"Told you" She grinned at her husband "The school looks fantastic, Uncle Tom" 

"Thank you" Tom nodded "The House-Elves have been working overtime" He smiled "I've never seen them happier"

"They excelled themselves" Harry said admiringly, then looked around again "No Ravenclaw?" 

"We issued an invitation" Merope said "It was returned saying that she has better things to do than waste her time with those that consider themselves to be the elite of this world" Harry and Luna stared at her in surprise.

"Needless to say, we aren't expecting her any time soon" Tom said after a few moment's silence.

"No great loss" Luna shrugged, making Harry smirk and Merope laugh "So - how's your speech coming, Uncle?"

"About usual" Tom replied "Don't expect any surprises or shocks - I think I am getting more grown-up in my old age" 

"Oh that will never do!" Luna said with a fake exclamation of horror, then looked over to where The Marauders were standing near the House Point counters "Hey Uncle - want to play a prank?" Tom followed her gaze, then grinned.

"Growing up can wait - I'm in" 

xxxx

_Friday 21st of February, 2014_

"Ambassador" Susan jumped to her feet as Dudley strode in to The Minister's outer office. 

"I need to see Minister Potter" He said quietly.

"She is busy at the moment, but I can make you an app...."

"I need to see Minister Potter now" He said in the same tone "The Queen's Representative requires an audience with her Minister of Magic, and under The Treaty of Valaria you can not refuse such a demand" Susan stared at him, then nodded.

"If you would wait here one moment?" She asked, and he nodded. Turning, she vanished into Luna's office, then came out a moment later.

"Minister Potter will see you now, Ambassador" She said.

"Thank you" He nodded, then turned and walked into Luna's office.

"Ambassador" Luna stood up as he entered and gave a polite bow "I understand there is a problem?" 

"Yes" Dudley came to a halt, folding his hands behind his back.

"Would you care to sit down?" She asked, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk.

"I think I should remain standing, Minister" He replied quietly. Luna stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well" She walked round and sat down behind her desk "How may I be of assistance to The Court of Saint James?"

"Over the past few months, MI7 has been conducting an investigation into the actions of some members of the various security services" Dudley said, clasping his hands behind his back "The investigation was started after three suspected terrorists claimed they had been tortured during their interrogation"

"Had they?" Luna asked, and Dudley sighed.

"Yes" He said, anger tingeing his tone "And because of that the trials against them had to be suspended until we can learn what evidence was gained through torture, and how much of the case depended on it"

"That sucks" Luna said "Are they guilty?" 

"As a member of the government, I can't make a comment on a case that is currently subjudice" Dudley said, then added "But off the record, the three of them are guilty as hell and everyone is pretty pissed off about the idea of them being freed" 

"I can sympathise" Luna said "However......"

"However the internal problems of the muggle world would not usually involve you, or the magical world" Dudley nodded "And if it had stayed purely a muggle problem, I would not be here" He paused "During the investigation, we learned that the agents involved in the torture of these three individuals did not act alone" Luna stared at him, an expression of horror growing on her face.

"Mages did this?" She asked in a near whisper, and Dudley nodded again.

"I am afraid it gets worse" He continued "Based on the evidence gathered, and the access to the various levels of government and the Security Services, I am convinced that the mages involved have to be a part of The DMLE"

xoxox

"You want to call a full meeting of The Wiznengamot?" Harry looked up at his wife. 

"Yes" Luna nodded.

"Tomorrow? First thing?" 

"Yes" Luna nodded again. Harry paused.

"And you can't tell me why?" He asked.

"Sorry" She said. He stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"I am sure you have your reasons" He stood up "I will send out the notifications now - will 10am suffice?"

"Yes, thank you" She flopped down onto his sofa, leaning her head back until she was staring up at the ceiling, then she closed her eyes.

"They might want to know why" He pointed out. She opened her eyes, then smiled.

"Tell them because I said so" She grinned at him "And since I am supposedly the master of all I survey, that should be good enough for them" Harry laughed.

"I am sure that will go down very well" He said, walking over and sitting down next to her "I will make sure they are all there"

"Thank you" She leaned over and kissed him softly "And I am sorry to rush out on you, but I have three other people to see before I address The Wizengamot, and I suspect none of them will be any happier than you are right now" He smiled back at her, kissed her cheek then pulled her to her feet.

"Go - do good" He said, walking her to the door "And I will see you tonight"

"I might be late" She admitted.

"I will keep a candle in the window"

xoxox

"You want me to do this?" Percy asked "Personally?"

"You can bring in whoever you need to help, but I need you to head the inquiry" Luna nodded "If it turns out Dudley's evidence is right - and I suspect it probably is given the way he spoke to me - then there is every possibility this extends beyond The DMLE and in to The Wizengamot itself" She paused "Maybe even to the judicial branch" Percy paled slightly.

"When do you want me to start?" He asked.

"I am addressing The Wizengamot tomorrow at 10am" Luna said "It will be a private session - no press. I am going to announce the inquiry and I want it to start as soon as possible after that" 

"You don't want me to start before?" He looked at her in surprise.

"So far only you and I know about this" She explained "If I am right - and this stretches in to our government as well as Magical Law Enforcement - then we have to get this right first time, and make sure no one gets tipped off" She paused "And - with the best will in the world - if you start your inquiry now, someone will talk and we will lose the advantage of surprise" Percy nodded in understanding.

"Harry doesn't know?" He asked after a few moments. Luna shook her head "Why?"

"We are talking about a possible violation of a treaty that dates back six hundred years" Luna said quietly "One that could see our entire society brought back under Downing Street's control" She paused "He has to learn about this the same time as the rest of The Wizengamot, so that no one can accuse us of trying to cover this up, or trying to shift the blame from our friends" She paused "And the only reason I am telling you now, and not letting you find out tomorrow with the rest of the government, is that I need you to be ready to start the inquiry as soon as possible"

"I understand" Percy nodded "So - Miss Smith and Miss Owens are next?" Luna couldn't help herself - she actually laughed.

"If anyone else was that insightful I would be worried about legilimency" She grinned "And yes - I have to talk to the twin Heads of The WPS"

"Because if The DMLE has been compromised, you will need the help of The WPS to conduct any arrests" He paused "Are you sure The WPS isn't involved?"

"Absolutely" Luna nodded emphatically.

"May I ask why?" 

"Call it a gut feeling" She admitted "I know we have had a problem with some of The WPS agents before, but - given the history of werewolves suffering under the magical government - I don't see them helping any government subject anyone to similar suffering" She stood up "Either way - if it comes to the point where I need to arrest members of The DMLE, The Wizengamot, The Ministry or The Judicial Branch, I will need help to do it"

"Do you really think it will come to that?" Percy asked.

"Probably not, but I'd rather be prepared for the worst" She paused "Thank you for all this - I know that investigating our government is not going to be easy, or pleasant"

"But there is no one else who has the authority to do it" Percy finished her sentence for her "I knew what the job entailed when I was elected, Minister, and while I suspect the next few weeks are going to be somewhat stressful, I can not see any other way to proceed" He paused "For what it's worth, I am fairly sure it will only be The DMLE that is implicated" 

"Gut feeling?" She asked, and he smiled.

"More or less" He paused "You realise that I will have to include you and Harry on this inquiry?"

"The thought had occurred, Mr Chief Justice" She smiled "I take it from this point on, I will not be involved?"

"Not until you have been questioned and cleared of any involvement" He nodded "And even then your involvement will have to be..... regulated" Luna grinned.

"Then, with your permission, I will let you get on with your work, and I will go talk to Jessie and Ella" She paused "This is not going to be fun"

xoxox

_Saturday 22nd of December, 2014_

Luna took a deep breath, then walked out in to The Wizengamot Chamber. The hall fell silent as she strode up to the podium at the centre of The Chamber.

Looking around, she saw that not only had every member of The Wizengamot answered the summons, but all the Ministry Department Heads and Tom and Hermione. 

"I have to remember to thank my husband" She smiled, then put the text of her speech down on the podium, before looking around again. 

Taking a single breath, she began to speak.


	13. A Life Less Ordinary

_Sunday 23rd of February, 2014_

**MINISTER POTTER PLOTS OVERTHROW OF ENEMIES - SOLARIS EXCLUSIVE**

_Report by Barnard Warren, Jayala Fuchan and Harrison Hansen_

Following a close door meeting of the full Wizengamot last night, we can exclusively reveal that Minister Potter is planning a government wide clampdown on those who have opposed her policies in the past.

Using the cover of a supposed treaty violation, Minister Potter has called for a wide ranging inquiry into various aspects of the government. And, using the same cover, Minister Potter classified the inquiry as top secret, meaning the results will be kept from the press and the general public at large.

However, from reports we have received, a number of the areas Minister Potter is investigating are under the purview of the largest block of those that oppose her policies, and the changes she has been making during her reign.

This is not the first time that Minister Potter has been accused of abusing her power to get rid of her enemies, and while the majority of the public seems to have written the previous incident off as acceptable, the pattern that is developing is hard to deny and this paper is forced to question whether or not Minister Potter is a fit person to run our government and our country.

xoxox

"Director - Chief Justice Weasley is here to see you" Lavender's assistant announced from the door "He says it is important and urgent"

"I would imagine" Lavender replied flatly "Please show him in" 

"Yes, Director" Her assistant vanished, and a moment later, Percy strode in to the office.

"Good morning, Mr Chief Justice" She said brightly.

"That's a matter of opinion" Percy replied darkly, then shook his head "Sorry, Director - that was uncalled for"

"I am not so sure" Lavender glanced over her shoulder at the copy of The Solaris resting on her desk. Turning back, she saw Percy looking at her curiously "My assistant saw a copy on the way to work, and thought that it might be of interest" He smiled.

"To say the least" He reached in to his robes and pulled out five pieces of paper "Arrest warrants for the three reporters, the editor and deputy editor - charges of attempting to pervert the course of justice and violation of Sections 2, 5 and 7 of The Unification Treaty" 

"Wow" Lavender sat down against her desk "I take it you want me to execute these warrants?"

"More or less" Percy paused "I am going to execute them myself, but I would like you and ten of your Aurors to come with me when I do" Lavender's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are serving the warrants yourself?" She asked.

"I know it is unprecedented, but I want to send a signal - a powerful signal - that this sort of behaviour is entirely unacceptable and will not be tolerated" He said quietly "While it might seem like this is the same usual bigotry and bile that The Solaris spews out every day, this story has the potential to destabilise our entire society - even destroy it" He paused, then sighed "I wish I could explain, but I am afraid the explanation is also subjudice, and if I told you I would have to ask you to arrest me" Lavender grinned.

"And if I arrest you, how can you serve these warrants?" She asked with a smirk "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible" He glanced at his watch "Diagon Alley should be quite busy by now, and I would like as big an audience as possible" Lavender grinned.

"I will meet you in the atrium in five minutes, Mr Chief Justice" She said formally, then added "Does The Minister know about this?"

"This was my decision, and I didn't want any hint of even a suggestion that it was directed by The Minister" 

"Because any hint of even a suggestion that The Minister was using the Judicial Arm to gain some kind of revenge over a paper that has been openly critical of her would be equally disastrous to the country?" Lavender asked.

"Go to the head of the class" Percy smiled "Five minutes?"

"Five minutes" Lavender nodded.

xoxox

"Good morning - welcome to The....." The receptionist got to her feet as The Chief Justice, The Director of Magical Law Enforcement and ten red-robed Aurors walked in to the offices of The Solaris.

"Good morning" Percy said politely "My name is Chief Justice Weasley, and this is Director Brown" He paused "Could you tell Mr Whyte that we are here to see him" The receptionist stared blankly at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Director" Percy said in the same polite tone, and Lavender nodded as well.

"Team 1 - take the back entrance. Teams 2 and 3 - stay here. Teams 4 and 5, come with us to the bullpen, but stay on the perimeter"

"Yes, sir" All ten Aurors saluted, then two Aurors broke off and headed through the building, while four more took up positions at the door.

"If you could direct us to Mr Whyte's office, I would take it as a kindness" Percy turned back to the receptionist. She paused, then smiled.

"Third floor, at the far end of the bullpen" She said "Take the lift at the end of the corridor" 

"Thank you" Percy nodded, then he, Lavender and the remaining four Aurors walked down the corridor.

xoxox

"Mr Chief Justice" Jameson Whyte stood up as Percy and Lavender entered the office "Director"

"Mr Whyte" Percy gave a polite nod, then withdrew five pieces of parchment from his robes "I have here warrants for the arrest of three of your journalists, your deputy Mrs Handle and yourself" Whyte stared at him for a moment.

"May I ask on what grounds?" He asked.

"You are all being charged with violating Sections 2, 5 and 7 of The Unification Treaty, and with attempting to pervert the course of justice" Percy said simply "All of these charges stem from the story you published this morning" He paused "In addition, I have an injunction signed by myself and five other justices, temporarily shutting down The Solaris for two days - you can not publish any stories until the end of that time"

"You can't do that - the freedom of the press....."

"This has nothing to do with freedom of the press, Mr Whyte" Percy cut him off.

"Bollocks" Whyte snapped at him "Minister Potter doesn't like what we are saying, so she sends in her stormtroopers...."

"Minister Potter doesn't know anything about this" Percy interrupted him again "I am here because you violated the laws about reporting privileged information and judicial inquiries that are covered by the subjudice laws" He gestured at the papers "Now - are you going to summon your deputy and the reporters who worked on the story, or am I going to have to ask Director Brown and her Aurors to bring them here?" Whyte stared at him a moment longer.

"What if I refuse? Are you really going to have us forcibly arrested?" He asked.

"I would prefer not to have to drag you through Diagon Alley in chains" Percy admitted "However the warrants are all in order, and I assure you they will be executed, one way or another" He folded his arms behind his back "So, Mr Whyte, what's it to be?"

xoxox

"You arrested five members of The Solaris staff?" Luna asked, staring at Percy in disbelief.

"Yes, Minister" Percy nodded.

"And shut the paper down for two days?" 

"Yes, Minister" He nodded again. Luna stared at him questioningly.

"Are you insane?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, Minister" He nodded for a third time, making her laugh.

"Good to know" She gestured for him to sit down "This was because of the story?"

"Yes" He sat down opposite her "They are jeopardising the impartiality of the inquiry, and with it the very foundation of this society" 

"They might not have known" Luna pointed out "If whoever leaked the story to them only told them vague details, rather than the specifics, they might not have connected it to Valaria"

"They knew enough to mention that it was classified top secret" Percy replied calmly "Which means that they knew full when when they wrote about it that they were at least in violation of Section 5 and Section 7" 

"True" Luna nodded "You know that the other papers are going to ask about the arrests and injunction"

"And you can tell the truth - you were informed about them after the event, but as there are now on going cases, you can't comment on them" He smiled.

"And if they ask about the story itself?"

"They won't" Percy grinned "The other editors are far too smart to risk getting themselves in to the same mess" Luna smiled back, then sighed.

"There's one more problem" She said quietly "When I addressed The Wizengamot I made it perfectly clear that this was classified information" 

"And The Solaris must have got their information from somewhere" Percy said, then added "From someone" He smiled "I will add it to my list of things to do - hopefully one of the five that we arrested will tell us who their source is" Luna stared at him sceptically. 

"Journalistic sources are protected under law" She said.

"They are facing five to ten years in jail" Percy pointed out "And while sources are protected, the law only prevents the government from forcing journalists to name names - it doesn't stop journalists handing over the names of their own free will"

"Blackmail?" She asked in surprise.

"Human nature" He replied with a grin "I am betting that these reporters are willing to sell out anyone if they think it will get them better treatment" She opened her mouth, but he raised his hand "I promise that no one will suggest it to them - I am not going to risk compromising the case" 

"I would expect nothing less" She smiled, then glanced at her watch "Well - I am sorry to cut this short, but it's time to face the ravening horde" They both stood up.

"I am sure you will have a lot of fun" He said with a slight smirk "In the meantime, I will continue setting up the inquiry, and check on the progress of The DMLE about The Solaris staff"

"Thank you" She pulled the door to her office open, and followed him out.

xoxox

As she walked up behind the podium, Luna resisted the urge to smile at the fact there were no Solaris journalists in the group in front of her. 

"I have a brief statement, and - due to the nature of the statement, I will not be answering any questions" She paused to let the news sink in, then continued "Earlier today, The Judicial Branch issued an injunction against The Solaris for publishing a story they knew to be classified, and arrest warrants for five members of The Solaris staff for their part in this story" 

"The injunction will last two days, at which point the paper will be permitted to resume operation" She glanced down at the parchment on the podium "And while I do not believe it is wholly necessary, I would like to take this opportunity to remind you that the original story was the cause of all this action, and I would hate to see any more papers shut down because of similar violations of the law" There were a few laughs. 

"That is all I have to say at the moment" She paused "Thank you"

xoxox

_Monday 3rd of March, 2014_

"They've all been convicted" Susan announced as she walked in to Luna's office "Whyte and Handle were given four years each, while the journalists got three years" 

"Wow" Luna exhaled "I guess The Judicial Branch were serious about this" She paused "Any reaction from the press yet?"

"The were some surprised gasps from the gallery when the case was concluded" Susan said "But we will have to wait for the evening editions to see what they will say in public" She paused "If it helps, I suspect that most of them will be neutral, if not complimentary" 

"Really?" Luna asked "My chief tormentor through the last two elections is now going to be locked away until after the next election cycle. Even the papers that are on my side are hardly going to let that go without comment" Susan rolled her eyes, making Luna stare at her in surprise "You disagree?"

"You have had nothing to do with the arrest, the trial or the convictions" Susan leaned forward, her hands clasped together intently "This was entirely the actions of The Judicial Branch and The DMLE - that is not in dispute. The Solaris published top secret, classified information - that is also not in dispute" She paused "However politically biased the papers might be, there is very little spin they can put on the events in an attempt to blame you" Luna looked at her thoughtfully, but Susan pressed on.

"And because of what happened to The Solaris, none of the other papers is going to even attempt to link this to the inquiry you started - they would find themselves in the same position" She leaned back in her chair, gazing at her boss "Minister - Whyte and the others brought this upon themselves because they wanted to destroy you. But that doesn't mean you are to blame for it. They got what they deserved" Luna leaned back in her chair, then smiled.

"I think you missed your calling in life, Susan - you should definitely have been a lawyer" Susan grinned.

"And give up the second most powerful job in the country?" She asked with a laugh.

xoxox

**SOLARIS EDITOR, STAFF JAILED FOR SECURITY VIOLATIONS**

**SOLARIS REPLACES EDITOR AFTER STAFF JAILED**

**NEWSPAPER PUNISHED FOR CLASSIFIED INFORMATION LEAK**

Harry looked up from the papers on his desk.

"What did The Solaris say?" He asked Hannah.

"What makes you think I bought a copy, sir?" She replied with a slight smile.

"Because you are brilliant woman who knows how to anticipate my needs better than I do" He said simply.

"You say that now, but when it comes to my review" He rolled her eyes as she walked out of her office, then came back with another newspaper.

"Do you want to....." She offered it him, but he waved for her to read the article. She looked down at the paper, then smiled.

"Following the conviction of our former Editor, Deputy Editor and three journalists, The Solaris would like to take this opportunity to apologise to all our readers for the actions that lead to the trial, and to the injunction that prevented us from operating for two days.

It was an unpardonable breach of the code of conduct and of The Unification Treaty, and - no matter the rationalisation and justifications given by our former Editor - one that we accept was beyond the pale" She paused "That's pretty much it - they finish up with the announcement of Katherine Briarwood as the new editor"

"No mention of the Minister attempting to overthrow the government?" He asked.

"None whatsoever" She smiled.

"Excellent" He grinned "So, aside from the inquiry that could completely undermine the very fabric of society, everything is just perfect" Hannah smirked.

"You always were an optimist, sir"

"I'm just happy that the worst part of this is over with, and that we can get back to normal again"

xoxox

_Wednesday 12th of March, 2014_

"Mrs Abbot-Bones, I would like to talk to Minister Potter" Susan looked up as Tom Riddle walked into the outer office.

"I am afraid she is busy at the moment, Headmaster" Susan replied.

"Please" He said quietly. Susan stared up at him, and realised he seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. 

"I will let her know you are here, sir" She got to her feet and walked through to Luna's office.

"I thought I asked not to be disturbed" Luna looked up at her assistant.

"I am aware Minister, but the Headmaster is outside and he really wants to talk to you" Susan paused, then added - in a quieter voice "He looks to be on the verge of some sort of breakdown, Minister - I think you should talk to him" Luna gazed at her for a moment, then nodded and got to her feet.

xoxox

Tom, pacing back and forth, turned as Luna and Susan came out of the office.

"Headmaster" Luna nodded politely "Do come in"

"Thank you" He followed her back in to the office.

"Do you want to sit down?" She asked, and without responding he walked over to the sofa, then dropped his head into his hands.

"Tom?" She sat down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder "Uncle Tom - what's wrong?" He let out a quiet sigh, then looked up at her.

"I am afraid I have bad news" He said quietly "Last night, at around 2am, my mother passed away in her sleep" 

"Oh my" Luna pulled him in to a hug, resting his head against her shoulder "I'm sorry"

"Thank you" She held him for a few minutes, then he slowly straightened up.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, looking at him sympathetically.

"Yes, if you could" He nodded "I was hoping you could tell your husband and your parents - I haven't been able to go yet, and I don't want them learning it from anyone else"

"Of course" She said "Would you like me to inform anyone else?" He paused, then nodded.

"I would like you to make the formal announcement" He paused "I know that I can do it, but I am not sure I am up to it just yet"

"Consider it done" She nodded "I will talk to Harry, James and Lily - anyone else before I talk to the country?"

"No" He shook his head, then stood up "I am going on to Hogwarts now, and will inform the staff. I am going to be taking a leave of absence until the funeral - it is arranged for a week today - and a week after that" He paused "The students...." He trailed off "Do you want to inform your children?"

"Hermione can do that" Luna said quickly, getting to her feet as well "If the Minister and Chief Warlock both show up at Hogwarts, someone will notice"

"I will ask her - get all of The Ministry children together to tell them" He paused "Thank you - for all this"

"I loved her too" Luna said simply, making him smile.

"If I may?" He gestured at the floo, and she nodded "I suppose we will have to talk about the funeral arrangements at some point - The WPS will most likely have to be out in force - but...." He trailed off.

"That can wait for a few days, Uncle Tom" She stood up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek "Take care of yourself"

"Always" He gave her a final hug, then vanished in to floo. She stared at the flames for a moment, then turned and walked out in the outer office.

"Susan - I need to talk to The Chief Warlock, and can you let The WPS know that I need to go out as soon as possible to see Harry's parents"

"Yes, Minister" Susan nodded.

"Also can you contact Fred and George, and tell them I need to make an announcement on the lunchtime news" 

"Yes, Minister" Susan paused "Can I let them know what it's about?" Luna gazed at her for a moment, then nodded.

"This has to be kept in strictest confidence - you can talk about it with your wife, but no further" She said seriously. When Susan nodded, Luna continued "Mother Merope died early this morning - Professor Riddle has asked me to announce it to the country" 

"Oh my" Susan's expression became instantly sympathetic "Is he alright?"

"I think he is coping as best he can, but if you'd like to send him good thoughts, I don't think it would do any harm" She smiled "Can you let Hannah know I am on the way?"

"Of course, Minister"

xoxox

"Good morning...." Lily Potter paused, staring at her son and daughter in law as they walked in to the shop "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry glanced at Luna, then walked over to his mother.

"If you give us just a moment, we will explain" He said softly. Lily gazed at him, then turned as James walked in to the shop.

"Honey?" She said.

"Miss Smith asked me to come" He said, nodding towards the lead WPS agent.

"That was by my request" Luna said "I am afraid we have some bad news"

xoxox

"Oh my" Hermione bounded to her feet and pulled Tom in to a hug, then blushed "Sorry, Headmaster"

"Don't worry about it" He kissed her cheek "I am grateful for the sentiment" He paused "I have two favours to ask you"

"Name them" she said at once.

"Firstly, I am going to be taking a leave of absence for a couple of weeks - there are things I need to get sorted out, and I am not sure I can do that while I am here" He paused "You have full authority in my absence, and as long as you don't return the school to Ministry control, I will back anything you do" Hermione gave a soft laugh.

"What if I sell it back to them and offer to split the profits?" She asked.

"That's fine - I just don't want you giving it away" He smiled, then continued "I also have to ask a favour on behalf of Luna and Harry, and the other parents" 

"You want me to tell the children before the announcement?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Luna thought it would be better if they heard it from someone they know, and heard it in private" Tom nodded.

"I will see to it now" She paused "I am sorry for your loss"

"Thank you" He nodded "And now, if you will excuse me, I will take my leave"

"Of course" She hesitated, then leaned over and hugged him again "Take care of yourself Tom - the school will need you back" He smiled warmly.

"I will do my best, Headmistress" He gave a slight bow, then turned and left the office. Hermione turned back to her desk, and picked up her wand, ready to summon the children.

xoxox

"Fred, George" Luna walked in to the studio at the newsroom, nodding at the two Weasleys.

"Minister" They replied in unison, then Fred continued "We'll start the lunch time broadcast and hand it over to you at once" He paused "It would be helpful...."

"I know, I know" She sighed, then looked around "Miss Smith, could you secure that office for us?" The lead WPS agent walked off without replying, and Luna turned back to Fred and George "I can tell you, but I do not want you announcing it - I gave my word it would be me, and I do not want to break it"

"Yes, Minister" They both replied in unison, then looked over as Miss Smith returned.

"Minister" She nodded, then she, Luna, Fred and George walked over to the office and went inside.

Five minutes later, they walked back out, the twins looking considerably more sombre than they had before.

"Three minutes" A voice called from the side of the studio, and Fred and George walked round to sit behind the desk. 

"The podium" Fred said when he realised Luna was looking at them questioningly. She looked over, then nodded.

"Thank you"

"We live to serve" Fred smiled, then he composed his face in to a mask of seriousness.

xoxox

In The Great Hall, Hermione waved her wand to turn on the magical tv displayed above the staff table.

xoxox

All through The Ministry, televisions and radios were turned on. A scene being replayed throughout the country.

xoxox

"Good afternoon" Fred began "We will bring you the rest of the news in a moment, but we start with a statement from The Minister of Magic, Mrs Luna Potter" He nodded to her, and Luna straightened up as the cameras focused on her.

"Good afternoon" She said, staring in to the camera "It is my sad duty to inform you that this morning, at 2am, Madame Merope Gaunt passed away in her sleep" She paused, realising that tears were forming in her eyes "Mother Merope was the kindest person I have known - she thought of everyone else first, and worked tirelessly for the good of the whole magical world. Not just the wizarding world, but for all of us" She glanced across to where Harry was standing behind the cameras, and he smiled supportively at her.

"Today, the magical world has lost one of their greatest figures, and it is a lesser place for it" She paused, then wiped her eyes and cheeks "The funeral will take place a week from today, and I am declaring a period of official mourning for that time" She paused "Thank you" 

xoxox

_Wednesday 19th of March, 2014_

Harry and Luna, stood side by side, watched as the procession moved through Little Hangleton towards the small church.

While there had been a number of calls for a state funeral, to honour "one of the greatest figures in the magical world", not to mention one of the Founders' Heirs, Tom had resolutely refused anything other than a private service. 

"While I know that my mother was a public figure, it was not by choice, and not by desire" He had explained to Luna "She never wanted to flaunt her status of being a Founder's Heir, and I will respect her wishes in this" 

The procession vanished into the church, and Luna and Harry followed behind.

"Are you sure you want to read the eulogy?" Luna asked him. Harry paused for a moment, then nodded.

"While I was growing up, Mother Merope was there for me as much as any of The Four Fathers" He said "I consider it an honour that Uncle Tom asked me" She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We should go - we don't want to keep them waiting"

xoxox

"We are gathered here to day to celebrate the life of Merope Gaunt" Harry's voice rang through the church "Although she was born in to obscurity, and had to struggle to survive for most of her early life, she grew up to be a hard-working young woman with a sense of duty and purpose" He paused, glancing down at Tom "At the age of twenty, she gave birth to her first, and as it turned out, only child. It was not an easy time - she was very ill for a long while - but she pulled through, and kept herself alive for the love of her son, who she didn't wish to desert" 

"It was also around this time that she learned the truth about who she was - a truth her father had kept from her because he considered it to be dangerous. When Mother Merope learned that she, and her son, were the last two heirs of the Slytherin line, she did not use that knowledge to benefit herself, nor her son. She remained humble and hard-working, as she would for the rest of her life" He paused again, then smiled.

"But although she desired to remain humble - to keep to herself - I am glad to say that, in one respect she failed. There is no one in the magical world who was not touched by her life - from the countless hundreds, countless thousands who she helped in her potions shop, to those she tutored during her time at Hogwarts" He paused again "Even those who did not interact with her directly have benefited from her knowledge and her wisdom - her willingness to negotiate with The Goblin Nation over the introduction of transportals to the wizarding world will stand as one of the greatest moments in a life time of truly great moments" He looked over at Tom, who had a soft smile on his face.

"For myself, I will remember the kindness that she showed me. My first memory of Mother Merope is of her smiling down at me, looking after me in the weeks following my first Halloween" He paused "My family were unavoidably busy with other matters during those first few weeks, but Madame Merope set her whole life aside to ensure I was looked after and taken care of" He smiled "She has been there for me throughout my life - and when I met, fell in love and married my beloved Luna - Mother Merope extended her love to my wife as well, showing her the same tenderness and compassion that she had shown me" He wiped an errant tear from his cheek.

"Mother Merope lived a life of service and devotion to her country, to her society and to her world. And although we are lessened by her loss, the world is much, much better place for her having been in it" He paused "Thank you"


	14. For The Future

_Thursday 20th of March, 2014_

**Gaunt Estate left to Hogwarts' Trust**

_In a move that - according to her friends - is indicative of the way she lived her life, Madame Merope Gaunt has left the bulk of her estate to The Hogwarts' Trust. Her will said that 'Rather than giving my money to those who did not need it, I leave in trust to benefit the future of the magical world'._

_Hermione Weasley, speaking on behalf of Hogwarts, said this was a truly gracious gift, and that those who oversaw the trust, a list which includes both her and Professor Riddle, would do their best to live up to the memory of Madame Merope and her vision of the future_

**"Mother Merope" - a nation mourns**

_In a final act of charity, Madame Merope - a woman frequently referred to as "Mother" by many of those at the top of government - donated her entire fortune to The Hogwarts' Trust._

_In a statement, Ragnarok of Gringotts said that Merope Gaunt had desired that her estate should be used to improve the future of the magical world._

_"I was privileged to have worked with Madame Merope for nearly five years" The Head of The Goblin Nation continued "I consider it one of the best working relationships I have had, and I am sad that it has had to come to an end"_

**Madame Merope Gaunt - A Life Less Ordinary**

_"Mother Merope lived a life of service and devotion to her country, to her society and to her world. And although we are lessened by her loss, the world is much, much better place for her having been in it"_

_Words spoken by our Chief Warlock at the private funeral service, held yesterday for a woman regarded by many as the mother of the magical world._

_Today, the final act of her life was to leave her estate to The Hogwarts' Trust - a body dedicated to ensuring that Hogwarts School continues to provide first class education to all the magical citizens of Britain._

_Mother Merope, you will be sadly missed_

"Minister? Chief Warlock? May I come in?" Luna looked up from the papers that she and Harry had been reading in bed, then glanced at her husband. Harry shrugged, making Luna roll her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Smith" She called out, and a moment later Ella Smith came in to the room.

"I am very sorry to disturb you, Minister, but I thought you would want to know at once" She said quickly "I've received a message from Mr Masters"

"Remus' agent?" Harry sat bolt up right, while Luna bit her lip.

"Yes, sir" Ella nodded "It seems that Mrs Lupin has gone in to labour" Harry and Luna stared at her, then exchanged glances.

"Miss Smith - how soon can we get to St Mungo's?" Luna asked after a moment.

xoxox

"Good evening love" Lily got to her feet as Luna, Harry and six WPS agents came in to the waiting room.

"Good morning, mother" Harry replied, glancing at his watch. Lily rolled her eyes, then gave them both a hug.

"Is there any news?" Luna asked after Lily released her.

"Not yet, no" Lily replied "A nurse has come out once or twice, and it all seems to be going well - these things take time, remember"

"Tell me about it" Luna said wryly - the birth of the twins had lasted nearly eight hours, something she wasn't likely to forget.

"The others are on their way - apparently Remus was so panicked about the impending birth, he contacted James and asked him to get in touch with everyone else" Lily smirked "I don't really associated Remus with being easily flusterable"

"Whereas your son is the very model of calmness and collectivity?" They both looked over at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Are you ever going to let that go, mother?" He asked in annoyance.

"When your wife told you she was going to labour, you apparated to the hospital and took another five minutes to realise you had forgotten to take her with you" Lily laughed "To be honest, I think you are going to have to put up with some teasing for a little while yet" 

"Wonderful" Harry rolled his eyes, then turned as the door opened again, and Sirius, Padma, Severus, Lucille, Peter, Leanna and Tom came in, accompanied by a number of WPS agents.

"Jessie?" Harry asked, looking at his mother.

"Already there, with her father" James said, walking in from the corridor with two cups of coffee in his hands "And there are a lot more people here than before" He looked around, then handed a cup to his wife "Good morning everyone"

"Is there more of that coffee?" Sirius asked sleepily. Lily sighed.

"There's a station down the corridor" James said before his wife could snap at their friend "The entire floor has been secured by Miss Smith's agents, so I am told you can all wander at will" He glanced at Ella, who nodded in confirmation. 

"Thank you" Sirius padded off down the corridor, Peter and Padma following after him. Leanna walked over to where Harry and Luna were stood. 

"I realise he sounds a bit grouchy, but, from what he said, he was answering questions for ten hours at the inquiry today" She held her hand up when Harry and Luna both looked at her questioningly "He didn't say what he talked about, or what questions they asked - just that he was questioned for a long while" 

"Wow" Luna exhaled slowly, then laughed "And since I have no desire to go to jail, I can't really speculate about it, can I?" 

"Sorry, my love" Harry gave her a hug.

"Anyway - he just wanted to come home and go to bed" Leanna continued "So being woken up in the middle of the night by The WPS wasn't exactly on his list of things to do" 

"I can imagine" Luna grinned, then they all looked round as the three friends returned. 

"So - what do we know?" Padma asked, grasping the cup of coffee in both hands.

"Remus contacted me about an hour or so ago, saying that Tonks' water had broken, and that they were coming here" James said "He sounded somewhat..... flustered and asked me to get in touch with everyone" He looked at Harry and Luna "The WPS?"

"Yeah" Luna nodded.

"Anyway - we got here about fifty minutes ago, and have seen the nurse twice" James continued "Jessie arrived ten minutes after us, and went straight in"

"Where's Susie?" Ella asked.

"Jessie brought her to Hogwarts" Hermione said as she and Ron came in through the main door "She is spending the night in the Hufflepuff dorm with Cally and Lucy" She paused "I've been re-enforcing the wards and making sure The WPS agents all know what's going on, so there are no surprises in the morning"

"Wise idea" Tom smiled.

"I learned from the best" She smiled back, then looked around "Any news?" 

xoxox

Three hours later, the waiting room fell silent as Jessie walked in from the corridor.

"First - thank you all for coming" She said to the assembled friends and family "I know that my father and mother appreciate it a lot, even if they are not here to tell you themselves" She smiled "And on that topic, it is my very great pleasure to announce that Remus and Tonks welcomed James Edward Lupin in to the world around five minutes ago" The entire room, including all of The WPS agents, burst in to cheers and applause. Jessie waited for the noise to die down, then continued.

"He is perfectly fit and healthy, weighing 7 pounds, six ounces" She paused, then grinned brightly "And the first test for lycanthropy has proved emphatically negative" She grinned again as there was another burst of cheers.

"My mother and father both would like to thank all of you for coming, and ask that if James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Severus and Tom could come with me - they would like you to meet the latest member of our family" She glanced at the others "It's not that they don't want everyone else to meet them, but - as you can imagine - they have had a very long day, and Mother Tonks needs her rest" 

"Tell her we'll come and visit them tomorrow" Harry said, and the others nodded in agreement "And give them our love?"

"Always" Jessie smiled.

xoxox

The next afternoon, Harry and Luna - accompanied by Miss Smith, Miss Gibbs, Mr Walcot and Mr Smythe - returned to the hospital, and were shown in to the private room that Remus, Tonks and their newborn son were occupying. 

"Oh Remus, he is gorgeous" Luna exclaimed quietly, staring down at the infant in the cradle. Remus flushed with pride.

"He is, isn't he?" He looked adoringly at his son, then over at his wife, who smiled back contentedly at her husband.

"And he's completely free?" Harry asked, slipping his arm around his wife's waist.

"All four tests" Tonks said with a happy smile "I guess The Volturi's vaccine worked like it should"

"I never had any doubt, heart of my heart" Remus said, then he looked at Luna "Could you send my thanks to Ambassador Brown and her masters? I will come and see her in person in a few weeks, but I wanted her to know right away"

"I will make it my first priority" Luna said "After I take a few pictures of the happy family, of course"

"Of course" Remus grinned. 

xoxox

"You can tell Ambassador Lupin that it was our great pleasure" Emily replied, sitting opposite Luna "The child is healthy and well?"

"Perfectly so" Luna nodded "They are going to stay one more night, then return to the residence" She smiled "I just wanted to add my own thanks, Emily - Remus has been like a father to me ever since I started dating my husband, and I have never seen him this happy and content with this life"

"Then you are most welcome as well" Emily smiled "I will pass both the family's and your thanks on to my Masters when I am next in contact with them, and if you could pass on my congratulations to Remus and Tonks, I would be most grateful"

"You don't want to do it yourself?" Luna asked "I am sure they would be happy to have a visit from the woman who made this possible"

"Perhaps in a few weeks, maybe a month or so" Emily said in a quieter voice, then - at Luna's questioning look - she explained "I am not worried that I would not be welcome, or that the child would be too much of a temptation....."

"I never thought it would" Luna said sincerely. 

"....however my part in the child's conception - if you will excuse the phrase - is known only to a very few. And since I would like to keep it that way, I would rather not draw any adverse attention to myself"

"And since your Masters and the....."

"The children of the moon" Emily supplied.

".....do not have the best relationship, people might start to wonder why you are visiting him" Luna nodded "I will pass on your congratulations, and your reasoning for postponing your visit, when I see them next"

"Thank you" Emily smiled "And now I will let you get back to the business of running the country" 

"Oh do you have to?" Luna said with a fake sigh. 

xoxox

_Thursday 27th of March, 2014_

"One day more" Luna said, leaning back in bed. 

"You're planning a revolution?" Harry asked in amusement "Or are you going to take our daughter and flee across the ocean?"

"How do you know I'm not pining for the true love of my life, who is currently involved with someone else?" She replied.

"Hermione is married and happily so" Harry smirked. Luna stared at him for a moment, then whacked him on the arm.

"I was referring to the report tomorrow" She said, her face becoming serious "Percy said it would be complete around midday" She paused "By this time tomorrow, we could no longer be an independent nation" 

"It won't come to that, my love" Harry slipped his hand in to hers "Even if the entire Auror corps was involved in the conspiracy, I think that - as long as we are willing to punish them - The Crown will not invoke the revocation clause"

"I wish I could be so sure" Luna sighed "Because if we're wrong, then I am pretty sure that in less than a month the country would be at war" She looked at him intently "The Wizengamot would reject any revocation, as would most of the mages in the country. And if that includes The DMLE and The DOM, then there would be nothing to stop the magical world launching an all out conflict against The Crown" 

"One we can't win" Harry said "I mean - we might prevail for a week, maybe a month, but when The Crown realises what is going on, they will slaughter us"

"Hence my original comment" Luna smiled softly "One day more to revolution?"

"It won't come to that, heart of my heart" He leaned over and kissed her cheek "We will learn who was involved in this, and decide on what their punishment should be. Dudley knows that this is an aberration, and I think that as long as we don't try to cover anything up - to withhold anything from The Crown or our public - then we will be fine" Luna looked up at him hopefully.

"You are sure?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I have never been more surer" He replied. 

xoxox

_Friday 28th of March, 2014_

Luna took a deep breath, then pushed the door to the conference room open and walked inside to find Harry, Percy, Lavender, Bella and Ella sat around the table.

Glancing at the head of the table - where a young women was stood holding an official looking folder - Luna walked round the table and sat down next to her husband. 

When she had taken her seat, Percy stood up.

"This is Justice Tamara Pel" He said formally "She has been the lead justice on the inquiry into Ambassador Dursley's complaint, and is ready to make her report" He looked around the table "I haven't heard the report yet - this will be my first time" He turned back to Tamara "After Miss Pel has completed her presentation, we will discuss what we can do next" He smiled "Miss Pel - in your own time"

"Thank you, Chief Justice" She nodded, then turned to face the whole group "The full report is 250 pages long, containing a complete record of all the evidence collected, including transcripts of interviews, sworn statements and so forth" 

"However, in the interests of clarity, there is a summary of the findings on the first page" There were a few smiles "Following the accusation by Ambassador Dursley, we carried out a full investigation, questioning everyone who was considered of relevance, and following every lead that was generated from those interviews" She paused "While I, my team and I suspect every one in our government wanted to disprove his accusations, I am afraid that we very quickly learned that not only were they true, but that the involvement of the magical world in muggle affairs was not limited to one or two people"

"Oh dear" Luna murmured.

"In all, seventeen mages have been found to have interfered with the muggle world in a manner that goes against The Treaty of Valaria - all of them in either the ranks of The DMLE or The Auror Academy"

"Oh my god" Bella exclaimed.

"There are eight pure-blood mages, four half-blood mages and five muggle born" Pel continued "A full list of names is in the file, however there are two that are of more concern than the rest" She paused, then looked down the table "I'm sorry to have to tell you that Edmund Davidson and Ian Peterson were both involved in the conspiracy" 

"Edmund?" Lavender exclaimed "My deputy?" 

"Yes" Pel nodded "And the deputy head of The Auror Academy as well" Bella closed her eyes, dropping her head into her hands.

"As I said, the full report goes in to a great deal more detail about what we found" She glanced at Percy, who nodded "The final part of my presentation is in regard to punishment" She glanced down at the folder for a second "Given the egregious nature of the breach of the treaty, and the fact that these seventeen mages knew that they were not only breaking our laws but the laws of The Crown as well, we believe it is suitable and just that they have their powers bound for the rest of their lives, and that they should then be handed over to The Crown for trial" She closed the folder "That is all I have to say" There were a few moments of silence, then Percy stood up again.

"Thank you, Miss Pel - you are dismissed" Pel gave a single nod, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. When she had gone, Percy walked to the front of the room.

"So here we are" He said, looking at each of them in turn "I will make sure you all get copies of the full inquiry documents before the end of the day, but I think that we should decide what we are going to do with the seventeen mages who have been named in this inquiry" 

"Before that, I do have one question" Lavender asked "Does the report make any mention of who talked to The Solaris? Because we didn't find anything out when we questioned the journalists" Percy flicked the file open, and scanned the first page.

"It was Ian Peterson" He said looking up again "It came up as part of the questioning" He paused "I realise that under normal circumstances he would have to answer for that in our judicial system, but - in this instance - I would say the violations of Valaria take precedence" Lavender stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well" Percy took a deep breath "According to The Unification Treaty, the three Heads of Government have the authority to decide the fate of those who breach Valaria" He paused "Within reason of course - we can't order their summary execution, or have them tortured for days on end"

"Darn" Bella clicked her fingers "Because that does sound appealing" 

"Well, regardless of our personal feelings, we have two basic options, although there are various sub options within those" He held up a single finger "We can punish them under our judicial system. For crimes of this nature, the punishment would be life in prison, with no chance of release" He raised a second finger "Or we can, as the inquiry suggests, hand them over to The Crown for punishment"

"After we bind their magic" Harry said "If we let them keep their magic, then no muggle jail would hold them, and they would be on the run before the end of their first day"

"Yes" Percy nodded "The advantages of the first one are that we can see to it that justice is not only done, but seen to be done. Our society will see what happens when you break our most sacred laws and hopefully it will not only discourage such actions in the future, but will also discourage any dissent from people who think that The Family Potter is just trying to get rid of their enemies" 

"But the downside is The Crown might well see it as a cover up, and use it as an excuse to revoke our autonomy under Valaria" Luna said. 

"Sadly that is almost certainly true" Percy agreed "However if we go with the second option, we would probably stave off the destruction of our society and a fairly violent civil war but it would not provide the advantages of the first - namely the justice would be done outside of our society and most likely very few people would hear about it"

"And our detractors would have a field day with the news we not only stripped the powers of seventeen of our political enemies, but handed them over to a barbaric society that is barely one step up from cavemen" Harry paused "Their words, not mine"

"I was hoping" Lavender smiled.

"The decision rests with the three of us" Percy said, gesturing to Harry and Luna "However I believe I can speak for The Family Potter when I say we would welcome all your input" There were a few moments of silence, then Ella raised her hand, making Percy smile.

"Miss Smith" He said "You don't need to raise your hand, by the way" Ella smiled.

"While I don't want to speak for The WPS, I have to say that - speaking for myself - I would rather they face justice from The Crown than from us" She paused "If a muggle police officer had interfered with one of my cases, I would want to punish him myself, not let someone else do it" She glanced at Percy "When I say myself...."

"I understand" He nodded "And I tend to agree with you" He looked around the table "Does anyone have a dissenting opinion?" 

"I'd like to punish Ian myself" Bella admitted "Both for being a part of this abomination, and for talking to The Solaris in an attempt to sway public opinion against The Minister"

"Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment" Luna said "But you realise that even if we keep him here, you will not be permitted to have any part in his punishment, right?"

"I know" Bella sighed "So given that I am not going to get my wish, I say turn them over to the Crown" There were a number of nods, and Percy smiled.

"Harry? Luna? Do you agree? It requires a unanimous decision" 

"I agree" Harry said.

"I agree" Luna added.

"Very well" Percy pulled out a parchment "If you two could sign against the relevant place, the document will be handed over to Director Brown to take the requisite steps" She paused, then glanced at Ella "Miss Smith - would you be able to make a few agents available should Lavender require them?"

"You don't think the Aurors can handle this?" Lavender asked curiously, but with no malice or annoyance.

"I am suggesting that once they realise where they are being sent they will - even with their powers bound - be willing to do anything to prevent it" Percy replied "It was just a suggestion, Director - I am not saying The DMLE can't handle it"

"I never thought you were" Lavender smiled "And I will take it under advisement" 

"Excellent" Percy passed the parchment to Harry, who signed it and passed it to his wife. When Luna had signed it, she handed it back to Percy who added his signature to the bottom of the form, then gave it to Lavender.

"Thank you" She nodded "I will see to the details as soon as I get back to my office" Percy gave a single nod.

"And with that, our business is concluded" He said "A redacted copy of the inquiry will be handed over to the press tomorrow morning - we are not going to remove any evidence, but there are five or six paragraphs that have to be removed to ensure there are no security issues" 

"The press will be expecting a comment" Luna said.

"Inquiry is finished" Percy replied "The five or six paragraphs aside, you are free to say whatever you wish" He looked across at Harry "That applies to you - to all of you" 

"No worries about subjudice?" Bella asked.

"Whoever tries these seventeen mages won't be reading our papers" Percy said simply "I will have my statement ready by the end of the day" He glanced at Luna "Do you want me to bring it to you, or should it come from my office?"

"If you bring it to me, I will ensure that all three are handed out during the inevitable press conference" She stood up "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to arrange an appointment with Ambassador Dursley to let him know what is going to happen"

xoxox

"I will have to talk to The Prime Minister and Her Majesty, of course, but I think I can say with some degree of confidence that this will be the end of the matter" Dudley slipped the folder in to his briefcase "No one in the muggle world wants a war, even if it is a war we would win" 

"I entirely agree" Luna said "On both counts - my biggest fear was that this would end up with the destruction of our nation" 

"As fears go, that's pretty big" Dudley admitted "I will go and speak to The Queen and The PM right now, and will let you know their response by the end of the day" 

"Thank you" Luna smiled "I am going to be holding a press conference tomorrow to let the rest of the world - our world - know what's been happening"

"Would you like a statement?" Dudley asked.

"If you don't mind" Luna nodded "I should have one from Harry and one from Percy to go with the one of my own" 

"I will give it to you when I come back" He stood up "Thank you for this, Minister - The Court of St James is truly appreciative of the way in this was handled, and I will do my utmost to impress that upon The PM and Her Majesty" He picked up the briefcase "Good afternoon, Minister"

"Ambassador" Luna nodded.

xoxox

_Saturday 29th of March, 2014_

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Not in the least" Luna smiled, then took a deep breath "Lavender and Bella both handed me their resignations this morning" 

"I heard" Harry nodded.

"I asked them to reconsider, but they both said that - given what their deputies did, right under their noses - they do not feel confident that they are in the right jobs any more" She sighed "They take affect on the 14th of April, so we have to find two replacements"

"At least they are appointed, not elected" Harry pointed out "So no worries with The Wizegnamot or a surprise election" He looked out at the crowd of reporters "They seem to be getting restless, my love"

"I know" She took a deep breath "Okay - here goes nothing" She strode out in to the atrium, and walked up behind the podium placed there for her. The assembled journalists fell silent, all with pens raised.

"Good afternoon" She gave them all a bright smile "This afternoon, each of your papers will be sent a copy of the results of an inquiry that The Judicial Branch has been conducting over the past few weeks. This inquiry followed a complaint by The Ambassador to The Court of St James that members of the magical community were involving themselves in the law enforcement and judicial system of the muggle world" She paused to take in the mood of the reporters, then continued.

"The full document is quite long, but I can report the conclusions of the inquiry" She took a breath "The panel found that seventeen mages, from The DMLE and The Auror Academy, were involved. They used magic to kidnap muggle suspects, and magic to torture them and get them to tell the truth" She paused, then her voice became more serious "These actions are in the direct violation of The Treaty of Valaria, and as such risk the independence and autonomy of our very society" The were a few frowns, but she noticed that Horsmont rolled his eyes.

"Because of this, and because of the fact their crimes were committed against the muggle society, it was decided that these seventeen mages will have their power permanently bound and be handed over to The Crown for trial"

"MINISTER!" Several dozen hands shot up at once, but she ignored them.

"Following consultation with Ambassador Dursley last night, the said action has been carried out. The seventeen mages were bound by The Department of Mysteries and handed over to the muggle police" 

"MINISTER!" The same forest of hands shot up again, but again she ignored them.

"Ambassador Dursley gave the following statement - 'While The Treaty of Valaria has been breached, but not destroyed. The actions of these seventeen mages have hurt both our worlds, but the relationship between us remains as it always was - unbroken and strong as ever. I am glad that this situation has been resolved without the need to escalate it further, and I firmly believe we can now put it in the past and continue to a brighter future'" She paused, but there was silence and she realised they were all busily writing away. 

"Of course" She thought "They'll get a copy of the statement along with the inquiry, but at least this way it will keep them quiet for...."

"MINISTER!!" 

"....a minute" She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes, then pointed to The Daily Prophet reporter "Miss Tyler"

"Do you have a list of the names of those involved in the conspiracy?" 

"The names will be in the report to be delivered this afternoon" Luna replied.

"Have their families been informed?" Karen Tyler asked before Luna could point to someone else.

"Their families were informed when they were arrested" Luna nodded "However I am not willing to talk about their reactions or decisions" She paused "Mr Horsmont"

"Given the original report of this inquiry in my paper, are you refusing to list the names of those handed over to The Crown because they are, in fact, your political enemies?" He asked.

"I am not refusing to list the names, Mr Horsmont - I am choosing not to do so because there is limited time for this conference and I don't want to waste it reciting a list you will all have in an hour" She paused "But to partly answer your question, the Deputy Director of The DMLE and the Deputy Head of The Auror Academy were two of the seventeen arrested" She looked round the group "Mr Lovegood"

"Given the nature of the seventeen mages' alleged crimes, why was the inquiry kept secret? Does the public not deserve to know if one of the most important foundations of our society has been broken?" Luna gazed at her father for a moment, trying to work out if he really was angry, or wanting to give her a chance to put her side of the story before the rest of the press tore her apart.

"The Treaty Of Valaria is the document that ensures magical society is given leave to govern itself. To remain autonomous, rather than having to answer directly to The Crown" Luna said after a few moments "I felt that making public the fact that it had been breached, even broken, before we knew all the facts off the case - and what the reaction of The Crown would be - was too great a risk" She paused, wondering he would follow up, but Xeno stayed silent "Miss Doyle?"

"Do you believe that the muggles are capable of providing a fair trial for these seventeen mages, given the long, long history of muggles burning mages at the stake?" Lucinda stared up at her, her eyes challenging.

"Firstly, the long history that you speak of came to an end over a century and half ago" Luna said flatly "Secondly, only Dudley, The Prime Minister, The Queen and The head of The Department of Justice know that these seventeen are mages. Everyone else in the muggle world has been kept in the dark" She stared back at Lucinda "I have complete faith that they will receive a fair trial" She looked around "I have time for one more question..... Mr White"

"I realise that you can't give us an exact answer, but what are the mages looking at if they are convicted in the muggle courts?" 

"You are right in that I don't know the ins and outs of muggle court procedure enough to give you a firm answer, but according to Ambassador Dursley, crimes of this nature will draw anything from twenty to thirty years in prison" There were a few exclamations of surprise.

"After their sentences are complete, will they be returned to our world?" Frank White asked. Luna looked at him thoughtfully. 

"I have to admit, I do not know the answer to that" She said after a few moments' reflection "With their powers bound, I am not sure how they would get along in our world, or how welcome they would be" She looked down at Frank "I realise it is not something I am used to saying, but I honestly can not answer your question, Mr White - I am sorry"

"Don't worry about it, Minister" Frank smiled "I will simply save it up for the next press conference" Luna laughed, then - as the reporters dispersed - she turned and walked down from the platform.


	15. Civil Strife

_Monday 14th of April, 2014_

**Muggle courts convict "Valaria Mages"**

_Today The Prophet can exclusively report that the muggle courts convicted the seventeen mages involved in the "Valaria Affair" of treason against the crown. Each mage was handed down a sentence of between twenty five and thirty years for their crimes._

_Minister Potter, Chief Warlock Potter, Chief Justice Weasley and Ambassador Dursley were all approached for statements, but they all declined to comment on the outcome._

_Family reactions : Page 2_  
Names of Mages : Page 3  
The Valaria Treaty - Why does it matter in light of Unification? : Page 4 

**New DMLE and Head of Auror Academy Appointed**

_Today Minister Potter announced the appointments of two new people to the two highest law enforcement offices in the country._

_Ronald Weasley, husband of Deputy Headmistress Hermione Weasley, has been appointed to run The Auror Academy. Formerly holding the rank of Master Auror, Mr Weasley has been in law enforcement since The Unification Treaty was signed, and has progressed up the ranks with well deserved speed. He replaces Bellatrix Black, who has been in charge of education the country's law enforcement for nearly fifteen years._

_Katie Taylor is the new Director of Magical Law Enforcement. Much like Mr Weasley, Mrs Taylor has been a life long member of The DMLE, most recently holding the position of Chief Auror for the last two years. She replaces Lavender Brown, who held the post for the last six years._

_Miss Black and Miss Brown both resigned their posts just over two weeks ago, when - after The Valaria Inquiry - it was revealed that, while they were innocent of any wrong doing, both their deputies were guilty._

xoxox

_Sunday 27th of April, 2014_

"Minister - Ambassador Brown is here to see you" Miss Smith spoke from the door to Luna's study "She says that she is very sorry to bother you on a Sunday, and at home, but that it is a matter that can not wait" Luna smiled.

"Please show her in" She paused "And could you see if you can find my husband?" 

"Yes, m'am" Miss Smith nodded, then stepped out of the door. A moment later, Emily came in. 

"Minister" She gave a formal nod "I am sorry for disturbing you, but I received some news this morning that is...... disturbing, and possibly could lead to a threat to the citizens, both magical and muggle, of this country" Luna stared at Emily in surprise. 

"Come in - sit down" She gestured to the sofa "Miss Smith has just gone to look for Harry - I thought whatever you had to say was most likely aimed at him as well"

"Yes" Emily sat down, nodding again "And given what I've already said, I suspect you will have to inform a few other people as well" She paused "Sorry if I am babbling, but...." She broke off as Harry and Ella entered.

"Ambassador" Harry nodded politely, then took a seat in the corner. 

"Do you need me for anything else, Minister?" Ella asked.

"Thank you, no" Luna shook her head.

"Very good" Ella glanced at Emily, then turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

"She still doesn't trust me" Emily said, turning back to face Luna and Harry.

"I'm sure it's not that" Harry started, but Emily shook her head.

"After what I learned this morning, I think she is right to be worried" Emily paused "A little while back, you asked me about The Seattle Coven, and I admit I was somewhat dismissive of them" She bit her lip "At the time, I thought I was telling you the truth, but it turns out that new information has come to light" 

"That doesn't sound good" Luna said quietly. 

"Whatever you are imagining, it is far, far worse, Minister" Emily took a deep breath "This morning I received news that yesterday at around eleven o'clock out time, there was a fight in Texas. Between The Cullen Clan and my Masters' Guard"

"The Cullen Clan?" Harry asked, but before Emily could respond, Luna leaned forward, looking intent.

"The Seattle Coven" She said, and - although it wasn't a question - Emily nodded.

"Up until around eight years ago, they were a minor annoyance" She explained "They were a family of seven vampires who lived together in a town called Forkes in Seattle, Washington. They didn't hunt humans - still don't hunt humans - but they kept mostly to themselves and showed the appropriate respect to my Masters" 

"But something changed?" 

"A girl - a human girl named Isabella Swan came to live in the town, and fell madly and totally in love with Edward - the youngest son" Emily smirked "Who is also the oldest son, but lets not get into that just now" She shook her head "Edward fell in love with her, and to make a long story less long, they got married, had a child and he turned her in to a vampire" 

"A child?" Luna asked in surprise "I thought it was forbidden?"

"It is" Emily nodded "It is one of the most serious taboos in the vampire world, and is punishable by the death of anyone who had, and hid, knowledge of it" She paused "However this child was half-human, half-vampire" 

"That's impossible" Harry and Luna said in unison, making Emily laugh. 

"That's what we thought" Emily sighed "So when we - my Masters - learned of the child, we went to Seattle - all of us"

"The entire guard?" Luna's voice sounded faint, making Emily grin.

"No one had made an Immortal Child for nearly a century - if The Cullens were truly guilty, my Masters wanted to send a signal that the law hadn't changed, and that their reaction hadn't changed" She smiled "They wanted to send a signal that would be heard in every corner of our world" She paused "However, it didn't quite go as planned" 

"Because the child wasn't Immortal?" Harry asked.

"Partly" Emily nodded "But also because, along with the eight vampires that made up their family, they had recruited another dozen or so to stand witness, and had also made an alliance with an army of shape-shifting wolves" For a moment, her eyes flashed back to the line of vampires and wolves, standing defiantly opposite them. 

"Anyway - my Masters were forced to retreat" She continued darkly "They rationalised it away - saying that since no law had been broken, no punishment need be given - but the truth is...." She trailed off, her voice turning angry "The truth is we ran away with our tails between our legs" Luna and Harry stayed silent while Emily collected her thoughts.

After a few minutes, she continued.

"Since then - over the last eight years - there have been hints and rumours that The Cullens, and some of those who stood with them, were going to try to replace us as the Vampire Government" She said in a less angry voice "And it seems that those rumours are right - while they are not trying to start an open rebellion, they are no longer willing to acknowledge our authority over them" 

"Oh dear" Harry said.

"Oh dear doesn't even cover it" Emily pulled a folder out of her jacket "Yesterday, my Masters sent eight members of The Guard to enforce the law in a small town in Texas, but The Cullens got their first. They not only prevented The Guard from doing their duty, but allowed the criminals to escape" She dropped the folder on the table in front of her.

"There have been one or two other incidents, but this was the most significant" She leaned back against the sofa.

"What had the criminals done?" Luna asked quietly. 

"Their actions had come remarkably close to letting the humans in the area know about vampires, and so my Masters sent The Guard to clean up the mess" Emily replied "But when they got there, The Cullen Clan said they were dealing with it - despite it being way outside their territory. The Guard tried to challenge them, but were driven back"

"The Cullens are that powerful?" Luna looked at her questioningly "To stand up to The Guard?"

"They didn't used to be, but with the arrival of Bella, Renesmee and Jacob, they are one of the most powerful groups in existence" She paused "After the criminal vampires had escaped, Jane and Alec demanded an explanation. Carlisle told them that the escaped vampires were newborns themselves, and didn't know any better. But now that they did, they would not prove a problem any more" She saw Harry and Luna looked at her thoughtfully "Whether or not they had a point is not the point - my Masters are the law in our world, and not only did The Cullens defy them, they prevented them from doing their job" 

"So what happens now?" Luna asked after a few moments thought "And what does this mean for us?"

"In our world? I am not sure. My Masters have never been challenged - not since they took power from the corrupt Romanian scum who ruled before them" Emily paused "For fifteen hundred years they have been all powerful and now.... now I just don't know" She sighed "What it means for your world is more easily definable though. If the vampires of Britain believe that my Masters' power is waning, then they might take it as a sign they can start breaking the laws and attacking"

"That's not good" Harry sighed.

"While it is not my place, I would suggest The DMLE are put on alert, that Hogwarts and other public places are made more secure, at least for the near future" Emily said "The power of my Masters' authority should last for a while, but if there are any incidents, word will spread faster" 

"I'll talk to Katie first thing tomorrow, and to Tom and Hermione tomorrow night" Luna replied "Can I tell them why?" Emily gazed at her for a few moments, then nodded.

"I'd rather keep it amongst as few people as possible" She said "Right now the news that my Masters are being challenged is only known to a few. And while I have no doubt it will spread, I'd rather it spread slowly" 

"I promise I will only tell those we can trust, and make sure they keep it confidential" Luna said.

"I know you will" Emily smiled, then stood up "And I am sorry to have interrupted your weekend, but I thought this couldn't wait"

"You were right" Luna and Harry both stood up "If you could keep us in the loop, I would be grateful" Emily bit her lip.

"If my Masters permit me, I will" She nodded "But you have to understand - this is very embarrassing for us. My Masters are not used to being challenged - at least not successfully - and I think they are not sure how to handle it at the moment" She paused "Anyway - I should be going" 

"One more thing" Luna said "What does your daughter know about this?" Emily looked at her in surprise.

"Nothing, as far as I know" She said "Why?"

"Because if this is going to escalate - if the only family she has known is going through such a huge change - maybe you should talk to her?" Luna suggested "It would be better if she heard it from you than from one of the students" Emily looked at her, then nodded.

"I will take it under advisement" She said "Which is to say I will go to Hogwarts now, but I will not admit that you thought of something I didn't" Luna laughed, and Harry smiled "So - I will take my leave" She gave a polite nod, then walked out of the room. Luna and Harry looked at each other. 

"We should talk to Miss Smith and Miss Owens"

xoxox

_Wednesday 30th of April, 2014_

Luna walked in to the conference room, then came to a halt in surprise. 

Facing her, sat around the table, were Ron, Katie, Ella, Susan, Sirius and Padma. 

"This is a surprise" She said, looking at each of them in turn "I take it you're not here to celebrate my anniversary?"

"If we were doing that, we'd invite your husband as well" Sirius pointed out "And do it in two months time" He paused "We're here to talk to you about something that you don't want to do, but that all of us - including your husband - think you need to do" Luna stared at him in confusion.

"If this is about naked Fridays....." She started, making Sirius laugh.

"While I am sure that would be fun, that wasn't what I was talking about" He paused "Though if we can come back to it...." Padma whacked him across the back of the head "....maybe not" He smiled "Anyway - we think you need to hire a press secretary" Luna stared at her, then laughed.

"If you are going with outlandish suggestions, I'd stick with Naked Fridays" She said.

"We're serious, Minister" Susan said quietly. Luna stared at her for a few moments.

"Why?" She said, walking round to sit down at the head of the table. 

"Because you have more important things to do than talk to the press every two minutes" Ron said, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on the desk "You shouldn't have to be running out to the press every five minutes - you have more important things to be doing than that" 

"And that incident with Miss Doyle never should have been allowed to take place" Ella pointed out "The press seem to have the idea they can talk to you directly and approach you whenever they want - WPS rules notwithstanding" She shook her head "If you hire someone to talk to the press on your behalf, then the reporters will go to them, instead of you, and I, for one, will be a great deal happier" 

"You want me to place a barrier between me and the press?" Luna asked simply "The Solaris would have a field day with it, so would Alohamora and a few others"

"They will get used to it" Padma said forcefully "Minister - you spend between seven and fourteen hours a week talking to the press, and that is if there is no big news story" She smiled "Could you think of a better use for that time?" Luna leaned back in her chair, then shook her head. 

"No - it would look like I have things to hide. That I am avoiding talking to the press and sending out one of my hapless minions to do it for me" She stood up "Thank you for your advise, but I think, for the moment, I am going to stick with the tried and true way that I have been doing it for the past decade" She paused "Is that all?"

xoxox

Harry watched his wife flit around the bedroom, preparing for sleep. When she finally climbed in to bed, he turned on to his side, looking at her seriously. 

"I should have talked to you first" He said after a moment. Luna smiled.

"Feel better now?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh god yes" He nodded "And I am sorry, but....."

"But you couldn't approach me while we were on The 9th Floor, because The Chief Warlock has no business telling The Minister how to do her job" She said "And you didn't want to approach me at home until you knew whether or not you had support from others" She paused, then turned on to her side to face him "You really think it is a good idea?"

"Yes" He said "For two main reasons. One is professional, one is personal"

"So what's the professional one?" She asked.

"You are The Minister of Magic. One of the four Heads of Government and arguably the most powerful person in the country, and yet you have to drop everything any time the press want to talk to you and let them indulge in the modern day equivalent of bear-baiting" He paused "You have better things to be doing with your time, my love, than having to answer to every one who thinks they deserve an answer" Luna smiled.

"I am elected to serve the people, and the press....."

"Are not the people's representatives" Harry insisted "How many people do you think The Solaris stands for? Or Alohamora?" 

"They must stand for some of them, or they'd go out of business" Luna pointed out. Harry sighed.

"They are there to insult you and destroy you, love" He said quietly "You've seen how the rest of the papers behave when they disagree with you - at least they are respectful" He paused "I just think that it should not necessarily be The Minister's job to have to put up with that, day in, day out" He paused "Which leads on to the personal reason"

"You don't like watching me being bullied?" She asked. 

"No, but it's not that" He smiled "You can take care of yourself, my dear - I have never doubted that" 

"But?"

"But I am worried that if The Solaris, Alohamora and the others keep telling you that you are a bad person - that you are too liberal, too much of an easy touch on criminals - that you will start to believe it" Luna looked at him thoughtfully. 

"You're worried that they'll turned me in to a raving fascist?" She asked after a few moments.

"No - that you'll just start to feel bad about yourself" He leaned over and kissed her cheek "I know you feel strongly about this, dear, and I am not going to push you into anything you don't want to do" 

"I know you wouldn't do that, my love" She smiled "I promise I will give it some thought and not just dismiss it out of hand" Harry grinned.

"That's all I can ask" He leaned over and kissed her.

xoxox

_Monday 12th of May, 2014_

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!

Emily bounded down the stairs of the residence, and yanked the door open, then stared in surprise.

"Lady Jane? Lord Alec" She stood aside as the two Guard members strode in to the residence and - to her great surprise - collapsed in to two chairs in the entrance hall "Are you two alright?"

"We will be shortly" Jane said, and almost instinctively Emily took two steps back and dropped in to a crouch. A moment later, she realised what she had done and straightened up.

"I am sorry" She said, hanging her head "I don't know...."

"Do not worry about it, Emily" Alec waved his hand dismissively "My sister and I are not exactly at our best right now, and I understand your reaction" He smiled "If we can rest here for a few hours, we will leave you in peace"

"Of course" Emily bowed reflexively "My house is yours, my Lord" She paused "May I ask......" 

"It was them" Jane said darkly. Emily stared at her for a moment, then frowned.

"The Cullens?"

"Edward and that bitch he married" Jane nodded "A loyal supporter got word they were in the country, recruiting people into insurrection against our Masters, so we went to talk to them" She looked up at Emily, fire in her eyes "Apparently the little bitch has learned to use her talent a lot better than when we first met"

"Oh" 

"We couldn't punish the would be rebels, and in the end we had to retreat" Alec admitted angrily "We are going to return to Volterra to face our Masters, and let them decide the next course of action"

"Very well, my Lord" Emily nodded "The house is at your disposal for as long as you need" She paused "If I might take my leave, I have to check on my daughter and talk to The Minister"

"The Minister?" Jane narrowed her eyes "Why would you need to talk to The Minister?"

"If The Cullens are inciting rebellion and treason against our Masters, then The Ministry need to know they have potential criminals inside their borders" Emily smiled "They may even be able to prevent The Cullens from coming in to Britain in the future" Jane and Alec stared at her for a moment.

"There was a time when a simple decree from The Volturi would do that" Alec said, a hint of regret in his voice "Very well - you may inform them and ask them for their assistance in controlling the criminal element" 

"Yes, my Lord"

xoxox

"I am afraid it is not that simple" Luna leaned back in her chair, looking across her desk at Emily. 

"The Cullens are criminals" Emily repeated "We are asking for your government's help in apprehending them" 

"I realise that" Luna nodded "But you yourself described it as the start of a civil war within The Vampire Nation" 

"So?"

"So we cannot interfere with what is purely an internal affair" Luna said quietly "It is not the position of The Ministry to take sides" She leaned forward "What if, fifteen hundred years ago, when The Volturi took power from The Romanians?" Emily stared at her for a few moments, then sighed.

"I understand" She said reluctantly "But you have to take some action - if the local vampires start listening to The Cullens, then they might stop fearing my Masters as they should"

"And if they stop fearing The Volturi, they could run riot" Luna said, a look of horror dawning on her face "Okay - I will put The DMLE, Academy and Hogwarts on Alert" 

"I also need to inform you that there might be future visits from The Guard in the next few months" Emily said with a smile "I have my Masters' word that any visits from The Guard will follow the rules and laws set down in The Unification Treaty" She paused "And if there are going to be any full scale battles I will try to warn you in advance so you can secure the area" 

"That is much appreciated" Luna smiled "In return, I can promise you that if The Cullens break any laws, we will arrest them and either turn them over to you - if you want them - or banish them" 

"Even if that means taking sides?" Emily smirked, making Luna blush. 

"We can't take sides indiscriminately" Luna said, rolling her eyes "But we can uphold our laws" 

"Ah" Emily laughed. 

xoxox

_Tuesday 13th of May, 2014_

"Okay - okay. I give in" Luna sighed "Can you ask Susan to set up some interviews for me?"

xoxox

_Friday 16th of May, 2014_

Luna stared down at the paper in front of her one more time, then looked up with a bright smile.

"Well, Mr O'Brian, I have to say I am suitably impressed" She said to the young man sitting opposite her "I just have two more questions" She leaned forward, elbows on the desk "While I don't want to delve too much into your personal life, is there anything in it that might cause a massive scandal if it were discovered?" Daniel O'Brian smiled back at her.

"Not that I can think of, Minister" He shook his head "I mean - there were a few times at Hogwarts where I got in trouble, but nothing more than the usual trouble students get into" 

"So the press won't be able to use you to attack me later on?" She smiled "I am not saying it's a deal-breaker, but if there is a chance you are going to become the story, instead of reporting the story - to to speak - it would be nice to know in advance"

"As far as I know, there shouldn't be anything that would cause you a problem" Luna grinned.

"That is good to know" She paused "Last question - are you going to be able to report my views, my words and my policies without any editorial comment?" Daniel looked at her curiously "And would you be able to limit yourself to only telling the press and public what I deem to be sufficient?"

"I don't understand" He said after a few moments.

"Let me give you an example" She said with a slight grin "Imagine I were to tell you that we were deploying twenty Aurors to Hogwarts because we had reasonable intelligence there would be a werewolf attack in the next two days, but ask you to report that they are being deployed as a temporary supplement to The WPS during the full moon" She paused "Would you be able to tell the second version and make people believe it?"

"Why wouldn't you tell them the truth, Minister?" 

"Because we don't want to terrify the students, and we don't want to terrify the parents, and we don't want to tip off the werewolves that we already know" Luna said.

"Aren't the students in danger?" 

"No" Luna shook her head "And before you ask, it's classified" She paused "Which leads me to another question, but I will come back to that" She smiled "So - would you be able to lie to the public if the situation demands it?" Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"I am not normally a big fan of lying, but since I am lying on your behalf, I don't see any problem with it" He blushed "That sounded better in my head" 

"I would imagine" Luna laughed.

"What was the last question, Minister?" Luna frowned, then her eyes widened with understanding.

"Oh yes" She nodded "Sometimes there will be times we can't tell you anything. Either because it is classified or....."

"Or because you want me to be able to tell the press I know nothing without having to lie" Daniel said, and Luna nodded again.

"So - can you accept that?" She asked.

"Of course" Daniel nodded. Luna gazed at him for a moment longer, then smiled.

"Then, Mr O'Brian, congratulations" She stood up, and he followed a moment later "The standard contract includes a two month trial period, after which the situation will be reviewed" Daniel nodded "Then if you'd like to talk to Susan, she will direct you to the appropriate people to fill in the paper work"

"No security checks?" He asked.

"They've already been carried out" Luna admitted "Why else do you think you get a private meeting with The Minister of Magic?" Daniel blushed.

"That didn't occur to me" He sighed, making Luna laugh.

"Don't worry - you will get used to life in The Ministry after a while" She said with a slight grin "Talk to Susan - she will sort you out with HR, and with all the other stuff you might need to know" 

"Thank you, Minister" Daniel nodded, then turned and walked out of the door. Luna sat down behind her desk, looking at the door.

"Why do I get the feeling I have made a huge mistake?" She said to herself

xoxox

_Monday 19th of May, 2014_

"The first press conference is about to start, Minister" Susan said from the door. Luna stood up and walked to the outer office.

"So what do you think he's doing right now?" Luna asked with a smile. Susan grinned.

"If I were in his position, I'd be looking for the nearest loo to throw up in to" She admitted "But I think he's made of stronger stuff" They both turned back to the screen - showing the newly created Press Briefing Room. 

**flashback**

"Given that you won't be briefing the press as much, we can move them out of the secured area and in to a more public room" Miss Smith had explained "I mean - they will still need to pass security checks to come in to The Ministry, but we won't have to watch them as closely as before because...." She trailed off, blushing.

"Because whoever I hire will not be a high value target" Luna said with a grin, and Miss Smith nodded.

"Ever since it was suggested, I have been talking to the maintenance staff, and they think they can turn the conference room off the atrium into a press briefing room" Ella continued "It will hold all the reporters we usually have, with space at the front for a podium"

"What about when someone more..... valuable wants to brief?" Luna asked. 

"The WPS will be able to secure the room, and there are places where we can stand that won't attract too much attention but will let us guard whoever is there" Ella said "I promise - security won't be compromised, and we will be able to let the press have the access they usually have" Luna paused, looking thoughtful.

"Okay" She nodded "I will tell maintenance they can go ahead" 

"There is one more thing" Ella said, biting her lip.

"Oh yes?"

"Maintenance also said they could wire the room for television" Luna frowned at the Head of the WPS "We never let it happen in the secure area, because it wasn't suited and it would have been far too difficult to convert it" Ella paused "Also it would have revealed too much about how we did what we did, which was not something Miss Owens or I wanted"

"But a single room with no special arrangements would be perfect" Luna sighed "Take off your WPS hat for a moment - is it a good idea?"

"I think so, yes" Ella nodded "It would offset the idea that you are trying to hide from the public by letting more of the public see the briefings than before" She paused "And, even with my hat on, I can't find a security reason not to do it" 

"And you don't want to get involved in the political discussions, because it would compromise your position" Ella nodded at Luna's words "You sure you can't find a security reason?"

"Other than it will make you want to kill The Chief Warlock even more than you do now?" Ella asked with a laugh, making Luna grin "Sorry, Minister"

"Okay" Luna sighed "I will let maintenance know they can wire it up - we don't have to go live just yet, but I suppose it might be useful in the future" She paused "Also, being able to watch the briefings would be helpful" She looked back at Ella "Thank you, Miss Smith"

"Minister" 

**end flashback**

The various members of the press were sat in the room, and a moment later the door opened and Daniel O'Brian walked in and stood behind the podium.

"Good morning" He said with a polite smile "My name is Daniel O'Brian, and I have been hired by The Minister of Magic to be her Press Secretary" There was a moment of silence, then every hand in the room shot up at once, and every reporter started shouting. 

And Daniel merely stood there, with a look of calm on his face, waiting for the noise to die down. 

Luna looked at Susan, and smiled.

"He'll be fine"


	16. Nothing Important Happened Today

_Wednesday 21st of May, 2014_

"Minister!" Luna's head shot up at Susan's yell. Getting to her feet, she strode over to the door, only to meet Susan coming the other way.

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"The WPS have closed down the atrium, and have locked down The 9th Floor" Susan said quickly "They are asking everyone to stay put until the problem is sorted out"

"Any idea as to what the problem might be?" Luna asked, but Susan shook her head.

"It seems that The WPS are more interested in dealing with it than reporting on it for the moment, Minister" She smiled "Which I, for one, think is a good idea"

"Quite" Luna smiled back, then turned as the floo in her office burst in to life and Harry stepped out of it, followed by Kelly Gibbs "I thought we were supposed to stay where we were?"

"The Chief Warlock was downstairs in the atrium, returning from a meeting" Kelly explained "I brought him here because I wanted him somewhere secure, and I thought he could brief you" She paused "If you will excuse me?"

"Go" Harry waved his hand, and Kelly turned back and jumped in to the floo, vanishing in a burst of flame.

"So what's up?" Luna asked, coming back into her office.

"From what I can gather, four vampires, a werewolf and a teenage girl turned up, and asked to speak to you" Harry said "The receptionist asked for their names, and as soon as the younger man gave it, The WPS locked the area down, and - before Miss Gibbs rushed me up here - were escorting them to the secure area on The 1st Floor" 

"The WPS locked up six visitors to The Ministry?" Luna asked in surprise.

"They had a good reason" Harry replied "The man identified himself as Edward Cullen"

"THE Edward Cullen? The one who is leading a rebellion against The Volturi?" Luna stared at him as he nodded "Okay - I can see why The WPS were a little paranoid" She paused "I take it they didn't get to the point where they explained why they are here?"

"Not sure" Harry admitted "My guess is The WPS will let us know once they have made sure they are not a threat" 

"Has Ambassador Brown been alerted?" Luna walked over to her desk "If we are going to be talking to members of The Vampire Nation, arguably she should be present" 

"Even if they are trying to overthrow The Volturi as the government of The Vampire Nation?" Harry shrugged "I suppose we should at least talk to her" Luna turned and walked back to the door, sticking her head into the outer office.

"Susan?"

"Yes, Minister?"

"Has The WPS locked down communication as well?" 

"No, Minister - your floo should work just fine" Susan replied.

"Thank you" Luna turned, walked back in to her office and over to the fire place "Ambassador Brown's residence" A moment later, the fire burst into life. 

"Hello?" Luna smiled.

"Madame Ambassador, this is Minister Potter. I was wondering if I might talk to you" She said.

"Of course" Emily replied "Do you wish me to come through?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible at the moment, Ambassador" Luna said apologetically "The Ministry has been locked down - no one goes in or out"

"Oh my!" Emily exclaimed "Why?"

"That's why I am contacting you" Luna admitted "A group of four vampires, one werewolf and one human arrived at The Ministry around half an hour ago....."

"The Cullens are there?" Emily's voice shot up an octave "Are you all okay?"

"The WPS have it all in hand, Ambassador - The Cullens are being secured, and questioned" Luna paused, then smiled "The WPS are very good at what they do" Emily stayed silent for a few moments. 

"Then can I assume you are calling me because this involves people who are - from a certain point of view - my people?"

"Ambassador, this is the Chief Warlock"

"Greetings, Harry" Emily said politely. 

"Greetings" He replied "And yes - it is part of our policy that - when we detain people from a certain race - their ambassador is informed. In this case, four of them fall under your jurisdiction....."

"The other two would as well" Emily interrupted "While Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen-Black are arguably human, they consider themselves to be part of The Cullen Clan" 

"I thought you said there was a werewolf?" Luna looked at her husband.

"It's a long story" Emily interrupted again "However they are all nominally under my jurisdiction" She paused "Am I going to get to talk to them?" 

"That's the other reason we are calling" Harry said "To ask if you did want a direct, face to face meeting with this group"

xoxox

"Miss Smith" Susan got to her feet as The Head of The WPS came in "The Minister and Chief Warlock are just in conference with Ambassador Brown from The Volturi at the moment - would you like me to let them know you are here?"

"Yes please" Ella nodded. Susan turned and entered the office, then came back a moment later. 

"They will see you now, Miss Smith" She gave a polite nod, and Ella smiled.

"Thank you" She walked in to the office, to find Harry and Luna waiting for her.

"Minister, Chief Warlock" She said formally "After questioning the group for the past thirty minutes or so, I am convinced that they are not here to cause any trouble, or launch any sort of attack. Their leader, a man named Edward Cullen, says that they have come here to talk to you, and to The Chief Warlock, directly about formal recognition for their group" Luna and Harry stared at her in surprise.

"They must realise that isn't possible" Luna said after a few moments of stunned silence "They are staging a rebellion against The Volturi - a group with whom we have a treaty and who are the acknowledged rulers of The Vampire Nation" 

"They seem to be aware of the problems, Minister" Ella replied "However they still wish to see you" 

"I take it they are pretty insistent?" Luna asked after a few moments.

"Yes, Minister" Luna sighed, then looked at her husband.

"We can't" He said simply "If we meet with what is essentially a terrorist group, Ambassador Brown and The Volturi would have ever reason to consider our treaty broken"

"Are they likely to go without seeing us?" Luna asked Ella.

"Probably not, Minister" Miss Smith said apologetically. 

"Okay then" Luna closed her eyes for a minute, then opened them and looked at Ella "Have you lifted the lock down?" 

"Yes - that was the other reason I came to see you" Ella nodded "The Cullens are still in a secure room, with three WPS agents guarding them, but I am fairly sure they don't present a serious threat to the security of The Ministry any more" 

"Fairly sure?" Harry asked with a wry smile, making Ella nod. 

"Nothing in life is certain, sir" She replied. 

"True" Luna agreed "Anyway - husband of mine, could you find Ambassadors Black, Patil and Lupin? I'd like them to talk to The Cullen Clan" Harry frowned a moment, then smiled.

"Remus because he represents The Werewolves, Padma because she is our Ambassador to the other magical races, and Sirius because he represents The Wizengamot at large, rather than me" He grinned at his wife "You are good"

"I know" She grinned, then looked at Ella "The three Ambassadors will be along shortly and will meet with The Cullens. They will make it clear that none of the three Heads of Government can meet with them, because it would violate our treaty with The Volturi, but that they can air their grievances with members of our government"

"Very well" Ella nodded.

"Meanwhile, I have to go to The Ambassador's residence and talk to her about all this" Luna continued "You can provide an escort?"

"Of course" 

"By the time I come back, I will know if Ambassador Brown wants to talk to The Cullens or not - but don't let them know that. If they think they can talk to her, but she doesn't want to, I don't want four pissed off Vampires in the building" Luna smiled "Okay - lets go"

xoxox

"So how far can we go?" Padma asked as she, Remus and Sirius listened to Harry's briefing.

"You can say that you will listen to their concerns, requests and whatever else they wish to say, but that you can not promise anything as the magical government has a treaty with The Volturi and can only act in relation to that" Harry said simply, then he glanced around "The next part is entirely off the record, and is not official government policy, okay?"

"Yes, Harry" Remus smiled.

"Luna and I, not to mention Miss Owens and Miss Smith, are remarkably concerned about a civil war in The Vampire Nation" Harry continued, in a slightly quieter voice "So while we can't do anything or promise anything, any information you can learn about their plans - especially in relation to The Volturi - would be helpful"

"You want us to act covertly?" Sirius asked in surprise "Isn't that a little outside our remit?"

"Not in so many words" Harry smiled slightly "I don't want you to break any laws, or do anything with which you are uncomfortable, but just to note anything that might seem important" He paused "If any of you are uncomfortable, feel free" The three Ambassadors exchanged glances, then turned back to him.

"We'll be fine" Remus said "We'll see you after?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "Along with Luna, who is....." He glanced at his watch "About to talk to Ambassador Brown"

xoxox

"Ambassador" Luna gave a polite nod.

"Minister" Emily returned the nod "Please - have a seat"

"Thank you" Luna sat down on the sofa, while Emily took the chair next to it.

"Is The Ministry back to normal now?" Emily asked. 

"As normal as it ever is" Luna replied, smiling slightly "The Cullen Clan are meeting with a few of our Ambassadors now....." She stopped as she saw Emily frowning at her "I know what you are thinking, Ambassador, but if you hear me out before you say anything, I would be most grateful" 

"Of course"

"As I was saying - I am well aware that we can't meet with any of your people without your permission, especially not a group that could be considered terrorists" Luna continued "However Remus is an Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation, not to The Ministry, Sirius is Ambassador to The Wizengamot and has no power to act on behalf of The Ministry except in relation to that august body, and Padma is the Ministry Ambassador to the......" She trailed off, blushing.

"Minister?"

"Some less polite people would describe them as The Lesser Races, but she is basically an Ambassador at large to those who do not have a specific Ambassador" Luna said after a few moments "So none of them have permission to speak on behalf of The Ministry, or The Wizengamot"

"And yet they are still talking to this group of seditionists" Emily said flatly. 

"The WPS were pretty sure that they would not leave until they spoke to someone" Luna said apologetically "And I wasn't convinced that trying to force them would end well for anyone" She paused, then softened her tone "If you want to lodge a formal complaint, I will be happy to accept it" Emily stared at her for a few moments, then sighed.

"How about I wait until we see how this turns out" She suggested "Don't get me wrong - I am not happy anyone from The Ministry is meeting with these people, but I can see why you arranged it the way you did" She paused "Should I meet with them?"

"That, Madame Ambassador, is entirely up to you" Luna said "However - purely as a friend - I would suggest that you don't - at least not before talking to The Elders" 

"Because while The Ministry talking to The Cullens without my permission is a potential diplomatic problem, if I talk to them without my Masters' permission, it would be treason" Emily sighed.

"And I suspect that your Masters do not react well to that?"

"Not as such, no" Emily replied, shaking her head "Okay. I will confer with my Masters....." She paused "And I will wait to do it until you are done speaking to them"

"Otherwise you would have to tell them about our interview" Luna grinned "I am grateful for the wait"

"I live to serve" Emily grinned back.

xoxox

"Mr Cullen" Remus gave a polite nod as he, Sirius and Padma entered the room that Edward and the other five Cullens were being held in "My name is Remus Lupin, and I am Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation. These are my associates....."

"Ambassador Black and Ambassador Patil" Edward said, causing all three mages to look at him in surprise. 

"My husband is somewhat talented" The young woman sat next to Edward said "He can read the minds of everyone around him" The three mages turned to face Edward.

"Are there any other talents we should be aware of?" Padma asked after a moment. 

"You know about talents?" The other young woman asked, frowning slightly "And Ambassador Lupin - are you a werewolf yourself?"

"Yes" Remus nodded "Why?" The young woman glanced at Edward, who nodded understandingly. 

"My sister has.... issues with werewolves" He said with a slight smile "I should make some introductions" He pointed to each of his group in turn "This is my wife, Bella. My sister Alice and her husband Jasper. And this is our daughter, Renesmee and her husband Jacob" Without thinking, both Padma and Sirius drew their wands, while the two WPS agents took a few steps forward.

"Wait" Remus said, raising his hand. Everyone paused, while he stared at Renesmee "Mrs Black...."

"Mrs Cullen" The young girl corrected him. 

"Mrs Cullen" Remus continued "You are human, are you not?"

"Yes, Mr Lupin" She nodded with a slight smile. 

"But also part vampire?" 

"Yes" Remus stared at her for a moment longer, then looked round to Sirius and Padma.

"She isn't an immortal child - she isn't dangerous" He said quietly "You can put your wands away" He looked over at the WPS agents "You can relax as well"

"You're sure?" Padma asked.

"Couldn't be surer" Remus nodded. Padma and Sirius stared at her for a moment longer, then put their wands away. As they did, the WPS agents returned to their positions against the wall. 

"Mrs Cullen - I apologise for our reaction" Remus looked back at Renesmee "However...."

"However my daughter is somewhat unusual" Bella smiled.

"Then, with your blessings, we will call it settled?" Sirius asked, and the others nodded "Very well" He turned to look at Edward "Mr Cullen - to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Ambassador Black - are you aware that the Vampire Nation is currently in the middle of what can only be termed a civil war?" 

"That's not how Ambassador Brown has described the situation, Mr Cullen" Sirius replied calmly.

"I would imagine not" Alice said under her breath, making Remus smile. 

"And so, we were hoping - as one side in this war - to ask The Ministry to agree to mediate a negotiated settlement between The Volturi and our side" Edward continued. 

"I am afraid that won't be possible" Padma said, and both Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"May I ask why?" Jacob said, leaning back in his seat and taking Renesmee's hand. Sirius looked across at Remus, who smiled.

"Mr Cullen....." Remus paused "Are you all named Mr Cullen?"

"My wife and I are Mr and Mrs Hale" Jasper said "But yes - my brother, his wife, their daughter and son-in-law all go by Cullen" He paused "It's a family thing"

"Very well then" Remus continued "Mr Cullen - please understand that I have nothing personal against you, or the rest of your family, but according to The Volturi you are a group of terrorists who are trying to overthrow the established government of The Vampire Nation by force" 

"Do I look like a terrorist to you, Mr Lupin?" Renesmee asked. 

"I am giving you the position of The Volturi, Mrs Cullen, with whom The British Ministry has a treaty" Remus replied politely "And because of this treaty, The Ministry can not speak to you directly, nor - I am afraid - can they engage in any negotiation with your family"

"Yet you are talking to us" Jasper pointed out.

"They are not part of The Ministry" Edward replied before Remus, Sirius or Padma could speak "And while they are here with Minister Potter's blessing, they are not authorised to speak for or on behalf of either Minister Potter or The Chief Warlock" 

"I couldn't have put it better myself" Padma said.

"Then why are you here? If you can't help us, why bother?" Jacob asked in a surely voice, making the WPS agents stand up a little straighter. 

"Would you care to answer that, or should I?" Edward stared at Remus.

"Because you are guests in our country" Remus said "And because we were not sure you would leave if you didn't get to speak to someone" Jacob stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"So you are not going to listen to convey our request to The Minister?" Bella asked flatly. 

"We would have to take it to Ambassador Brown first, Mrs Cullen" Padma replied apologetically "She is responsible for all Vampire business" Bella frowned. 

"The same Ambassador who thinks we are terrorists?" She asked.

"Our hands are tied, Mrs Cullen" Sirius said "If we break the treaty then we risk bringing the wrath of The Volturi down on ourselves"

"We could protect you" Jasper said quickly. 

"And can you protect every living being in the United Kingdom?" Remus said, leaning forward "If we annoy The Volturi, and they decide to get revenge, can you and your family protect all of our citizens?" He stared at each of them in turn, finishing on Edward.

"I am sorry, Mr Cullen, and off the record I do..... well - for want of a better phrase - I do sympathise with what you are trying to do" He paused "However the three of us, along with The Chief Warlock and The Minister were appointed to look after the citizens of this country, and that is our ultimate responsibility" Edward stared back at him for a long while, then smiled.

"I understand, Ambassador Lupin" He nodded to Sirius and Padma "And since we are not going to get anywhere, we will leave you in peace" He paused "I am sorry we caused such disruption - that was not our intention" He looked over his shoulder at The WPS Agents "Can you apologise to your director for us?" The nearest agent nodded, and Edward looked back.

"I assume we will need some kind of escort?"

xoxox

Five minutes later, the three Ambassadors walked up to The Minister's office and found Susan waiting for them. 

"Minister Potter has just returned with Ambassador Brown. If you could wait one moment, The Chief Warlock, Miss Owens and Miss Smith will be attending the meeting as well" 

"Of course" Remus nodded. 

"The Cullens are out of the building?" Susan asked, glancing at the door to Luna's office.

"The WPS escorted them out five minutes ago" Ella Smith said, striding in alongside Jessie "I am having all our procedures reviewed so that we are not caught by surprise again" 

"Caught by surprise?" Remus asked in surprise "You got the building locked down, the threat dealt with and everyone to a secure location within the first thirty seconds"

"That is as maybe" Ella replied "But given what we've now learned about Edward Cullen's abilities, and the hints about his wife, sister and brother in law...." She trailed off "I think if they had been here to cause trouble, we would have been in a lot more danger"

"Miss Smith - you have no idea" They all turned as the door to the office opened and Luna and Emily appeared in it. There was a moment of silence, then Harry walked in from the corridor, followed by Miss Gibbs.

"So - what'd I miss?"

xoxox

"So that's where we are" Remus said "We explained that there was nothing we could do - that we were there simply because we weren't convinced they would leave without speaking to someone, and that given our relationship with The Volturi, we could not take sides, because it would bring the entire country in to danger"

"So they just left?" Emily asked.

"They apologised for triggering the lock down, then left with a WPS escort" Padma said "And before you ask - they didn't have any outstanding arrest warrants, and there was - as far as we knew - no extradition orders"

"I know" Emily gave them a quick smile "I was the one who didn't issue the orders" She paused "That made more sense in my head" 

"You knew they were here but didn't ask us to extradite them?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"If The Volturi had asked for you to extradite this coven, you would have been duty bound to arrest them" Emily said calmly, then she glanced at Jessie and Ella "And with all due respect, and the best will in the world, everyone in the building would now be dead" She paused "Except for me, of course"

"Of course" Luna smiled "And on behalf of my staff, The Wizengamot and everyone else, thank you for not getting us killed" 

"I thought it might be impolite" Emily grinned. 

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.

"Long term or short term?" Emily replied, but before anyone could say anything, she continued "Either way it is the same. They continue their ludicrous quest for freedom, we fight a few more times, then they realise that my Masters serve the best interests of The Vampire Nation and go back to being a family instead of a bunch of terrorists" She paused "What are you going to tell the press?"

xoxox

"Good....." As Daniel walked in to the briefing room, a forest of hands shot up. He walked over to the podium, then smiled.

"....afternoon" He looked around the room "Karen?"

"Why was The Ministry locked down this morning?" She asked. 

"The WPS have instituted a new policy" Daniel replied "At various points during the year, there will be unannounced surprise security drills" 

"Completely surprise drills?" Karen asked in surprise.

"Not quite, no" Daniel shook his head "Obviously the twin heads of The WPS know about them, and - in this instance - Minister Potter was informed before hand. While the idea is to make The Ministry safer, it is not to interfere with governmental business" 

"So the business of the country is more important than the security of the people?" Horsmont asked from the side.

"That is not what I said" Daniel replied smoothly "However if a drill is going to interrupt something that is also important to the security of the nation, The Minister, Chief Warlock and Chief Justice have all agreed the drill can be postponed" He waited for Horsmont to say something else, but when The Solaris reporter stayed silent, Daniel turned back to Karen Tyler.

"The drill was a success - by the standards set for it - and a full report is being circulated to the four Heads of Government" Daniel continued.

"What were the standards?" Lucinda Doyle asked.

"The majority of the details are classified" Daniel replied with an apologetic smile "However Minister Potter has signed off on the initial review" 

"So is there any truth to the rumours that a rogue coven of vampires stormed The Ministry in an attempt to kill Minister Potter and the entire Wizengamot ?" Sophie Smith asked. Daniel stared at her, a look of polite amusement on his face.

"I realise that it would make a good story, Mrs Smith, however I can deny that any vampires tried to invade and attack The Ministry today" He smiled.

"So you have nothing of any note to tell us?" Horsmont asked.

"I realise that you do have papers to sell, but I can honestly tell you that nothing important happened today"


	17. Private Life, Public Figures

_Saturday 31st of Mary, 2014_

Susie gazed at her mother and resisted the urge to laugh.

"That's what you've been worried about telling me?" She asked with an amused grin. Jessie smiled sheepishly.

"So you approve?" She asked after a moment.

"I can not think of anything I would rather see happen" Susie bounded to her feet and threw her arms around her mother, pulling her in to a hug "Why did you take so long?"

xoxox

"Minister, Chief Warlock" Hannah stood at the door of Harry's office "I have an invitation from Miss Owens for a meeting in the conference room at three o'clock this afternoon" 

"Jessie wants to talk to us?" Luna asked in surprise "Did she say whether it was important?"

"She just handed me the invite" Hannah replied apologetically "But from what I understand, she has given invitations to Miss Smith and Mr and Mrs Lupin as well" Harry looked across at Luna.

"Personal?" He asked.

"I guess" Luna looked back at Hannah, opened her mouth, then closed it and looked back at Harry "I have just realised I am in your office, love of my love" Harry and Hannah both burst out laughing. 

"I will let her know you will both be there" Hannah said, turning on her heel and leaving the office. Harry looked at his wife and smiled.

"So - what do you think?" He asked.

"That you have a way nicer office than I do" Luna said looking around "How have I never noticed this?" 

"Because you are a unique and marvellous woman" Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. 

xoxox

"So what are you going to do about the press?" Susie asked as she and her mother walked through The Ministry towards the conference room. 

"Kill them" Jessie said with a shrug.

"Mum!" 

"I mean it" Jessie insisted "I am the Head of Intelligence. If I convince Miss Smith that The Solaris, Alohamora and The Wizarding Times are a threat to national security then she will have no choice but to wipe them off the face of the earth" 

"Mother - I realise that Miss Smith has a lot of respect for you, and so do Uncle Harry, Aunty Luna and your parents" Susie paused "But I am not sure they would let you kill the entire press corps" 

"I'm not talking about the whole press corps!" Jessie said petulantly, making Susie laugh. 

"You know that there are going to be stories" She said after a few minutes "I mean - after Grandpa and Aunty Tonks got married there were a fair number of stories"

"I know" Jessie said with a sigh "And I can't lie to you, love - there are good odds that there will be some stories about this" She paused "You okay with that?" Susie rolled her eyes.

"If I say no, are you going to change your mind?" She asked with a sly grin. 

"Has anyone told you you are far too young to be this cheeky?" Jessie leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Maybe it's a wolf thing" Susie suggested with a laugh, then pulled the door open and held it for her mother.

"That would explain Father" Jessie replied, then noticed Susie seemed to be trying not to explode with laughter.

"Thank you, dear" Jessie froze, then turned to find Remus and Tonks stood in the corridor, with baby Edward in her arms. Jessie turned back and glared at her daughter.

"You couldn't tell me she was there?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Why would I want to do that?" Susie asked innocently. 

"Devil child" Jessie turned back and gave her father a hug, then looked at Tonks and Edward "How are you doing? Is Edward sleeping through the night?"

"More or less" Tonks smiled as she walked in and sat down by the table, putting her bag down next to her. Remus followed her in and sat down next to her.

"So, daughter, and granddaughter, of mine" He said, leaning back in his chair "To what do we owe the honour?" 

"If you don't mind, I have invited....." Jessie paused as the door opened again to reveal Harry and Luna, with Ella and Kelly flanking them "....a few more friends" 

"Jessie, Susie" Luna bounded over and hugged both of them, then turned to face the others "So - to what do we owe the pleasure?" 

"If you'd like to sit down...." Jessie gestured at the chairs, then she walked to the front of the room, while Susie sat down next to Luna.

"According to my daughter, this is going to come as no great surprise to any of you, but on the off chance that she is far smarter than all of you...."

"I'll take that bet" Susie said under her breath, making the others laugh.

".....I thought I should actually tell you myself" She paused, took a deep breath "Two days ago, Kyle asked me to marry him, and I accepted" There was a moment's silence, then Remus got to his feet, walked down the table and pulled her in to a hug.

"Congratulations" He said, kissing her on the cheek, then the rest of the room burst into applause.

xoxox

_Friday 13th of June, 2014_

"....and so Ragnarok has agreed to a trial run of magical debit cards" Daniel said with a smile "The trial will start some time next month, once the exact details are ironed out" He paused "Any questions?" He looked around, then mentally rolled his eyes "Annika?" 

"According to my sources, The Head of The WPS has got engaged" Annika Rand said, glancing at her pad "Has there been any discussion about the increasing trend in those who are infected with lycanthropy - especially those who are charged with preventing the further spread of the disease - in getting married and starting families" Daniel stared at her for a moment, counting to ten. When he reached nine, he took a deep breath. 

"The Minister's office does not comment on the personal life of the people who work here" Daniel replied "However, Harry and Luna both wish Jessie, Kyle and Susie all the best for their future lives" 

"So Minister Potter has no comment on the fact that this shows a clearly increasing trend in lycanthropes marrying and having children?" Annika pressed.

"The Minister's office does not comment on the personal life of the people who work here" Daniel replied "Are there any more questions?" 

"Have any wedding plans been made?" Karen Tyler asked.

"Karen, with the best will in the world do you really expect me to answer that?" Daniel said with a short laugh "Especially given that Miss Owens is The Head of Intelligence for The WPS, she has a young daughter and has, historically, been very protective of her private life" He paused "In short - no comment" 

"Do you think there will ever be any comment?" Karen asked.

"Probably not" He shook his head "Any more questions?"

xoxox

_Saturday 14th of June, 2014_

Susie flicked through the magazine in her hands, then let out a sigh.

"Something vexes thee, dear one?" She looked up at her future step-father and smiled.

"I am just wondering if I break the streak of a life time and lie to Mum successfully" She held the magazine up "Sure you still want to get involved with this?"

"I can not think of anything else I want to do" Kyle grinned down at her, then he pulled her to her feet "So - what's it say?" 

"That Aunty Luna is using her position as Minister to provide protection and cover for Mum to carry out an insane crusade to infect as many people as she can with lycanthropy" Kyle stared at her in surprise.

"Alohamora wrote that?" He asked after a few moments. She nodded "Okay" He paused "Seriously?"

"Alohamora is run by cynical people who never got where they wanted in life, and so they now spend their days wasting their time taking pot shots at people who actually have something to live for" She realised her step-father to be was looking at her with an amused grin "So Mum says"

"And your mother is always right" Kyle grinned "So - do you want to take this to her?"

"Probably best she hear it from us" Susie nodded "Rather than being hijacked with it on the way to work" 

"Then come along" He reached out and took her hands, pulling her to her feet "Lets go and make your mother's day"

xoxox

"You know that whole idea of freedom of the press?" Luna said, leaning against the door of Harry's office.

"You're thinking we should write a new provision where we are the final arbiters and have ultimate power over every part of the press?" He suggested.

"Actually I was just thinking of writing a law where we get to execute anyone who publishes a story we disapprove of" Luna said, then noticed Harry was grinning at her "What?"

"Would that comment be on or off the record?" A voice asked from behind her. Luna span round, then grinned.

"Granny Tonks" She said with a mischievous smile. Tonks rolled her eyes and looked at Remus.

"I blame you for this" She said.

"I know" Remus replied with a smile, then looked at Luna and Harry "So you've seen the story then?"

"Susan and Hannah have taken it upon themselves to ensure we are not caught flat footed by anything" Harry said.

"You're welcome, sir" Hannah's voice drifted in from the outer office.

"How's Jessie taking it?" Luna asked as Remus and Tonks came into the office and sat down on the sofa.

"Honestly?" Remus smiled "She thinks it's hilarious" Luna and Harry stared at him in surprise. 

"Really?" Luna said after a few moments.

"Yes" Tonks nodded "We've just come from there, and when we left, she was putting the article in a frame to hang on the toilet wall" 

"Good choice" Harry laughed. 

"She pointed out that the majority of the people who read Alohamora and The Solaris are not big fans of The WPS to start with, and would probably be thinking this sort of thing anyway" Remus explained "And for the rest of the country, this will just further solidify the status of Alohamora as a piece of trash"

"I hadn't thought of it that way" Luna admitted "How about Kyle and Susie?"

"Susie had a burning desire to torch the offices of Alohamora, but her mother talked her out of it" Tonks grinned "Kyle is still getting used to being in the public eye" She shrugged "He'll get used to it" 

"Where's Edward?" Harry asked after a moment.

"With his grandparents" Remus said "We wanted to see Jessie and the family, and Ted and Andy love spending time with their grandson" He glanced across at Luna "So these freedom of the press laws...."

"Yes?" Luna raised her eyebrows.

"Can I get an exemption for my beloved?" 

xoxox

_Monday 16th of June, 2014_

"MUM!" Luna grinned as Callista ran down the platform towards her. Sweeping her daughter up in her arms, she hugged her warmly. 

"I've missed you, little one" Luna said quietly.

"I missed you too, Mum" Callista replied, then added "Does that mean I don't have to go back to school next year?"

"Sadly, no, it doesn't" Luna released her daughter as Tom and Harry walked up them.

"Oh well" Callista shrugged "I suppose it will give me more time to work on beating Aunty Hermione's scores" Tom rolled his eyes, then hugged his mother as well.

"She's been like this all year" He said conspiratorially.

"Glad to hear it!" Harry hugged his daughter, making her grin. 

"So - are you all ready to go home?" He asked, then blinked in surprise as Callista looked across at Tom.

"I just want to say goodbye to Lucy" Tom replied, blushing slightly.

"Okay" Harry and Luna exchanged amused glances, while Tom walked over to where Emily, Lucy and Mr Malthias were walking down the platform. 

"You'll ask your parents?" Lucy asked, and Tom nodded "Okay" She smiled shyly at him "See you later"

"You too" He tentatively reached out and hugged her, making her smile in surprise. When he pulled back, he gave a polite bow to Emily and Mr Malthias, then turned and walked back to his family. 

"Very sweet" Callista said with a fond smile.

"Oh shush you" He said, blushing slightly, then watched as Emily, Lucy and Mr Malthias vanished through the portal to the muggle world.

"Mum, Dad" Tom turned back to his parents "Can I ask you something?" Luna grinned.

"How about when we get back to the residence?" She asked, glancing around. Tom looked around as well, then blushed again.

"Okay" He slipped his hand in to his mothers, then all four of them walked towards one of the secure floo stations.

xoxox

Five minutes later, Callista bounded up to her room while Tom sat down in the lounge with Harry and Luna.

"Do you think we could invite Lucy over to visit?" He asked quickly "Maybe even have a sleepover?" He realised his parents were looking at him in surprise "Callista said she'd like it as well - I thought Lucy could stay in her room" Harry and Luna had a silent conversation for a minute or so, then looked back at their son.

"I don't see why not" Luna said "Although we'd have to talk to Emily first" She waved her hand, encompassing the building "This is a secure residence, and I am sure The WPS can cope with an extra protectee, but as Lucy is a guest from another country...."

"I understand" Tom nodded "And I suppose with the civil war, Ambassador Brown might be a bit more worried than usual"

"Another point to consider" Harry nodded "How about your mother and I talk to Emily tomorrow, and see what we can find out?"

"Okay" Tom got to his feet and hugged each of them, then left the room, leaving them looking at each other.

"Upside?" Harry said "At least he has got over his worry of it inconveniencing us" Luna nodded.

"But The Minister and Chief Warlock playing host to the child of an Ambassador would be complex enough" She replied "But the daughter of The Volturi Ambassador is just going to make for vast acres of fun stories" 

"And security problems" Harry said, glancing to the door "Do you think Miss Smith would be happy to have Mr Malthias here overnight?" 

"No clue" Luna admitted, then she shrugged "But lets not talk about that until we see what Emily has to say on the matter. Maybe she'd rather Tom and Cally go there....." She trailed off at the expression on her husband's face "Second thoughts, maybe that would be a bad idea" 

"Quite" 

xoxox

_Tuesday 17th of June, 2014_

"I have no problem with Lucy coming to stay over one night" Emily said with a smile "Callista's friendship has meant a lot to her over the last year - I honestly think your daughter helped her get through being away from her friends in Volterra"

"Cally has been very complimentary of Lucy as well" Luna replied, leaning back in her chair "However, in the interests of full disclosure, it wasn't Cally who asked - at least not originally" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"I know she's been friendly with Tom" She admitted thoughtfully "But I hadn't realised it was serious?"

"I don't know how serious it is" Luna said quickly "But the twins have always been very close, so Tom would have been spending time with Lucy as well...." She shrugged "Either way, I can promise you that any sleeping part of the sleepover will be Cally and Lucy, and not involving Tom at all" Emily laughed.

"Well, as I said, I have no problem with it, however there is one problem" She continued "Mr Malthias, Lucy and I are going home for a month, and we're leaving tomorrow" 

"No worries" Luna said, waving her hand dismissively "We can arrange it for the end of the holidays - maybe just before we return to school" She paused, frowning slightly "Assuming you are coming back?"

"That is our plan" Emily said "But I realise the fact my nation seems to be at war does make plans somewhat fluid" She glanced at her watch "On that topic, I am going to find out what I can, and assuming that we do come back - which I am at the moment - I will fill you in on what I find, assuming my Masters have no objection"

"Thank you" Luna said sincerely "The press haven't really cottoned on to the fact this war is going on, but at the point they do, I'd like to have something to tell them"

"As I said, I will do my best" Emily stood up "And now, if you will excuse me, I should be going. We have a few things to pack up before we leave, and I have to make sure the embassy can run in my absence for the coming month"

"Then by all means go" Luna stood up as well "And I will see you in a month" 

xoxox

"What did she say?" Luna was accosted by her two children the moment she stepped out of the floo.

"Good evening mother. How was your day today?" Luna said, smiling fondly at her children.

"Good evening mother" Callista said with a grin.

"How was your day today?" Tom added. 

"I had a very nice day, thank you" Luna grinned "Would you like to hear all about it?" She asked, then laughed as both children frowned at her "Then again, I'd hate to see you both put in prison for killing The Minister of Magic, so maybe I'll skip that part" Tom blushed, while Callista rolled her eyes.

"Ambassador Brown said she had no problems with Lucy staying over for a night, however tomorrow morning they are returning to Volterra for a month long holiday, so the visit will have to wait until they return"

"Okay" Tom grinned, while Callista smiled.

"They are going to arrange it when they come back, since they aren't sure about their exact schedule yet" Luna continued "So - would you like to learn about the rest of the day now?" Both children stared at her blankly, then both turned and bolted back up the stairs to the first floor. Luna watched them go, then sighed.

"Guess not" 

xoxox

_Monday 30th of June, 2014_

"Would you care to dance, my lady?" Harry gave a low bow, making Luna smile.

"My lord, I can not think of anything I would rather do" Luna curtsied politely, then took his hand and together they walked on to the dance floor as the music started. 

"Have I mentioned how thankful I am that you agreed to marry me all those years ago?" He asked as he swept her round the ballroom.

"All those years?" Luna said with a sardonic smile "Are you aware of how old that makes me sound?" Harry laughed.

"We have two thirteen year old children, love of my heart, so I can't pretend this is our first anniversary" He said, lowering her in to a dip before swinging her around again "At the very least it has to be our fourteenth" 

"True" Luna span away, then span back "And yes, I know how thankful you are, because I am equally thankful to have the chance to show how much I love you each and every....." She trailed off as she caught a blur of movement in the corner of the ballroom.

"Love?" Harry leaned back and looked at her questioningly "You do realise you didn't finish your sentence, right?" 

"Yes, sorry" Luna shook her head, then smiled at him "I was just saying that I am truly thankful you asked me to marry me, because it gives me a chance to show you how much I love.... Miss Smith?" Harry stared at her, confusion mounting.

"I love her too, dear, but...." He stopped as he realised his wife was paying no attention to him any more. In fact, she was staring towards the far door, where he could now see three of their WPS agents talking to each other.

"Hon - can we...." She started, but before she finished he was already leading her across to the corner where Miss Smith, Miss Gibbs and Mister Mayson were talking. 

"Miss Smith?" Luna asked as they reached the trio of agents. Ella turned, then glanced around the rest of the ballroom. After making sure of something - Luna guessed it was where the other five agents were - Ella looked back at them.

"I've had a call from Miss Owens" She said quickly "She wasn't on duty, but Director Taylor called her in when the news broke"

"What's happened?" Harry asked, squeezing his wife's hand.

"There's been a fire in Knockturn Alley" Kelly Gibbs said.

"Oh god" Luna exclaimed "How bad?"

"Current reports are most of the down city side is burning, and St Mungos is already reporting heavy casualties - some fatal"

"Are we ready to go?" Harry glanced around the ballroom and saw the agents falling in to a new formation. 

"Whenever you are" Ella nodded "I figured you would want to leave once you learned - but I am afraid you can't go to either Knockturn or Diagon Alley yet"

"You are worried about security?" Luna asked "Do you think this was deliberate?" 

"No - at least Miss Owens is pretty sure that this isn't some kind of attack" Ella shook her head "However, as you can probably imagine, Knockturn Alley is in flames, and Diagon Alley is in chaos, with emergency triage centres and rescue posts being set up" 

"And having a huge WPS presence there would only make it worse" Harry nodded "Okay - we'll return to The Ministry and talk to Katie and Miss Owens" 

xoxox

Five minutes later, Harry and Hermione walked into Katie Taylor's office to find the Director of Magical Law Enforcement talking on her floo.

"Evacuate the other Allies" Katie was saying "Bring them here, send them to Hogsmeade - wherever people want to go. But I want the place empty in ten minutes, aside from emergency staff and Aurors" She paused, then - apparently getting the response she wanted - gave a nod "I will be along in about five minutes - I am just waiting for The Minister and Chief Warlock so I can brief them" She paused again, then the flames went out and Katie stood up. Turning, she caught sight of Luna and Harry.

"Minister, Chief Warlock!" She exclaimed "I am sorry to have kept you waiting!"

"Don't worry about it" Luna said with a friendly smile "You clearly have more to worry about, and neither of us want to keep you from your business"

"Diagon Alley is being evacuated?" Harry asked.

"Along with the other three" Katie nodded "The fire is more or less under control, but I thought it better to get all the potential casualties out of the way" 

"Good thinking" Luna smiled "Any news on the casualty front?" Katie sighed.

"The last count put the death toll at eight, and another forty five are injured" She said seriously "But from the reports coming out of St Mungos, that might rise before this is all over" 

"I am going to want to address the nation later this evening....."

"May I suggest tomorrow, Minister?" Katie interrupted. They both turned to look at her "It's nearly midnight now, m'am, and we won't have a final casualty count until at least tomorrow morning" Luna bit her lip, but Harry nodded.

"She's right, love" He reached out and took her hand "I think it would be better to address the people when we know what the final outcome is" He paused "There's also a risk that it might get worse while you are on tv"

"Okay" Luna nodded, then looked at Katie "We'll be in my office - can you keep us in touch" 

"Of course, Minister" Katie nodded.

"But only when you have a moment - I don't want us to interfere with your work"

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded again. 

"Then we will talk to you later, Director" Luna smiled, then together she and Harry turned and walked out of the office. 

xoxox

An hour later, Katie, Jessie and Ella walked into the outer area of Luna's office and - not seeing anyone - Jessie strode forward and knocked on the inner door.

"Come in" Harry's voice called out, and the three women walked in to the inner office to find Harry sat on the sofa with Luna laying down, head in his lap.

"Sorry, sir, but Susan wasn't at her desk" Katie said.

"Hopefully she and Hannah are home in bed and asleep" Harry said quietly, then he slowly reached down and shook his wife. She opened her eyes, then slowly sat up.

"Director" She nodded politely "Or should I say Directors" Jessie and Ella returned her nod "It's over?"

"Yes" Katie said, pulling a file out of her robes and holding it out. Luna eyed it for a moment. 

"How many?" She asked. 

"Ten dead, fifty in St Mungos with burns and smoke inhalation - ten are listed as critical" Katie said "And twenty buildings in Knockturn Alley are going to have to be condemned" 

"Oh dear" Luna sighed.

"Any idea on the cause?" Harry asked, looking at the two WPS agents.

"The investigations have just started, so I can't give you anything definitive" Jessie said "But I am fairly confident I can rule out some kind of sabotage or attack"

"Because?" 

"Because it makes no sense" Jessie said simply "Knockturn Alley is better than it used to be, but it is still a centre for illegal activity and the seedier side of our society" 

"Which means the criminal element is less likely to destroy it as try to save it" Ella continued "If it was Diagon or one of the other Alleys, we'd be more worried, but Knockturn Alley isn't a high priority target" 

"So what does that leave?" Luna asked.

"Arson or an accident" Katie said "Again - because of the nature of most of the businesses in Knockturn, it's possible someone was trying to destroy evidence or hide something they didn't want found"

"Or it could just be that this really was an accident - a fire that started small and ran wild" Jessie suggested "Building codes in the magical world are not exactly designed for safety, and if the fire encountered some potions or other magical catalyst, the fire would have expanded tenfold" 

"Okay" Harry nodded, then glanced at his wife who was nodding off again "I know you have all had a long night, so I want to meet again at 1pm tomorrow" All three women nodded "My wife will have addressed the nation by then, and I'd rather she be able to divert any questions, at least at this stage"

"Yes, sir" Katie replied.

"But for now - go home and get some sleep" He paused "And well done - all of you"

xoxox

_Tuesday 1st of July, 2014_

".....The DMLE are investigating the cause of last night's tragic fire, and hopefully - when we know the sequences of events that lead up to the disaster, we will be able to ensure such a thing will never happen again" Luna paused, looking into the camera "However - whatever we learn will not bring back those we lost last night, nor will it undo the suffering of those in St Mungos or those who lost friends and family. In memory of those, and for everyone else affected by this tragedy, I am declaring three days of national mourning" She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked back into the camera "Meanwhile, the thoughts and prayers of my husband and I are with you all. Thank you" She watched the camera go dark, then turned as Fred walked over to her.

"Thank you, Fred" She said quietly "I know it was short notice"

"We live to serve, Minister" Fred gave a polite bow "Can I ask....."

"I have a meeting in about an hour" Luna replied "But off the record?" Fred nodded "The WPS think it was most likely an accident, or possibly someone trying to hide their criminal activity" 

"If it's the second?" Fred asked "What charges would they be facing?"

"I admit, I am not sure" Luna admitted "But my best guess is at least manslaughter - even if they didn't mean to kill them, the ten deaths would still be laid at their hands" 

"Can any of the Alley be saved?" 

"Last night Director Taylor said at least twenty buildings will have to be torn down. And now that the sun has come up, it may be a lot more" She sighed "All in all, a dark, dark day" 

"Quite" Fred nodded, then glanced at his watch "I'm sorry, Minister, but we are due with the news in a moment" 

"And I have to return to The Ministry to find out what the future holds" Luna smiled "Again - thank you for this"

"It is my pleasure, Minister" Fred nodded. 

"I can't promise you any exclusives, but I will ensure you are kept in the loop about the progress of the investigation" 

"Thank you" Fred smiled, then looked past her "I believe your escort is waiting" Luna turned to see Miss Smith and Miss Gibbs.

"Then I will take my leave" Luna gave a polite curtsey, then turned and walked over to The WPS agents.

xoxox

_Wednesday 2nd of July, 2014_

".....and in continuing coverage of the fire in Knockturn Alley and the aftermaths, it was announced today that the families of Malfoy, Pond and Nott are setting up a charitable fund to help the victims of the fire" George glanced at his notes "Donations to this fund can be made at Gringotts, at St Mungos or at the offices of The Solaris" 

xoxox

_Friday 4th of July, 2014_

"It was an accident" Katie Taylor tapped the report on the conference room table, then looked around the room at the group gathered there. Harry, Luna, Percy, Ella and Jessie were sat around the table, all listening to her intently. 

"In the last three days, we have investigated every aspect of the fire - where it started, how it spread and so forth" Katie continued "The fire started in The Selven Glade - a pet shop at the end of The Alley" 

"A pet shop?" Luna winced "No illegal animals?"

"No" Katie shook her head "It wasn't an animal that started the fire - I am ninety nine percent sure it was an exploding gas lamp" 

"A gas lamp?" Percy asked in surprise.

"The lamp was in the store room, and the store room was next door to the apothecary" She closed her eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath "The feed for the animals ignited, and the fire burned through the wall and when it reached the apothecary....."

"It exploded" Harry said simply, and Katie nodded sadly. 

"The explosion lit up another five shops, and it pretty much went from bad to worse" She continued "Sadly the owner of The Selven Glade died in the initial explosion, so I doubt we will ever learn if he was negligent or if it was just out of his control" She paused, then looked at Luna "I realise that it will be your decision in the end, Minister, but my recommendation would be to give him the benefit of the doubt"

"Even though his negligence might have caused the death of nine others?" Percy asked.

"We can't prove it one way or the other, and while I know the press can not libel he dead, I would suggest that writing a lot of negative stories about someone who cannot defend themselves is not the act of a civilised country" She stared at Luna, who smiled.

"I would tend to agree" Luna admitted "Is that all?"

"Just one more thing" Katie said "While the gas lamp exploding was the cause of the fire, the main reason it spread so quickly was that it travelled through the gas pipes that fill The Alley" 

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked. 

"I can match the eruptions to the ends of the pipes" Katie nodded, then turned to Luna "Minister, I know it is not my place, and if you want my resignation after this I will gladly give it, but I think that if you want to avoid a disaster like this again, you have to get The Ministry and The Wizengamot to pass a law to convert the entire magical society to electricity as soon as possible" There were a few gasps around the conference room, but Katie continued to stare at Luna. 

"You put that in the report?" Luna asked. 

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded.

"With your name on it?" 

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded again.

"So when the report goes public, people will see that recommendation?" 

"Yes, Minister" Luna stared at her for a few moments, then stood up.

"I am afraid I can't allow that, Director" She said firmly "The Director of Magical Law Enforcement cannot be seen to be interfering in domestic policy, especially not in a way that is overtly political. It would compromise your neutrality, and would give people the idea that you are my attack dog"

"Yes, Minister" Katie dropped her head.

"So, with your permission, I will take your recommendation and publish it separately, without attribution" Luna continued, then she grinned as Katie's head shot up in surprise.

"You will..."

"Yes, Director" Luna said, then looked around the room "I realise I have very little executive power over any of you, but I would consider it a personal favour to all of you if this discussion doesn't leave this room"

"What discussion?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Thank you" Luna looked back at Katie "Thank you for the report, Director - I will hand it out to The Wizengamot and Ministry Heads by the end of today, along with my recommendations" She paused "I will get the press a copy tomorrow, at which point I expect I will probably be run out of office but hey - at least it gives me the weekend free" She looked around the room again "Okay - lets go to work"


	18. A Permanent Revolution

_Saturday 5th of July, 2014_

"Daniel!" Tonks was sat in the middle of the press corps with her hand raised.

"Mrs Lupin" Daniel smiled "Is this your first day back at work?" 

"Yes, it is" Tonks smiled.

"You picked a hell of a day to return" Daniel replied "What's your question?"

"The report into the fire in Knockturn Alley makes a number of recommendations, but chief amongst them seems to be the electrification of the entire magical world" Tonks said, glancing at her notes "Who made this recommendation, and does The Minister and Chief Warlock endorse it?"

"While the majority of the report was written by Director Taylor, the recommendations came out of a committee" Daniel replied "This committee included Minister Potter, The Chief Warlock, The Chief Justice, heads of one or two other departments and other interested parties" 

"Can you give us a complete list of the names?" Tonks asked.

"I am afraid I don't have that list to hand" Daniel smiled "Sorry" 

"Would you be able to get it for us?" 

"I will have to look into that" Daniel said "And as to the second part of your question - neither Minister Potter or The Chief Warlock has given any indication of how they view the recommendations" 

"This is one of the largest changes ever suggested by the government" Tonks pointed out "Surely they must have an opinion on it" 

"I am fairly confident that both The Minister and The Chief Warlock do have an opinion on this" Daniel admitted "However, as far as I am aware, they have not expressed it to anyone else - and I am certain neither of them have expressed it to me"

"Do you think you could ask them their opinion?" Tonks suggested.

"Since it is your first day back, Mrs Lupin, I will do my best" Daniel grinned while the assembled reporters laugh "Are there any more questions?"

xoxox

_Sunday 6th of July, 2014_

"Another few reporters are jumping on Tonks' bandwagon" Harry said, passing a copy of The Quibbler "Your father believes that for a topic as important as this it is...." He glanced down at the front page, then looked up again ".... utterly bewildering that no one at the top of government seems to want to say whether it is a good idea or not" 

"He mentioned that last night" Luna said with a laugh "He was writing a story about the aftermath of the fire, and thought I should know that there are a few shops in Knockturn Alley that will have to be demolished because the ground underneath was damaged during the fire" 

"Why didn't we get that in the report Katie gave us?" Harry frowned.

"It wasn't immediately apparent, and Katie's report was more to do with the cause than the aftermath" She paused "I was planning on getting someone from the Department of Merchants to look in to it"

"Sounds like a plan" Harry smiled, then frowned again "Why don't we have a department that deals with infrastructure?"

"Because everyone deals with their own" Luna said with a sigh "Take Ron's parents - they built their house on their own, and it is internally lit and heated. So there's been very little need" She looked across at him "This is going to be one of the major problems to electrification, you know - the lack of public infrastructure" 

"I know" Harry leaned back against the headboard "And I realise that we aren't at the planning stage, but I am starting to think that doing the entire country may be a bit ambitious" 

"You don't say" Luna grinned. Harry whacked her with a pillow.

"Maybe if we start with the public places" He continued, putting the pillow back behind him "All of the Alleys, St Mungos, Hogwarts and The Ministry building" He paused "Plus Hogsmeade" 

"Can we do Hogwarts? It's not technically our property" Luna pointed out.

"Neither is St Mungos, but if we can make the argument for making that safer, I don't see how people can deny our request to do the same with the school" Luna laughed.

"See - I don't care what anyone else says - you are a genius" She said with a grin. 

"Glad to hear it" Harry leaned over and kissed her, then looked at another paper "Seems Mr Horsmont agrees with your father - which is a sentence I never thought I would say....."

xoxox

_Monday 7th of July, 2014_

"Daniel" The press secretary looked at Tonks, and smiled.

"Mrs Lupin - I see we are, once again, graced with your presence" He said politely, making her smile.

"My maternity leave is over, and my husband is very happy to stay home with our son" She said with a grin "Has The Minister or The Chief Warlock expressed an opinion on the report?"

"Not to my knowledge" 

"Have you asked them?"

"I haven't had the opportunity" Daniel admitted.

"I thought you met with The Minister four or five times a day" Another reporter asked from the right of the room.

"I do, however given that we have just come off the weekend, and this if the first briefing of the day, I have only had one meeting with Minister Potter since the last briefing and the topic did not come up" Daniel said.

xoxox

"He's dying in there" Susan said as Luna walked up behind her.

"I know" Luna sighed, making Susan jump.

"Sorry, m'am - I didn't realise you were there"

"As I keep telling people - I'm a Ninja" Luna smiled at her, then looked up at the monitor again "But that is part of what his job is" Susan turned to look at her.

"M'am?"

"He is there to talk to the press on my behalf" Luna explained "And sometimes that means taking a lot of flak for things that interest the press but that I have no desire to talk about" She paused "It isn't fair, but it is the way things work"

_"Has the Minister not expressed an opinion because she thinks this isn't important?"_

"Oh for the love of god" Luna rolled her eyes, then looked at Susan "Can you let me know if anything interesting happens?" 

"Yes, m'am" Susan nodded, then turned back to the monitor as Luna walked back in to her office.

xoxox

_Tuesday 8th of July, 2014_

"Seriously?" Daniel stared down at the assembled members of the press corps "After three days of no comment, you are still going to ask me the same questions?"

"The public are starting to want an answer" Tonks pointed out "The electrification of the whole of the magical world is a fairly big issue, and the fact it came as part of a report in to a tragedy makes it fairly important" She paused "Not to mention the fact it was a recommendation on how to prevent such a tragedy happening again" She stared up at Daniel, who stared back at her for a moment, then he opened his mouth to reply. 

But before he could speak, he noticed two WPS agents walk in to the back of the room. A moment later, he saw Miss Smith walk in as well. 

"Daniel?" Tonks asked "You don't seem to be paying attention?" 

"Sorry" Daniel apologised without looking at her. Miss Smith glanced around, then nodded to Daniel.

"I said....." Tonks started, but stopped as Daniel straightened up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen - The Minister of Magic" He took a step back as every reporter got to their feet. Luna walked down the side of the press room and across to the podium. With a nod at Daniel, she turned to face the room.

"Thank you - please be seated" She said with a slight smile, then - when everyone had sat down - she continued "Over the last few days, there has been a lot of interest paid to the report into the causes of the fire in Knockturn Alley" She paused "More specifically, into the recommendations on how to prevent such a tragedy ever happening again" She looked around the room, but everyone was making notes.

"I also realise there has been a lot of interest in what my opinion, and the opinion of The Chief Warlock and other senior members of the government" She paused "The reason that none of us has expressed an opinion is that if we are to prevent such a tragedy from occurring again, we believe we need a permanent revolution - a complete change of how we view our world" She paused again, then smiled "However, it is easier to say go than to do it, so we have been in discussion about how the recommendation about electrification could be implemented and the best way to move forward with it if it was going to be followed through" She took a deep breath. 

"Following these discussions, and in consultation with a number of experts in both the magical and muggle worlds, The Ministry has come to the following conclusion - while we need a permanent revolution, we can't do everything we want right away" She took another deep breath "It will be nigh on impossible to electrify the entire magical world. There are too many remote locations and individual houses to do it. And given that this is main an attempt to prevent future fires like the one we saw last week, it is more important to focus our attention on areas were houses and buildings are densely packed together" 

"With that in mind, we reached the conclusion that we should focus on the collective Alleys, St Mungos, The Ministry Building, Hogsmeade, The Auror Academy and - with the permission of The Headmaster and The Governors - Hogwarts School" She paused "The process will be funded entirely by the government, and will probably take around a year to complete once it has begun" There were a few murmurs from around the room, but no one raised their hands.

"As you will gather - this is a huge, almost unprecedented project for the government, and will cost a fair amount of money to complete. Consequently, neither The Chief Warlock nor I feel it is a decision that can be made by the government" She smiled "As a result, last night The Wizengamot passed a bill that will enable this matter to be put to the general public in a referendum, two months from now" There were a few more surprised murmurs.

"The details of this referendum will be made public tomorrow, and between now and the 8th of September - the provisional date for the vote - the matter can be discussed by everyone - the press, the public, the government and anyone else who wants to voice their opinion" She paused as Sophie Smith raised her hand "Miss Smith?"

"Will there by any official campaigns?" The Wizarding Times reporter asked.

"I am afraid I have no idea" Luna replied "I suspect that the people will line up with one side or the other, however I can say that neither I nor The Chief Warlock will be commenting on this issue" She saw a few more hands go up, but she continued "If I can just make one more statement before I answer your questions?" The hands went down, making her smile "As I said - there will be two months of public discussion and debate, and a vote will be organised for the 8th of September this year. Once that vote has been carried out, the government will proceed from there" She paused "That's all I have to say - I will answer your questions" A number of hands shot up "Mr Horsmont" 

"Do you really believe that we should use public money to upgrade private businesses and houses?" Horsmont asked "Shouldn't they be made to pay for their own improvements?"

"As I said, The Minister's Office - which, I admit, is just a fancy title for me - is not going to express any opinion. This is a matter for the public, and I am not going to try to sway people one way or the other"

"Do you have a personal opinion?" He followed up.

"I do" She nodded.

"But you are not going to share it?" 

"I'm not" She smiled "As I have said before, my private thoughts and my private life are my own, and I am not going to put them out for public discussion"

"Does this restriction apply to the rest of the government?" Xenophillius asked.

"No" Luna shook her head "Everyone else is free to speak their minds and campaign however they see fit" She paused "But, while I do not wish to speak for The Office of The Chief Warlock, I suspect that my husband is unlikely to express a view either, for much the same reason as I gave you for my silence - neither of us has any desire to influence public opinion on matter as important as this" She looked around "Mrs Lupin - a pleasure as always"

"Thank you, Minister" Tonks smiled "Why were the areas you named chosen? And why were others left out?" 

"The Alleys - all of The Alleys - are the most densely packed buildings in our world, and most of them date from the mid 10th century" Luna said, warming to her topic "Consequently they are the most at risk from wildfire and explosions. St Mungos houses a fair number of people who can not be moved easily in the event of an emergency. Hogsmeade is also one of the more densely packed areas, and - along with Hogwarts - is populated almost entirely by children who would have problems if a wide scale disaster occurred" She paused "And finally The Ministry Building and Auror Academy are both very old buildings and also buildings with the highest security clearance in the country - leaving them in their current state could prove an unacceptable security risk"

"And the decision not to deal with other areas?" Tonks pressed "Such as the smaller villages, or the various official residences?"

"It was decided on the balance of probabilities that those areas would be at less risk of fire and attack than the ones named" Luna said simply "And given that the government only has a limited amount of money to do this, a cut off point on security vs benefit had to be defined" She looked around "Mr Lovegood?"

"Thank you, Minister" Xeno nodded "Given that Hogwarts was declared as an independent entity by The Unification Treaty, why is The Ministry willing to fund the renovations there, rather than asking Hogwarts to pay for them?"

"Because while The Ministry has a limited amount of money, it has way more than Hogwarts does" Luna replied, smiling wryly "If Hogwarts had to fund this out of its own accounts, then it would have to quadruple its yearly fees, which would probably be self-defeating" She paused "And since this is an attempt to make the school more secure and safe, and less likely to burn down, it did not seem unreasonable for The Ministry to pay for the costs" 

"Was Headmaster Riddle consulted on this?" Xeno asked.

"He was" 

"And what was his view?" Xeno looked up at his daughter.

"I am afraid I do not feel remotely qualified to talk for the Headmaster - you will have to ask him yourself" She smiled as her father rolled his eyes "I have time for one more question...."

xoxox

_Wednesday 9th of July, 2014_

**POTTER'S POWER PLAN - FULL DETAILS**

_a special report by N Tonks-Lupin_

Following the press conference yesterday, the Minister's Office today released the details and schedule of the vote to electrify the main areas of the magical world - what Minister Potter called a Permanent Revolution and some members of the press are referring to as Potter's Power Plan.

The full details are explained on pages 2, 3 and 4, however in brief :-

The electrification will be carried out in all seven Alleys, St Mungos, The Ministry Building, The Auror Academy, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

It will involve connecting all these areas to what the muggles call The National Grid. This provides electricity all over the country. 

It will also involve sealing all of the gas pipes that supply these areas. 

Finally it will replace all the lighting in all the buildings - whether public or privately owned - with electric lights.

There are no firm estimations of how long this will take - the document says there can be no firm estimates given the truly unprecedented nature of this work.

It also makes clear that this plan will only proceed if a large majority of the public approve this plan. The definition of a large majority is at least 55% of the vote, and that at least 80% of the public most vote on this issue. 

The vote has been scheduled for the 8th of September - two weeks before the full moon so that everyone can vote without incident.

The document doesn't talk about any official campaigns, however this reporter has already learned that some members of The Wizengamot are planning a rally in two days time to protest against this vote, while a number of merchants from Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley are planning a rally the day after in support.

So far no member of The Ministry, The Auror Academy or Hogwarts has come forward to give their view, but given that Minister Potter and Chief Warlock Potter have both said people are free to express their opinions, this reporter believes it is only a matter of time before that happens.

**EDITORIAL - TIME FOR CHANGE**

_Barnabas Cuffe_

I am not one for getting involved in overtly political action. As a newspaper editor, I believe it is my job to remain neutral and independent when it comes to the topic of politics - to report the facts as they are without fear or favour, and without bias.

And I believe that principle has served me well during my tenure as editor of The Daily Prophet. 

But just this once, I am going to break that rule, and say - here and now - that I support The Electrification Plan and am planning to vote for it come the 8th of September. 

There are those who will oppose this plan on ideological grounds, and those who oppose it on financial grounds. 

The ideological grounds will come from the permanent joining of our world to the muggle world via this "National Grid". The fear that by attaching ourselves to this Grid, we will risk further exposure and the eventual revelation of our world to theirs. 

The financial grounds will come from the fact all of the businesses and homes in The Seven Alleys are privately owned, and that it shouldn't be up to society to fund the renovations to private homes. 

However I was there when Knockturn Alley went up in flames - I saw people screaming, fleeing for their lives, helping carry out the injured from the wrecks of the buildings.

And I saw people dying on the street - despite the help and treatment from the healers at St Mungos, I saw people die.

And I never want to see that - any of that again.

There comes a time when society has to take a stand, and say "This is who we are, and this is what we stand for".

We have to ensure that a tragedy like this can never happen again, and I believe that it is the duty of every member of our society to work to ensure that.

xoxox

**EDITORIAL - A REVOLUTION OF A DIFFERENT KIND**

_JT Horsmont_

Ever since she came to office, Minister Potter has been endeavouring to impose her left-wing ideology on a country that doesn't want it. 

Her liberal views that have lead to this have turned this once proud nation into the laughing stock of Europe.

But in a move that has taken even her most strident critics by surprise, she has now decided that the renovations and repairs to hundreds of private properties - many of which are owned by friends and supports of Minister Potter or her husband - are to be funded by the tax paying public of Magical Britain.

And in a move that shows just how cynical and manipulative Minister Potter can be, she is using the cover of a national tragedy to do it.

Her claim that this is for the good of everyone is highly dubious - while renovations to Hogwarts, St Mugos and The Ministry and Auror Academy buildings can justify public funding, the changes to The Seven Alleys and Hogsmeade - the buildings in which are all privately owned and operated - are just a cheap grab for money and a way of helping out her friends at the expense of the decent, hard working people of this world.

We at The Solaris believe it is the duty of everyone who opposes this to speak out against it, and - come the 8th of September - to put their cross against the no vote so this plan can not go ahead.

xoxox

"Daniel" 

"Miss Tyler" Daniel smiled.

"Has The Minister seen today's copy of The Solaris?" Katie Tyler asked "And does she have any comment?"

"As most of you know, The Family Potter went on holiday today - they left around an hour ago. However Minister Potter did see it before she left, and the only comment she had was to correct the fact that - while she was the one who introduced this plan to the world - she is not responsible for it"

"Who was?" Katie asked.

"As I said in a previous briefing, it came out of a committee that was formed after the fire" Daniel said.

"Did she have any comment on the rest of the editorial? About Mr Horsmont's claim of undue patronage for her friends and benefactors?"

"While it is true that Minister Potter has friendly relations with a number of merchants in The Alleys, it is also true that there are a large number of people - both merchants and tenants - who are not supporters or friends of hers" Daniel replied "The list of contributors to her five successful election campaigns are publicly available, and will bear our this explanation" 

"When will Minister Potter and her family return from their holiday?" Lucinda Doyle asked.

"Both The Minister and The Chief Warlock will return to work at the start of next month, however the exact details of their holiday and their return date are - as always - classified by The WPS for security reasons"

xoxox

_Friday 18th of July, 2014_

"Are they kidding?" Tonks looked up from the copy of The Solaris as her editor walked across the bullpen "The Solaris want to hold a debate about The Power Plan?"

"Apparently so" Barnabas said with a wry smile "I've been invited to speak on behalf of the yes campaign, along with Elana Gilmore, Harold Swann and Damoclese White"

"Who's speaking for the other side?" She asked "Please tell me it's not Horsmont?"

"No - it's not Terrance" Barnabas shook his head "Apparently they understand the term conflict of interest better, despite evidence to the contrary" He paused "Ronan Pond, Jameson Whalen, Maggie Smythe and Hera Mallam"

"Not a single merchant from The Alleys?" Tonks frowned "Why do I get the feeling that there is a plan that we aren't seeing yet?"

"From what I gather, James and Lily were originally asked to be part of the 'yes' side, but they declined" 

"They are quite smart" Tonks grinned "Who's the moderator? Not one of their staff?"

"Again - their understanding of conflict of interest is surprisingly good" He paused "They asked Headmaster Riddle to moderate the debate, and he apparently agreed" 

"Even though Hogwarts stands to benefit?"

"Apparently Professor Riddle commands a lot of respect in the country, and he has agreed to take a variation of the oath that Fred and George used during the debates for the last election" Barnabas explained "But do you really think that - even without that oath - the Headmaster would be anything other than scrupulously fair?" 

"Not a chance" Tonks shook her head "However I am worried about what could be reported should you and the others blow the no campaign away - it would be fairly easy to convince people that Professor Riddle stacked the debate" 

"Hence the oath" Barnabas smiled "So - will you come?"

"Me?" Tonks stared at him in confusion.

"To report on the story and the debate" He insisted "I could use a friendly face" Tonks stared at him for a moment longer, then sadly she shook her head.

"If you weren't taking part, I'd be happy to" She admitted "But you really don't want any of your reporters writing a story about this"

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"Because if it goes badly, then someone one your staff will have to write a negative story about you" She said "And if it doesn't go badly, but doesn't go superbly, we could be accused of trying to spin the story because you are our boss" She shrugged "Either way, it won't end up looking good for The Prophet" He gazed at her for a few minutes, then nodded.

"I suppose you're right" He said "So - do you want to come just to watch?"

"If I can get a babysitter, then Remus and I will both be there" She smiled "We are both in favour of this plan, and anything we can do to support it we will" 

xoxox

_Sunday 20th of July, 2014_

**DEBATE CONSIDERED A TIE**

_Report by N Tonks-Lupin_

The first public debate on the so called "Power Plan" was widely considered to end in a tie when it was held last night in Diagon Alley.

The debate - hosted by The Solaris - allowed the most prominent members of each side of the issue to present their cases and to answer questions from the public. 

The Pro Side was represented by Barnabas Cuffe, Elana Gilmore - an engineer, Harold Swann - a merchant in Diagon Alley and Damoclese White - an expert on muggle power supplies.

The Con Side was represented by Ronan Pond - former candidate for Minister of Magic and financial expert, Jameson Whalen - an expert on muggle history, Maggie Smythe - a builder involved in recent renovations in Hogsmeade and Hera Mallam - a member of The COP and an expert in magical law.

Both sides presented a number of compelling arguments, ranging from prevention of future loss of life, to the risks of creating a permanent join to the muggle world in the form of The National Grid, and based on crowd reaction, and opinion polls taken in various parts of our world this morning, it would appear that the debate did not really sway anyone one way or the other.

Overall, this is slightly better news for the no campaign than for the yes, because it means that the yes campaign has more work to do to convince people that voting yes is the correct move, as opposed to voting no or just not voting at all.

A future debate has been planned for two weeks before the vote.

xoxox

_Thursday 31st of July, 2014_

"Good evening, Minister" Susan got to her feet as Luna walked in to the outer office "I thought you were not back until tomorrow"

"I'm not really here" Luna replied "I just came to pick up any outstanding post, and to give you this" She held out two small boxes "One for each of you - from Harry and me" 

"Thank you, Minister" Susan grinned, taking the boxes "But you didn't have to"

"You and Hannah keep us sane and organised, Susan - and we really don't give you enough credit or enough thanks for that" Luna said, making Susan blush.

"Thank you" She nodded "I will keep mine until I can open it with my wife"

"By all means" Luna smiled "I realise there will be vast acres of messages, but if you could give me the most important, I'd be most grateful"

"A dozen or so requests from various papers for interviews about The Power Plan....." Susan paused "The name seams to have stuck, m'am" 

"Wonderful" Luna rolled her eyes "Anything else?"

"The Headmaster would like to talk to you about The Power Plan as it relates to Hogwarts - he is worried there will be too much disruption to the school if it is done during term time" 

"I will see him tomorrow" Luna nodded "Is that all?"

"Yes, Minister" Susan smiled "Did you enjoy your holiday?"

"Yes, thank you" Luna grinned "We all had a wonderful time" She glanced at her watch, then yawned "And now I think I should be going, before I fall asleep in your lap" 

"Probably a wise idea, m'am" Susan smiled "I will see you tomorrow"

xoxox

Luna stepped out of the floo into her front room, and into the arms of her husband.

"I think I'm going to have to make a statement tomorrow" She said "There are a dozen requests for interviews and I can only imagine there will be more by tomorrow" 

"Want me to come with you?" He asked. She nuzzled against him for a few moments, then smiled.

"You know - I think that would be nice"


	19. One Year On

_Friday 1st of August, 2014_

"Minister - for the last three weeks you have been hiding from the country" Horsmont stood in the centre of the press room, looking up at Harry and Luna who were stood, side by side, behind the podium "This plan was your idea, and yet you have refused to condone or endorse it. Does this mean you regret making it public?" Luna glanced at her husband with a wry smile, then looked back at The Solaris Reporter.

"First of all, Mr Horsmont - neither my husband nor I have been hiding. As Daniel no doubt told you, we have been on holiday these past three weeks, not hiding from the country" She paused "Secondly, as Minister it was my duty to present the electrification plan to the nation - it is the largest and most ambitious infrastructure project since the creation of the floo network, and - if it goes ahead - will have a major impact on everyone in our society"

"All the more reason...." Horsmont started, then paused when Luna raised her hand "My apologies, Minister - I thought you had finished"

"That is quite alright, Mr Horsmont - I just have one more point" Luna smiled politely at him "Thirdly - a fair majority of people seem to value my opinion, and the opinion of my husband. However I am the first to admit that in this area - infrastructure and rebuilding an entire power system - I have little or no experience. So any statement I might make would be politically and personally motivated, rather than based on any rational arguments" She paused, then shrugged "I think the people of this country deserve to hear reasoned, logical arguments, rather than those based on personal prejudices" 

"So neither of you will be making a statement in support or against the plan?" Horsmont asked.

"That is correct" Harry said, while Luna nodded.

"But you do actually plan to vote on the issue in September?" Horsmont pressed.

"Of course" Luna smiled "How would it look if we abrogated our most basic right as citizens?" She looked around "Does anyone have any more questions? Miss Doyle?"

"Thank you" Lucinda stood up "I understand that your children are turning thirteen in a week's time. I was wondering if you had any special celebrations planned?"

"While the majority of their plans are classified by The WPS" Harry said with a smile "I can tell you that we are not going to do anything public, if that is what you are referring to" Lucinda gave a brief nod "There will be a small party in the residence for friends and family" 

"Do you have an invitation list?" Lucinda asked.

"I am sure even if our children had written one, Miss Smith and Miss Owens would probably be quite upset with us if we shared it with you" Luna said with a laugh "But, if it helps, I am pretty sure Harry and I will both be on it" She paused, then looked at her husband "We will be on it, right?"

"I think so" He said uncertainly, then smiled "Bright side - if we're not, we can use the money we'd have spent on presents for our own party"

"Excellent" Luna grinned at him, then they turned back to the press corps who were all grinning "Tip your waiters, folks - we are here all week"

xoxox

"Minister, Fred and George Weasley are here for your appointment" Susan said from the door to her office. Luna sighed.

"Show them in" She said, getting to her feet "And if you could see your way to having The WPS kill them for suspected terrorism, I would be most grateful"

"Yes, Minister" Susan grinned, then left the office. A moment later, Fred and George entered.

"Gentlemen - please have a seat" Luna gestured to the sofa, and walked over to sit in the empty seat. The twins sat down, then Fred smiled.

"Suspected terrorists?" He asked "You can't think of a more original crime for us to commit?"

"I thought about accusing you of trying to resurrect Dumbledore, but that did seem to be in bad taste" She admitted, making them both laugh.

"I think we'd rather be known as terrorists than Dumbledore supporters" George said.

"Good to know" Luna grinned "So - you want to discuss televising the press conferences"

"We do" Fred nodded "They have been going on for two and a half months, and based on normal Ministry practice, I would guess Mr O'Brian is now beyond his trial period?"

"He is" Luna nodded "And - if we are off the record - I can tell you I am very impressed with his performance"

"And if we are on the record?" George asked curiously. 

"Same thing - I just wanted to know where I stood before I said anything else" Luna smiled.

"Private discussion - always off the record" George replied "Anyway - we want to televise the regular press conferences. Four per day. Also, any special conferences that occur - we can break into our general programming" 

"Special conferences? You mean me or Harry?"

"Anyone who isn't Mr O'Brian" Fred nodded "For example if our brother, or the Headmaster is making a statement, we could cover that" He paused "I realise that you are not a big fan of talking on television....."

"There's an understatement" Luna smirked.

"However there would be an advantage to this" George continued "Usually when you want to address the nation, you have to come to the studio. This way, you can do it from within The Ministry - from within a semi-secure area"

"Which would make The WPS very happy" Fred pointed out. 

"True" Luna nodded, then she leaned back in her chair "I am guessing that, as much as you both love and adore me, you wouldn't give me editorial control?"

"What do you mean?" George asked, furrowing his brow.

"If Daniel, or I, am getting destroyed in the conference room, you wouldn't let me blank the cameras?" Both Fred and George smiled.

"Would you really want us to?" Fred looked at her sympathetically "Would you want us to become your propaganda arm?" 

"Hell yes I would!" Luna said, then laughed "Okay - if you could get a proper proposal written up, I will start the ball rolling at this end" 

"You'll do it?" Fred asked in surprise "Really?"

"I kind of had an idea this was coming" She said with a sigh "And while I can provisionally agree, I am going to have to discuss this with the other Heads of Government, and with the Heads of The WPS" she paused "And I should probably ask Daniel if he is okay with this as well - it's possible I didn't tell him about this when I hired him" George laughed.

"Assuming that there are no problems, when could we start this?" Fred asked.

"I'd say maybe around two, three weeks?" Luna said "I can talk to the people I need to talk to within the next two days or so - I think the biggest delay will be connecting up the briefing room to your control room so that you can install a camera" 

"Miss Smith didn't tell you?" George looked at her in surprise. 

"Didn't tell me what?" Luna narrowed her eyes. 

"The wiring that was done included a series of ports for cameras to be plugged in" George said hesitantly "And there was also another room set aside, on the other side of the corridor, that could be used as a remote broadcast centre" Luna stared at him in surprise.

"Miss Smith set all this up?" She asked after a few moments.

"She takes her job seriously, and prepared for the day you would agree to this" George nodded "We can easily install a camera, and the broadcast centre will allow us to transmit live and recorded pictures to our control room" He paused "I didn't get Miss Smith in trouble, did I?"

"No" Luna shook her head "I suppose it is her job to anticipate all eventualities and prepare for them" She sighed "I would just like to have been informed first" She paused, then shook her head "Anyway - I will hopefully have an answer within the week, and - if all goes well - I would say your first broadcast can be done on the fifteenth" 

"Excellent!" George smiled "We can easily have the installation done by then, and if we can run a few tests before the first broadcast we can be ready for the fifteenth"

"Damn" Luna clicked her fingers "I was so hoping you wouldn't be able to be ready by then" The twins laughed, then got to their feet.

"We'll have the proposal in writing with you before the end of tomorrow, and the names of the staff we'll need to send for The WPS security checks" Fred said brightly.

"Thanks" Luna stood up as well "I know that you aren't going to grant The Ministry editorial control, but be aware - it is possible that The WPS are going to want some kind of.... control over what is broadcast and what isn't" She paused "It will be more related to Agents doing their job, rather than political content"

"We're prepared to take that into account" Fred replied "The last thing we want to do is put anyone at risk" 

"Okay" Luna nodded "Then I will get back to you as soon as is possible" 

"Thank you, Minister"

xoxox

_Thursday 7th of August, 2014_

"Ambassador!" Luna smiled a beaming smile as Emily and Lucy walked into the front hall at the residence "I am glad you and your daughter could come!"

"We wouldn't have missed it" Emily replied "And I think, at least for the party, you can call me Emily - we are off duty, after all"

"True" Luna grinned "Call me Luna" She glanced at Lucy "And you, Miss Brown, may call me Aunty Luna"

"Yes, Aunty Luna" Lucy replied with a smile, making Luna smiled back. 

"The twins are just getting ready, but if you'd like to go through to the ballroom, everyone else is there" She paused "Including Kyle, Jessie and Susan"

"Susie's here?" Lucy smiled "I've missed her" 

"I think she has missed you too" Luna said, returning her smile, then looked up at Emily "If you go ahead, Harry and I will be along in a moment"

"Thank you" Emily took her daughter's hand and lead her down the corridor. 

"Is that everyone?" Harry asked, walking up behind his wife.

"As far as I know" Luna nodded "So - shall we?"

"We shall" She took his proffered arm and they walked along to the ballroom.

xoxox

"Do you think she came?" Tomas asked as he and Callista walked along the landing towards the main stairs. His sister looked at him with a smile.

"Tom - you know I love you right?" Tomas blushed.

"I am overdoing it,aren't I?" He said. Callista held up her two hands about half a centimetre apart "I know - but I really like her, and I just want to get to know her outside of school" 

"I know" She leaned over and gave him a hug "But just be careful - I know she's human, but she was raised by vampires"

"I had noticed" Tomas smiled at her "And I promise I will not get carried away, sister of mine" 

"Good" She gave him a kiss on the cheek "Now - lets get going, before they decide we aren't coming and sell off our presents to finance their stuffed toy habit" 

xoxox

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tomas and Callista smiled as they walked into the ballroom to be greeted by a huge shout. 

xoxox

_Wednesday 13th of August, 2014_

"Our final tests were successful" Fred said, standing in the briefing room with Luna, Harry and Emma Smith.

"Wonderful" Luna rolled her eyes, making Harry smirk. She looked at Miss Smith "Please tell me you have found some obscure WPS rule to stop this?"

"Sorry, Minister" Ella gave an apologetic smile "But the agreement they made is perfectly acceptable to The WPS - they have agreed to only show the podium, and to obey any commands from the Agents on duty if there is a problem" She looked at Fred "All your staff passed their checks with flying colours, but I am going to have to insist that you keep to just those staff. Any new additions will have to be vetted"

"Of course" Fred nodded, then looked at Luna "So, Minister - the day after tomorrow?"

"Well - since Justice Weasley says I can't have you arrested just because I want to, I guess I will let Daniel know he will have an extra large audience for his first briefing on the 15th" Fred smiled.

"And you are still available for tomorrow night?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "And, if you want, you can even ask me about all this" Fred grinned.

"Thank you, Minister" He smiled "So - just between us, and given I will be asking tomorrow night anyway - how do you feel your first year has gone?"

xoxox

_Thursday 14th of August, 2014_

**Special Relationship Continues?**

_Exclusive Report by Lucinda Doyle_

Last year, a number of papers published a story suggesting that The Minister of Magic was getting overly familiar, and more than a little cosy with The Ambassador to Volterra. 

The story was given little credence by the public - despite a lack of statements by either Minister Potter or Ambassador Brown - and none of the papers that initially published the story seemed interested in following up, so it was forgotten.

However this reporter has learned that Ambassador Brown, and her daughter, were on the guest list for the birthday party of Tomas and Callista Potter last week - a guest list that Minister Potter kept private, citing security reasons for her deception.

In addition, I have learned that The Ambassador's daughter spent the night at the residence, along with the granddaughter of The Werewolf Ambassador.

There is also a strong hint that both The Werewolf Ambassador (and his wife) and The Volterran Ambassador spent the night in the guest wing. 

Given the enmity of these two nations for each other, this reporter can't help but wonder what Minister Potter promised them to ensure that their children could play together. 

xoxox

"Good evening, Minister" Fred smiled as Luna, accompanied by four agents, walked into the tv studio "We are going on the air in around half an hour, so if you'd like to come to the green room....."

"Yes please" Luna nodded "I missed tea because of a problem in one of the departments, and I am starving"

"Well the last thing we want is for your stomach go mental during the interview" Fred grinned, then glanced at the agents "Miss Smith?"

"We're all fine, thank you Mr Weasley" Ella replied with a slight smile.

"Fair enough" Fred nodded, then he lead Luna through the studio.

xoxox

"So - I guess you saw the article" Fred said when they had settled into the chairs in the green room. Luna was eating a sandwich, and she nodded.

"After the last few stories, Hannah, Susan and Hermione have set up an early warning network" She said with a smile "The twins and some of their friends have also taken to picking up a copy of the magazine when it comes out, to protect us from any surprises" Fred looked at her curiously.

"You sound a little angry?"

"They are children - our children!" She said, her voice tightening "It's our job to protect them - they shouldn't be trying to protect us" She sighed, flopping back in the chair. Fred reached out and took her hand.

"You and Harry must have known this would happen when you first took the jobs" He said softly "And I know it sucks, but I am pretty sure that Tom and Cally would say it is easily a price worth paying for growing up in the world that you created" Luna smiled.

"I know - I know that we have made the world an infinitely better place. And not just for Tom and Cally but for all the children out there - Susie and Lucy included" She paused "I just wish the press would let them grow up in peace, and stick to attacking us instead of them"

"If it helps, we're not going to bring it up" Fred said, letting go of her hand.

"You're not?" She asked in surprise "I mean - don't get me wrong, I am very grateful, but why?"

"Because we have very little interest what goes on at a kids' birthday party" Fred replied simply "We are political reporters, Luna - we pride ourself on keeping the public informed about things that are important to them and - and I can not emphasise this enough - the events of a kids' birthday party are not in the least bit important to the rest of the nation" Luna gazed at him, a slight look of awe on her face.

"You really mean that" She said. 

"The most important thing in a democracy is a well informed electorate" Fred continued "They need to know about the pros and cons of the electrification plan. They need to know if you are embezzling government funds to buy more stuffed toys. They need to know if Harry secretly controls you and so controls The Ministry as well as The Wizengamot" He paused "They do not need to know if your daughter had a sleepover with two of her friends" He shook his head "I know freedom of the press is one of our most important rights, and I am glad that you and the other Architects made it a part of The Treaty, but having seen what some of the papers do with this privilege....." He trailed off "I have no clue how they can sleep at night, let alone go to their jobs every day" Luna gazed at him for a moment, then leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. Fred blushed, then glanced at his watch. 

"Anyway - we are not going to bring it up, so you don't need to worry about being ambushed with it" He stood up "Are you ready? We start in around five minutes"

"Lead on, MacDuff" Luna said, getting to her feet.

xoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Minister of Magic, Mrs Luna Potter" Fred and George got to their feet as the audience applauded Luna's entrance. She walked over to the couch and sat down. As the applause died down, She smiled.

"Thank you for having me on" She said to the twins.

"Always a pleasure, Minister" Fred smiled "And thank you for coming to give us a review of your first year in office...." He paused "Well - the first year of your most recent term" He smiled "So - how do you think you've done?" 

xoxox

_Friday 15th of August, 2014_

"And I understand we have a birthday?" Daniel looked around the room, then looked at Amy Cooper who was smiling "Miss Cooper - happy birthday" 

"Thank you" Amy blushed. 

"I would lead the entire room in a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday, but apparently the song is still under copyright in the muggle world, and I do not want to get sued into bankruptcy" A few reporters laughed.

"And finally, you will all no doubt have noticed that we have a new introduction to the press room today" Daniel looked up at the camera at the back of the room "After an agreement was reached with the news channel, these briefings will be broadcast live every day, four times a day" There were a few murmurs of surprise "I realise this is a bit of a departure from usual, but I promise - after a week or so, you will forget it is there" He looked back at Amy. 

"Since I am told that it is tradition, I believe the honour of the first question goes to you, Miss Cooper"

"Thank you" Amy said, standing up "Do you have any comment on the story published in Alohamora yesterday?" Daniel smiled.

"Do you mean the one about The Canons losing on purpose because they don't want to pay the stadium fees the more successful teams pay?" Daniel asked "Because that is more a question for Sports and Games than for The Minister"

"I mean the one about the daughter of Ambassador Brown and the daughter of The Head of The WPS attending a party for The Potter twins, and both staying the night with Callista" Amy continued "And that Ambassador Brown attended the party as well"

"It is not the policy of The Minister's office, or The Minister, to comment about what happens at a kids' birthday party....." He paused "Sorry - at teenagers' birthday party" 

"Even if that birthday party is being used as a cover for international espionage and intrigue?" Amy asked again.

"Minister Potter, The Chief Warlock, Ambassador Brown and Miss Owens are all public figures. They chose to step in to the public eye and they chose to make themselves the target of press speculation" Daniel said, ignoring the question "However their children did not. And while I generally only speak for The Minister, I have been given permission to speak on behalf of The Chief Warlock, The Volturi Ambassador and The Head of The WPS and The Werewolf Ambassador to say that it is not the policy of any of their offices to answer questions about their children, especially not questions that relate to events at a private party"

"The party was held on government property" Daniel turned to see Lucinda Doyle standing up "The residence is not privately owned, it is the property of The Ministry"

"Even before The Unification Treaty, the residence of The Minister of Magic, along with all the other official residences, have been considered private property" Daniel pointed out "And the party was paid for entirely by The Minister and The Chief Warlock, not out of any public funds"

"So you have no comment on whether or not The Minister was using the party to conduct government business?" Lucinda asked.

"I have no comment on events that took place in a private party" Daniel nodded.

"If there was nothing untoward, why aren't you willing to deny it?" Lucinda stared at him.

"Because it is not the policy of The Minister's office to comment on events that took place at a private party"

xoxox

_Thursday 21st of August, 2014_

"Minister - I think you are going to have to issue a statement yourself" Daniel said, sitting opposite Luna in her office. Between them, on her desk, lay six days worth of newspaper stories - all relating to the birthday party.

"You think I should explain what went on at the party?" She asked in surprise "That I should just give in to shut them up?"

"No" He shook his head "That's not what I meant, Minister" He paused, formulating his thoughts "I think the press are trying to bait you into talking about the party by repeatedly bombarding me with questions"

"And you think if the no comment comes from me, rather than you, they will listen?" She tilted her head to one side "I can see that, I suppose" 

"And, if I may say so, Minister, you are a very commanding public speaker - I think if you explain it to them with your usual style and elegance, they will listen" Luna rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to suck up to me, Daniel - I already agreed to do it" Daniel laughed.

"Very well - would you like me to inform Fred and George so they can prepare the coverage?"

"If you would" She nodded "I will let The WPS know that I'll be giving a statement on the one o'clock conference"

"Then I will see to it" He stood up "Thank you, Minister"

"Thank you Daniel" She nodded as he left the office, then - glancing at her watch - she turned to her floo "The Chief Warlock's Office" The flames burst in to life, and Harry's face appeared "Hey sweetie"

"Hi" He smiled "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am going to make a statement during the 1pm conference. I just thought I'd let you know so you aren't surprised"

"About the party?" He asked.

"More or less" She nodded "But it will mostly be a 'no comment and stay the hell out of my children's lives' type of thing" He laughed "Do you think I should warn Emily and Jessie?"

"I am guessing Jessie will find out when you inform Miss Smith, and although I know Emily is our friend, the questions aren't being directed at her and her daughter - they are being directed at you"

"That's true" Luna nodded "Okay. I will come and see you after?"

"I'll be waiting" He grinned "Have fun - don't get lost"

"I'll try" She smiled back. 

xoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen - The Minister of Magic" Daniel stood to one side as Luna walked up to the podium.

"Good afternoon - please be seated" She waited for everyone to sit down, then glanced down at her notes.

"Over the last week or so there has been a lot of interest in the events of my children's birthday party" She said calmly "The suggestion has been that I am trying to cover up something wrong or untoward - that I am hiding behind security and WPS rules to protect my secrets and backroom dealings" She looked around the room, glanced at the camera, then looked back to the press corps.

"I realise that I could bring all this speculation to an end right now, however - as Daniel has repeatedly explained - my children are not public figures. They did not choose this life, and while my husband and I know that they support us in everything they do, our actions - those of The Chief Warlock and myself - are just that - ours, and have nothing to do with our children" Her voice became firmer as she continued.

"By standing for election, and re-election, I knew that I was making myself a target for all sorts of stories, and I accepted the cost of being able to make this country a better place. However I did not, and never will, accept that my children's lives are a part of that cost" She paused "So I will say this once, and it will be my last word on this matter" She took a breath.

"I am not now, nor will I ever, comment on the private lives of my children, or anything that relates to them. They are not public figures, and they have a right to privacy, the same as every other private citizen of this country" She paused "Their birthday party was a private occasion, held in private for them and their guests. It is not a matter open for public debate or discussion" She smiled "Thank you" Without waiting for a response, she left the podium and walked out of the room.


	20. The Referendum

_Friday 24th of August, 2014_

**THERE ARE STILL QUESTIONS TO ANSWER**

_Report by JT Horsmont_

After nearly a week of intense speculation and questions, Minister Potter made a statement yesterday about the accusations surrounding her children's thirteenth birthday party. 

However, while the statement was clear and concise, it was notable for the number of questions it left unanswered.

Minister Potter passionately defended her right - and especially the right of her children - to a private life, citing the fact that her children had not been elected to public office and had not chosen to be in the public eye. 

Which is something we, at The Solaris can sympathise with, and - following the revelations last year about Antonin Dolohov and his brother - we know that The Minister truly believes in the difference between public and private. 

But while we defend her right to have a private life, and the right of her children to enjoy their childhood without worrying about embarrassing or causing problems for their parents, we believe The Minister still has some questions left to answer about the suggestion that she has been conducting Ministry business in her personal life.

And while these questions are still left unanswered, the speculation will undoubtedly continue. 

But to bring it to an end, all Minister Potter needs to do is - in future - publish the minutes or transcript of any meeting she attends, whether it is on Ministry time or not.

xoxox

_Saturday 23rd of August, 2014_

"Minister Potter has seen the article in The Solaris" Daniel addressed the press corps "However she maintains that it is not now, nor will it ever be, the policy of The Minister's office to comment on meetings, discussions, talks, chats or anything else that occur when she is not acting as Minister of Magic" 

"Doe she have anything specifically to say about The Solaris article?" Tonks asked.

"That the country has a free press, and so the press are free to suggest whatever they like" Daniel smiled.

xoxox

_Thursday 28th of August, 2014_

"Good morning everyone" Luna smiled as she walked into her front room to see Emily, Lucy, Dudley, Claire and Lillian waiting for her. 

"Good morning, Minister" They all replied in unison, making her laugh. 

"The twins will be down in a moment, but since they know what I'm going to tell you, I don't see the problem in starting without them" She paused "We've had promises from the editors of all the newspapers to leave us alone today - they won't have any reporters out in Diagon Alley while we are doing the back to school thing"

"Wow" Dudley exhaled "How did you get them to agree to that?" 

"I promised that my family and I would pose for a few pictures at the end of the day" She said with a sigh, then - at the worried expressions on Emily and Claire's faces - added "Just my family - none of you is expected to pose as well"

"Thank you" Emily said, glancing at her daughter. 

"We talked to the kids, and they both said they don't mind it on this occasion, since it is a staged event and not exactly private" Luna glanced at the door "Finally, since the children are all starting year three, and taking different options, I've drawn up a provisional list of shops that we each need to go to" She turned and picked up a stack of papers from the desk behind her.

"These are just suggestions - if you want to change anything, feel free" She handed the papers out, then turned as Tomas and Callista came in "Ah - my prodigal children"

"Actually, prodigal means wasteful and lazy, Aunty Luna" Lucy said, then blushed when she realised everyone was staring at her "Sorry"

"Don't apologise" Luna said, still staring at her in amusement "If I've been wrong all these years, it's about time someone corrected me" She looked accusingly at Harry "How come you never told me?"

"I didn't know either" He admitted, then looked at Lucy "How....."

"My teachers in Volterra read me excerpts from The Bible" Lucy said "Not because they are especially religious, or even religious at all, but because it is a very good example of imagery and storytelling" She paused "The son is described as prodigal before he left the father's house, rather than just when he returns" 

"Well - thank you - I am in your debt" She smiled, then looked at her children "So - are you two ready to go?"

"Yes, mother" They both nodded. Luna grinned.

"Okay - lets get this show on the road"

xoxox

Five hours later, Harry looked out of the window of The Leaky Cauldron and gave a slight sigh.

"Love?" He said, catching Luna's attention "I think we're going to have to go out there pretty soon" Luna followed his gaze, then nodded. 

"I suppose if we get it over with now, they'll be able to meet their deadlines and leave us alone for the next hour or so" She looked over at her children "Are you sure you want to do this? You can stay put if you want"

"We'll come" Tomas said, and Callista nodded.

"Okay" Harry stood up, then looked at the others "This will probably be about twenty minutes, if you want to wait for us?" Dudley and Claire both nodded, and Emily smiled.

"I've still got to visit Gringotts to set up a new account for Lucy - I would be most grateful if you would come with me, and advise me" She said. 

"It would be my genuine pleasure" Luna replied with a smile, then she walked up beside her husband and children "Ready to go play happy families?" 

xoxox

"Minister - according to all reports, the referendum on your power plan is going to be very close" Lucinda Doyle called out from the line of reporters taking photographs "If the polls narrow, would you be willing to take a side?"

"My wife is not answering questions today" Harry replied "We are here simply as a family, sorting out our children for their return to Hogwarts" Lucinda stared at him, then nodded.

"My apologies, Chief Warlock" She said.

"Tomas - what classes are you going to take?" Amy Cooper called out. Tomas gave her a polite smile.

"My parents have taken great pains to explain that my sister and I, and all of the other more notable children at Hogwarts, are not public figures, Miss Cooper" He said calmly "So I hope you will forgive me if I decline to answer, as I do not want to set a precedent that could come back to haunt us later on" He looked up at his parents, who both smiled.

"Very well" Amy replied with a slight smile.

The photographs went on for a few more minutes, then Harry took a step forward.

"I am afraid that is all we have time for this afternoon" He said, raising his hand "We have guests waiting for us, and we still need to do a little more shopping with our children" He glanced at Miss Smith, who nodded "No doubt we will see you all tomorrow, but on behalf of my family, I would like to wish you all a good afternoon, and enjoy the rest of your day" There were a few murmurs of thank you as he, Luna, Callista and Tomas turned back and walked into The Leaky Cauldron, while The WPS took up their positions around the building again.

xoxox

"That was brilliant" Lucy said as Tomas sat back down at the table.

"I learned from the best" He smiled at his parents, blushing slightly. Luna grinned.

"It's true - he learned from the best" Tomas rolled his eyes, while Callista grinned at her mother.

"I agree - Dad is a very good teacher" She said. Luna simply shook her head.

"Devil child" She said, hugging Callista, then she looked over at her son "But seriously - that was a very good answer, and hopefully it will get the message across that you two - and the other Ministry Children - are to be left alone" 

"What about the vote?" Emily asked "If it is as close as they say, shouldn't you express an opinion?" 

"We've thought about it" Harry admitted "But the trouble is it is a three edged sword, and could easily backfire" 

"Why?" Lucy asked. 

"Well - imagine that you have no opinion on the power plan at the moment" Harry explained.

"Okay" Lucy nodded.

"And now imagine that you hate us - Luna and I - and everything we stand for"

"Okay" Lucy nodded again, making Harry smile.

"That seemed a little quick" He said with a pretend frown.

"I have a very good imagination" Lucy replied at once, making him laugh.

"Good answer" He said, still laughing "So - if you hate everything I stand for, and I come out in favour of it, what would you initial reaction be?"

"To vote against it" Lucy admitted "Because if you like it, then it can't be good" 

"Now what if you were more or less in favour of it?" Luna asked. Lucy looked at her, then nodded in understanding.

"I'd probably vote against it on principle" She said slowly "Just because you don't like it" 

"Which is why neither of us want to voice our opinion in public" Harry said "Plus there is the fact that just because we both think this is a good idea doesn't mean it actually is. Neither of us are experts in this sort of thing - we are going to vote yes because we think it is important to prevent another tragedy and this seems like the best way" He paused "And not that I want to give instructions to the Ambassadors to Volterra and The Court of St James but I really would prefer you not repeat what I just said, especially before the eighth"

"We swear" Dudley crossed his heart, and Emily laughed.

"Would anyone really believe me?" She said. 

"Anyway - we are going to vote yes, but we don't want our opinions to influence anyone else" Luna said "This is too important an issue to let it be decided along political lines" 

"How do you think it will go?" Dudley asked.

"I really have no clue" Harry said with a shrug "The most recent poll puts it around fifty-fifty, which means it would be rejected, but there is still another ten or so days, so who knows?" 

"But, whichever way it goes, that is a matter for later" Luna said, then looked over at Emily and Lucy "If you two would care to come with me, I am taking Callista and Tomas to Gringotts as well to set up a pocket money account for Hogsmeade visits"

"We'd be honoured" Emily said. 

"And I'll tag along with The Family D, if that's okay?" Harry asked, and Dudley nodded. 

"Then lets go" Luna grinned.

xoxox

_Friday 29th of August, 2014_

**First Family Prepares for Return To School**

**The Family Potter keeps quiet on Power Plan**

**Veil of Silence Drawn by Potter Children**

**Back To School Day : Pictures of First Family**

xoxox

_Sunday 31st of August, 2014_

**One week to go - vote split**

_Report by Tonks-Lupin_

With the vote just over a week away, the most recent poll about the Power Plan puts the vote at almost exactly a fifty-fifty split. Out of a survey of 2021 people, half of them said they would support the plan, however the other half opposed it. When asked for their reasons, they were just about split between suspicion of political patronage, and the overall cost to the taxpayer.

Following their day in Diagon Alley with their children, The First Couple have still maintained their silence on the vote, despite being urged by both sides to speak up.

**Potter Power Plan headed for failure**

_Report by JT Horsmont_

In a week's time, the public will go to the polls to decide whether or not to pursue The Potter Power Plan - created as a knee-jerk reaction to the tragic fire in Knockturn Alley. And from the most recent polls - taken over the last three days - all indicate that the Plan will be rejected, albeit by a very narrow margin.

According to the terms of the referendum, 55% of the voters must support the proposal in order for it to proceed to the next stage. 

However the three most recent polls all indicate the support is, at most, only fifty percent, meaning that it will fall short of the required target and this plan can finally be consigned to the dustbin of history.

**Hopes fade for electrification plan**

_Report by Xenophillius Lovegood_

Despite a strong surge of support for The Power Plan in recent months, it is starting to look as if The Plan - proposed after an inquiry into the tragic fire in Knockturn Alley found that the fire was caused by the antiquated lighting system. A system that is used throughout the entire magical world.

Requiring a clear majority of 55%, the last poll conducted by this paper suggests that - while support is still strong, it might fall below the required level.

If it does, The Plan will not move on to the next stage, and our world will be left in the same dangerous state it is in now.

xoxox

_Monday 1st of September, 2014_

"How am I old enough to have two children going into the third year?" Luna leaned against her husband as they watched The Hogwarts Express pull out of Kings Cross. Harry gave her a hug.

"It could be worse - they could be going in to the seventh year" He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes, then - as the train disappeared from view - turned to face him.

"You know - you'd think this would get easier after we do it for the third time, but god I am going to miss them" She said with a sigh. 

"I know how you feel, love" He said, kissing her softly "The house feels empty without them" He paused "But would you have them stay home forever? Never grow up?" Luna looked at him thoughtfully.

"There must be a spell that could do that somewhere....." She said "Oh - Hogwarts! They have the biggest collection of magic books this side of eternity...." Harry reached up and put a finger against her lips.

"We are going to go home, have lunch, then go back to work" He said with a fond smile "And who knows - maybe we can have a long lunch....." She smiled. 

"Now that, Mr Chief Warlock, sounds like a very good idea"

xoxox

"Good afternoon Minister" Susan stood up as Luna walked into the office, smiling brightly.

"Good afternoon, Susan" Luna gave her a wide grin.

"Did Tomas and Callista get off to school okay?" 

"They did" Luna nodded "By now they should be just about crossing the border, and get in about five hours from now" She glanced at her watch "Maybe four hours - I didn't realise it was quite that late" She looked up at Susan "So - what's next?"

"Miss Smith and Miss Owens made an appointment to see you when you came in" Susan said "Should I let them know you are here?"

"Yes, please" Luna nodded again "I'll be in my office, catching up on the post"

"Yes, Minister"

xoxox

"Minister - Miss Smith and Miss Owens are here" Susan said from the door. 

"Please show them in" Luna smiled, getting to her feet.

"Yes, Minister" Susan vanished, and a moment later Ella and Jessie came into the office.

"Good afternoon" She said, gesturing to the seats in front of her desk.

"Minister" They both nodded, then sat down.

"So - to what do I owe the pleasure?" Luna asked. The two WPS Heads exchanged glances, then Jessie took a deep breath.

"Minister - over the past week or so, we've been hearing rumours and suggestions of a new group" She said "We have nothing definite to go on at this point, but it appears that this group wants to return the purity to magical Britain" 

"That doesn't sound good" Luna said.

"It's not" Ella said, glancing at Jessie "But the rumours we have heard are a bit more confusing than a straight up supremacist group" She frowned "They don't appear to have any problem with werewolves, or vampires, or any other magical races" 

"Okay....." Luna frowned "So what do they oppose?"

"Half-breeds" Jessie said "Anyone who isn't wholly one race or another, but a mix of one or more"

"Muggle-born?" 

"No - seems they don't care about blood purity either" Ella admitted "But they seem to object to groups intermarrying or even mixing" 

"Huh?" Luna stared at them, confused.

"Like I said - we only have heard a few rumours, but...." Ella trailed off "Well - they have no issue with werewolves being werewolves, but they object to them marrying mages" She paused "Same with vampires, goblins and so forth" 

"Oh" Luna paused "That makes more sense" Both WPS Agents stared at her, and she blushed "You know what I mean"

"Yes, Minister" Jessie said, but she didn't smile "However there is one other thing we should mention" She bit her lip "They also think the magical world should only acknowledge those mages who are purely human" Luna gazed at her for a moment, then her face softened.

"Susie?" She asked, and Jessie nodded "Okay - I realise that the country has freedom of expression, and freedom of beliefs and all that crap, but if this group are actually threatening people then that crosses the line"

"Yes, Minister" Jessie and Ella nodded.

"Jessie - use whatever you need to learn more. I want to know who they are, if they do have violent aims, if they are going to try to kill people - you get the general idea"

"Yes, Minister" Jessie said.

"Ella - let the duty agents know, but I don't want to give this group any publicity" 

"Yes, Minister" Ella smiled.

"Okay" Luna leaned back in her chair "And here I was just beginning to think this year would be easier than the last" 

xoxox

_Sunday 7th of September, 2014_

"And so, on the eve of the referendum about The Power Plan, the final poll does not make for happy reading for the pro group" Fred said on the evening news "In a magical survey of three thousand people, of those who expressed a preference around seventy percent said they would vote against it"

"It should be pointed out that the survey represents a very small fraction of the entire voting population, and that while every endeavour was made to get a broad-cross section of the population there might have been a bias in the sample" George explained "However the fact is that, if these figures are reflected in the vote tomorrow, The Power Plan will be comprehensively dead and buried"

"So - all we can do is wait and see what happens tomorrow" Fred said "Under broadcasting laws, we are forbidden from broadcasting any campaign related information tomorrow until the polls close at 10pm, however we will keep you up to date with the progress of the vote - the turnout and any issues relating to it" He smiled "So join us from 9:30am for our Referendum Broadcast" Luna flicked the television off, and leaned back in bed.

"Seventy percent" She said sadly "You know The Solaris will use this against us" She paused "Against me"

"Do you want to make a statement about it?" He asked, taking her hand. 

"Too late" She said with a smile "No political broadcasting tomorrow, and I doubt The WPS could get us there tonight - at least not without major risk"

"Bugger" Harry sighed "So I guess it is up to fate?"

"I guess so" She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh "I hate fate"

xoxox

_Monday 8th of September, 2014_

_11am_

"Minister Potter - now how do you think the referendum is going so far?" Luna smiled at the reporters assembled in front of the polling station.

"According to reports, turnout is good" She said "Given the polls have only been open an hour, the fact nearly five thousand people have voted already is fairly impressive"

"Do you have any information on how the vote is going so far?" Another reporter asked.

"As with all elections, no one outside of The Electoral Commission is going to have that information until the polls close" Luna replied.

"Why is that?" The reported questioned.

"Because there is a danger that reporting the figures themselves could affect the outcome of the referendum" Luna smiled "For example - and this is purely an example, so please don't report these figures as facts - if the Yes vote had a massive lead by 5pm, and that was reported, then anyone who supported the motion, and intended to vote after work, might think it wasn't worth the effort of going out to vote" She paused "Anyway - now that I have voted, I am going to return to work. No doubt I will have something to say, one way or the other, after the polls close, so I will probably see you then"

xoxox

_1pm_

"So how's it going?" Luna leaned against the door to her office.

"The lunch time news just reported the turnout at just over two and a half million" Susan replied, glancing at the tv "If it keeps up, it should reach the nine million mark well before the polls close"

"So we'll have an answer, even if it's not the one we want?" Luna asked, and Susan nodded "I suppose that's good - I'd hate to have to go through all this again just because we didn't reach the legitimacy threshold" 

"That would be annoying" Susan grinned.

"Can you keep me up to date?" Luna asked "I've got a meeting with The Goblins at 2, but I should be back by three" She paused "And since you manage my diary, you know all this so why am I telling you again?"

"I have often wondered that, Minister" Susan grinned "But yes - I will keep you up to date"

"Thank you"

"Thank you, Minister"

xoxox

_6pm_

"....and with a late surge of people voting after work, The Electoral Commission has reported that the total turnout has now reached eight point nine million, which is past the eighty percent mark" Fred said with a smile "However, in line with the usual rules and regulations, we have no figures on how people have voted, so - as always - our suggestion is if you haven't voted yet, you should do it in the next four hours before the polls close" 

"But while we don't know how the voting is going, we do now that, by ten o'clock this evening, we will have a result one way or the other" George continued "And, for those who are just joining us, The Electoral Commission has announced that the legitimacy threshold for the referendum has been reached, and surpassed, so - one way or another - we will know what the future holds"

xoxox

_9:30pm_

"If all the students could gather in The Great Hall" Tom's voice rang out through the Hufflepuff common room, making Callista smile.

"Lucy? You ready to go?" She asked, looking over as her friend came down the stairs.

"Yes, Cally" Lucy smiled "Although I am still not sure I understand why your mother is going to all this trouble" Callista rolled her eyes. 

"I'll see if I can explain it" She said "Again" Lucy smirked.

xoxox

"Another drink, mum?" Harry asked, standing in front of Lily. His parents had come to The Ministry to watch the result of the vote with him and Luna. Xenophillius was in the briefing room, waiting for the result and the subsequent statements.

"No, thank you dear" She smiled up at him, then glanced over at Luna "How are you doing, my girl?" Luna looked round, then smiled.

"I have to admit, I am a little more nervous than I might let on" She said "If they vote yes, this will dominate the rest of this term - both of our terms" She looked at her husband "And if they vote no, then there are good odds it will effectively end our terms"

"How?" James asked, sitting down next to his wife.

"I know the public story is that this was a recommendation out of committee, but some of the papers are going to spin this as my suggestion and my defeat" Luna replied "They'll turn it in to a vote of no confidence in my government, and I will find it nigh on impossible to get anything done" She leaned back in her chair "I just want this evening to be over with - to know one way or the other" 

xoxox

_10pm_

"And with the polls now closed, we are merely awaiting the arrival of Chief Justice Weasley" Fred said "Even though the voting will be broken down by district - much like the general election coverage - we have decided just to announce the results in one go, because it is a very simple decision"

"Of course, we will be exploring the full polling data and results during the course of the program, however we know that the students at Hogwarts are staying up to watch the result coming in and I am sure Professor Riddle would prefer us not to keep them up too late, especially on a school night" George added.

xoxox

Tom looked over at Hermione, who was grinning in amusement.

"They know you so well" She said, making him smile.

xoxox

"Once the result is announced, we are expecting a statement from both campaigns, and from The Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock, who will - should the vote be successful - be responsible for the next stages of the process" 

xoxox

"Yay - go us" Harry said flatly, making James and Lily laugh. 

xoxox

"Mr Justice Weasley" Fred and George both stood up as Percy walked up to the desk and sat down next to them. When they had sat down, Fred continued "Before we come to the result itself, can you confirm the reports of demonstrations at some of the polling stations?" 

"There were one or two small demonstrations - the main one being at the Diagon Alley station. However, after a review, The Commission has concluded it did not significantly interfere with the way the referendum was conducted" Percy said.

"Is there any information as to whether it interfered with the outcome of the referendum?" George asked.

"I'm afraid that's a little beyond my purview, and the purview of The Commission" Percy smiled.

"Okay" Fred smiled "So - what was the final turnout, and the result?" 

xoxox

Tomas and Callista took each other's hand, staring at the screen.

xoxox

Harry slipped his arm around Luna, and they both leaned forward, staring intently at the tv.

xoxox

"The final turnout was around ten and half million - or around 95% of the voting public" Percy said "This clearly meets the threshold defined by the referendum bill, and so the result will be valid" 

"I am sure that is good to know" Fred smiled.

"Well - it does mean we won't have to rerun this in three months time" Percy replied.

"Also good" George grinned "So now - can you put us out of our misery and tell us the result?" Percy nodded.

"Of course" He pulled an envelope out of his jacket, and opened it.

"The total number of votes cast was 10,584,221" He said "Due to the nature of the vote, there was no option to not select an option" He paused "The total number of yes votes was 6,138,848"

xoxox

"YES!" Hermione called out, making everyone turn to face her. She stared back at them and sighed "Seriously - why am I the only person who ever works this out?" 

"Because you are a nerd" Tom said with a grin.

xoxox

"Which is a total percentage of just under 59%" Percy continued "So, by the definition of the referendum, the proposal has been passed" 

xoxox

"Congratulations!" James grinned at his son and daughter in law.

"Thank you" Luna smiled, then leaned over and gave her husband a kiss.

xoxox

"WOOOOO!" Tomas and Callista jumped out of their seats, cheering loudly. 

xoxox

"Just to repeat that" Fred said with a smile "The public referendum on The Power Plan has returned a majority of 59% in favour, and only 41% against" He paused "Which means that it can proceed to the next stage" He frowned, then looked at his twin brother "Do we know what the next stage is?"

"I am not sure it was ever discussed" George admitted, then raised his finger to his ear "However, I believe that we are about to find out, because The Minister and Chief Warlock are standing by at The Ministry to give their views on the result" He glanced at the screen behind him "Minister?"

xoxox

Luna smiled as the screen in front of her flashed in to life, revealing Fred and George. 

"Fred, George" She nodded politely, still smiling.

"Good evening, Minister" Fred said "I take it you have heard the result" 

"We've been glued to your program all night" Luna replied.

"Are you pleased with the outcome?" 

"We could not be happier" Luna nodded "Harry and I are both very pleased that the public has chosen to support this move towards the modern world, rather than letting a fear of breaking traditions from holding us back" 

"So - what happens now? Will the process of electrification start at once?" George asked.

"Not right away, no" Luna replied "But, if I may, I believe The Chief Warlock can explain that better than I can" She took a step to one side and Harry walked into frame.

"Mr Chief Warlock" George smiled "Congratulations on the result"

"I think the congratulations should go to the public and to the country at large" Harry replied "However, I will accept them in the spirit intended - thank you"

"We were just asking Minister Potter about what happens next - perhaps you can talk us through it?"

"My pleasure" Harry nodded "The next step is for The Ministry to agree a budget for this, and to plan how to meet that budget. Then the relevant departments will get together to work out a provisional timeline for converting the named locations to electricity. This timeline will include a public consultation - for example with the merchants in the various Alleys, and in Hogsmeade, may want to weigh in on the best time to convert those areas. And, of course, Professor Riddle is going to have an opinion on the timeline for Hogwarts"

"I would imagine so" George smiled.

"But once the timeline, and the consultation is complete, there will be a final vote before The Wizengamot to confirm that The Ministry can go ahead. After that, it is all plain sailing"

"Sounds easy" George said "But what if The Wizengamot reject the plan? Would that prevent the electrification from going ahead?" 

"I think we should cross that bridge if we come to it" Harry replied smoothly "First of all we need to get through the planning stages and ensure we have a watertight case before we proceed" 

"That sounds like a very good idea" George replied "Thank you - both of you - for speaking to us"

"You're welcome" Harry replied, and Luna nodded. A moment later, the screen flashed off. Harry stared at the camera for a few moments, then looked at the young woman operating it.

"Ruby - are you sure it's off? We aren't still secretly broadcasting?" He asked, making her grin.

"No, Mr Chief Warlock - the camera is definitely off" She paused "But if it helps...." She flipped the lens cover down, blocking out the lens completely.

"That does help" Harry admitted "I am always worried that one day I'll forget, and I'll say something stupid or indiscreet" Ruby laughed.

"Don't worry sir - Fred and George trained us very well" She said, still smiling "And, from a more practical point of view, it is not in our interest to try to catch you out, or even to catch you out by accident" 

"Because if you do, we will bar the cameras from the press conferences" Luna nodded in understanding "Anyway - thank you for coming into do this. I know it's late and you probably have better things to do" 

"My girlfriend is waiting for me back home, but it does her good to wait sometimes, m'am" Ruby grinned.

"So I've been told" Harry smirked at his wife, who merely rolled her eyes.

"If you'll excuse us, Ruby, it appears I have to teach my husband some manners" Luna said, then took her husband's hand "Thank you for doing this, and no doubt we will see you again"

"Thank you, m'am, sir" Ruby nodded, then turned back to the camera as Luna and Harry left the room.

xoxox

"Well - now that that's over with, I think you should all be getting to bed" Tom strode to the front of The Great Hall "As Fred and George pointed out, you all have school tomorrow, and I'd hate to see any of you in detention for falling asleep in class" There was a ripple of laughter, then the students started to disperse and leave The Hall in small groups.

He noticed Tomas, Callista and Lucy sat together in the second row, and walked over.

"Master Potter, Miss Potter - congratulations" He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Headmaster" Callista replied "I know Mum and Dad have been very worried about how it would go - especially after the poll last night" 

"Well - I think that was more down to Fred and George's polling methods" Tom said with a wry smile "Hopefully they will fix that the next time something like this happens" He paused "Anyway - I think it is time you three were heading to bed as well"

"Yes, sir" Tomas got to his feet, then turned as Lucy stood up next to him.

"I just wanted to say congratulations too" She said, blushing slightly. Tomas opened his mouth, but before he could speak, she leaned over, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek then turned and walked out of the The Hall. Tomas stared after her, then looked back at his Headmaster and sister, both of whom had identical smirks on their faces.


	21. What Kind Of Day Has It Been (Part 1)

_Friday 12th of September, 2014_

"Ladies And Gentlemen - The Minister Of Magic!" Luna smiled as she saw every member of The Wizengamot rise to their feet. She paused for a second, then walked out into The Chamber and down to the central well. 

"Thank you" She said, standing behind the podium and looking around the room. Tom and Hermione were sat in the far corner, while Harry was sat in his chair behind her. After everyone had sat down again, she glanced at her notes, then looked up.

"Over the last year or so, I have been in negotiations with The ICW and The MIOC in regard to the next magical Olympics" She paused "And, following a final meeting this morning, I am now pleased and very proud to announce that The Magical International Olympic Committee have agreed that, in 2016, Britain will be hosting the 292nd Magical Olympics" She paused as a wave of murmurs and gasps of surprise ran through The Chamber.

"The locations where the various events will be held are being finalized, but unlike the recent muggle Olympics, the magical ones will be held in locations spread out across the country, so that everywhere has a chance to benefit from this, not just London" She paused "The Olympics will start on the 25th of August, so we have around two years to get ready for them, and to get the venues chosen up to the standards required by The MIOC, both in terms of the venues themselves, and the warding required" She stopped as a member of The Wizengamot rose to his feet "Mr Thomas?"

"How is this being paid for?" He asked.

"Most of the money is coming out of the budget set aside for when it was thought England would progress to The Quidditch World Cup Final" She paused, letting the laughter dissipate "Given that they got knocked out in the first round, there is quite a lot of money left in that fund" She paused "The rest will be raised through advance ticket sales and so forth" 

"So there was no thought to including private enterprise in this? Sponsorship for the teams?" Mr Thomas asked.

"No" She shook her head "This is going to be a national event, and a national triumph - one that we did not want to be hijacked by...... special interests" She paused "However, in a few months time - once the venue locations are decided - there is going to be a consultation about letting local businesses - those in the areas of the venues - about sponsoring some events" Mr Thomas nodded, then sat down.

"Most of the work will now fall on the Department of Sports and Games, and International Co-Operation" Luna continued "This is partly because they have way more experience in this arena, if you will pardon the pun, but also because - as the Olympics fall during an election year - I am stepping back from the process so that no one can accuse me of using it to bolster my public profile, or using it to divert attention from any negative stories that might break" Another member of The Wizengamot stood up "Mrs Mills?"

"Does that mean you are going to stand for re-election, Minister?" She asked. Luna rolled her eyes.

"I am only a month past my first year of this term" She said in amusement "And, given the general traditions and etiquette involved in these things, it is over a year before I am required to make that declaration one way or another" She paused "So, in short - no comment" Mrs Mills sat down again, to an accompaniment of various laughs and chuckles.

"Anyway - I am going to put out a statement about this to the public after I finish here, and after that I will hand over management of the project to the main departments. A week from now, a management team will be sorted out and from then, the project will be run by whoever is appointed to lead it" She paused "And that is pretty much all I have to say. Thank you for giving me leave to address you, and now I will take my leave of you" She gave a polite nod, then turned and walked out of The Chamber.

When she had left, Harry rose to his feet.

"Very well - time to move to the next order of business"

xoxox

Later that evening, Luna floo'd back into The Residence, to find Harry waiting for her with a glass of wine.

"You decided not to tell them?" He asked.

"If I announce it now, all the speculation would turn to the future" She replied, taking a sip of the wine "And the moment that happens, I would be rendered more or less powerless"

xoxox

_Sunday 14th of September, 2014_

**Time For Change**

_by The Heir of Ravenclaw_

Ever since I learned of my true inheritance - my true lineage - I have been looking for a way to serve my country, and my people. I believe that, as one of the last heirs of the best and brightest mages who have ever lived, it is my duty - my destiny - to fulfil the promise The Founders made those many centuries ago, and bring about the true golden age promised to all mages.

However, my attempts to serve - to fulfil the legacy of my glorious ancestor - have been blocked at every turn by those who believe they are the true inheritors of The Founders.

By a Minister of Magic who would have our world unite with the muggles - barbarians whose only achievement of note is to create ever more ingenious and brutal ways to kill each other. 

By a Chief Warlock who, far from being the independent Head of The Legislative Branch that he claims is just a lapdog for The Minister - making no attempt to challenge her ever more outrageous and destructive demands. 

And by a Headmaster of Hogwarts who has all but destroyed a once glorious school by bowing to the whims and demands of a government that is supposedly forbidden from interfering with the school.

Under the control of the last heir of Slytherin - the heir of a man who knew the true danger that the muggle world presented - Hogwarts has become a showcase for everything that is wrong with our society. A place where mages are taught to aspire to the lowest common denominator, instead of being taught to reach for the true destiny that is their birthright.

They are taught that muggles - MUGGLES - are their equal, instead of being told the truth - that we are the superior beings. That we are the future of the human race - we are the last, best hope as we move forward.

But it is not the fault of The Headmaster - as a fellow Founder's Heir, I would not want you to think too badly of him.

No - as with all governmental and political matters in this country - the fault lies at the top. With The Minister of Magic, Mrs Luna Potter.

Despite her claims of an independent Hogwarts, she obviously wields incredible influence over The Headmaster, to the point where the last scion of a once great line is betraying everything his ancestors believed in. 

And despite her claims of an independent Wizengamot, and an independent Judiciary, it is becoming more and more apparent that both the Legislative and Judicial Branches are run by people who are willing to fall in line behind The Minister, and who share her warped vision of the future.

Well I say no more! I say that it is time for a change. For this world to be brought back into the hands of those who truly understand it, truly care for it and truly desire the best for it.

I say it is time for the public to say - with one voice - that enough is enough. That we want our country back - that we want our future back. 

I say it is time for change! For our world to reclaim its birthright and to finally fulfil the promise of The Founders - all The Founders - a promise of a better world and a better tomorrow.

xoxox

_Monday 15th of September, 2014_

"Professor Weasley - can you come to my office?" Tom's voice floated through the floo in Hermione's office.

"Of course" She replied without looking round "Do you want me to step through, or should I take the long way round?" There was a moment of silence, then a laugh.

"When you put it like that, I would have to be really mean to make you walk" Tom replied, and she thought he was smiling "Come on through"

"Thank you, Headmaster" She stood up, walked over to the fire, then stepped into the flames. A moment later, she found herself in the Headmaster's office, facing Tom.

"So what can I help you with?" She asked.

"I just wanted to ask your opinion before I do something" He said "I guess you've seen what the illustrious Heir of Ravenclaw had to say in Alohamora yesterday?"

"I haven't read it, but I got the gist" Hermione nodded.

"Well - this morning I found three reporters on the grounds, ostensibly looking for an interview from me, but in truth trying to get comments from some of the staff and children" Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Aren't they forbidden from interviewing children?" She asked.

"It's a grey area" Tom admitted "The seventh years are all of age, so arguably they can give interviews if they want" 

"And the younger ones?" 

"In theory they can't without their parents' or guardians' permission, but for those who oppose Luna, or me, I suspect the parents would either give them implicit permission or not argue if it came up" He shrugged "Either way - I want to stop them"

"The children?" Hermione stared at him in confusion.

"The reporters" He clarified "So at lunchtime today, I am going to reinforce the wards so that no one who does not have permission to be here can cross the ward boundary" 

"What about in emergencies?" Hermione pointed out "If there's an attack, or a fire, or some other problem, we might need a whole influx of people to come here very quickly" 

"I have considered that, and I am going to create the ward in such a way it can easily be dropped by either myself, you or the four heads of houses" He paused "It will also drop the event that we are all dead or unconscious, so if there is a massive disaster, the emergency services can get in to help" She looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"I can't see why not" She paused "I am guessing everyone now in the wards has implicit permission?"

"Yes" He nodded, then pulled out a book she hadn't seen before "The ward will be bound to this" He held it out and she took it. Opening it, she flicked through the first few pages, then looked up.

"People can be added to either the permanent list, or the temporary list" He said "People like Luna, Harry and pretty much every WPS Agent will be permanent, but say, for example, The Heir of Ravenclaw wants to visit, I would add her to the temporary list"

"Okay" She nodded "What if you forget someone?"

"Then they will be forbidden from passing the boundary, and any attempt to use the various floo points will fail" He paused "I realise this will cause some problems, so if you can think of any reasons not to do it, now is the time to tell me"

"I have no real objections" She replied "But once the news gets out, the reporters might say you are interfering with the freedom of the press and their right to report important stories" 

"I thought about that" He said.

"And?"

"I really could not care any less about what they think" He replied flatly, making her laugh.

"Then I say do it" She said, still smiling.

"Okay - I will do it at around lunch time, then tell the rest of the staff what I've done" He paused "I'll also inform The Minister and Miss Smith, since I will need the names of all active WPS Agents to add to the lists"

xoxox

Daniel gave a sigh, then looked down at the Solaris' reporter.

"The Minister's Office has no comment on the decisions made by Professor Riddle in regard to the safety and privacy of his students" He said calmly "Minister Potter believes that, given his decades of experience, the Headmaster is the best judge of how to protect his students and ensure their privacy"

"Then why were WPS agents deployed when their children started there?" Horsmont asked "If The Minister trusts Professor Riddle to look after the students, why are there werewolves running around the school?"

"That was at the request of The WPS, and agreed by Professor Riddle" Daniel said "And it has nothing to do with The Minister's opinion in regard to Professor Riddle"

"So The Minister has nothing to say about Hogwarts' new policy of banning journalists from the grounds?" Horsmont asked.

"As far as I understand it, the policy bans anyone who is not on the previously approved list" Daniel glanced at his notes.

"So it isn't specifically targeted at journalists?" Horsmont asked.

"You would have to talk to the Headmaster about that, Mr Horsmont - I can only give you what I have been told" 

"Professor Riddle has said he is not giving any interviews about this" Horsmont replied.

"Then I don't know what to tell you" Daniel shrugged "Because I have no more information, and The Minister has no further comment on it" 

"Daniel?" Lucinda raised her hand.

"Miss Doyle" He gave a polite nod.

"Does The Minister have any comment on the recent Op Ed by The Heir of Ravenclaw?" 

"No" Daniel said.

"Nothing? She doesn't want to deny the accusations? Put her side of what she has been trying to do?" Lucinda asked in surprise.

"Minister Potter believes her record speaks for itself" Daniel said with a smile "As does the fact she has been re-elected four times in four consecutive elections" 

"And the accusations she is behaving like a virtual emperor of Britain, with The Wizengamot and Hogwarts under her thumb?" Lucinda prompted.

"Again, the fact The Chief Warlock has been re-elected three times speaks for itself, and given that The Board has not revoked the contract of Professor Riddle is a good indication that they believe he is doing a good job"

"If Minister Potter believes The Heir is wrong, then does she plan to sue either Miss Mongramash or Alohamora for libel?" 

"Miss Mongramash is entitled to express her opinion, and The Minister believes that using the courts to tell someone their opinion is wrong is somewhat immoral, not to mention a waste of the courts' time" He paused "She is however willing to meet with Miss Mongramash, should The Heir want to discuss any of these supposed shortcomings face to face"

xoxox

_Tuesday 16th of September, 2014_

**PROFESSOR RIDDLE IN ATTACK ON FREE SPEECH**

_Grafton Wynlion_

In a move unprecedented in recent history, Professor Riddle has launched an attack on the free speech we hold so dear by banning journalists from the grounds of Hogwarts.

Citing a need for enhanced security, the wards at Hogwarts School have been upgraded to forbid anyone who is not on a "pre-approved list" from entering the castle.

And while an argument can be made that in these uncertain times a need for vigilance is a good thing, Professor Riddle has ignored or flat out denied repeated requests for this list to be made public, leading to speculation in a number of quarters as to who is on this list. 

But whatever the excuses that Professor Riddle can make for this, the simple fact is that freedom of the press has been severely abridged, and for no other reason than Professor Riddle does not want reporters speaking to his students - which does beg the question as to what he has to hide?

xoxox

**NOT ALL FREEDOMS ARE EQUAL**

_Editorial by Tonks-Lupin_

The idea that freedom means being free to do whatever you want has long been bandied about by those who want to use it to defend their actions.

However historically freedom has gone hand in hand with responsibility - with the idea that those who have the freedom to act also have a duty to act with responsibility to their fellow citizens.

This is especially true when it comes to the press, and the freedom of the press that all reporters enjoy.

An important part of The Unification Treaty was the concept of Freedom of The Press - that any newspaper could report the stories it felt were important. That we, the fourth estate, can criticise the government and can hold those who govern us to account. That we can ensure the public knows what it needs to know, whether about our government or those who would seek to cause havoc in this world.

But despite the broad latitude this freedom affords us, there are limits imposed on the freedom that all of us accept. We can not report opinion pieces during trials, we can not report on matters that would put the security of our elected officials, their children or other important figures at risk.

This is because the freedom that we have to report on our world comes with the responsibility of ensuring we report responsibly. Justice must be fair and unbiased - it must be reason free from emotion. Risking the lives of those who put themselves in the public eye to serve us is irresponsible at best and a criminally negligent act at worse.

So while we like to believe freedom of the press is inviolable, there are already exceptions that we - that every journalist - accepts without question.

In the last week, we have seen another exception imposed in one specific area. Professor Riddle has created a new ward at Hogwarts, forbidding those who do not have permission to enter the school from entering the school. 

However, a Prophet investigation has discovered that it is not actually a new ward - it has been around for around five hundred years, but previously has only been used during times of emergency, or against a clear and present danger. 

But as of last week, the ward has been raised permanently, meaning that only those with pre approved permission can now enter Hogwarts.

And while there might be good reasons for this, a major side effect is that the reporters, journalists and other members of the press no longer have the free access to Hogwarts that they once had.

But contrary to what has been reported in some quarters, The Prophet does not believe this constitutes an attack on Freedom of Speech, or even on Freedom of The Press.

We are still able to report on the stories that are important. We can still hold our government to account. We can still ensure that people have the information they need when they enter the polling stations.

All we have lost the ability to do is to use our power to bully innocent and unsuspecting children into betraying their parents or saying things they don't truly understand.

In short, something that - in this reporter's eyes - is no great loss at all.

xoxox

"Minister?" 

"Yes, Susan?"

"I have received a letter, asking if you are free tomorrow to meet with Miss Mongramash" Luna looked up from the security briefing she was reading and stared at her assistant.

"Pardon?"

"Miss Mongramash...."

"The Heir of Ravenlcaw?" 

"Yes, Minister" Susan nodded "The Heir wishes to meet with you to talk about the state of the nation"

"The speech?" Luna asked in confusion.

"No - well, not as far as I know, Minister" Susan smiled "I think that she wants to talk to you about some of the things she wrote in her article, and about her place, and your place, in the world" Luna stared at her for a moment, still looking confused.

"She wants to meet with me to tell me everything I am doing wrong?" She asked after a few seconds "And she really thinks I am going to agree to that?"

"You did offer the invitation, Minister" Susan pointed out. Luna blinked, then sighed.

"Well that was a bit stupid of me, wasn't it?" She leaned back in her chair, then smiled "Nothing to say, Susan?"

"My mother raised me to be smarter than that, m'am" Luna laughed.

"Very well - tell her that I can meet with her at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon"

"Yes, Minister"

xoxox

_Wednesday 17th of September, 2014_

"....and in a late addition to The Minister's schedule, Minister Potter is meeting with Miss Mongramash at 2pm" Daniel finished off, then looked up to see one or two hands raised "Mrs Lupin?"

"Why is The Minister meeting with The Heir of Ravenclaw?" Tonks asked.

"They are meeting to discuss the state of the nation" Daniel replied.

"The speech?" 

"No - the actual state of the nation" Daniel smiled.

"Will there be a photo op?" Horsmont asked.

"I wasn't given any information to that effect, however I will ask The Minister" Daniel replied "So - if there are no more questions, I will see you all at 1pm" 

xoxox

"Minister, The Heir of Ravenclaw" Susan said, standing to one side as Emelia Mongramash walked into the office.

"Thank you, Susan" Luna said, standing up and walking around to the front of her desk. Susan gave a brief nod, then turned and left the office. 

"Minister" Emelia gave a polite nod "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me"

"Given that I made the invitation, I thought it only right that I respond to it" Luna gestured towards the sofa, then - after Emelia sat down - took her seat in the chair opposite "Would you care for a drink?"

"No, thank you, Minister" Emelia shook her head "I find it best to keep a clear head during negotiations" Luna looked at her curiously.

"Negotiations?" She asked "What do you think we are going to be negotiating, Miss Mongramash?"

"Actually I have been giving some thought to taking back my true title, and going by Madame Ravenclaw" Emelia said.

"That is your prerogative, of course" Luna said "However, if I may give you some advice?"

"Of course" 

"I would advise against it" Luna said simply "While the public are willing to accept you as an Heir of Lady Ravenclaw, I don't think they would take to well to you declaring yourself as her replacement, so to speak" 

"And you are sure that is not related to the fact that if I speak with the authority of the Heir, more people will listen to me?" Luna stared at her for a moment, then shook her head.

"Professor Riddle and Madame Merope, may she rest in peace, had a great deal of respect from everyone in this world" She said "But that was because of their actions and their service to the community, not because they were descended from Salazar Slytherin" She paused "And neither of them felt it necessary to take the name of their illustrious ancestor in order to perform that service"

"So you are saying that should I claim by true birthright, it would backfire? People would treat me with more disrespect than they do now?" 

"That's really how you see yourself?" Luna asked in surprise "Miss Mongramash - from what I can gather, people do not go out of their way to treat you with disrespect" She paused "If I can be honest, they really don't care about you one way or the other" 

"And that isn't treating me with disrespect?" Emelia raised her voice "I am the Heir of Ravenclaw - the last scion of the brightest of The Founders!"

"And what have you done with it?" Luna responded at the same volume "You swan into the world expecting everyone to fall at your feet and yet you do nothing to work for it" She took a breath, and lowered her voice "Madame Merope had to work hard to gain the place she had in this world. She devoted her life to making a better place. Her son has done the same thing. That is why they both enjoy the respect, and some might say the love, of the people of this country" 

"And you think I haven't done that?" Emelia asked.

"May I be frank?" Luna stared at her, and Emelia nodded "No - I don't. Ever since you announced yourself to the world, you have bitched and moaned about the state of society, while doing nothing to try to make it better" Emelia gazed at her for a few moments, then smiled.

"Perhaps I will, Mrs Potter" She said after a short pause, then she stood up "Thank you for your time"

"You're leaving?" Luna got to her feet as well. 

"I can see why they picked you as Minister - you don't miss even the tiniest detail" Emelia smiled "Good day" She turned on her heel, and walked out of the office. Luna continued to stare after her until the door opened again and Susan came in.

"Good meeting, Minister?" Luna blinked a few times, still staring at the door.

"You know, Susan, I am not entirely sure"


	22. What Kind Of Day Has It Been (Part 2)

_Sunday 21st of September, 2014_

Hermione walked up the spiral staircase towards the Headmaster's office, then paused at the door.

Five minutes earlier, Claire Dursley had contacted her to tell her that Clarkson Merrill had been found dead in his bed. Which had lead to a slight embarrassment for Hermione, until Claire had explained Clarkson was a member of The Hogwarts' Board of Governors. 

Hermione had got the details, and then promised Claire she would tell the Headmaster at once.

Which was why she now found herself at the door to Tom's office.

She knocked twice, then - a moment later - entered when bidden.

"Professor Weasley" Tom smiled "What brings you here at this time of day? I thought you'd be having the afternoon with your family"

"I was, and I'll be going back, but I am afraid I come with bad news" She said, sitting down "Mrs Dursley contacted me a few minutes ago with the news that Mr Merrill died in his sleep last night" Tom sighed.

"I wish I could say it comes as a surprise, but he has been ill for a long while and I know that his wife had been preparing for it for the last month or so" He paused "Did Claire give any details about the funeral or arrangements?"

"The funeral will be on Friday" Hermione replied "I am going to arrange for flowers to be sent on behalf of the school"

"Thank you" Tom stood up "But I should go and pay my respects to the family - Clarkson served The Board for nearly sixty years, and was one of the staunchest supporters of the new regime after I was asked to take over" 

"I will let the rest of the staff know" She nodded "I realise it is short notice, but how are we going to handle the arrangements? The funeral will be in school time - I am not certain if we can let all the staff go at once"

"I will talk to them tomorrow morning before classes" Tom replied "I know some of the older staff - Pomona, Filius and Septima especially - will want to go" He paused "You?"

"I can stay here, Headmaster" Hermione replied, with a slight blush. He looked at her questioningly "I am afraid when Claire told me, I didn't initially realise who she meant" Tom smiled.

"There are twelve members and you hardly ever see them, Hermione" He said comfortingly "I think the school can run with around six or eight of us gone" 

"Do you want me to ask around?" She offered, but he shook his head.

"Tomorrow" He replied, then he walked over to the floo "I will be back later"

"Yes, sir" She nodded, then - as he vanished in to the flames - she stood up and walked out of his office.

xoxox

"Clarkson Merrill joined the board in 1954, after serving in The Ministry for twenty years before that" Fred was reading Merrill's obituary on the evening news "During his time at The Ministry, he brought a number of educational and governmental reforms that - indirectly - paved the way for The Unification Treaty"

"When he joined The Board, he willingly resigned his position at The Ministry, saying that he was unwilling to serve two masters and that he wanted to devote his full attention to serving the students - to serving the future"

"And he did just that for the next sixty years. Serving under three Headmasters - Armando Dippet, Professor Dumbledore and the current Headmaster Tom Riddle" Fred continued "While he generally supported the incumbent, there were a number of occasions when he stood up to them when he believed they were in the wrong. And, according to the records, on every one of those occasions, he was proven correct, and the Headmaster backed down"

"This was especially true following the events of Halloween 1981, when Professor Riddle was asked to take over as Headmaster following Professor Dumbledore's attempted assassination of The Family Potter" Fred paused "Mr Merrill was one of the prime movers in getting Professor Riddle appointed and one of his strongest supporters in the next few years. And while they had occasionally disagreements over the last thirty years, Professor Riddle has always described Mr Merrill as one of his closest allies, and someone who was always true to the spirit of The Hogwarts' Board - putting children first, always"

"Professor Riddle released a statement earlier today - I am saddened by the news of Clarkson's death, both because I have lost a true and dear friend, and because Hogwarts' Board has lost one of its best and brightest members" Fred glanced down at the paper in front of him "Sentiments echoed in the statements released by Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock, as well as Arabella Gold, the Head of The Board" 

"A private funeral will be held on Friday afternoon, and Professor Riddle has arranged a memorial service to be held on Saturday morning in The Great Hall at Hogwarts" Fred finished.

xoxox

"Seriously?" Luna and Harry stared at Hermione in surprise.

"It's only a rumour, but I've heard from three or four different sources already" Hermione replied.

"But it's been less than a day!" Harry said "Why are they even discussing this?" 

"The position will have to be filled at some point" Luna pointed out "Perhaps she thinks that getting a head start is the way to ensure she gets it" 

"But her?" Harry shook her head "She has never shown any interest in the school or politics" He realised Luna was biting her lip "Love?"

"You remember she came to see me?" She asked, and both Harry and Hermione nodded "Well - I indirectly suggested that if she wanted people to take her seriously, she should do something about it. That she should get actively involved in public life rather than just bitching an whining about it from the sidelines" She realised they were both staring at her in surprise "It appears she took my advice"

"And now she is in line to be the next member of The Board" Hermione said, leaning back in her chair.

"Who knew she'd actually listen to me?" Luna rolled her eyes "I take it she's announcing tomorrow?"

"Probably" Hermione nodded "I can't be the only one who's heard the rumours - and based on what we know of her, she isn't going to want it to be announced second hand" 

"She is announcing her candidacy before the funeral?" Luna said in surprise "She must know that is going to look....... wrong" 

"Maybe she doesn't care" Harry said "Maybe she thinks her.... her Heirness will protect her from the backlash" 

"I guess we'll see" Hermione replied, then glanced at her watch "And on that happy thought, I am afraid I have to be going. There is an early staff meeting tomorrow - we are sorting out who is going to the funeral and who is staying to run the school" She stood up "No doubt I will see you soon"

"I'd count on it" Luna grinned, standing up as well. She kissed Hermione's cheek, then walked her to the floo. Returning a few moments later, she sat down next to her husband.

"So - this should be fun"

xoxox

_Monday 22nd of September, 2014_

"....and for those of you just joining us, The Heir of Ravenclaw, Miss Emelia Mongramash, has just given a press conference announcing her intention to stand for a seat on The Hogwarts Board of Governors - a seat left vacant by the sad death of Mr Merrill two days ago" George said "In her conference, she said that having an Heir on The Board will allow her to offset the negative influences that have been gradually destroying the school, both from within and without"

"When asked about that, she specifically named The Minister and Professor Riddle - the latter she accused of being a hapless puppet of the former, despite The Unification Treaty's specific rules about the independence of Hogwarts School" Fred continued, then looked up as a young woman walked into shot, handed him a piece of paper, then walked out of view again. He unfolded the paper, quickly scanned it, then looked back at the camera.

"Professor Riddle has issued a response to Miss Mongramash's announcement" He glanced at the paper again "He says - and I am quoting here - while anyone is free to stand for a position on The Board, it is important to realise that this is a serious job, not a plaything of the idle rich or one that can be treated as a hobby - something to pick and play with, then put aside when something new comes along" Fred paused, then looked up again "While the Headmaster doesn't name anyone specifically, and while I would hate to put words into Professor Riddle's mouth, it would appear that he has decided not to support The Heir's attempt to join The Board" 

xoxox

"Given that both Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock were part of the group that wrote The Unification Treaty - a Treaty that defines very clearly the independence of Hogwarts from The Ministry of Magic and The Wizengamot - it will probably not come as a surprise that neither Minister Potter nor The Chief Warlock has expressed any opinion in relation to this issue" Daniel looked around the press room.

"No opinion at all?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"It is not the policy of The Minister to support or oppose any candidacies of anyone who stands for any position at Hogwarts" Daniel repeated "To do so would suggest that she wants to wield some level of influence over the school, which is the furthest thing from her mind"

xoxox

Susan looked up at Luna, who rolled her eyes.

"Could you ask Daniel to see me after he finishes, please?" She said to Susan.

"Of course, Minister" Susan nodded.

xoxox

"So The Minister has made no comment on this?" Tonks asked for a final time.

"No comment whatsoever" Daniel nodded "Okay everyone - that's it for now. I will be back later with more news and reaction"

xoxox

"You wanted to see me, Minister?" Daniel asked. Luna smiled.

"Yes, Daniel" Luna stood up "I saw your press conference, and I just had one..... note, for want of a better phrase" 

"Yes, Minister?" He looked at her nervously. 

"When you responded to the question about the candidacy, you pretty much echoed the accusations that Miss Mongramash levelled against me" Luna said.

"Oh" Daniel frowned "Sorry - it wasn't deliberate, Minister, I swear"

"I know" Luna replied "However if any of the press had picked up on it, they could easily have spun it as an indirect suggestion that I was opposing it - that I was taking sides in an independent election" Daniel's eyes went wide.

"I am truly sorry, Minister - I never meant to suggest that" He said sincerely.

"I know" She nodded "If I thought you had done it on purpose, then this would be a much different conversation" She smiled "All I wanted to say was that if you could ensure you don't do it again, I would be grateful" 

"Of course, Minister" Daniel nodded "And I do apologise again for any problems it might cause" 

"We live and learn, Daniel" Luna grinned at him "And it's not like I haven't made any number of similar mistakes since I was elected" She paused "Something else I'd prefer you not to share with the press corps, by the way"

"Of course, Minister" Daniel nodded.

"Aside from that, I just wanted to say you have been doing very well, under some remarkably difficult circumstances" Luna said "Keep up the good work"

"Thank you, Minister" Daniel flushed with pride "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not at the moment, thank you"

"Then I will take my leave of you, Minister, and get back to work" He gave a polite nod "Thank you, Minister" 

xoxox

_Monday 29th of September, 2014_

"Headmaster, may I come through?" Tom smiled as Arabella's voice came through the floo.

"Of course" He stood up as the flames flared to life, then took her hand as she stepped out of the fire.

"Thank you" She gave him a warm smile "I came for two reasons - first to thank you for what you said on Friday. I know that Regina was very touched by your comments"

"He was a good friend" Tom said "They've both been very good to me while I have served as Headmaster - it was the least I could do" Arabella gave a slight smirk, making him look at her curiously "What?"

"I've always wondered about that phrase" She said "You feel you owe Regina a great deal, that you owed Clarkson a great deal, but all you did was the very least you could do?" He stared at her, then laughed.

"I've never thought of it that way" He admitted "Well - in future I will see if I can find a better way to put it" He paused "I take it the second reason you came was to tell the result?" 

"Yes" She looked over to his desk "May I?"

"Of course - sorry" He escorted her over to the desk, then held the chair as she sat down. Taking the seat on the other side of the desk, he looked across at her "The election is finished?"

"Yes" She nodded "It was held last night in my study" She paused "The eleven serving board members, plus the five permanent advisers" She frowned "Always an even number" 

"It's to ensure an absolute majority" Tom pointed out "So that the vote has to be won by at least a margin of two, rather than of one - it ensures proper persuasion and compromise, rather than one person having all the power" 

"Oh" Arabella shook her head "That does make sense" She paused "But, as it turned out, in this situation it wouldn't have mattered" She held out a piece of paper, and he took it, reading it through once, then looking up.

"All sixteen?" He asked in surprise "Not a single dissenting vote?"

"Not a single one" She replied "And while the opinions remain private, I can tell you that she didn't make any friends by announcing her candidacy before Clarkson's funeral. At least Carrander had the decency to wait until Saturday" 

"Harry and Luna thought it might backfire against her" Tom nodded.

"And the other main factor against her was that she is an Heir" Arabella said, making Tom stare at her in surprise.

"That counted against her?" Tom asked, then narrowed his eyes "What about me?"

"You hold a single position, Tom" She replied "The Headmaster is, ultimately, the ruler of Hogwarts and as such you answer to no one" She paused "Except us, of course"

"Of course" Tom smiled.

"But having The Heir of Ravenclaw as a junior member of The Board would be undoubtedly chaotic" Arabella continued "You've seen how she has conducted herself since she arrived in the public eye - imagine if she brought that arrogance - that petulance - to The Board" She shook her head "She would throw her weight around, trying to get everyone to obey her, despite being the newest member"

"I can see why that would worry you" He paused "When are you going to make the announcement?" 

"I am going to release a statement to the press after I leave here" She smiled "Well - I have to inform Carrander and Emelia first, then inform the press"

"You know she won't take it well" Tom looked at her intently "She already thinks The Minister controls The School and The Board - I suspect she will see this as The Minister interfering in the election"

"We took the usual oaths before we started the discussion and the vote" Arabella shrugged "And while I admit there are a few members of The Board powerful enough to override the oaths if they wanted to - myself included - I am pretty sure none of us cared enough to actually bother" She saw him arch his eyebrows "Oh you know what I mean, Headmaster - we all owe a debt of gratitude to Minister Potter for her work with The Unification Treaty - but not so much we would follow her every wish"

"I know" He nodded "I just thought I'd warn you that there may be trouble ahead" 

"There always is, Tom" She grinned "Anyway - the first meeting of The Board will take place this Friday night. You are, of course, invited to attend" 

"I will be there" He nodded.

"And now I must go and share the news" Arabella got to her feet "I will see you on Friday, Headmaster"

"Madame Gold" He nodded, then - with a wave of his hand - triggered the floo into life again "Take care"

xoxox

_Tuesday 30th of September, 2014_

**HEIR OF RAVENCLAW ACCUSES BOARD OF FRAUD**

_Report by JT Horsmont_

Following yesterday's announcement that Mrs Carrander Jameson - a member of the Slytherin class of 1968 - won the election to The Board of Hogwarts' Governors, Miss Emelia Mongramash has cried foul, suggesting that the vote was rigged before it even took place.

The Heir of Ravenclaw has accused The Minister of Magic, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Head of The Board of Governors of conspiring to ensure that she lost the election.

In a statement released yesterday evening, Miss Mongramash states her intention to call for a full inquiry in to the vote, to ensure that none of the above parties were involved in defrauding her of her rightful position on The Board.

Following the statement, I talked to Chief Justice Weasley. However he declined to comment, saying that his position prevented him from discussing any potential cases, especially those that he himself might be asked to become involved in. 

Minister Potter and Headmaster Riddle both declined to comment on the statement, while Mrs Arabella Gold - the Head of The Board - said that the records show everything about the vote and discussion was in order, and that there is no case for her to answer.

xoxox

"Does she have a case?" Luna asked Percy. After she had read the article in The Solaris, she had made an appointment to see The Chief Justice as soon as possible.

"I am afraid it depends on your point of view, Minister" Percy replied "The simple fact that she has made the accusation - and plans to make it formally - means I have to investigate it"

"Because if you don't, you forfeit your independence" Luna nodded.

"To say the least" Percy sighed "She already thinks I am in your pocket, and if I refuse to investigate what is, I am afraid, a fairly reasonable request, then her suspicion will only be re-enforced"

"Okay" Luna said "So she has a legitimate request for an inquiry - one that you are going to have to set up and pursue"

"Actually it won't be me, Minister - I am more likely to impanel a number of other judges to investigate" He paused "As bad as it sounds, this is to trivial for me to bother with. It's not a matter of constitutional law, and while it does involve you to some degree, the actual accusations are against Hogwarts, and so are not a threat to the future of the country"

"So a panel is impanelled...." Luna frowned "That sounds very odd. Anyway - is the panel going to find for her?" Percy smiled.

"Normally I wouldn't want to comment on an inquiry before it is finished, but I have known most of The Board for nearly ten years, and I know you and Headmaster Riddle very well" He paused "But, in my purely professional opinion, and as long as this stays completely and utterly off the record, no - this case is ludicrous and insane and a total waste of the time of The Judicial Branch, and quiet honestly it is cases like this that make me want to ask you to rewrite the law so The Chief Justice can throw people's asses in jail for being such utter and complete idiots" Luna stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"Don't hold back on my account, Percy - say what you really feel" Percy blushed.

"Sorry - but we have a limited number of Justices and while this country is not in the grip of a raging crime wave, they all have important things to do" He waved his hand dismissively "And this sort of thing is just a huge waste of time - time that we can use for better, more productive purposes" 

"You know if I thought I could do it, I would write that law in a moment" She said "But I don't think the public would entirely approve of The Minister deciding what is a legitimate law suit and what isn't - especially in cases like this where I am one of the named defendants"

"I know" Percy leaned back in his chair "Anyway - once she makes it official, I will get the ball rolling. My guess is I can probably do it with three, maybe five judges. There are a group that have experience with oaths and with Hogwarts, so they would be able to sort this out pretty quickly"

"With the proper independence and consideration, of course" Luna said, making Percy smile.

"While I might think this is an utter waste of time, you know the oaths that every member of The Judicial Branch takes" He reminded her.

"I know - I was just kidding" She grinned "So - when do you think all this will get started?"

"My guess is she will be by this afternoon, probably with a fairly good lawyer" He sighed "For what it's worth, I am sorry that I can't dismiss it out of hand"

"I'm not" Luna said softly. 

"Why?"

"Because maybe when she loses this, and loses it so utterly and completely that no one will ever listen to her again, she will realise just what she has been doing, and hopefully either make a new start or just leave" Luna replied. Percy smiled.

"Don't hold back, dear - tell me how you really feel" Luna stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter.

xoxox

_Wednesday 1st of October, 2014_

**Judicial Panel Created To Hear "BOARD FRAUD" Case**

_Report by Karen Tyler_

xoxox

_Thursday 2nd of October, 2014_

**MINISTER PLANS TO DESTROY FREEDOM OF THE PRESS**

_Exclusive report from The Solaris_

While it has always been tradition for The Minister of Magic's State of The Nation speech to be treated as classified until the evening of Halloween, The Solaris has learned that a key part of Minister Potter's speech this year involves a brutal and devastating attack on one of the freedoms that we, as a nation, hold most dear.

Following Professor Riddle's decision earlier this year to restrict freedom of the press in the grounds of Hogwarts, we have learned that Minister Potter intends to extend this blanket ban on journalism and their right to carry out their investigative reporting to the town of Hogsmeade and the surrounding areas between the village and the school.

In what appears to be a sop to the public - or an attempt to hide the true nature of what she is attempting to do - the restrictions will only be in place from Friday at 6pm to Monday at 6am during the Hogsmeade weekends - when the students are outside of Professor Riddle's control. 

However we believe that is is the start of a more insidious plot - one that will lead to the eventual end of Freedom of The Press as we know it now. To bring an end to centuries of tradition, so that those in government will be free to do what they please without anyone holding them to account. 

And we believe that it should be stopped - that this is too important an issue to hide, and that The Minister is overstepping her bounds by such a distance that she must be stopped, and stopped now.

xoxox

"DANIEL!" The moment he entered the press briefing room, Daniel was faced by a forest of hands and a tidal wave of shouts. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the podium, then faced the crowd.

"Good morning...." He started, but almost at once the shouting started again. He fell silent, waiting for it to die down. 

When, after a few minutes, it didn't, he drew his wand and put it to his throat.

"QUIET!" He bellowed, and the room fell silent. Lowering his wand, he smiled.

"Thank you" He looked around "I apologise for shouting, however I think that if you - all of you - continue to shout at me, we are not going to get anywhere" He noticed a few of the reporters were looking slightly ashamed, however most were still looking angry. 

"Minister Potter has read the accusations in The Solaris this morning, and has no comment to make on them at this time" He paused "However she has expressed quite a lot of anger that The Solaris has chosen to break the rules and traditions surrounding The State of The Nation address, and is planning on having The OPC start an investigation immediately" He paused "That is all I have to say at the moment. Thank you" Before any of the reporters could respond, he turned and left the room.

xoxox

"I want you to find out who thinks their opinion matters more than mine" Luna told The Head of The OPC, her voice radiating with anger.

"Are you sure it was someone in The Ministry?" He asked.

"Yes" Luna nodded "The Solaris might be a bunch of thugs and idiots, but they would not have done anything illegal to get hold of this - not after Percy spanked them down for the story about The Valaria thing"

"Has anyone outside The Ministry seen the speech?" Luna smiled.

"The Headmaster, The Chief Warlock, James and Lily, Remus, Jessie, Ella and Ron Weasley" She replied "And while I suspect Remus might have mentioned it to his wife, there is no way she would act on something she learned off the record - even something as big as this" He opened his mouth, but she raised her hand "And before you ask - the others on that list have my complete confidence. I would trust them with my life, and the life of my children. They wouldn't betray me" He gazed at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well, Minister - I will start the investigation at once" He turned and left the office. A moment later, Daniel came in.

"You asked to see me, Minister?" 

"Yes" She nodded "Thank you for this morning - I realise it was short notice and a bit of a surprise, but you handled it brilliantly"

"Thank you, Minister" He smiled.

"The OPC are now investigating, and they should have an answer by tomorrow. But whether they do or not, I will address the press personally to explain all this" She paused "Because of that, I want you to cancel the regular briefings for today - you'll only go out there if there is an emergency or something unexpected"

"They won't be happy, m'am" He pointed out.

"Screw them" She replied, making him laugh "The Solaris broke the rules, and not one other paper has mentioned that - if they can't be bothered to respect the way things are done, why should I?" 

"Yes, m'am" He nodded.

"So you can take the rest of the day off - unless, like I said - something unexpected happens"

"Thank you, Minister"


	23. What Kind Of Day Has It Been (Part 3)

_Friday 3rd of October, 2014_

"Ladies and Gentlemen - The Minister of Magic" Luna walked down the side of the press briefing room, and crossed over to the podium. 

"Good morning" Luna smiled at the assembled reporters, then waited for them to sit down "I have two things to announce" She paused "I will announce each one in turn, and take questions on each one in turn" She glanced at Daniel, who smiled "And I would request that, just like every other time we have done this for the past decade or so, you raise your hand to answer a question, and ask your question when I call on you" There were a few smiles from the more friendly reporters, but mostly blank faces.

"Yesterday afternoon, Miss Mongramash formalised her accusation that The Board of Hogwarts Governors and others colluded in rigging the vote for the vacant position. The accusation included, amongst others, Professor Riddle and me" She paused "Justice Weasley impanelled a panel of three judges to investigate it, and - despite the oaths that ensure their independence during the investigation, Mr Weasley also took the additional steps of ensuring that none of the three judges was in any way connected to anyone who had even a remote interest in the case" She took a breath.

"They worked through the afternoon and into the night last night, interviewing The Board members, Professor Riddle, me and a few other interested parties, including the new governor Mrs Carrander Jameson, then spent another hour reviewing all the testimony and writing the report" She glanced down at the notes in front of her, checking the exact wording.

"The report concluded - and I am quoting directly from the summary page here - there is absolutely no evidence whatsoever of collusion, vote rigging or corruption. The Board acted in strict accordance with its rules and regulations, the oaths that each member of The Board took were worded correctly and properly. The Headmaster, The Minister and Mrs Carrander all behaved properly, and - under transcript quill questioning - demonstrated that they did not attempt to interfere with the process in any way. Professor Riddle had expressed an opinion, but it was expressed in public and so is not evidence of corruption, vote rigging or collusion" She paused, then looked up "The complete report is seventy two pages long, covering every transcript, every interview and every other detail. Because it isn't related to national security, international treaties or WPS Activities there has been nothing redacted. Copies will be made available following this press conference" She paused, then took another breath.

"Does anyone have any questions?" A few hands went up "Mrs Lupin?"

"Why are you reporting this instead of The Chief Justice?" Tonks asked "Or Professor Riddle?"

"The Chief Justice does not give press conferences, Mrs Lupin" Luna replied "And this is clearly not a constitutional issue, nor is it a governmental issue, so it is not really within the purview of The Chief Justice to deal with" 

"And Professor Riddle?"

"The Headmaster asked me to make the announcement, after he received the report earlier this morning" Luna said "And, to pre-empt your next question, it is not because he is hiding from the press, it is because he is teaching a class at this very moment" Another hand went up "Miss Doyle?"

"Has Miss Mongramash issued a response?" Lucinda said, standing up. 

"Not that I am aware of. Miss Mongramash received the report at the same time as The Board, Professor Riddle, Mrs Jameson and I did"

"What do you think her response will be?" 

"Sadly the rumours of The Lovegood Line being seers are just that. As a result, I have absolutely no idea what Miss Mongramash's response is going to be" She looked around "Any other questions?"

"When does Mrs Jameson take up her position?" Xenophillius asked.

"Normally she would take up the position at once, however with the inquiry, the accusations and the possibility that this might be taken further, her appointment has been suspended until the possibility that she might be removed" 

"Is that a possibility?" Xenophillius stared in surprise "If the inquiry has come down on her side as emphatically as it appears to have, why would there still be a possibility of her being removed?"

"Because while there has been a judicial inquiry, there is still the possibility that Miss Mongramash might launch a civil suit, and while The Board has every faith that they would be vindicated in such a suit, they believe it would be cruel and unusual to hand Mrs Jameson a seat on The Board then be forced to take it from her the day after" Luna said.

"Do you think the civil suit is likely?" Her father asked, then smiled "Or are you going to tell me that, given we aren't seers, you would not like to begin to speculate?" 

"Maybe we are seers after all" Luna replied with a smile "If there are no more questions, I have one more item to announce" She paused, then flipped the paper over on the podium.

"Following an internal report by The OPC, two members of Sports and Games were dismissed with prejudice this morning for gross misconduct" She said calmly "The Office of Professional Conduct reported that they were unhappy about being passed over for leadership of The Olympic Committee" She paused "I should point out that the two members of Sports and Games were unhappy, not The OPC - I realise the modifier was dangling" She looked around the room, however no one responded.

"Tough crowd" She thought.

"The act of gross misconduct was leaking a portion of The State of The Nation to a newspaper, in violation of their contracts, and in violation of Section 8, Clauses 2, 3 and 4 of The Code of Conduct governing Ministry Employees" Almost every hand in the room shot up at once "Because of the way their contracts, and The Code is drawn up, there is no right of appeal and no other legal recourse" She paused "Mr Horsmont?"

"Do you deny what was written in that portion of The State of The Nation?" He asked. 

"No - that was a portion of the speech I will be making in four weeks time" Luna replied.

"So you aren't going to change it, or alter it, given the massive amount of negative reaction it has received?" He asked again.

"Mr Horsmont - if I changed every policy, or every speech, because I feared the backlash it might create then I would spend my entire life writing and rewriting speeches and not get any actual work done" She paused "So, aside from the normal amount of rewriting that goes on in the last four weeks, the speech will go out as written" She looked around "Mrs Lupin?"

"You have always been a strong defender of freedom of speech, Minister" Tonks said "Does this speech demonstrate a shift away from your traditional position?"

"There is a difference between freedom of the press, and freedom of speech, Mrs Lupin - while reporters and editors would like to have us believe they are synonymous, the truth is they are not, and never have been" 

"So you admit you are abridging freedom of the press?" 

"I would not put it that way" Luna said with a slight smile.

"What way would you put it?" Tonks responded.

"That a large number of children who, through no fault of their own, have been thrust in to the public eye, and that they need protection" Luna replied.

"Protection from whom?" 

"From those who would try to manipulate them" Luna said simply "Miss Doyle?"

"Did you discuss this with Professor Riddle?" 

"No" Luna shook her head "Mrs Ball?"

"Can you tell us more details about what this plan will involve?" 

"No" Luna shook her head again.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Because two members of Sports and Games have already been fired for handing over an advanced excerpt of The State of The Nation to the press, and if I do the same thing I am afraid it will cause a constitutional crisis of catastrophic proportions" Luna replied flatly "And given that the traditional respect for protecting The State of The Nation has apparently gone out of the window, I am not willing to give away any more of it, otherwise I might as well just not bother giving the speech in four weeks" 

"But you still plan to go ahead and announce this on Halloween?" Katie pressed.

"As I said before - The State of The Nation is going out as written" Luna smiled "Any more questions? Mr Horsmont?"

"Do you plan to take any action against The Solaris for printing the story?" He stared at her "Given that you have fired two members of staff over this incident, are you going to take any action against The Solaris and other papers that have reported the story?"

"The two men violated their contracts and The Code of Conduct, Mr Horsmont, and while I was the one who was ultimately responsible for dismissing them, it was not an act of petty vengeance or malice" She smiled "Staff who are guilty of gross misconduct have to be fired, because they are no longer trusted to work here" 

"And The Solaris and the other papers?" Horsmont repeated.

"While this was privileged information, it wasn't classified or even restricted" Luna shrugged "Consequently there was no reason - other than having some level of respect for the general etiquette and traditions surrounding The State of The Nation - for them not to publish it" She looked around "Thank you" She picked up her papers, and walked out of the room. For a moment there was absolute silence, then Daniel walked forward.

"Okay - The Minister's schedule for today is....."

xoxox

_Friday 10th of October, 2014_

"Miss Smith, Miss Owens - please come in" Luna stood at the door of her office. Jessie and Ella stood up and walked into her office "Susan - I am in conference and can't be disturbed, except for the usual" 

"Yes, Minister" Susan nodded, then Luna turned and walked back into the office, sitting down behind her desk opposite the two Heads of The WPS.

"How's Susie?" She asked Jessie. 

"She's fine" Jessie smiled back "The full moon is in two nights, and she is looking forward to going running again" 

"Kyle doesn't mind? That his soon-to-be step-daughter has a whole other family?" Luna asked "Actually - does he mind that about you as well?" Both Ella and Jessie smiled.

"You have a huge extended family, Minister" Ella said "Aren't you more appreciative of them? That - Callista and Tomas have somewhere to go if they need to?" 

"I'd never considered that" Luna admitted.

"The pack is the best family she could ever have" Jessie said with a wide grin "Quite aside from the fact it has every WPS Agent as a member, Susie knows that any one of them would come to her aid if she needs them" She leaned back in her chair "And, despite not being a wolf, Kyle knows that he is now a part of that family as well" She smiled at Luna "So, to answer your question - no, Kyle doesn't mind that she goes running each month"

"And the fact it gives him a night in alone doesn't hurt either" Ella said under her breath, then she grinned as Jessie whacked her on the arm. 

"Anyway!" Jessie turned back "We're here to give you the report for the last year" 

"Then report away" Luna leaned back in her chair.

xoxox

"Barnabas - I think we have to stop these attacks" Tonks sat opposite her editor, glancing at the latest edition of The Prophet. 

"Why?" He asked "Minster Potter didn't deny this was in her address - she sounded proud of the fact"

"But we don't know the details" Tonks said "All we know is the headline - that Minister Potter intends to put Hogsmeade off limits to the press between Friday night and Monday morning" 

"And you don't think that's enough?" Barnabas stared at her in surprise "The biggest attack on freedom of the press since The Unification Treaty was signed and you want to let her off the hook?"

"No" Tonks shook her head "I admit that it is a disturbing move, and that it requires more investigation"

"So?" He frowned "What's your point?"

"My point is that we can't do any investigation until the first of November" Tonks insisted "The two men who leaked the story to The Solaris aren't going to have any more information about it - and I suspect that no one is going to be willing to leak any more of the speech, not after the dismissals with prejudice"

"So you want to hold off until after The State of The Nation address?" Barnabas looked at her thoughtfully "Why? Is this because she's a friend of your husband? And of yours?"

"Boss - I think you know me better than that" Tonks' glared at him, and he smiled.

"I hope I do" He said "So - why?"

"Well - it is partly because she is a friend of Remus' and mine, but not in the way you think" She said after a moment "Minister Potter is a good person, and if she is doing this it is not out of any desire to muzzle or gag the press" She paused "And while I might not agree with her actions, or her intentions, I think that - until we know the reason she is doing this - we should hold off attacking her for it"

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because Minister Potter is very popular, and if we come down on the wrong side of this - if we set ourselves up as opposing her and set about trying to destroy her then the public decide they are entirely in favour of this plan - then it might well see the end of this paper"

"Nonsense" Barnabas shook his head "The Daily Prophet has been around for centuries, and we'll be around for centuries more"

"Have you seen the circulation figures for The Solaris and Alohamora lately?" Tonks asked "Alohamora set itself up against The Minister from day one, and it is mostly considered a joke. The Solaris has always been to the right of Dumbledore, and its circulation is about one tenth of ours" She tapped the paper on the desk "We haven't always supported The Minister, but when we have opposed her, it has always been for a specific thing, and after all the facts were known" She stood up, sliding her chair back.

"If we start a vendetta against The Minister, I can tell you now we will lose" She said flatly "We will lose, and we will look bad doing it, and within the year, we will be out of business" Barnabas stared at her, then slowly nodded.

"Very well - we'll put a hold on the stories about Minister Potter's plan for Hogsmeade until she makes her address" He said "But once we have the details - once we know what she intends to do - I take it you'll be willing to report on the story again?"

"Yes" Tonks nodded. 

"Even if those reports are negative?" 

"Yes" She nodded again.

"Okay then"

xoxox

"....and so, generally speaking, the nation has never been safer" Ella finished off her report "The COP has dialled down its rhetoric, the threat we thought would come from werewolves from The Baltic region seems to have vanished, and while the civil war in The Vampire Nation is a little disturbing, it doesn't seem to be in danger of exploding into actual violence any time soon"

"The biggest threat seems to be this new group - the one we warned you about in September" Jessie added "And I promise we are still investigating that - still following up all the leads" 

"Have they become any more of a threat?" Luna asked.

"Not that we can tell" Jessie admitted "To be honest, we are still not one hundred percent certain they actually exist" She paused "But we're still going to find them" Luna smiled.

"That's always good" Luna grinned "So - is there anything else?"

"We've been liaising with The Olympic Committee, and just what our role will be" Ella said "Will it just be the UK VIPs we are protecting, or will be providing protection for everyone?"

"That will be a question for The DIMC" Luna replied "As I said, I am staying out of this as much as possible" She paused, then sighed "And I think you both deserve to know why" 

"Minister?" Jessie raised her eyebrows questioningly. 

"I have some news, but what I am about to tell you is in complete confidence" Luna said "You can not tell anyone - not other WPS agents, not anyone" She paused, looking at Jessie "And I'm sorry, but this includes Remus and Tonks, at least for the moment"

"I understand" Jessie said, and Ella nodded.

"Very well...." Luna took a deep breath.

xoxox

_Wednesday 15th of October, 2014_

"Daniel? Is it true?" Lucinda asked.

"That's a fairly broad question, Miss Doyle" Daniel replied with a wry smile "There are a lot of things that are true, and a lot of things that aren't" Lucinda rolled her eyes.

"According to my sources, The Heir of Ravenclaw is suing The Board of Hogwarts, The Headmaster, The Minister of Magic and The Ministry for conspiring to rig the election, for defrauding her of her rightful position on The Board and for violation of The Unification Treaty" She said "Is it true?" 

"Miss Mongramash has filed suit with The Judicial Branch" Daniel nodded "Naming The Board as a whole, the eleven members individually as well as the five permanent advisers and Professor Riddle. The Ministry is also named in the body of The Minister's office, but in addition Mrs Potter is named individually" 

"Does The Minister have any response?" 

"No" Daniel shook her head "Since the case has been filed and is going to start in....." Daniel looked at his watch "....a little over three hours, The Minister is forbidden from commenting on it. And since she is named as a defendant not once but twice, the prohibition on commenting on the case is even stronger" 

"So there is nothing you can tell us about this?"

"The case starts in three hours, and all of the defendants named will be present in the court - as a result The Minister's schedule that I gave you in the first briefing has more or less been abandoned. Consequently the meeting with The Werewolf Ambassador will now take place tomorrow, and the press conference Minister Potter was supposed to give on the Gringott's debit card trial will now be postponed until a later date" 

"If the Minister is meeting with Ambassador Lupin tomorrow, does that mean she believes the trial will be over by then?" Tonks asked.

"The meeting can't be postponed any longer" Daniel replied "And while The Judicial Branch is fully independent and not answerable to The Ministry, there is some level of cooperation between them, and Minister Potter has been given leave to be excused for the hour or so the meeting will take" A few more hands were raised, but he continued "The framework for this cooperation was set up in the original Unification Treaty - because while The Minister is ultimately answerable to The Judicial Branch, she is also the Head of State and there are times when that duty takes precedence"

"What if she was on trial for a more serious crime?" Horsmont asked.

"I am not going to get into a discussion of constitutional law" Daniel replied "I will simply say The Treaty is publicly available and if you want to learn more about this, you can read it and make up your own minds" Horsmont opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"That's all for now. I will be back later this afternoon to give you an updated briefing" Daniel smiled "But - fair warning - that update will not include comment on the trial, since it will most likely still be on-going"

xoxox

"All rise" Luna, sat between Tom and Arabella, rose to her feet as Justice Killon walked into the room, followed by four other Justices. They took their seats behind the table, then Killon banged the gavel on the desk.

"Please be seated" He called out, and everyone sat down again "Thank you" Killon rose to his feet "The matter before the court is Emelia Mongramash vs The Hogwarts Board of Governors, Professor Tom Riddle, Minister of Magic Luna Potter and The Advisory Panel" He looked over at Emelia "Miss Mongramash - do you have an advocate?"

"No, Mr Justice - I will be representing myself" She replied. Killon confined himself to a single raised eyebrow, then he turned to face the others "Are you all represented individually, or together?"

"We are being represented by Miss Carstairs, Mr Justice" Tom replied, indicating the woman sat at the end of the table.

"Very well" Killon nodded "The accusations are that in the most recent election to The Board of Governors, the defendants conspired to manipulate the vote to deny Miss Mongramash a fair chance to be elected" He paused "This accusation, if proven, would be in violation of The Board's rules, Hogwarts' Rules and a number of sections of The Unification Treaty, specifically relating to the independence of Hogwarts from Ministry Control" He looked over at Emelia.

"Miss Mongramash - you may present your case" 

"Thank you, Mr Justice" Emelia stood up "I would like to call Luna Potter to the stand" Killon looked over at Luna for a moment, then back at Emelia.

"Just to be clear, are you calling Minister Potter, or Mrs Potter?" He asked.

"I am calling her as both The Minister and herself" Emelia said "I believe that her personal feelings had a huge impact on this case" Killon nodded.

"Minister Potter - if you would take the stand" Luna stood up and walked over to the witness stand. 

"May I request that Minister Potter be given veritaserum?" Emelia asked.

"No" Killon shook his head "You may not" 

"So she can just lie with impunity and continue to perpetuate the cover-up that she and the others have created?" Luna's eyes widened, while Tom closed his eyes. Killon stared at Emelia for a moment, then stood up again.

"Miss Mongramash - veritaserum is not permitted in civil cases, unless the witness volunteers to take it. And while you have a certain latitude as to what you can say in court, I would suggest you moderate your language and refrain from suggesting that I and my fellow Justices are not doing our job properly" Emelia stared back at him.

"I apologise for any suggestion that this court is not behaving properly" She replied, then looked at Luna "And if Minister Potter is not willing to take veritaserum to prove her innocence in this matter, I will proceed without it" Luna glanced over at the defence table, then turned back.

"Then you will have to proceed without it" She said calmly "While I have every desire to prove that this election was fair and legitimate, my position as Minister means I can not take veritaserum except under strictly controlled circumstances"

"How convenient" Emelia said under her breath.

"Miss Mongramash - I have warned you before about your comments" Killon said.

"Sorry, Mr Justice" She turned back to Luna "Mrs Potter - is it true that you didn't think I was suitable for the vacant seat?"

"Yes" Luna nodded.

"Because you think I am a spoiled little rich girl who wants everything handed to her on a plate?"

"I would not phrase it quite like that" Luna replied "But essentially, yes"

"So you were hoping I would lose the election?" 

"I had no real opinion one way or the other" Luna replied "The Board has existed since before any of us was born - since before any of our great-grandparents were born - and it will exist a long time after our great-grandchildren are dead and gone" She stared at Emelia "I didn't foresee your appointment to The Board having that much effect" 

"Then why were you so vocally against it?" Emelia asked.

"Because I have been known to be wrong, and the education of our children is too important to be played with" Luna's voice hardened for a moment. Emelia turned to the panel of justices.

"Mr Justice, I believe that I have shown that Minister Potter's personal feelings about the election were more than enough to warrant her interference in the process" Killon stared at her for a moment, then turned to the defence table.

"Miss Carstairs - do you wish to cross-examine?"

"Thank you" She stood up "Minister Potter - did you talk to The Board about your view?"

"No"

"Thank you, Minister Potter" She sat down again. Killon looked over at Luna.

"Minister Potter - you are dismissed as a witness. Please remember that, under the laws governing trials and such like, you are not permitted to discuss your testimony with anyone until the case is finished"

"Yes, Mr Justice" Luna nodded, then walked back to the defence table.

"I wish to call Professor Riddle to the stand" Emelia said. Tom stood up and walked over to the witness box. 

"Professor Riddle - you publicly expressed an opinion that I was not suitable for this post, did you not?" She stared at him intently.

"I suggested that this was a serious position, and not something to be done on a whim" Tom replied.

"But the crack about the idle rich was aimed at me?" Emelia prompted.

"Yes" Tom nodded "You had shown no interest in the school, despite numerous invitations to get involved, and I believed your desire to sit on The Board was more connected with your status as Heir than any real desire to serve the school"

"Do you deny that you gave that quote to the press in an attempt to sway The Board?" She asked. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then shrugged.

"No, I don't deny it" He admitted.

"So you admit you colluded with The Board, and conspired to defraud me of my rightful position on The Board?" Emelia took a step forward "Admit it!"

"No" Tom shook his head.

"ADMIT IT! You and that bitch decided to screw me over!" Emelia yelled.

"MISS MONGRAMASH!" Killon jumped to his feet "That is enough. Sit down now" Emelia turned to face him.

"I want him to answer the question!" She said "He has more or less confessed - I want him to admit what he did!"

"Sit down or I will find you in contempt right now" Killon said, putting his hands on the desk in front of him and glaring at her. She glared back for a moment, then turned, stomped over to her table and sat down.

"Professor Riddle, you are excused" Killon said, looking at Tom.

"Thank you" He stood up, then walked over to the table. After he had sat down, Killon looked back at Emelia.

"Miss Mongramash - answer me one simple question" He said "Does your entire case rest on the personal feelings of Professor Riddle and Minister Potter? Or do you have actual, hard evidence that there was collusion?"

"You heard Professor Riddle...."

"I heard him say that he expressed an opinion in public to the nation's press. That is hardly the act of someone engaging in a secret conspiracy" Killon replied "Further - as Headmaster of Hogwarts he is entitled to express his opinion about potential Board members, and some might say he has a duty to do so" He stared at her "So I will ask you again - do you intend to present any evidence that will support your case, or is it all hearsay and supposition and implied truths?" Emelia stared back at him in silence. After a minute, Killon sighed.

"The case is dismissed" He said "Miss Carstairs - do any of your clients wish to claim damages?" 

"No, Mr Justice" She said, standing up "The costs are being paid by Mr Riddle and Mrs Potter, so there are no claims to be made"

"Very well" The other four justices stood up, then all five filed out of the room.

For a few moments, there was silence, then Emelia stood up.

"So you've done it. You've completely your glorious crusade against me, and left me looking stupid" She said bitterly "I might have known it would end this way" She waved her hand at the door the Justices had left through "All of you are the same. The old boys club protecting your own interests - not willing to let anyone new in to your inner circle" 

"Eme...." Luna started, but Emelia whirled on her.

"Don't even start, Potter" She snapped "Ever since I came out against you during the election you have had it in for me" She glared at Luna "Well now you've won. Once you announce this, I will be a laughing stock - a byword for Quixotic idiocy" She took a step forward, still glaring at Luna "I hope it was worth it, Minister" She spat, then turned and stomped out of the room.

xoxox

_Wednesday 19th of October, 2014_

"Sweetie?" Susan stopped when she realised Hannah wasn't walking beside her any more. Turning, she saw her wife stood at the news-stand they passed on their way to work.

"Honey - we're going to be late" Susan walked back to stand next to her, but realised Hannah wasn't paying any attention "Hon?" Hannah pointed to a copy of The Solaris on the top of a pile of papers. Susan looked down, then sighed.

"Well, damn"

xoxox

"It's true?" Luna looked up at Katie Taylor.

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded "Her neighbour saw her last night, but by the time she got there it was too late to do anything" 

"And there is no doubt as to the cause?" Luna asked.

"No" Katie shook her head "While we are going to conduct a complete investigation, I have no reason to doubt that our initial results will be verified and confirmed"

"Suicide by overdose" Luna said, and Katie nodded "No chance that someone used the imperious curse?"

"Slim to none" Katie said "No residual traces, no forced entry, no evidence whatsoever" She paused "Again - the full investigation will undoubtedly bear this out" 

"Okay" Luna sighed "Am I free to make a statement?"

"As long as you don't definitively state the cause, yes" Katie smiled "I know I have said I am sure, but if it looks like you are trying to prejudice the investigation....."

"I get the picture" Luna smiled wanly "I promise I will steer clear of any definitive statements" She paused "Can you pass the same information onto Harry and especially Tom - I don't want either of them getting in trouble"

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded "Hogwarts is my next stop, but I will go via The Chief Warlock's office"

"Thank you, Director"

"Thank you, Minister"

xoxox

"Daniel - has Minister Potter seen...."

"She has" Daniel nodded "I have a brief statement, however until The DMLE complete their full investigation, I am afraid I can't answer any questions" He paused as they all took that in, then continued "I am saddened by the death of Miss Mongramash, and I hope that she will be able to find a peace in death that she could not find in life"

xoxox

"The death of anyone is a sad event, especially for those who knew them personally, however the death of an Heir to The Founders is a sad loss for the whole of magical Britain" Harry said, addressing a group of reporters.

xoxox

"She was a remarkable young woman, who carried with her a sense of her family history. However, despite her great lineage, she seemed unable to find a place for herself in this world. I hope that she can find peace now that she is at rest" Tom stood in front of the gates of Hogwarts, talking to three reporters.

xoxox

_Thursday 20th of October, 2014_

**DMLE Confirms Cause of Death**

_Report by Tonks-Lupin_

The DMLE today confirmed that Miss Emelia Mongramash, The Heir of Ravenclaw, took her own life on the night of the 18th of October.

The Minister, Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts have all expressed their sadness at her passing.

xoxox

_Sunday 23rd of October, 2014_

"Professor Riddle is here" Ella said from the door to the living room.

"Thank you, Miss Smith" Harry said, standing up. Ella nodded, then took a step back as Tom came in.

"Good evening" He said "I know it's late, but I thought I should stop by"

"You know you are always welcome" Luna said from the sofa "I mean - unless we are crocheting" Tom gave a soft laugh.

"Quite" He sat down, then looked over at them "The funeral was a very quiet affair. The press kept to their promise of staying away, and there were only about eight of us there" 

"Family? Friends?" Harry asked.

"No family - although given she was the last scion, that's not much of a surprise" Tom said with a sigh "Mostly it was her neighbours, and I think possibly an old school friend" He shrugged "After the ceremony ended, we all went our separate ways without really talking"

"That's sad" Luna said quietly "I mean - I know she wasn't my most favourite person on earth, but to go out of this world with such little recognition?" She sighed "I'm just sorry she couldn't find her way in this world, and that it all ended so badly"

"It's not your fault, you know" Tom said. Luna looked up at him in surprise.

"I know" She said "I can't think of anything I could have done differently, and I can't think of anything I would have changed" She took Harry's hand "I know it is wrong to speak ill of the dead, but she was a troubled, screwed up woman and - looking back in hindsight, I think this was probably inevitable" Tom gave her a soft smile.

"That's my girl" He said, then he slowly got to his feet "I'll see myself out" Luna and Harry stood up, then Luna walked over and hugged him.

"See you in a weeks' time" She said, and he nodded.

"Take care, and get some sleep" He replied, then turned and left the room. Luna turned back to her husband, and smiled.

"Time for bed"


	24. Epilogue - The Second State Of The Nation

_Halloween, 2014_

"So - here we see The Wizengamot Chamber filled to capacity" Fred gestured to the picture on the monitor behind him "Every member of The Wizengamot is present, excluding - for the moment - The Chief Warlock. But the public gallery is also full to bursting as well, with both reporters and general members of the public present to hear Minister Potter's Second State of The Nation Address" 

"For those of you just joining us, Minister Potter is apparently in one of the ante-rooms with her husband, waiting for the appointed time to enter The Chamber and begin her address" George continued "This year, as in all previous years, speculation is rife about what she is going to say. And while The Solaris did break with tradition somewhat by publishing an excerpt from the speech early, there is still a great deal of mystery surrounding what Minister Potter will define as her priorities for the coming year"

"And with only a year and a half until the next general election, some commentators are looking to this speech for hints of whether The Minister intends to stand for a sixth term or if this will be her last eighteen months in office" Fred looked over at George "Any ideas, brother of mine?"

"At this point I would say it is anyone's bet" George replied "Now a question we often get asked is what does Minister Potter do before she walks in to The Chamber? Does she spend the last few minutes going over her speech, or does she spend it relaxing and thinking of anything but what she is about to say?"

"Well - the truth is, we just don't know" Fred admitted "Despite her frequent appearances on this show, and her willingness to talk to the press about almost any issue, her ritual preparations, for want of a better phrase, have always remained a private matter for her and her husband"

xoxox

"Paper beats rock!" Luna said with a grin, then did a little happy dance in the ante room "So that means you owe me two back rubs and one foot massage" Harry pretended to pout at her, then glanced at his watch.

"Well - I would offer you the chance of double or nothing, but I think that you have something slightly more important to do than beat my ass again" He said.

"Nothing is more important than that!" Luna declared, hands on her hips, then she looked at the clock above his head "Plus it does them good to wait on me - reminds them who is really in charge of this country!" Harry laughed.

"While all of that is true, you have to remember the kids are staying up to watch this at Hogwarts, and if you delay much longer, they won't get to bed before midnight, and you will have a bunch of cranky professors coming after you tomorrow" He pointed out. 

"Darn!" She snapped her fingers "I hadn't thought of that" She leaned over and kissed him "Very well - lets get this show on the road" Harry smiled back at her, then turned and walked to the door. Glancing back at her, he grinned, then pulled the doors open and strode in to The Chamber.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN - THE MINISTER OF MAGIC!" Luna watched him walk down the central aisle, then smiled.

"Show time" She said, then strode into The Chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> The Volturi (et al) belong to Stephanie Meyer.
> 
> All original characters belong to me, as does the plot of the story.
> 
> You can repost this on other sites as along as :-  
> a) You leave it exactly as is, no editing or changing.  
> b) You quote me as the original author.  
> c) You do NOT charge for access to the story  
> d) You tell me you've done it.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This is the third of five planned stories set in The Ministry of Magic. It is a tad more political than previous ones, but given that it is a political drama, I don't think that is unreasonable :)
> 
> Most of this story was plotted in the month before I went in for heart surgery in 2013 (as were Series 3 and Series 4), mostly in an attempt to take my mind off what was coming. And I have mostly stuck to the plots that I wrote (nearly a year ago as of this posting).
> 
> However I did not start to write at once because - you know - heart surgery and recovery. Turns out that after you have had your chest cut open and sewn up again, sitting up straight for more than five minutes at a time is a truly impressive feet. 
> 
> But now this is complete, and I am going to move on to other stories - Series 3 of The 9th Floor is going to wait for at least three or four months, as I have a number of stories that I really should finish. 
> 
> However I will return to this sometime around August/September, so you can find out what happens in the second half of Minister Potter's 5th Term.
> 
> Won't that be fun?


End file.
